Fight of Fate
by UnniSama
Summary: Jovens pertencentes a três grandes instituições tradicionais que carregam o peso de uma guerra milenar agora têm de enfrentar a escolha de seguirem seus destinos ou seus corações.'UA'
1. Trailler

== Fight of Fate ==

Jovens que carregavam o peso de uma guerra milenar entre seus clãs, agora, tinham de enfrentar a escolha de seguirem seus destinos ou seus corações.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

_Com o outono, o cair das folhas se iniciava vagarosamente, trazendo um verdadeiro espetáculo de dança no balançar ao vento, e a morte eminente ao tocarem o chão._

- Você sabe que essa não é uma simples disputa, não sabe?

- Talvez eu não queira pensar dessa forma...

**Três escolas, unidas pelos caminhos do passado.**

- Nós temos o dever de ganhar, carregamos a garra e a determinação de um clã milenar. Não é agora que vamos entregar a taça para aqueles cretinos!

_A platéia foi ao delírio com as palavras fortes da diretora Tsunade, realmente, não haveria um ano melhor para a Academia da Folha recuperar suas forças e manter-se como guardiões da Taça, assim como nos últimos 100 anos._

- As coisas parecem ser diferentes esse ano.

- Não seja tão descrente!

- 10 anos se passaram desde o último grande torneio afinal.

_De 10 em 10 anos, uma disputa era travada pela posse da Taça da Guerra, os clãs, agora transformados em três grandes colégios japoneses tradicionais com o passar dos tempos, conservavam as tradições e o desejo pelo poder dado a quem adquirisse a Taça – ou pelo menos, uma minoria dos alunos apenas conhecia a história vagamente. Um poder que em mãos erradas poderia trazer o caos. O poder de proteger, ou destruir todo o Japão._

_Folha, Areia e Som, as maiores Academias japonesas da história, por traz da 'fachada' escolar, dentre seus alunos mais comuns, haviam descendentes dos mais temidos guerreiros do passado._

**Ninguém podia contar que daquela vez as coisas sairiam um pouco diferentes.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

_**Novos alunos.**_

**- **Ei, ei, vocês viram a garota nova?

- Qual? A bonitinha anti-social, que pode destruir os órgãos internos de um cara com um golpe?

- Hãm?

_**Novas intrigas. Talvez não tão novas assim...**_

- Sasuke... Você... Você realmente vais nos abandonar?

- A Academia da Folha não serve mais pra mim.

- SASUKE SEU MALDITO! Você realmente vai nos trair? Realmente vai para o Som?

- Acalme-se Naruto! Nada que disser vai fazer com que ele mude e idéia, ele já decidiu por quem vai lutar...

_**Novas alianças**_

_O aperto de mão firme fechava o acordo_

- Prometo não decepcionar!

- É o que eu espero.

_**Novas amizades.**_

- Olá, prazer em conhecê-la!

- O prazer é todo meu, espero que seja tão boa nas lutas quanto é para entrar escondida depois do início das aulas.

- Vo-você, mas como?

_**Novos... poderíamos dizer amores?**_

- ME LARGA! Eu vou esfolar aquele focinho convencido dele no asfalto!

- Acalme-se. Parece uma louca histérica!

- Realmente! Estou muito louca e histérica com aquele filho da mãe!

_**Uma história inteira, que eles iriam reescrever...**_

- Eu não imaginava que um dia teria que te enfrentar em uma batalha.

_Ela sorriu, com o ar típico de deboche._

- Você ainda tem tempo para escolher, se quer me matar ou me beijar, é fácil.

...

_**Escolhas.**_

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim.

- E se por um acaso seu plano não der certo?

- Vai dar.

- Mas, eles podem ser fortes, não podem?

- Sim.

- E se alguém se ferir, ou pior, podemos até mesmo morrer?

- Talvez.

- E como voc-

- Chega de perguntas. Não estou obrigando ninguém a me seguir, ou você está comigo, ou simplesmente pode se retirar da disputa.

- Mohhh! Não precisa ser tão assustador Gaara, eu estou nessa, e você sabe disso!

_**Todos eles estão juntos, prestes a embarcar em um caminho perigoso.**_

_**Dê que lado**__** você está?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Academia da Folha

Diretora: Tsunade

Naruto – 1º Ano

Kiba - 1º Ano

Rock Lee - 2º Ano

Sakura - 1º Ano

Hinata - 1º Ano

Academia da Areia

Diretor(e aluno): Gaara 1º Ano

Shino 2º Ano

Shikamaru 1º Ano

Temari 2º Ano

Academia do Som

Diretor: Orochimaru

Sasuke 1º Ano

Neji 2º Ano

Itachi 3º Ano

Deidara 3º Ano

Sasori 3º Ano

Ino 1º Ano

**Resumo geral: **Três grandes escolas do Japão atual, situadas em meio a grande Tóquio, a cada 10 anos entram em guerra por uma misteriosa taça, nomeada Taça da Guerra. Não são todos os alunos que estarão aptos a participar das disputas, já que, em pleno ano de 2010, pode-se contar nos dedos pessoas que tenham ainda bons conhecimentos em algum tipo de luta. A vida de todos os alunos sofrerá um grande impacto com tal acontecimento, muitas amizades desfeitas e o grande dilema: Lutar por sua Academia como destino ou seguir os próprios sentimentos e ignorar toda essa guerra estúpida?

**Obs 1**: Isso é apenas um demonstrativo de onde estarão alguns alunos, seus respectivos "porquês" de estarem em algumas Academias estará disponível no decorrer da Fanfic :)

**Pares disponíveis:**

-Sasuke

-Itachi

-Deidara

-Sasori

-Naruto

- Gaara

-Shikamaru

-Kiba

-Sakura

-Hinata

**Obs 2**: Vão ser escolhidas 8 fichas femininas e 2 masculinas. Existe a possibilidade de demais escolhas caso a escritora visualize possíveis 'triangulos' amorosos, o que não é muito difícil!

Conclusão: Não terá uma publicação para os escolhidos, os mesmos serão informados na postagem do primeiro capítulo da fic, que eu começarei a escrever daqui uma semana ou menos se as fichas me animarem. Aconselho a todos que mandarem uma ficha deixarem a **fic no Alerta**, por que, sendo uma fic interativa, todos que tiverem seus personagens escolhidos deveram comentar a respeito do capítulo (pra me dizer se eu não estou viajando muito com o personagem, dando dicas e etc...) caso contrário personagens podem acabar morrendo na fic, dando lugar a outros ( sim, se sua ficha não for escolhida no começo ela ficará na lista de espera, caso alguém simplesmente não de importância a participação do próprio personagem).

E vamos ao modelinho da ficha :)

**Nome**: na ordem sobrenome-nome

**Idade**: entre 15 e 17

**Série**: _Algum dos três anos do ensino médio._

**Academia que pertence: **Folha, Areia ou Som (se não houver diversidade entre as fichas eu vou ter que mudar algumas escolhas.)

**Aparência**: Seja direto e simples por favor, detalhes essenciais não podem ser deixados de lado, mas uma aparência de dez linhas é exagero!

**Personalidade**: Preciso de personalidades diversas, imaginem um colégio, e tudo que se pode encontrar por lá. (aqui se inclui a personalidade em geral, dos prós e contras ao estilo e comportamento.)

**Passado**: Ok, isso é o menos importante já que eu posso mudar, mas em casos especiais podem ajudar a fic.

**Manias/Vícios/Medo (optativo)**: Por favor, resumidamente. E criatividade se utilizar essa opção, claustrofobia não é algo legal para essa fic, já avisando de inicio.

**Par**: _Escolha a vontade APENAS os nomes da listinha, e sei lá, não coloque todos, é estranho x-x duas opções, ou três esta bom._

**Sua Relação com o par: (opcional) **sua relação de modo geral, se eu nao gostar eu mudo dik.

**Aceita outro OC como par? **Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer por ai rs.

**Em relação aos 'romances em geral' se é que vocês me entendem (se não entenderem não respondam rs.): **_Inocente, intermediário ou perversão total._

**Algo a Acrescentar? **Alguma coisa que a autora ainda deva saber.

**Aceita mudanças em sua ficha;** Bem, talvez terei que mudar algumas coisas nas fichas para melhor enquadramento na estória, como acrescentar coisas, passado do personagem etc...

E é isso ai! Até a próxima :)


	2. Capítulo I

**O início de uma história normalmente não é belo...**

_Houve vezes em que pensou em desistir de tudo e todos._

_Não compreendia muito bem a realidade e todos os fatos por traz dela, todo o peso e conseqüência de uma simples decisão precipitada poderiam render mais perdas de vida do que ela imaginava, a sua própria estaria em risco._

_O fio do destino conectava mais uma vez diversas almas._

_Dessa vez, em uma verdadeira guerra._

**Fight Of Fate – Capítulo Um.**

_**Quando olha para o céu você consegue ver estrelas?**_

**-**x-¤-x-

O dia de hoje na Academia da Folha começava agitado, não muito diferente dos outros. Alunos correndo por todos os lados, professores muito atrasados e uma diretora que podia destruir portas com um simples soco gritando aos ventos para que todos aqueles infelizes barulhentos ficassem quietos.

Duas garotas caminhavam apressadas entre os corredores da grande academia japonesa, que por sinal, era repleta de arvores e flores por todos os cantos, um belo lugar para se estudar. Uma delas carregava dezenas de livros enquanto a outra se mantinha inquieta tentando acompanhá-la.

- Não estamos atrasadas, até parece que você não conhece o Kakashi-sensei, ele nunca chega na hora. – falou a garota de cabelos róseos que seguia ao lado da amiga.

- Mas Sakura-chan, faltam três minutos para o sinal, temos que organizar nossos materiais e tudo mais. Oh meu Deus, não me imagino chegando atrasada em uma aula! – respondeu a companheira de cabelos avermelhados aflita, enquanto tentava ajeitar os óculos e ao mesmo tempo evitar que a pilha de livros caísse.

- Sora-chan. Apenas acalme-se, certo?

Haruno Sakura era ponderada, e procurava sempre acalmar a amiga Hoshi Sora, quando o assunto era pontualidade em sala de aula, principalmente tratando-se de uma aula do professor que simplesmente nunca chegava no horário certo, Hatake Kakashi.

As duas seguiram para a entrada da sala, e constataram que poucos alunos já estavam em seus lugares, o que fez Sora abandonar os livros sob a carteira e soltar um suspiro aliviada. Era como se ainda não tivesse se acostumado com a vida na Academia da Folha, apesar de ter crescido na mesma.

Hoshi Sora era ninguém menos que a afilhada da diretora Tsunade. Notas impecáveis, comportamento exemplar, e temperamento cordial eram suas características principais, uma das alunas mais dedicadas do primeiro ano.

Pouco a pouco os estudantes do primeiro ano foram completando a sala calmamente, até que um estrondo foi ouvido nas mediações do corredor principal, nenhuma novidade, muitos já sabiam o que estava acontecendo:

Naruto e Margot entraram como dois furacões carregando consigo tudo o que havia pela frente: Carteiras, livros, cadeiras e inclusive outros alunos que inocentemente atravessaram seus caminhos.

- HÁ! Essa eu venci. To certo! – falou o loiro chegando em seu lugar levemente ofegante.

Margot parou próxima ao amigo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Não viaja! Você nunca consegue vencer corridas contra mim. É simplesmente uma realidade que não se pode mudar! – pronunciou-se em resposta gargalhando.

Ambos começaram a se encarar desafiadoramente, mas ao redor, ninguém dava muita importância ao ocorrido, nem mesmo os alunos que eram atingidos pelas disputas diárias de Naruto e Margot reclamavam, afinal, era o dia-a-dia da Folha.

Sakura aproximou-se da dupla com olhar de reprovação, carregando duas mochilas.

- Os alunos do segundo ano vieram trazer o material de vocês que estava jogado pelo corredor. Por favor, poderiam ao menos se conter e fazerem esse tipo de coisa fora do colégio? – o olhar da rosada ia ainda mais perigoso para Naruto, que rapidamente apanhou sua mochila e se encolheu em sua carteira.

- Sakura-chan, aposto que não pode vencer nem a mim nem ao Naruto, por isso fica tão bravinha! Hahaha! – Margot ria com os cabelos azuis levemente bagunçados devido à corrida, sem temer o perigo que representava a veia de fúria exposta e pulsando na testa da Haruno.

Naruto levantou-se se aproximando de Sakura sorrateiramente de forma cautelosa, enquanto fazia sinais para que Margot se afastasse, prevendo o pior.

- Sa-sakura –chan, prometemos não fazer novamente.. – disse calmamente e notavelmente na defensiva, próximo a Sakura.

- Ora Sakura, você sabe como esses dois são, não se irrite. – dessa vez quem se manifestara foi Sora, sorrindo amigavelmente, com suas covinhas visivelmente a mostra, parecia até mesmo estar se divertindo com a confusão que os amigos armavam.

- B-bom dia. – disse uma voz tímida e baixa se aproximando. Hyuuga Hinata tomava seu lugar ao lado de Sakura. – Aconteceu algo? Sakura-san parece irritada. – perguntou para Sora.

- Só o de sempre. Sakura tentando controlar os "ânimos" do Naruto e da Margot.

A Hyuuga e a colega apenas sorriram da situação, nada anormal, tudo comum, afinal, aquela era a tão famosa Academia da Folha, no meio do ano letivo escolar.

Alguns minutos depois, após finalmente o professor Kakashi ter chego e usado uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas para o atraso, há alguns quarteirões dali, passos pesados e rápidos vinham contra o asfalto, gritando palavras incompreensíveis enquanto tentava engolir o resto do pão de melão que comia enquanto corria desesperadamente.

- DRUOGA TÔ ATRUXADA! – gritou a garota consigo mesma finalmente engolindo o restante de pão, correndo dentre os carros de uma das ruas mais movimentadas que ficava próxima ao colégio.

Carros e motos vinham por toda a faixa da rua, competindo em velocidade e espaço com uma garota extremamente rápida e bela que corria como se sua vida dependesse disso, e relativamente sua vida correria sérios perigos se chegasse mais atrasada do que já estava.

Parou subitamente em frente a um cercado, e não pensou duas vezes. Com uma das mãos livres agarrou a parte de cima da cerca de arame e se lançou para o outro lado, caindo ereta e firme sobre a terra fofa do terreno. Ao retornar a corrida notou que o terreno por onde passava se tratava de um canil, e diversos cães não pareciam muito amigáveis enquanto aproximavam-se dela.

- Merda, era só o que faltava! – grunhiu enquanto corria e prendia o longo cabelo vinho desajeitadamente para que este não a atrapalhasse.

A garota avistou o outro lado do cercado, mais preocupada com os números que seu celular marcava indicando a hora, do que com a quantidade de cães que se acumulava em seu rastro.

Em um pulo simples bateu a mão contra a base superior da cerca, jogando-se acima da mesma, deixando dezenas de cães enraivecidos latindo para ela.

- Pensaram mesmo que conseguiriam um pedaço dessa pele branquinha? – riu consigo mesma, retornando a corrida. Ainda não havia alcançado o quarteirão que desejava.

- Vamos lá Saya, você consegue ser mais rápida do que isso! – reclamou a garota cerrando os punhos e aumentando a velocidade, passou por uma senhora que caminhava pela calçada que mal conseguiu ver o que era o vulto de longos cabelos vinhos que quase a atropelara.

O uniforme já estava completamente amassado e várias gotas de suor se formavam ao redor do rosto, porém, o cansaço ainda demoraria anos para atingi-la.

- Quase lá! – falou dobrando a última das esquinas correndo, dando de cara com um enorme portão de ferro totalmente fechado. – NÃO! – gritou de forma infantil como se quisesse chorar.

- Nem me atrasei tanto assim, como eles puderam! Bando de miseráveis! – xingou, ajeitando os botões da blusa do uniforme que estava bagunçada. Conferiu se o material ainda continuava intacto, e encarou o portão. – Você não é tão grande assim, já encarei coisa pior. – reclamou sarcástica.

Tomou distância. Um... dois passos. Olhou para os lados uma última vez, não poderia se permitir ser vista, Tsunade provavelmente a colocaria para realizar serviços horríveis se descobrisse a hora que estava pretendendo entrar no colégio. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, os pés tomaram impulso contra o chão, indo ao encontro do poste que ficava ao lado do portão, e rebatendo-se em direção ao mesmo. As mãos alcançaram com perfeição o topo da grande entrada de ferro, e forçaram o restante do corpo atlético e bem definido em um impulso majestoso digno de uma ginasta olímpica para dentro do colégio. Ao cair para o lado interno, apoiou um dos joelhos contra o chão e a mão levemente sobre o mesmo.

- E temos aqui uma entrada triunfante! – comemorou levantando-se, e virando-se para seguir em direção a sua sala.

- Realmente, foi um belo salto.

A garota gelou.

Virou-se para o lado e lá estava um garoto aparentemente baixo de cabelos alaranjados bem lisos, com a franja caindo sobre os olhos, estes, extremamente serenos, sentado aos pés de uma arvore.

- Humm... Err... – Hatsanami Saya não escaparia dessa, foi pega na cena do crime! Já estava pensando nos horrores que a perversa Tsunade faria com seu belo corpinho.

- Acho que você está atrasada. O primeiro ano já está em aula. – respondeu o garoto calmamente, soprando a franja para afastá-la dos olhos.

Saya mordeu os lábios, uma mania típica que realizava principalmente quando estava encrencada.

- Você é? – perguntou vagarosamente na esperança de encontrar alguém de bom coração que não a denunciasse.

- Yukishiro Daiki. Segundo ano.

- E o que está fazendo aqui fora também? Sabe, Tsunade-sama não gosta de alunos que não cumprem com horários, acho que poderíamos entrar em um acordo Daiki-senpai. – decidiu por tomar uma atitude calma e ficticiamente sensata.

- Não pretendo denunciá-la, se é isso que está pensando. Estava apenas observando os raios de sol da manhã tocarem as flores de cerejeira que acabaram de abrir, é parecido com uma espécie de luta onde não há perdedor ou ganhador, apenas uma comunhão pacífica, uma coisa interessante.

Saya ficou parada por alguns instantes pensando que droga sem sentido era aquela que o garoto estava falando. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar os devaneios e focou-se no começo da frase "Não pretendo denunciá-la", ótimo, estava livre.

- Hum... Obrigada Daiki-senpai. Vou para minha sala, até! – disse rapidamente e passou a correr rumo a sua sala, cuidadosamente para não ser vista por mais ninguém.

O garoto observou-a até que ela sumisse de vista, e sorriu, imaginando o quanto a garota estava temendo ser pega por ter entrado após o horário.

- Então você estava aqui! – disse uma garota tirando-o de seu mundo dos pensamentos, ao parar em sua frente.

- Natsume-san. – respondeu calmamente.

- Kurenai-sensei me encontrou escondida no telhado e perguntou por que raios somente o estranho do Lee estava presente na aula dela, sobrou pra eu reunir a turma. – reclamou a garota cruzando os braços. Apesar do típico uniforme escolar, Natsume demonstrava traços de seu estilo puxado para o rock, usando meias altas totalmente pretas e a blusa do uniforme aberta por cima de uma camisa simples e folgada. A garota baixinha tinha a face notadamente irritada, a franja presa com uma presilha para o lado, e um gênio não muito fácil de lidar.

- Se a Kurenai-sensei pegasse mais leve em suas aulas talvez mais alunos estariam dispostos a assisti-las. – disse Daiki levantando-se calmamente enquanto removia algumas folhas que haviam caído sobre o uniforme.

- Pra mim ainda é uma velha chata igual Tsunade-sama. Arghh, agora com meu esconderijo para as aulas dela descoberto vou ter que arrumar outro lugar, que droga. – saiu Natsume reclamando da vida.

Daiki apenas sorriu e seguiu a companheira de sala.

_**As estrelas deixaram o céu há muito tempo, só resta à escuridão.**_

_**O destino bate à porta e é impossível correr.**_

No horário do intervalo a Academia da Folha era um verdadeiro inferno se é que o inferno poderia chegar aos pés da verdadeira algazarra em que aquele lugar se transformava.

A Diretora Tsunade mantinha-se sentada confortavelmente em sua sala, de olhos e punhos fechados, contando em voz alta o tempo que levaria para que estourasse e saísse pelos corredores do colégio agarrando alunos pelas camisas e jogando na sala de detenção para que apodrecessem lá até que ela esquecesse de suas existências.

- T-Tsunade-sama... A senhora está bem? – perguntou sua secretária Shizune preocupada.

- Não Shizune, não estou. Estou para explodir! EXPLODIR! – gritou a mulher batendo contra a própria mesa, fazendo com que as pilhas de papeis que havia sobre ela caíssem ao chão.

Shizune estremeceu, e rapidamente se pos a recolher os documentos que a diretora da Folha havia derrubado.

- Como podem fazer todo esse barulho? O pior de tudo é: como podem estar se divertindo normalmente sabendo o que está por vir? – perguntou a mulher indignada.

Shizune levantou-se segurando alguns papéis e encarou-a seriamente.

- Tsunade-sama, pelo que vejo lá fora, os alunos não devem estar cientes do que está para acontecer na cidade. – falou a secretária em defesa dos alunos.

- Como não? Eu até fiz uma reunião com as salas do ensino médio ontem! – a diretora parecia ainda mais brava.

- Humm... Tsunade-sama, a senhora saiu para beber com Jiraya-sama ontem. Nem mesmo veio à Academia.

A diretora parou por um momento, recobrando a consciência. Colocou a mão com as unhas perfeitamente vermelhas sobre a testa e pensou no porque da terrível dor-de-cabeça logo pela manhã, é claro, realmente havia bebido, droga.

- Maldição Shizune! Realmente não fiz o que planejava fazer! – disse a diretora levantando-se inquieta.

- Creio que a senhora lembrou-se ao menos de mandar alguém buscar "aquela pessoa" no aeroporto. – disse Shizune receosa.

A diretora parou por um instante encarando a secretária.

- Shizune. Mande Kakashi imediatamente ao Aeroporto Sul de Tóquio ou vamos ter sérios problemas. – disse a mulher extremamente séria.

A secretária acatou a ordem, e saiu correndo pela porta, enquanto Tsunade sentava-se novamente em sua cadeira apoiando a cabeça com as mãos, xingando-se mentalmente.

-x-¤-x-

Kakashi saiu tranquilamente de seu carro, é claro que ouviu Shizune em súplicas pedindo para que se apresasse, mas algumas coisas realmente nunca mudam.

O saguão do aeroporto estava extremamente movimentado, aparentemente, o vôo sobre o qual Shizune o avisara não havia chegado há muito tempo.

Aproximou-se dos portões de desembarque e observou quando uma garota de estatura mediana passou pelo portão carregando uma mochila no ombro esquerdo.

Com um andar de descaso, roupas simples, uma boina escura caída de lado cobrindo os cabelos visivelmente claros presos e um par de óculos escuros a garota parou repentinamente e voltou-se para Kakashi que se surpreendeu com o gesto por um momento. Oikawa Naomi era o nome da garota que agora se aproximava aborrecida na direção do professor, simplesmente a _sobrinha _da diretora da Academia da Folha, Tsunade.

- Naomi-san? – Kakashi perguntou quando a garota parou em sua frente.

- Quem é você? Porque ela mesma não veio? – a garota fora direta, e ríspida.

- Tsunade-sama está tendo muito trabalho com o período que se aproxima da Academia.

- E por isso ela acha que me pode por e tirar de um internato quando bem entende? Se ela está esperando alguma gratidão da minha parte pode esquecer, eu sei muito bem quem me colocou naquele lugar do outro lado do oceano. – a garota falou, e mesmo estando de óculos escuros, Kakashi podia notar seu olhar de irritação.

- Are are... Bem, vocês vão ter tempo para conversar. Temos que ir andando já que ainda tenho que dar a última aula na Academia.

A garota não respondeu, apenas ajeitou a mochila nas costas e seguiu Kakashi até o carro.

_**Não me culpe por minha personalidade, é o reflexo do meu sofrimento, que é grande.**_

-x-¤-x-

Bastaram apenas alguns simples gritos e ordens dadas, e, em menos de 5 minutos todos os alunos da Academia estavam a sua frente, devidamente enfileirados e em silêncio para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer no pátio principal da Academia.

- É uma vergonha! Uma grande vergonha presenciar como vocês simplesmente não tem conhecimento da tradição que corre em suas veias! – esbravejava a diretora com a ajuda de um microfone, a frente dos alunos.

Todos permaneciam em silêncio, assustados ou cansados de mais para tentar fugir.

- Posso contar nos dedos de UMA das mãos os alunos que me procuraram para se informarem sobre o maior evento que está prestes a tomar conta da Academia. UMA DAS MÃOS! – gritou.

- Como posso ter esperanças de seguir a tradição de nossos ancestrais e manter a posse da Taça da Guerra com alunos tão desinteressados? – a diretora encarava a todos com seriedade.

Um murmúrio se formou, e alguns alunos se perturbaram com a pronuncia do nome "Taça da Guerra" por mais desatentos ou desinteressados na tradição de seus antepassados que estivessem, o nome "Taça da Guerra" lembrava claramente histórias sobre grandes guerras que ouviam de seus pais quando pequenos, e que com o passar dos tempos foram simplesmente jogadas ao vento.

A Taça da Guerra para alguns era um simples mito do Colégio da Folha, e outros, sabiam de sua existência, mas desconheciam a realidade em que se encontravam.

De 10 em 10 anos, batalhas sangrentas eram travadas entre descendentes de três clãs milenares: Folha, Areia e Som. Que agora haviam se tornado 'simples' escolas.

Havia se passado exatamente 10 anos desde a última disputa pela taça, e a Folha, como nos últimos 100 anos havia saído vitoriosa da batalha, por ter os lutadores mais habilidosos ao seu lado. Este ano um problema era visível, se houvessem lutadores em meio aquela multidão de alunos preguiçosos e bagunceiros, seriam pouquíssimos, e isso era o que mais preocupava a diretora, a possibilidade de perder a Taça para outra academia e desonrar seus antepassados.

- Oe. Naruto. – sussurrou Kiba enquanto cutucava o colega de sala. – Sabe por que ela está mais brava que de costume?

O loiro não respondeu, apenas contraiu os punhos e cerrou os dentes com força. É fato que ele era um dos poucos alunos que tinha conhecimento do que estava para acontecer na cidade. Naruto virou-se e viu o olhar vago de Sakura na fila ao lado, realmente, para os dois, alunos pertencentes ao time de artes-marciais da Academia da Folha, as palavras de Tsunade significavam mais que para muitos outros. Naruto e Sakura sabiam da guerra que estava por vir, e sabiam que teriam que lutar contra o amigo de infância que havia mudado de colégio há poucos meses, Sasuke.

O Inuzuka notou o silêncio de Naruto e voltou a prestar atenção no que a diretora dizia.

Tsunade gritou, explicou, e brigou com os alunos durante uma hora. Ao fim, ameaçou-os dizendo que em um mês queria uma equipe formada, já que, o torneio se iniciaria em três meses.

Em meio à multidão de alunos alguns ainda permaneciam em dúvida quanto às palavras de Tsunade, enquanto outros sentiam o toque do destino em seus corações, à hora havia chegado.

- Eu peço que levem isso a sério. – disse diretora subitamente mais branda. – São muitas coisas envolvidas. Vidas já foram perdidas em batalhas como esta, e se não nos prepararmos podemos esperar o pior!

- Tsunade-sama! Estamos nessa não se preocupe! – gritou uma aluna.

- Vamos continuar com a Taça! – gritou outro aluno.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios da diretora.

- Nós temos o dever de ganhar, carregamos a garra e a determinação de um clã milenar. Não é agora que vamos entregar a taça para aqueles cretinos! – gritou em um tom de voz que fez levantar urros eufóricos entres os alunos. Tsunade estava feliz, eles pareciam ter compreendido a realidade, ou pelo menos, era o que ela esperava.

A algazarra alastrou-se por todo o pátio desequilibrando por completo a uniformidade das filas.

Uma garota, com as mãos rígidas no bolso de sua camisa atravessou o pátio à procura do companheiro de sala, até encontrá-lo ainda em meio à multidão. A garota encarou-o seriamente, e Daiki pode notar a diferença no olhar de Natsume.

- Daiki. Chegou à hora, você sabia disso, não sabia? – a garota de cabelos castanhos perguntou de forma séria e branda, sem a típica brutalidade usual.

- Sim. Mas preferi não me manifestar. É uma coisa complicada.

O vento soprou trazendo dezenas de pétalas das cerejeiras que ornamentavam os arredores do pátio escolar, e por um instante, a dupla já não fazia mais parte de todo o alvoroço que havia tomado conta da escola, o clima era pesado, e preocupante para ambos.

- Você sabe que essa não é uma simples disputa, não sabe? – Natsume afundara ainda mais as mãos nos bolsos da camisa. Estava ao lado de Daiki, e ambos poderiam facilmente ser comparados a dois alunos baixinhos e fracos, mas ali, naquele momento, a elite de lutadores atual da Folha começava a se reunir.

- Talvez eu não queira pensar dessa forma... – respondeu o garoto calmamente, olhando para o céu, deixando com que o vento balançasse levemente seu cabelo.

- Bem, não podemos contar com os inúteis do terceiro ano. Fique atento Daiki. – disse a garota, sendo interrompida ao notar a típica falta de atenção de Daiki, o que a deixara consideravelmente irritada. – Daiki! Preste atenção pelo menos quando a coisa é séria, merda! – gritou empurrando-o com o ombro, acordando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Oh... Hum, sim. – respondeu olhando-a serenamente.

- Vou atrás de montar a equipe, esteja pelo menos preparado, porque querendo ou não estará nela. – disse a garota nervosa.

Natsume podia ser extremamente baixinha, mas sabia se impor, e principalmente, sabia reconhecer a disputa que estava por vir. Ela não se permitira perder. Com certeza não se permitiria.

A Academia da Folha já fora extremamente famosa por seus lutadores, mas haviam se passado 10 anos, e uma nova geração havia chegado, uma geração de lutadores extremamente peculiares.

-x-¤-x-

O sol já havia sumido no horizonte, Tsunade estava cansada, mais que cansada, estava exausta. Porém, mais acontecimentos ainda estavam por vir ao atravessar a porta de sua casa.

Notou que a casa permanecia em um estranho silencio. A mulher olhou ao seu redor enquanto seguia pelo corredor de entrada, luxuosamente decorado. Cortinas, vasos, quadros, tapetes, tudo no lugar como habitualmente, mas algo não estava certo, algo que seria descoberto em breve.

- Tsunade-sama! – Sora descera as escadas correndo preocupada e com a voz chorosa. – E-eu tentei impedi-la, mas ela é alguém difícil de lidar! – A afilhada de Tsunade cerrara os punhos atordoada, estava visivelmente abatida: rosto molhado e vermelho, cabelos despenteados e com a respiração rápida.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a diretora sem entender.

- E-eu tentei falar com Naomi-san, tentei ser amigável, mas ela, ela..!

- Ela simplesmente não gosta de ouvir opiniões! – Disse uma nova pessoa que surgira intrometendo-se na conversa. A garota de longos cabelos loiros que descia as escadas lentamente.

- Naomi... – Tsunade não sabia muito bem o que dizer, fazia três anos que não via a própria sobrinha, por quem era responsável legalmente.

A garota parou no último degrau na escada, usava calças jeans rasgadas e uma regata preta simples.

- Estava fazendo umas mudanças no meu novo quarto, sabe... não gosto muito de rosa, e tinha muitas coisas "fofas" demais lá. – disse Naomi em descaso.

- Seu quarto? Mas você iria dividir o quarto com... – Tsunade não precisou completar a frase para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela esta destruindo o quarto. Eu disse que poderíamos fazer mudanças se ela quisesse, mas ela repentinamente começou a jogar as coisas pela janela! – Sora estava eufórica e aparentemente assustada. Soube apenas há dois dias que teriam a presença de uma hospede inusitada naquela época.

Tsunade se encontrava em uma situação complicada, mas no fundo, esperava que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer, a rebeldia de Naomi não era uma novidade, afinal, fora Tsunade que a mandara para um internato no exterior por motivos fortes, sabia que a garota estaria revoltada.

- Naomi. Sei que está chateada com minha atitude, mas você deve compreender que o que fiz foi o melhor para você. Não a trouxe de volta por acaso, sabe que estamos em uma época importante e você será necessária para a Academia da Folha. – A diretora falou seriamente, tentando não perder o controle e parecer branda.

A garota, ainda a beira da escada, encostou-se por um momento sob o corrimão, e colocou umas das mãos sob a boca, tapando uma risada de provocação.

- Quer dizer que tem coragem de dizer na minha frente que me trouxe unicamente para me USAR? – gritou a garota. – Está muito enganada se acha que vou ajudar você ou aquela academia estúpida. Não me importo com essa guerra idiota, e é para dizer isso a você que aceitei voltar ao Japão. Velha! – completou a garota em tom e deboche, dando ênfase a última palavra.

Sora retirou os óculos com as mãos trêmulas enquanto se afastava de Tsunade no instante em que ouvira o que Naomi havia dito, ela podia esperar o pior.

- ORA SUA!

- Kami-sama, não deixe que ela mate-a! – pediu Sora diante da guerra interna que tomaria a mansão da diretora da grande Academia da Folha.

Gritos, móveis sendo quebrados, estrondos de possíveis corpos sendo lançados puderam ser ouvidos por quem passava por perto da casa onde agora morariam Tsunade, sua afilhada Hoshi Sora e Oikawa Naomi, uma sobrinha relativamente preocupante.

**A sorte estava lançada com a chegada dos primeiros dias de inverno.**

**O outono ainda seria agressivo por algum tempo.**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Sem desespero colegas, tivemos hoje a apresentação da Academia da Folha, uma das três poderosas academias que entraram na disputa pela Taça da Guerra.

Hoje foram apresentados a vocês os seguintes personagens:

- **Hoshi Sora:** 15 anos e está no primeiro ano. Uma personagem pacífica, amável e inteligente. Além de fofa *-*. É afilhada da Tsunade, e isso vai ser mais explicado depois. Adorei ela :)

- **Hatori Natsume**: 16 anos e está no segundo ano (idade e ano adaptados pela escritora). Baixinha, mas nunca tentem provocá-la com isso! Estourada, impulsiva e desbocada. Uma ótima participante para esta fic.

- **Stoffeler Margot:** 15 anos, primeiro ano. Elétrica e inquieta, uma competidora nata! Cabeça-quente, mas muito carismática. Será parceira do Naruto em grandes problemas haha.

- **Yukishiro Daiki**: 16 anos e está no segundo ano (escritora preferiu colocá-lo na Academia da Folha ). Totalmente apertável *-* - ok, não vamos levar meus delírios pessoais em conta – Avoado, sereno, fala algumas coisas sem sentido, mas que na verdade retratam sua personalidade observadora!

- **Oikawa Naomi**: 16 anos e sem série atualmente, até decidir freqüentar aulas. Sobrinha rebelde de Tsunade que tem um passado obscuro. Chegou para reforçar o time da Academia da Folha – claro, se ela realmente decidir ajudar em algo.

Nos próximos dois capítulos, assim como hoje, focaremos em cada academia, até estarem todos muito bem apresentados a vocês amáveis leitores que enviaram fichas, e ai poderemos misturar toda a galera e fazer diversos rolos.

Demais escolhidos:

**Academia da Areia:**

Hibiki Yuuri

Kay

Hyoko Orani

Nakamura Aya

Sabaku no Kaminari

**Academia do Som:**

Katsuya Neel

Yoshida Akemi

Satsuki Mina

Hanashima Kaito

Takashima Umi

**Explicação 1**: Ao todo foram escolhidas 14 fichas, quatro fichas a mais do que eu pretendia e se eu tivesse lido todas as fichas mais uma vez teria pego mais delas, porém, tive que me controlar, pois, utilizar 14 personagens fora os 21 que já são fixos vai ser um Deus me acuda ;o

**Explicação 2**: Muitos devem estar se perguntando: "Será que ficarei com meu Itachi gatz que pedi na ficha?" Pois é, sou má e não vou dizer! Surpresos? Isso mesmo, me processem! Muahahaha _. Acho bem mais divertido ficar imaginando do que jogar simplesmente fulano vai ficar com ciclano e por ai vai. Vão ter triângulos amorosos, e eu adorooo isso, e vocês vão gostar também, não se estressem muito please D: Acho legal isso de não entregar os pares de inicio porque ai tenho chance de brincar com os casais, uma hora um da uns pegas em um, depois no outro (já tem personagens que vão ser assim :x) Mas não se assustem, serei ponderada com que colocou "inocente ou intermediário" mas não me culpem pelos perversos :x, devia por 'M' nessa fic hohoho :x

**Explicação 3**: Antes de me pedirem os personagens de volta e xingarem minha mãe me dêem um voto de confiança, aposto que vão gostar das coisas que estou bolando para a fic, podem sentar e esperar, porque meu maior desejo é surpreende-los ;D

Com isso encerro as explicações, o mais rápido possível que minha vida de estudante de Direito e estagiaria na comarca da minha cidade me permitir eu estarei trazendo o próximo capítulo, e ainda estou me decidindo se vai ser sobre a Areia ou o Som, por enquanto se contentem com a Folha, e leiam tudo para conhecerem todos os personagens, ou pelo menos o que foi mostrado sobre eles nessa curta e chata apresentação.

Obrigada a todos.


	3. Capítulo II

**Eles estavam lá, a espera da oportunidade de se reerguerem.**

_Quem me dera os dias fossem como eu quisesse._

_Já a muito se dizia, lute sempre, encontre a solução..._

_O destino... está em suas mãos._

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Dois.**

_**Um, dois, três. Não espere uma vitória fácil, porque estou atrás de você. **_

_**Pode me ver?**_

**-**x-¤-x-

Nem tão barulhento, nem tão silencioso. Tudo, meticulosamente mediano. Calmo, pacato, rápido, forte e tão ameaçador quanto se ouvia dizer em tempos passados.

Era um quarteirão grande, ao sul de Tóquio, afastado do barulho e da movimentação excessiva de carros e pessoas. Um lugar deserto, sem outros prédios, sem árvores, e algumas pouquíssimas casas pequenas. Cercado por muros tão altos que se podia imaginar se existia ou não uma construção ali, se não fosse é claro, pelo grande símbolo dourado penetrado no portão escuro de entrada, e pelo razoável fluxo do que pareciam ser estudantes que passavam por aquele grande portão nas manhãs e pelas tardes. Aquele grande lugar solitário no fim da cidade era a Academia da Areia, uma forte concorrente a Taça da Guerra nesta vez.

O compasse dos passos era razoável, e o ar de severidade que corria em sua volta parecia extremamente mais denso que toda a areia da grande Academia. Este era Gaara, agora, nomeado o novo diretor.

Há poucos meses o pai de Gaara havia sofrido um atentado enquanto dormia, sem poder resistir por muito mais tempo, o último desejo do homem antes de sua morte foi que o filho tomasse seu lugar e conquistasse o mérito da Taça para sua Academia.

Gaara era frio, e indiferente a Academia ou sua própria família. Nunca receberá qualquer demonstração de carinho ou afeto do pai, e agora, o homem que nunca o tratara como filho, havia jogado em suas costas todas as responsabilidades de uma imensa guerra que se iniciou antes mesmo dele nascer. Era tudo estúpido, e hipócrita.

Não encontrando métodos para fugir ou renegar o desejo do pai, o ruivo foi vencido, e assumiu o poder da Areia, e mesmo que estivesse relutante quanto a assumir juntamente com a direção da Academia as conseqüências de toda uma tradição histórica, o jovem iria em frente até o fim, e mostraria a seu pai, estivesse este onde estivesse, que poderia ser alguém melhor do que ele, e ganhar a Taça da Guerra, mesmo que apenas para mostrar que nunca precisou daquele tipo de pai para crescer.

Chegando a frente da porta de sua mais nova sala, o jovem girou a maçaneta e entrou descontente, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma péssima piada que alguém insistia em ficar repetindo.

Não levou muito tempo para que seu olhar frio e firme se cruzasse com um par de olhos castanho-amarelados, que o recebeu com um sorriso de deboche.

Por um momento pensou em virar-se e se retirar da sala, poderia muito bem mexer com os papéis necessários do dia em qualquer outro horário. Poderia até mesmo seguir para uma das aulas e fingir ser um aluno comum, se submeter às perguntas de professores e a conversas estranhas de outros alunos, mas não, ela poderia persegui-lo por toda Academia se fosse ignorada, o que seria relativamente pior do que agüenta-la e simplesmente ignora-la durante os próximos cinco minutos naquela sala, e esperar que ela se cansasse e fosse embora, provavelmente incomodar Temari.

- Então? Vai ficar ai parado me encarando desse jeito? – perguntou enquanto girava se divertindo na cadeira de Gaara ao fundo da sala. – Sabe, ainda não concordo com o fato de você ter sido nomeado diretor. Até mesmo a chata da Temari parece se importar mais com essa Academia do que você.

A garota parou de girar e colocou os pés sob a mesa. Desafiadora. Longas madeixas loiras caiam sob seus ombros, enquanto olhava fixamente para o ruivo ainda parado próximo a porta.

Gaara suspirou, cansado. Teria que suportá-la por quanto tempo afinal?

- Kaminari, saia da minha sala e vá para sua aula. – disse em tom uniforme, tentando não perder a compostura principalmente diante daquela garota, ela provavelmente se divertiria com isso.

- Você também deveria ir para a aula. Foi nomeado diretor, mas ainda tem 15 anos, portanto é um aluno.

- Não tente comparar as coisas. Você sabe muito bem que tenho deveres aqui neste horário. Saia agora. – disse enquanto caminhava e se sentava em uma das poltronas próximas a parede.

Sabaku no Kaminari era irmã adotiva de Gaara, mesmo que muitas pessoas não soubessem disso.

- Gaara-kun, as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis para você. Não pense que vou respeitá-lo por ter sido nomeado diretor, pelo contrário, pretendo continuar fazendo de sua vida um inferno. – completou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Kaminari nunca havia se dado bem com os outros irmãos Sabaku, desde pequena suas brigas com Temari tinham de ser separadas as pressas antes que as duas se matassem, mas, nutria por Gaara uma aversão ainda mais forte, pelo simples fato de sentir que nunca conseguia atingi-lo, por mais que tentasse.

A garota se levantou, passou por Gaara jogando os cabelos para o lado com ar de descaso e saiu da sala.

No lugar reinou o silêncio a partir daí, e isso agradava Gaara, afinal, ele não se encontrava nos melhores momentos de sua vida, e desejava profundamente que tudo aquilo acabasse rápido.

Apanhou um copo de água deixado por uma das secretárias na pequena mesa de madeira e tomou, enquanto pensava em todos os problemas que ainda estavam por vir.

Olhou para o nada por alguns segundos pensando em diversos acontecimentos: O assassinato de seu pai, a disputa pela Taça da Guerra que seria realizada este ano, o comportamento irritante costumeiro de Kaminari... Até ouvir batidas leves em sua porta.

- Entre. – pediu ele.

Uma garota pequena colocou a cabeça para dentro, sorrindo docilmente.

- Me desculpe pelo incomodo Gaara-san. – disse ao entrar.

A garota caminhou silenciosamente observando os dois grandes quadros abstratos que estavam na parede próxima à porta da sala de Gaara. Tinha os cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes que miraram Gaara docilmente antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Precisava vir aqui hoje, vi quando Kami-san entrou um pouco antes de você, por isso preferi esperar que ela saísse para poder entrar. – começou falando com seu tom gentil.

- Não precisava ter esperado. Sabe como Kaminari é. Não veio fazer nada importante, só tentar me incomodar como sempre. – disse Gaara ainda sério. – Mas o que tem para me dizer, Orani?

A garota sorriu mais uma vez.

- Estamos terminando a seleção do time que irá participar da disputa da Taça. Infelizmente não existem muitos alunos habilitados para isso, se mandarmos alunos despreparados eles podem se machucar, e seria algo horrível. – disse Hyoko tristemente.

Gaara suspirou, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos.

- Continue com as avaliações junto com Baki. Orani, por favor. Ultimamente não estou tendo tempo para freqüentar aulas ou avaliar possíveis candidatos, as coisas estão complicadas com a falta de verbas que se iniciou após a morte do meu pai. Os investidores da Academia ainda não confiam em mim como diretor.

Hyoko contraiu as mãos que repousavam sobre seu colo, queria poder ajudar Gaara, pois sabia que as coisas não andavam bem ultimamente, via que o garoto estava sendo forte, mas ainda sim sentia que tinha o dever de ajudá-lo como pudesse, mesmo se sentindo inútil.

- Gaara-san. Fui criada pela minha avó materna, e algo que ela sempre me disse é que existem desafios que devemos enfrentar sem temer que algo ruim possa acontecer. – disse sorrindo. – Se nos esforçarmos, todos juntos, podemos conseguir a Taça da Guerra e fazer com que a confiança dos investidores seja adquirida novamente.

Naquele momento o clima antes destruidor se amenizara. Orani Hyoko tinha o dom de trazer a calma e a paz, o menor esforço que fazia despertava em qualquer pessoa – até mesmo alguém como Gaara – o sentimento de compaixão. Quem dera mais alunos fossem como ela, mas na academia da Areia outra lei imperava, a de que vença quem mais conseguir tirar Gaara do sério.

- Bem, é melhor eu deixa-lo trabalhando. – disse a garota de forma doce levantando-se em um pequeno salto. – Desculpe-me pelo incomodo. – despediu-se educadamente antes de sair pela porta.

"Hyoko está certa" pensou Gaara por um momento, ainda em silêncio. Realmente existem coisas que devem ser encaradas, e querendo ou não, isso era algo que ele estava disposto a fazer, não porque haviam lhe pedido, mas porque centenas de vidas, tradições e passados estavam agora ligados a ele. Gaara, como diretor da Academia da Areia, iria levá-la a vitória, era a decisão final.

**-**x-¤-x-

A garota de cabelos curtos caminhava despreocupada por um dos corredores desertos da academia em aula, as grandes mangas da blusa cobriam as mãos de forma que ao caminhar adquiriam um pequeno balançar alegre que seguia o ritmo dos pés. Hyoko sentia-se satisfeita por dizer o que pensava a Gaara, estava certa, e por mais que odiasse o fato de que para se conseguir a Taça da Guerra são necessárias coisas inimagináveis e atos horrendos, preferia acreditar que a Taça traria a vivacidade de volta a Academia da Areia, há muito tempo abandonada pelo amor.

Enquanto levantava uma das mãos para afastar alguns fios do cabelo que teimavam em cair sobre os olhos, fora surpreendida de forma violenta e brusca, sendo emburrada com força contra uma das paredes do corredor vazio e cinzento.

- Aii! – gemeu contraindo os olhos com força sentindo o impacto contra a parede fria e dura.

Duas mãos agarravam a gola de sua blusa com brutalidade, obrigando-a a permanecer no lugar.

- Gostaria de saber o que pensa estar ganhando com essas suas farsas! Em? – perguntou a garota loira enraivecida com o tom de voz elevado e rude.

- Itai! – debateu-se a garota de cabelos castanhos tentando desvencilhar-se levando as mãos contra as que lhe prendiam. – Kami-san! Solte-me! Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntou enquanto os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas diante do esforço inútil de tentar se soltar.

- ACHA QUE PODE BANCAR A BONEQUINHA PARA SE DAR BEM? – gritou Kaminari em fúria.

Hyoko parou de lutar contra as mãos da garota a sua frente, deixando que pequenas quentes lágrimas deslizassem sobre seu rosto vermelho. Sua respiração estava rápida e a boca semi-aberta como se quisesse dizer algo que simplesmente não saia, estava paralisada com a situação.

- Você realmente acredita que eu não percebi seu jogo Orani Hyoko? Tentando ser a boa garota, entrando e saindo da sala do Gaara, de preferência quando não estou. Acha que é esperta? O que quer? Algum mérito acadêmico diante da Taça da Guerra? Ou melhor. – sorriu sarcástica elevando a voz. – ALGUMA COISA A MAIS COM O GAARA?

- N-não sei o que está dizendo... – respondeu de forma baixa tentando controlar o choro. – Não sei o que quer dizer...

- Escute bem uma coisa: Essa Academia é minha! MINHA, ouviu? Quem tentar algo contra mim diante dos meus olhos realmente está perdendo o amor na própria vida. Garota burra! – Kaminari gritou, empurrando ainda mais a garota contra a parede, em um gesto bruto.

Hyoko contorceu-se fechando os olhos, o corpo trêmulo tentava novamente se soltar, inutilmente diante da força de Kaminari, e como numa aparição que não pode ser notada nem pela garota sendo atacada e nem pela que atacava, um braço firme agarrou Kaminari, afastando-a com força de Hyoko, que caiu de joelhos sobre o chão frio, respirando fundo.

Kaminari olhara assustada para o indivíduo que havia 'surgido' no local, não esperava ser pega, ou mesmo ser interrompida da maneira que havia sido.

- Vo-você! – exclamou a garota de cabelos loiros nervosa, dando um passo para trás desconcertadamente.

O garoto de longos cabelos escuros desalinhados continuava parado próximo à cena, olhando para Hyoko que havia abraçado os próprios joelhos e tremia muito.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Kaminari irritada. – Como pode ter a ousadia de tocar em Sabaku no Kaminari? – indignada, a garota colocou uma das mãos sobre o braço que havia sido agarrado com força.

O garoto voltou-se para Kaminari, encarando-a. Havia uma cicatriz em seu rosto, que saia da orelha direita, passando diagonalmente pelo olho direito e terminando na sobrancelha esquerda. O jovem possuía olhos em tom verde-oliva, e era muito maior que Kaminari.

A garota que chorava ao chão esfregou uma das mangas da blusa longa contra um dos lados da face, levantando o olhar para identificar o recém-chegado que a ajudara.

- Kay... – disse baixinho com a voz torpe pelo choro.

- Ei. – respondeu voltando-se pra Hyoko calmamente. – Você ta legal?

Recebendo um balançar de cabeça positivo, Kay voltou-se novamente para Kaminari.

- Não sei por que te chamam de Kami. _(N/A: Kay refere-se a Deus, muitas vezes Kaminari é tratada por 'Deus', por quem utiliza o 'Kami' inicial de seu nome.) _Não acho que você seja parecida com Deus ou Buda. Não deveria tentar machucar outras pessoas assim. – disse o garoto imediatamente virando-se e estendendo a mão para Hyoko, que a segurou e levantou-se, ajeitando o uniforme.

Kaminari sofria um conflito interno de irá e descrença quanto à situação que se encontrava, simplesmente, não acreditava na existência de pessoas que iriam contra suas atitudes naquela Academia. Sua Academia.

- Um cara estranho como você não deveria nem ao menos dirigir a palavra a mim! Apenas não me queira como inimiga, nunca. Isso não vai ser bom pra você e muito menos para essa falsa santa. – falou a garota de forma arrogante, tomando rumo desconhecido ao cruzar o corredor.

- Obrigada por me ajudar.

O garoto havia colocado as mãos nos bolsos despreocupadamente, e ainda olhava para a direção em que Kaminari havia seguido.

- Não consigo entender por que ela fez isso. – disse Hyoko colocando as mãos sobre o peito. – Eu... Eu não sei o que fiz. – completou triste.

Kay virou-se, e olhou para Hyoko de forma repentina.

- Perdemos a primeira aula. Se quiser pode comer um pastel de camarão comigo, eu pago. – falou enquanto começava a caminhar preguiçosamente rumo à cantina.

- Hn! – concordou Hyoko, correndo em sua direção em seguida.

**As guerras pessoais muitas vezes conseguem ser mais destrutivas que todas as outras competições.**

**-**x-¤-x-

- Vamos lá! Vamos lá! Não precisam ter medo, as cartas não mordem, só arrancam o dinheiro dos seus lanches! AHUAHUAHUAHAHUAUAH. – ria a garota de suas próprias frases.

Dezenas de alunos iam se aglomerando em torno de uma pequena mesa – que aparentava mais um objeto comum de bares – montada em meio ao pátio movimentado, em pleno intervalo da academia.

- Ela está começando de novo. – disse outra garota cruzando os braços com olhar de desaprovação.

O garoto ao seu lado apenas abaixou a cabeça, como se soltasse um suspiro cansado.

- Onde está o Shino? Mande-o ir dar um jeito nela oras. – reclamou o garoto de cabelos escuros presos.

- Não apareceu. Deve ter ido visitar a colônia de insetos que falou outro dia. – informou. – Alguém tem que ir até lá antes que o Gaara apareça.

- Por que ele apareceria por aqui, entre os alunos? Até parece que o Gaara ao menos finge exercer a sociabilidade enquanto esta na academia.

- Shikamaru! Não fale assim do meu irmão, ele é ocupado, mas nada o impede de aparecer aqui e surpreender a Aya assim, arrancando dinheiro dos outros alunos com aquele baralho. – repreendeu Temari severa.

O garoto dessa vez jogara a cabeça para trás, tentando afastar a idéia de ir até o núcleo da aglomeração demoníaca que se formava em torno do jogo de Aya. Era pedir a morte tentar ultrapassar aquela cerca de jogadores sedentos.

- Me recuso a ir lá. – completou o garoto voltando-se para Temari. – Vá você.

- Não consigo lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Mataria todos lá antes mesmo de chegar próxima àquela jogadorazinha oportunista.

No Colégio da Areia era possível encontrar alunos de todos os tipos, inclusive oportunistas que utilizavam do Jogo de Azar como meio de sustento. Esta era Nakamura Aya, a maior trambiqueira de Tóquio.

- Por acaso você deve dinheiro a ela? Deve, não deve? Por isso não quer ir até lá. – disse Shikamaru sonolento.

Temari emburrou, e suas bochechas coraram levemente em desagrado a pergunta do colega. Sim, ela devia dinheiro a Aya, e muito, por tanto, deveria evitar ao máximo se aproximar da garota enquanto ela mantinha seus jogos, ou sua dívida podia como que por uma força maior, duplicar-se.

- Chega de discutir e vá até lá, seu preguiçoso! – ordenou Temari empurrando-o para fora do banco em que estavam sentados.

Shikamaru levantou-se com o impulso, e olhou Temari com um olhar de desagrado, soltando algo como "Mulher problemática..." para a loira antes de aproximar-se da multidão de alunos.

- Ei Ei! No três, no três! – berrou um aluno.

- Minha chance! Vai nessa Aya-chan! – gritou outro.

Shikamaru se espremia em meio à euforia dos estudantes, levemente irritado com o esforço desnecessário, aproximando-se cada vez mais lentamente do 'núcleo do jogo'.

- Não tenham medo! Se perderem a bondosa Aya-sama lhes dará uma nova oportunidade de jogo por um pequeno preço extra! – sorria a garota de cabelos castanhos que iam até a metade das costas, diante das cartas, embaralhando-as com uma habilidade sobrenatural.

- Aya. – chamou Shikamaru, quando por uma fresta na parede de alunos, pôde ver Aya. – Ei, Aya!

- Vamos lá! Vamos lá! Eu vi um três? Ou um quatro? – falava alto subindo em sua cadeira.

Ao seu redor os alunos ficavam mais alvoroçados diante da oportunidade de levar a grande bolada prometida por Aya a quem ganhasse o jogo.

O recém-chegado ao pátio se surpreendeu levemente com toda a aglomeração no meio do local, e caminhou na direção desta.

Temari, que continuava sentada, sorrindo com as tentativas inúteis de Shikamaru em chamar Aya, avistou o perigo.

- Gaara! O que diabos faz aqui? – perguntou surpresa ao notar o irmão próximo.

- Estou procurando alguns alunos. O que significa isso? – perguntou referindo-se ao amontoado de pessoas.

– Ah... Haha, não é nada, melhor deixar os nomes dos alunos que procura que logo vou chutá-los para sua sala. – disse Temari nervosa. – Não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas, você deve estar muito ocupado. Haha.

Gaara não entendeu a reação estranha da irmã, e decidiu ver o que acontecia com os alunos que não paravam de gritar. Ao se aproximar do circulo fechado, os alunos que notavam sua presença afastavam-se imediatamente, e, em poucos segundos o espaço por onde Gaara caminhava abriu-se dando livre passagem ao diretor, fazendo com que vários alunos ali presentes suassem frio com sua súbita aparição.

- Estou sentindo a sorte! Está vindo! Está vindo! – falava Aya ainda brincando com as cartas.

O silêncio reinou sob o núcleo do jogo, e até mesmo Aya que não desgrudava os olhos do baralho notou que algo estranho estava acontecendo. As apostas haviam cessado, uma coisa que raramente acontecia, e algo parecido com uma aura sombria de terror tomou conta de todo o lugar.

Como que de forma robótica a garota pausadamente dirigiu seu olhar para a figura assustadora e descontente que estava fitando-a. Já soando frio, Aya cumprimentou-o com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ohayo... Gaara-sama.

O ruivo olhou todos a sua volta, petrificados de medo, olhou as cartas postas sobre a pequena mesa, e olhou Aya agindo de forma estranha, provavelmente pensando em uma justificativa.

- Jogos assim não são permitidos aqui. Você é a responsável Nakamura? – perguntou Gaara sério.

- É claro que é! Alguém aqui dúvida disso? – respondeu uma voz em meio à multidão. - Apenas nosso grande diretor é quem está percebendo as coisas bem tarde, como sempre. – A voz feminina era ríspida e levemente arrogante.

Gaara não gostou do que ouviu, e não gostou ainda mais de quem havia usado tais palavras.

- Qual é? – gritou Aya. – É assim que vão ser as coisas agora Yuuri?

Uma garota baixa de aparência frágil aproximou-se do centro do acontecimento. Possuía cabelos compridos rosados, e a franja meticulosamente reta acima dos olhos vermelhos.

- As coisas estão sendo assim há muito tempo Aya, chega de suas palhaçadas que apenas conseguem levar o nome da academia ainda mais pro buraco. – falou Yuuri frente a frente com Aya. – Agora até nosso diretor anti-social e excluso presenciou suas palhaçadas.

- O QUE VOCÊ-? – gritou Aya irritada, sendo interrompida.

- Já chega. Aya guarde suas coisas e não as traga mais para cá. Quero você e Yuuri na minha sala em 10 minutos. Shikamaru e Temari também. – falou o jovem de forma direta, indiferente às provocações usadas por Hibiki Yuuri, um problema conhecido há tempos.

- Que saco... – resmungou Shikamaru, agora, saindo do meio dos alunos após fracassar em sua missão.

- Sobrou até pra gente? – perguntou Temari indignada.

- Pergunte pro seu irmão quando formos até lá, afinal, é bem provável que é graças a você que estou nessa também.

Yuuri olhou quando Gaara se virou e saiu do pátio, da mesma forma que havia aparecido.

- Humph! – bufou a garota cruzando os braços.

- Yuuri! Como assim pretendia me entregar na cara-dura pro Gaara? Que tipo de traidora você é? – brigou Aya guardando o baralho em um dos bolsos da saia.

- Ele havia te visto de qualquer forma, então não fui eu que te entreguei. Não reclame e vamos logo ouvi-lo reclamar das coisas. – disse a rosada indiferente, partindo rumo à sala da direção.

Aya fez bico, e irritada seguiu-a.

Na sala, Shikamaru e Temari já se encontravam sentados, ao lado de Hyoko. Yuuri aproximou-se de Kay, que estava do outro lado, sendo seguida por Aya. Mais ao fundo, como se estivesse ali contra sua vontade, estava Kaminari, com uma feição nada harmônica diante das demais pessoas ali presentes.

Gaara, em sua mesa, decidiu que não havia mais motivos para esperar.

- Bem, - começou. – Acredito que a maioria aqui já saiba que o desafio pela Taça da Guerra está próximo. A importância disso não é algo que eu acredito precisar de mais explicações. O professor Baki me apresentou uma análise dos melhores alunos indicados a representar a academia, e aqui estão vocês.

- Yeah! Finalmente! – saltou Aya, recompondo-se ao ser bombardeada por olhares de reprovação.

Gaara sério, continuou.

- Vocês terão dispensa das aulas, e participarão de treinos intensivos com Baki. O torneio começa daqui a três meses.

- Droga. Treinos intensivos? – resmungou Shikamaru levando um golpe de Temari.

- Sou contra. – disse Yuuri levantando a mão direita para o alto.

- Yuuri-san... – Hyoko, que até então estava em silêncio prestando atenção em Gaara, havia se surpreendido com a atitude.

- Está tudo mal estruturado. Muitos aqui, como por exemplo, Temari-san e eu não precisamos de treinamento extra algum, pois já dominamos diversas artes-marciais. Kami-san também é nitidamente habilidosa. – comentou, fazendo um sorriso egocêntrico brotar nos lábios da loira afastada. – Aya não precisa de um treinamento intensivo, precisa de disciplina e noções básicas sobre a realidade. Shikamaru e Kay não têm cara de terem disposição nem para uma corrida em volta da academia.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca... – disse Shikamaru entediado, enquanto Kay continuava em silêncio.

- E pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou Yuuri. – Hyoko você ao menos sabe lutar?

- Bem... Eu...

- Pretende montar um time dessa maneira 'Senhor Diretor'? – voltou-se a garota para Gaara. - Sem nem mesmo nomear um líder para regular treinos, especificidades e brechas? – perguntou irritada.

Gaara respirou fundo, aquele definitivamente não era um bom dia para ele.

- O time será esse. E como eu disse, Baki realizará treinos com vocês. Não preciso justificar minhas escolhas para você, que mesmo na posição de aluna mais inteligente da Academia, ainda é uma aluna, e tem o dever de acatar as ordens de seu diretor. Todos vocês aqui entraram em uma disputa perigosa, e não estarão sozinhos, antes que me acusem de mandá-los para a morte, quero que saibam que estarei lá também, fazendo o possível para proteger a todos como a pessoa responsável pela Academia da Areia que sou.

Hyoko sorriu com as palavras finais de Gaara, o fato de o jovem ir juntamente com os alunos selecionados para a disputa fortificaria ainda mais o time da Areia.

- Neh. É claro que obviamente foi montado um time repleto de elos fracos. Será que vai conseguir proteger a todos? – perguntou Kaminari olhando as próprias unhas. – Ouvi dizer que algumas das disputas pela Taça da Guerra já terminaram com muitos mortos.

Poucos na sala se surpreenderam com as palavras da garota, era uma realidade o perigo da morte naquele tipo de campeonato.

- Eu farei o máximo para sairmos ilesos e ganharmos a Taça da Guerra. – disse Gaara. – Depois de muito tempo, algo me diz que as coisas estão mudando, e será um ano completamente diferente de todos os outros.

Gaara não disse muito mais depois daquilo, ao termino da pequena reunião, Aya saiu saltitante juntamente com Shikamaru, Temari e Kay – que parecia mais dormindo que acordado –. Kaminari lançou um olhar ríspido para Hyoko e também saiu da sala. Yuuri continuava sentada, e esperou até que Hyoko de despedisse de Gaara e também saísse para se levantar.

- Ainda tem algo para dizer? – perguntou Gaara.

A garota estava nitidamente zangada, com os braços cruzados frente a frente com o ruivo.

- Não está pensando só em você de novo? – disse a garota. – Qualquer um nessa academia já presenciou suas atitudes individualistas e arrogantes Gaara, como quer que eu acredite que dessa vez as coisas serão diferentes e que você não está simplesmente nos mandando pra forca?

Gaara havia colocado as mãos no bolso.

- As coisas mudaram comigo. Eu sei que cometi muito erros no passado, e que ainda não me livrei de boa parte da minha antiga personalidade. Mas estou disposto a ganhar a Taça da Guerra, tão disposto que também irei para a disputa.

- Não me convenceu ainda.

- Não tenho interesse em convencê-la, se não quer ser convencida.

Hyoko desviou o olhar com a resposta de Gaara.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo destruir a Academia da Areia, Gaara. – falou a garota desafiadoramente. – Isso é algo muito mais importante para mim do que talvez seja para você...

- Então ajude a Areia a ganhar a Taça da Guerra, Yuuri.

O clima era tenso. A garota ficou de costas para Gaara, e sem acrescentar mais palavras deixou a sala, batendo a porta com força.

Gaara suspirou, e se sentou por um instante. Talvez fosse demais... Até para ele.

**-**x-¤-x-

De frente para o espelho, com as mãos apoiadas sobre o balcão de mármore molhado da pia do banheiro feminino, Hibiki Yuuri olhava fixamente para sua face refletida. Talvez os olhos vermelhos estivessem mais vermelhos que o normal, irritados.

A garota colocou uma das palmas das mãos, úmida, sobre os olhos. Não queria olhar para eles, não conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos refletidos no espelho, úmidos, enchendo-se de lágrimas.

Virou-se contra o espelho, apoiando o corpo contra o mármore frio, podia sentir as gotas frias que deixavam a parte encostada de sua camisa molhada. Podia sentir a luta travada contra seu organismo para fazer com que aquelas lágrima incômodas parassem de cair. Estava sendo fraca, e não podia se permitir ser fraca.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Personagens apresentados hoje:

**- Sabaku no Kaminari: **15 anos e está no primeiro ano. Tratada simplesmente como 'Kami' pela maioria dos alunos pela grande habilidade que tem. É mandona, convencida e um tanto inacessível. Ótima lutadora, e uma personagem e tanto para essa fic, não se da muito bem com Gaara e Temari, e adora isso.

- **Orani Hyoko: **(Escritora em sérias dúvidas quando a ordem nome/sobrenome, me desculpe se cometi algum erro). 15 anos e está no primeiro ano. É delicada, gentil, ingênua, e bondosa no geral. Tenta o máximo possível ajudar a todos, Hyoko vai ajudar muito a Academia da Areia, da forma dela.

- **Kay: **17 anos e está no terceiro ano. Meio desligado, misterioso (Ohh), solitário... Adora pastéis de camarão, e por mais estranho que seja, sempre aparece nas horas mais propícias. Um sério concorrente a causar problemas para os competidores de outras academias.

**- Nakamura Aya: **16 anos e está no segundo ano. Alegre, gananciosa, competitiva e uma verdadeira mão-de-vaca. Afinal, o que poderíamos esperar da maior trambiqueira de Tóquio? Aya pode ser um Ás na manga da Areia, e pode também ser um grande motivo de confusões divertidas.

-** Hibiki Yuuri: **15 anos e está no terceiro ano. É considerada "o gênio da Areia", por ser a única aluna a saltar dois anos seguidos. É sarcástica, irônica e sempre desconfiada. É determinada e não sabe lidar com críticas muito bem, não conseguindo manter a pose forte muitas vezes. Yuuri dará muitos problemas ao Gaara.

* * *

**Explicação 1: **Eu fiquei muitooo confusa quando estava decidindo se colocava a Areia ou o Som hoje, masss, acho que seguir a linha Folha-Areia-Som será mais apropriado. Não me matem, eu iria postar o capítulo ontem, mas rolou umas festinhas e a inocente Unni-sama é uma grande fã de álcool, e de ressaca não consegue escrever uma linha sequer.

**Explicação 2: **Não sei se deixei isso à mostra com o início da fic, mas a Fight of Fate não se trata apenas de uma fanfic que irá mostrar a guerra entre três academias, mas também as "guerras internas" que existem nessas três academias, quando começarmos a misturar todos os problemas com o geralzão vai virar uma verdadeira putaria então estejam preparados pra lutas contra outras academias e possíveis lutas entre os próprios companheiros de academia OMG! :o

Acho que é isso. Semana que vem tem mais, e ai finalizamos as 'apresentações'. Eu gosto delas, mas prefiro o meio da coisa, rodeado de senas sangrentas, fofinhas e pervertidas haha :x Dúvidas me mandem uma pm ou podem falar na review mesmo. Digam-me se estão gostando ou se sentiram que destruí os personagens amados de vocês, please D:

Beijos da Unni.

Alo queridos leitores e participantes desta adorável fanfic xD. Bem, estava pensando, se vocês fizerem muitas questão de que eu responda as reviews individualmente eu posso fazer isso, mas particularmente gosto mais de falar assim "pra geral". Hehe. Bem, vamos lá:


	4. Capítulo III

**Crepúsculo, paredes à luz de velas****.**

**Um resistente crescendo,**

**r****ealça os solitários chamados do meu piano.**

_O meu único medo é morrer, e continuar trancado nesse cenário de terror, sem conseguir ch__amar atenção de nenhuma forma para as minhas verdadeiras escolhas._

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Três.**

_**É possível para mim abandonar toda minha existência e focar-me em meus objetivos?**_

_**Sim, é. Mas quais são eles?**_

**-**x-¤-x-

_A chuva caía forte, fria e dolorosa._

_A queda contra o asfalto foi brusca. Ainda com a pouca agilidade que lhe restava moveu um dos braços protegendo a face, esfolando-o por completo. Sentia uma dor absurda tomar cada pondo do corpo, era como se todos os músculos estivessem sendo rompidos naquele momento. A parte esquerda do tórax doía mais do que qualquer coisa, poderia haver alguma costela quebrada se fosse tão sortuda quanto costumava ser._

_- Ótimo!... – grunhiu entre os dentes, pressionando o local dolorido._

_Continuava ao chão, rodeada por indivíduos tão sanguinários quanto jamais vira antes, estava perdida, realmente não sabia mais o que fazer, correr era impossível._

_Os cabelos costumeiramente loiros opacos estavam cobertos por uma mistura vermelha e marrom impossível de identificar. Tinha ferimentos superficiais e cortes profundos por todo o corpo, além da absoluta certeza de algum osso trincado. Sua respiração era rápida, mas era surpreendida constantemente por falhas causadas por dores agudas que vinham e voltavam com grande freqüência. Seu estado era péssimo, não sabia por mais quanto tempo aguentaria toda aquela situação._

_As roupas estavam resumidas a retalhos nojentos cobertos com a sujeira da rua misturada com chuva, havia perdido a manga da blusa direita e o colo dos seios estava completamente exposto, um verdadeiro alimento para aqueles homens tão desprezíveis._

_- Oe garotinha! Realmente achava que era alguma coisa? Realmente pensou que poderia lutar com alguém? – perguntou um dos homens aproximando-se da garota, que continuava ao chão. – Sabe, podemos dar algum proveito a você, mesmo sendo tão magrinha. Pode servir para umas coisas bem interessantes._

_- No estado em que ela está nem se quisesse poderia se negar a fazer qualquer coisa! HAHA. Vamos logo, arranque o resto dos trapos que cobrem ela! – gritou um deles mais afastado._

_Viu-se em um momento de possível desespero. Era à hora de pedir ajuda aos céus? Implorar por misericórdia? Pra falar a verdade nunca havia pensado no que faria quando estivesse chegando à hora de cair. Jamais havia se imaginado perdendo uma luta. O que fariam com ela? A estuprariam? A matariam e depois estuprariam?_

_Se fosse morrer, pelo menos morreria crente de que um dia fora uma ótima lutadora para o Som, e que um dia alguém em algum lugar qualquer, havia sentido orgulho dela. _

_A garota tentou por mais uma vez levantar-se, o que poderia fazer afinal, sua insistência sempre fora uma de suas piores – ou melhores – virtudes. As pernas estavam fracas, e quanto mais esforço fazia sentia que de cada ferida de seu corpo jorrava ainda mais sangue, fazendo com que toda a água da chuva acumulada em sua volta adquirisse uma cor avermelhada. Ótimo, que melhor cenário para um possível estupro seguido de morte?_

_Falhou. E caiu novamente. Não havia uma força mínima sequer para mantê-la de pé. O corpo já não obedecia. Sentia-se estúpida e fraca diante daqueles homens. Sentia ódio por não poder ao menos manter-se de pé e lutar mais um pouco por sua vida. _

_Os homens iam se aproximando como feras famintas, tocando com brutalidade cada parte de seu corpo. A dor era ignorada, e o pânico reinava em seu interior. Era o fim afinal? Sentiu os shorts sendo lançados para longe do corpo, e os poucos retalhos pertencentes à blusa eram rasgados com força, puxando-se contra a pele à medida que eram brutalmente arrancados. Ouviu alguma piada em meio à carnificina, referente às asas de anjo tatuadas em suas costas. "A anjinha vai ver o inferno está noite" – comentou um homem._

_Mãos ásperas e duras pressionavam e apertavam seus seios agora expostos. Doía. A dor em sua alma era agonizante. Akemi estava apavorada._

Os olhos verde-jade abriram-se em um lapso, fazendo com que o choque da luz contra a pupila felina contraísse-a.

Imediatamente colocou-se ereta sobre a carteira escolar, tocando os próprios seios de forma estranha, comprovando que cada visão aterradora que estava tendo há poucos instantes, não passavam de um péssimo pesadelo.

Suspirou, ainda com os batimentos consideravelmente acelerados. "Era um pesadelo Akemi, um estúpido pesadelo. Nada mais que isso" pensou consigo mesma, acalmando-se.

A sala de aula estava deserta, mirou o relógio no alto da parede e constatou que já era o horário do intervalo. Como era possível que um simples cochilo pudesse ter se transformado em algo tão assustador?

Há poucos dias ela, assim como todo o colégio do Som, foram informados sobre a disputa pela Taça da Guerra, e, a partir daquele dia, Yoshida Akemi não havia tido mais sonhos bons.

- Está melhor? – soou uma voz rouca próxima a porta.

A garota de cabelos louros virou-se bruscamente, não havia notado a presença do indivíduo ali.

- Hn... É apenas você.

Havia um garoto encostado sob o batente da porta, tinha os cabelos castanhos caindo levemente sobre os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Esperava outra pessoa? – perguntou sorrindo galanteador. – Que tipo de sonho estava tendo afinal? Estava prestes a realizar uma respiração boca a boca para te salvar. – comentou o garoto aproximando-se.

A garota olhou-o incrédula.

- Boca a boca em uma pessoa que estava tendo um pesadelo? De que tipo de mundo sádico você saiu? – perguntou levantando-se.

- Ora Akemi-chan, não precisa bancar a difícil. Sabe que estou aqui só para você. – disse sorrindo de forma divertida.

Akemi olhava tudo indignada, além do fato de ter tido um dos piores pesadelos de sua vida, referente unicamente à maldita época da disputa pela Taça da Guerra, ainda tinha que suportar todas as investidas de Kaito, que por sinal vinham de muito tempo atrás.

- Kaito, hoje não. Ok? – disse a garota levantando-se e passando direto por ele, rumo ao corredor, fora da sala.

O jovem seguiu-a com o olhar até que ficasse totalmente fora de vista.

- Tsc. Akemi-chan, por quanto tempo ainda vai continuar assim? – comentou consigo mesmo falsamente tristonho, enquanto um sorriso brotava em seus lábios. – Definitivamente será uma época interessante. O que mais a Taça da Guerra têm para nos oferecer?

_**A culpa é de quem eu estou correndo e me escondendo a cada dia,**_

_**Eu não posso confiar em nada.**_

A Academia do Som situava-se na parte nobre da cidade. Um bairro clássico, rodeado por museus, ateliês, e grandes condomínios luxuosos. Fixada no prédio da antiga universidade de música clássica de Tóquio, a academia era extremamente ampla, sendo uma das únicas a comportar uma ala de dormitórios para seus alunos. Ocupava um grande quarteirão, cercado por portões brancos altos. Ornamentada por alguns poucos jardins e muitas esculturas, a academia exalava o ar do poder e da graça, com todos seus detalhes e requintes.

Porém, por traz de todo o luxo e equilíbrio, existia ali a mais sombria das concorrentes a Taça da Guerra. A academia comandada pelo diretor Orochimaru iria em busca da vitória a qualquer custo.

A ala do refeitório, normalmente agitada e barulhenta, estranhamente adotava um silêncio absurdo na chegada do grupo mais temido de todo o lugar, a Nuvem Vermelha.

O grupo era formado pelos alunos do último ano da academia, fortes, belos, inteligentes – nem todos, mas em sua maioria -, e determinados a acabar com qualquer empecilho que tentasse entrar no caminho do Som.

- Hm! Espero que ainda tenha pudim aqui. Se eu perder meu pudim as coisas não vão ficar muito boas para você Sasori. – reclamou um loiro que vinha a frente do grupo irritado.

O ruivo um pouco atrás apenas suspirou, como se estivesse cansado.

Eram três garotos e duas garotas que caminhavam com toda a maestria pelo meio do refeitório, sendo adorados e temidos em silêncio pelos demais alunos.

As duas garotas que caminhavam próximas aos rapazes mantinham-se quietas. Uma delas possuía um tapa-olho, que combinava perfeitamente com sua postura séria e arrogante. Os cabelos negros caiam abaixo dos ombros ondulando-se, era magra e bem baixa. A garota ao lado, mantinha um total contraste com a morena, tinha os cabelos curtos extremamente claros e cacheados, de aparência angelical, seguia de forma recatada ao lado da companheira.

- Neel-chan não parece contente hoje. – disse a garota loira.

- Algum dia eu realmente aparentei felicidade, alegria ou diversão por aqui? – perguntou a garota de tapa-olho, revoltada. – Obviamente é impossível não ficar irritada quando se tem uma lesma loira, sem ofensas Umi, atrás de si falando de seus sonhos e desejos pelo pudim do intervalo. Durante meras DUAS HORAS seguidas. – disse a garota em ênfase.

- Deidara-san realmente fica exaltado quando chegam às quartas-feiras...

- Tudo pelos malditos pudins! Como pode existir um ser assim?

Umi sorriu, enquanto todos se aproximavam de sua mesa habitual.

- Itachi. Deidara está atacando as pessoas próximas à fila da cantina. – observou o ruivo. - Pretende fazer algo a respeito disso? – Sasori perguntou, sentando-se próximo ao Uchiha.

- É quarta-feira, não tem como pará-lo. – respondeu o jovem como se não houvesse solução para aquilo.

- Não pretendo ouvir reclamação das pessoas depois. Pensei nisso.

Os quatro jovens ocuparam a mesa central do refeitório, enquanto o companheiro mais exaltado lutava contra a multidão de alunos que disputavam os tão famosos pudins das quartas-feiras.

- Umi-chan. Já disse que posso fazer Orochimaru reconsiderar a idéia sobre sua participação no torneio, temos três meses ainda. – comentou o líder do grupo de forma inesperada, sorrindo levemente para a garota no lado oposto da mesa.

A garota incomodou-se com as palavras. Uchiha Itachi, mesmo sendo seu companheiro de sala, era alguém estranho que se deveria temer, tinha que tomar cuidado com ele, estava certa disso.

- Obrigada Itachi-san, mas já decidi que irei apenas auxiliar Neel-chan, não acredito que minha presença seja diretamente necessária nas lutas. – disse Umi rapidamente, de forma educada.

- Itachi pare de incomodar a Umi! Ela já disse que não irá participar da droga da competição e ponto. – completou Neel ofensiva.

O Uchiha deu de ombros, aceitando a situação.

- Pudimmm! Pudimmm! Pudimmm! – cantarolava Deidara juntando-se a mesa com alguns copos do doce nos braços.

- Você conseguiu Deidara-san! – parabenizou Umi de forma gentil, enquanto o loiro passava a atacar os doces.

- Isso, isso, finalmente conseguiu seus pudins seu retardado maníaco por doces! – zombou Neel. – A próxima vez que torrar minha paciência te dou um passe livre para a enfermaria, guarde minhas palavras.

Deidara ignorou qualquer tipo de comentário ou ameaça realizada a sua pessoa naquele momento, dedicaria os próximos vinte minutos de sua vida inteiramente a seus adorados pudins.

O ar na mesa mantinha-se habitualmente tranqüilo.

- Itachi. Veja quem chegou... – comentou Sasori, fazendo a atenção do Uchiha voltar-se para a entrada do refeitório, por onde "ela" estava passando.

A garota caminhava como de deslizasse no ar, elegância e postura inegáveis. Os cabelos brancos desciam lisos, levemente, até o começo da saia do organizado uniforme escolar. A última herdeira de um dos quatro clãs fundadores do Som, o Clã Satsuki.

- Hime!

- Vejam é a Hime.

- Hime está no refeitório!

Os comentários se iniciaram bem mais atenuados do que com a entrada do famoso grupo do 3° ano, afinal, aquela era a tão idolatrada Hime do Som, uma figura ilustre que levantava suspiros, assim como a desconfiança do poderoso líder da Nuvem Vermelha, Uchiha Itachi.

Uma dupla estava mais afastada do alvoroço central da cantina. Não podiam ao certo se considerar grandes amigos, mas sabiam relativamente como não irritar um ao outro. Com o passar dos meses começaram a andar juntos, e por mais incrível que pareça, essa parceria era estranhamente vantajosa para os dois _ex-alunos_ da Folha, que agora, se encontravam pertencendo a uma das maiores rivais da antiga academia.

- Qual é a do grupo do seu irmão? Eles são realmente tudo o que dizem por ai? – perguntou um deles enquanto olhava a comida no prato com desgosto. Tinha olhos incrivelmente claros, em tom perolado, únicos, pertencentes à linhagem da tão poderosa família Hyuuga.

- Ninjas? Organização secreta? Assassinos? Vândalos? – questionou-o voltando a atenção para o grupo que recentemente adentrara a praça de alimentação provocando aquela grande massa de sussurros incômodos, e que agora, se acomodava em sua mesa de costume, que por sinal ficava bem ao centro de todo o lugar. – Nem eu mesmo sei o que pode ser verdade ou não vindo do Itachi, e do bando dele é claro.

Neji levantou uma das sobrancelhas, analisando o ocorrido juntamente com Sasuke. Definitivamente a Nuvem Vermelha levantava várias interrogações entre os dois garotos.

- Hey. - cumprimentou uma garota se juntando a dupla. – Onde está a Tenten, e porque diabos me deixaram dormindo? – perguntou para o garoto de cabelos cumpridos.

- Não sei onde ela está, e, além disso, não me lembro de ter qualquer obrigação de acordar você. – disse indiferente.

Akemi olhou-o emburrada, ajeitando os cabelos louros repicados. Com certeza o companheiro de sala tinha uma personalidade péssima.

- Obrigada por toda consideração que tem por mim Hyuuga. Quando estiver morrendo com certeza lembrarei de amaldiçoá-lo. – completou sorrindo. – Sasuke, porque está sozinho hoje? – perguntou confusa.

O Uchiha desviou o olhar, como se a garota tivesse tocado em um assunto desagradável.

- Não deve durar muito.

- Cale a boca Neji. – retrucou.

- Sasukee-kunnnnn! – gritou uma voz estridente ao longe.

- Droga!

- Se tivéssemos apostado, eu provavelmente ganharia essa. – falou o Hyuuga com um sorriso de provocação.

Uma loira lançou-se em Sasuke, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do moreno, apertando-o com força.

- Mohh Sasuke-kun, porque desapareceu assim? Simplesmente sumiu como um relâmpago depois da última aula. Parece que se esqueceu que eu iria trazer seu almoço hoje. – disse a garota chorosa.

- Me solte Ino. – falou o Uchiha friamente.

- Pelo menos prove o almoço, passei a manhã toda fazendo. – disse a garota pegando sua bolsa.

- Eu e Neji já almoçamos. – falou rapidamente. – E tenho mais algumas coisas para fazer por ai.

- Como assim? Não iremos almoçar? Não comi nada ainda, estava te procurando!

Akemi mantinha a cabeça apoiada sobre um dos braços, encarando a situação na mesa com extremo tédio.

- Tive um sonho estranho enquanto dormia na sala. – falou baixo, ignorando os ataques de Ino à Sasuke.

Neji olhou para a garota.

- Talvez seja porque a sala de aula não é um dos melhores lugares para se dormir.

- Não venha bancar o certinho. – resmungou a garota. – Acho que era relacionado à Taça...

- A Taça da Guerra? – pensou. - Você ao menos aceitou participar da disputa? – perguntou o Hyuuga, dessa vez, mostrando-se mais interessado.

- Ainda não. Tenho esse mês para pensar. Sabe, isso está mexendo comigo. – disse enquanto sentava-se corretamente, entrelaçando os próprios dedos. – É como se um estranho pressentimento tivesse chegado, me dizendo para abandonar tudo isso.

- Não participe oras. Não é tão importante assim.

- Porque irá participar então Senhor-Praticidade? – perguntou demonstrando um falso entusiasmo.

- Tenho meus motivos, e, por favor, não pense no meu 'patriotismo' por essa academia, ele não existe.

- Eu sei. Somos diferentes Neji, para mim o Som significa muito. Minha família lutou para construir o poder desse lugar, o sangue dos meus antepassados está aqui. E agora, simplesmente um diretor estúpido toma conta de tudo e eu não sei mais qual caminho seguir!

O clima estava ficando complexo demais para o momento. Sasuke se retirara da mesa, sendo seguido pela loira enraivecida e contrariada, tinha seus próprios problemas. Neji olhou para Akemi, tentando mostrar-se claro.

- Akemi, não creio que posso ajudá-la a tomar uma decisão. Você sabe que nossos ideais aqui são completamente diferentes, e eu simplesmente não me importo com esse lugar.

- Acho que não deveria ter saído da Folha se o Som não é o seu lugar.

- Acho que esse assunto não nos levará em lugar algum. – disse o garoto se levantando. – Com ou sem Taça da Guerra eu estarei nessa luta, e você deveria rever seus desejos, e pensar no que realmente deve decidir. Nossa próxima aula começa em cinco minutos.

A garota bufou, sendo deixada sozinha na mesa. Parabéns Akemi, disse para si mesma, tente pedir opinião para a pessoa que menos se interessa pelos outros aqui. Você ganha isso com suas burrices!

O refeitório ia se esvaziando cada vez mais. O relógio da rotina escolar do Som caminhava mais uma vez.

Em uma sala mais afastada, uma das antigas salas de música atualmente desativada, um casal não poupava movimentos e muito menos suspiros em seus atos.

Mãos subiam e abaixavam-se sobre cada parte do corpo. A voracidade e a lascíviado momento tornavam-se extremamente viciantes a cada gesto e toque.

- Eu... Eu acho que devo ir... – suspirou a garota tentando se recompor.

Por mais alguns instantes uniram os lábios novamente, sem delicadeza ou suavidade. A pele clara levemente bronzeada da garota tornava-se avermelhada com os toques bruscos e ao mesmo tempo ardentes.

- Porque a pressa? – perguntou o jovem, com os olhos azuis fixados no par de olhos chocolates, enquanto uma das suas mãos deslizava devagar pela lateral da saia da garota.

- Err... Acho que não é correto encontrá-lo aqui... – disse a garota afastando-se. Tentando ajeitar o uniforme rapidamente. – Não deveríamos continuar com esses encontros Kaito-kun.

- Ora, está com medo do Neji? Realmente estão namorando? – perguntou sorrindo, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos.

- Nós estamos namorando! Eu sei que o Neji não é um dos melhores namorados que existem, mas... Ele não merece isso.

- Você fala como se ele fosse ficar completamente arrasado se descobrisse que a namoradinha está pulando a cerca com o colega de sala. Desculpe-me dizer Tenten-chan, mas seu namorado não parece ser muito dos sentimentais.

- É melhor você não falar sobre coisas que não sabe! – irritou-se a garota, prendendo um dos coques do cabelo corretamente. – E não me procure mais!

- Está errada Tenten-chan. – corrigiu-a.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu nunca te procurei. Todas às vezes, foi você que veio até mim. – completou sorrindo, de forma sedutora.

Era nítida a irritação adquirida no rosto da morena, que deixou a sala batendo a porta com força, enquanto Kaito apenas sorria satisfeito, por mais uma de suas conquistas.

_**Escuto a voz de alguém lá longe...**_

_**Uns após os outros, os guerreiros são instigados.**_

A noite já ia tomando o lugar do dia.

Depois da última ala feminina, por trás do grande campo de girassóis que finalizava os dormitórios comuns, estava ele, o único dormitório isolado da academia, não tão grande quanto os demais, mas infinitamente mais belo e recatado, era peculiar, charmoso e amedrontante. Às vezes se perguntava como ela havia cometido à misteriosa façanha de conseguir tal dormitório, mas era difícil questioná-la, tão difícil quanto ir ao seu encontro.

Seguiu por um corredor vazio e escuro, sabia perfeitamente que mesmo enfrentando-a de forma mínima, apenas para tirá-la do sério, era deveras aterrorizante. É claro que o Uchiha conhecia aquele caminho melhor do que qualquer outro estudante, e sabia perfeitamente as coisas que aquela garota era capaz de fazer. Talvez fosse a única pessoa em toda a academia que conseguia conhecê-la tão bem. Caminhava na direção que levava até ela, sua tão conhecida Hime do Som, Satsuki Mina.

Estava sentada sobre algumas almofadas, usando uma yukata como de costume, desta vez de um lilás bem claro, decorado com pequenas raposas douradas sobre toda sua extensão. Havia um livro aberto sobre seus pés, de início pretendia lê-lo, mas abandonou a idéia ao apanhar uma taça de vinho e deixar que seus pensamentos levassem-na para longe dali.

Não estava confusa como muitos provavelmente pensavam que estivesse, afinal, era a Princesa daquele lugar, não poderia se dar ao luxo da dúvida, estava à altura de todos, e realmente não se importava com a existência de demais Academias competindo pela Taça da Guerra, aquela batalha estava ganha, só havia um lugar onde tal objeto poderia estar, e não, quando dizia um único lugar ela não se referia à sala daquele diretor medonho e aparentemente pedófilo, ela dizia ali, bem junto a ela. A única pessoa capaz de ganhar e possuir a Taça da Guerra.

Balançou o líquido escuro suavemente dentro da taça, tomando um gole curto em seguida, sorrindo com suas próprias maquinações. Naqueles momentos, a solidão lhe agradava consideravelmente, porque eram apenas naqueles instantes que poderia ser ela mesma.

- Pensando em algo divertido?

O timbre a despertara fazendo-a cuspir por completo a bebida que degustava calmamente.

- O QUE VOC-

- Não esperava visitas? – perguntou o moreno parado ao lado da porta, com os braços preguiçosamente cruzados.

A garota colocou a taça sobre o carpete rapidamente, e levantou-se, ajeitando a yukata.

- Acredito que não se deve entrar no quarto de uma garota dessa forma. E muito menos que deveria sequer estar aqui, quando já passamos do toque de recolher. Itachi-san. – disse, olhando-o relativamente irritada.

- Estava entediado. Pensando nas coisas que estão acontecendo, nas peças que você pudesse estar bolando. – falou, enquanto um sorriso sarcástico brotava em seus lábios.

- Peças? – perguntou levemente incrédula.

Seu corpo estava tenso, mais uma vez encontrava-se frente a frente com tal pessoa. Porque ele insistia em continuar com seus jogos? Uchiha Itachi era um inimigo que definitivamente deveria ser levado em conta.

- Não sei o que te trouxe aqui. Realmente não sei o que vem causando essas suas visitas tão freqüentes ao meu dormitório, Itachi-san. Muitos alunos procuram-me para obterem conselhos amistosos sobre suas vidas estudantis, mas creio que este nunca foi seu caso.

A garota tentava manter certa distância do Uchiha, mas à medida que falava, sentia que todo o percurso entre eles diminuía cada vez mais.

- Mina. Mina... Você sabe, que por mais que tente, sou a única pessoa que não é atingida por suas farsas. – Itachi disse, enquanto repousava calmamente as mãos nos bolsos.

A garota afastou-se, conforme o jovem se aproximava. Era uma situação perigosa, não deveria ficar ali por muito tempo.

- Não sei do que está falando. Se tiver algo contra mim deveria levar ao conhecimento de nosso diretor. – falou de forma meiga, sorrindo.

Com uma das mãos o Uchiha calmamente afastou alguns fios do próprio cabelo que caiam-lhe sobre o rosto. Por quanto tempo ela tentaria enrolá-lo?

A garota ia afastando-se levemente. Levou uma das mãos cobertas pela longa manga da yukata sobre a boca, sem perder a pose clássica e elegante, como forma de provocá-lo. Sentiu quando o corpo tocou a estante de livros atrás de sim.

- Você sabe muito bem o que estou falando. Até porque já tivemos conversas desse tipo, mas você simplesmente não muda, não é?

O moreno aproximou-se bruscamente, eliminando a distância entre eles. Moveu uma das mãos levando-a contra a grande estante de livros atrás de Mina. A garota, vagarosamente, deixou cair a própria mão que mantinha em seu rosto.

- Não estou gostando de sua atitude. – disse ríspida, abandonando a voz calma.

- Você sabe que a tendência é que as coisas fiquem piores a cada visita, não sabe? – perguntou, aproximando-se e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – O que seria da bela Hime se todos conhecessem como eu conheço o verdadeiro demônio por trás dessas yukatas tão caras? – perguntou baixo, tocando com a mão livre a manga da yukata da garota levemente.

Mina sentiu o sangue ferver. Aquele homem... Aquele homem insuportável simplesmente adentrava seu dormitório e agora lhe fazia ameaças tão vagas.

- Afaste-se. – era visível a fúria em seus olhos. – Não sabe o que está dizendo.

- Você... – riu. – Estamos nesse jogo há quanto tempo? Três meses? Quatro meses? Foi tempo suficiente para decifrá-la, não precisei mais que isso. Não deveria continuar me subestimando assim.

A garota abaixou o olhar, e levantou-o devagar, levando seus olhos caramelo ao encontro dos orbes negros.

- Está comprando uma guerra que não pode vencer. – falou, adquirindo a calmaria em seu tom de voz novamente, enquanto a mão do Uchiha deslizava sobre seu braço.

O moreno a sua frente sorriu, e em um lapso, passou o braço pela cintura da garota, trazendo o corpo dela junto ao seu.

Mina sentiu o coração acelerar com a súbita ação, e levou as mãos ao encontro do peitoral do Uchiha, como se construísse uma pequena barreira entre eles, para que não se aproximasse mais.

- Afaste-se! Argh! – gritou irritada, empurrando-o.

O braço forte segurava firmemente a cintura da garota, mantendo-a em uma distância perigosamente próxima.

- Tem uma coisa que você ainda não entendeu... – falou dessa vez, abandonando os sussurros sedutores, frente a frente com a garota, de forma que podia sentir com perfeição os batimentos e a respiração acelerada de seu corpo junto ao seu.

- O-o que.. – a voz oscilou, involuntariamente. Sentia o rosto e todo o resto do corpo queimar com a proximidade.

- Eu já venci essa guerra. Porque eu sempre soube quem é seu verdadeiro eu. E sempre me preparei para não cair em suas armadilhas, Satsuki Mina.

A garota engoliu seco. Sentia-se irritada, perturbada, e estupidamente indefesa diante daquele homem. O homem que poderia facilmente interferir em todos os planos de sua vida.

Itachi aproximou seu rosto para mais perto da garota aflita, não sabia ao certo se ela estava realmente assustada ou apenas paralisada com toda sua ousadia, aquilo o divertia. Deixou que sua boca roçasse levemente sobre os lábios pequenos e rosados, e notou o quão frio eles estavam. A garota não se moveu, sua boca permaneceu entreaberta, como se estivesse ainda mais sem reação diante de todas as palavras proferidas ali, naquele quarto elegante e silencioso. Realmente, sua Hime do Som era uma bela adversária.

O golpe veio rápido e certeiro. Não que ele não esperasse uma reação do tipo, apenas decidiu aproveitar o momento o máximo possível. A mão delicada deslocou-se por baixo rapidamente, contra o queixo do Uchiha, afastando-o de forma brusca para alguns metros quarto adentro.

O rosto de Mina estava vermelho, e a garota evidentemente ofegava em fúria.

- Você! Não pense que simplesmente pode entrar aqui e tentar me ameaçar.

Itachi com uma das mãos massageou o queixo atingido, sorrindo para a garota.

- Apenas acredite Uchiha. Eu estarei na batalha pela Taça, e não pelo Som ou qualquer um de vocês miseráveis, mas por mim mesma. E ninguém pode me impedir. – disse seriamente, mantendo as mãos preparadas para qualquer próxima reação inesperada que aquela pessoa a sua frente poderia ter. – Eu construí meu império, e não é agora que irei abandoná-lo porque você simplesmente tenta me manipular. Você me faz rir Uchiha Itachi!

Itachi sorriu, olhando-a tão ofensiva e séria, a garota havia perdido a pose amável e elegante. Havia conseguido o que queria, poderia voltar para seu quarto agora, feliz.

- Tenha uma boa noite _Hime._

**-**x-¤-x-

O garoto estava sentado. O relógio digital na pequena mesa ao lado da cama marcava meia noite, não tinha o costume de agir daquela forma, mas sentia-se perturbado e não havia outra maneira para se agir naquele momento. Estava usando calças pretas folgas, e a camisa recentemente usada havia sido lançada sobre a TV. O jovem tinha a pele incrivelmente alva que contrastava extremamente bem com os cabelos escuros e o olhos negros. Tinha músculos firmes que se contraiam com facilidade diante da tensão de seu corpo, músculos ganhos através dos vários anos de árduo treinamento por que passara, afinal, era um Uchiha, e Uchihas haviam nascido para lutar.

Sasuke estava parado, irritado naquele estado a mais de uma hora, sem ao menos mover-se sobre a cama. Em sua mão, uma foto levemente amassada que teimava em guardar consigo, quando os demais objetos que o lembravam de sua antiga vida já haviam sido abandonados há tempos. Na imagem havia três jovens, dois garotos e uma garota. Era engraçado notar como o garoto no canto esquerdo parecia emburrado, enquanto a garota de cabelos rosa e o louro mantinham grandes sorrisos para o retrato. Não pôde evitar que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios ao recordar-se das circunstâncias em que aquela foto fora tirada.

Apertou-a ainda mais entre os dedos.

- Eu... Realmente não posso voltar atrás nas escolhas que fiz. Daqui a três meses, eu não faço idéia das coisas em que poderemos nos envolver... Algumas batalhas jamais deveriam existir.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Ebaaa, hoje com muita alegria trago a vocês a apresentação da última academia, o Som *-*

Personagens mostrados:

**Yoshida Akemi: **Tem 16 anos e está no 2° Ano, é carismática, alegre e um tanto desbocada. È gentil, fala o que pensa e é muito confiante quanto a sua capacidade para lutas, porém atualmente se encontra no dilema se participará ou não da equipe do Som na disputa pela Taça. Akemi ainda será muito mais explorada por minha mente insana *-*

**Hanashima Kaito: **16 anos e está no 2° Ano. O típico playboy "pegador" do colégio. É muitas vezes sarcástico e não tem medo de ninguém. Um verdadeiro mestre na manipulação e nas mentiras. Kaito irá arrasar diversos corações, mas também encontrará incríveis desafios no decorrer da fic.

**Takashima Umi: **17 anos e está no 3° Ano, uma das integrantes do grupo Nuvem Vermelha, liderado por Uchiha Itachi. Umi é doce, amável e educada. Busca sempre a harmonia, é observadora e tem o dom de perceber quando as coisas não andam muito bem. Umi será uma personagem de extrema importância no futuro.

**Katsuya Neel: **17 anos e está no 3° Ano. Juntamente com Umi também é uma integrante do Nuvem Vermelha. Neel algumas vezes poder ser extremamente assustadora, e outras, incrivelmente cruel. Usa um tapa-olho, e é temida pela grande maioria dos alunos, por estranhas histórias de pessoas que desapareceram ao enfrentá-la.

**Satsuki Mina: **16 anos e está no 2° Ano. Mina, mais conhecida como "Hime do Som", é elegante, inteligente, educada e gentil, uma verdadeira princesa regada pela mordomia oferecida pelos alunos que a idolatram por ser a última herdeira dos Satsukis, porém, por traz de toda graça encobre uma personalidade rodeada de idéias assustadoras. Será a inimiga número 1 do grupo Nuvem Vermelha.

Agora as explicações:

**Explicação 1** – Pois é, eu sei que demorei, eu senti um aperto incrível no coração por demorar. Mas realmente me faltou tempo para escrever, provas finais na faculdade são a barreira entre o belo caminho das férias e as horrorosas substitutivas, e graças a minha singela demora em terminar esse capítulo pude pular direto para minhas amadas férias :D, pois é, férias da faculdade mas a droga do estágio continua, é a vida.

**Explicação 2 – **Me perguntaram sobre uma previsão para o lançamento de capítulos novos. Vou ser honesta com você, eu queria muito conseguir lançar capítulos semanalmente, mas minha criatividade é muito relativa, e anda de mãos dadas com meu tempo disponível. Posso tentar estabelecer uma freqüência de 15 em 15 dias, porque ai terei tempo suficiente acredito eu, porém, caso ocorra surtos e eu escreva bastante eu posso facilmente postar todo fim de semana xD Vai depender, vai depender... Abandonar a fic? Não, não está nos meus planos.

**Explicação 3 – **Casais? Sim, eles vão existir! (já disse :), eles já estão formados? NÃO! :o Por favor, JAMAIS tirem conclusões muito precipitadas, como eu disse no início da fic, vou brincar muito com casais e insinuações, muito mesmo, por isso não se deixem levar por minhas atitudes loucas :D Mas vale apostar, só não vou garantir que estejam apostando certo haha.

**Sobre este capítulo: **Resumir o Som na apresentação foi bem mais difícil que a Folha e a Areia, deixei algumas coisas bem vagas, e alguns personagens também, lamento, mas me esforçarei mais e todos os personagens uma hora ou outra terão seus momentos de destaque isso posso garantir para todos, não se preocupem, estamos no começo de uma grande guerra, tem muitaaa água pra correr haha. AHH, e tenho uma dúvida. Acham que devo mudar a fanfic para "M"? Bem, atualmente ela está T porque sei lá, não pretendo fazer muita putaria aqui não, esse capítulo foi um pouco mais forte, e vão ter mais iguais eles, e talvez um pouquinho pior sei lá :x Mas ta ai minha dúvida, vocês acham que posso deixar T ou é melhor por M? Por mim não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, hoje em dia eles passam coisas muito piores nas novelas da Globo rs.

É isso ai galera, estou doida pra começar a escrever lutas, romances no meio de lutas, amizades no meio de lutas, enfim, quero que a porradaria role solta aushuahsuhauhs :B

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, onde finalmente – tentarei – começar a misturar as academias.

Beijos da Unni!


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Não quero esse conselho que você dá**_

_**Eu tenho minha própria vida para viver**_

_Uma luta por glória_

_Uma vida, um destino..._

_Nós temos o começo de uma história_

_Uma vida para sermos vencedores deste desafio_.

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Quatro.**

_**Indiferentes, nós nos cruzamos.**_

_Academia da Folha 09h00min a.m._

Os impactos contra as paredes eram cada vez mais freqüentes, e todo aquele barulho conseguia assustar consideravelmente os demais estudantes da Academia.

A garota de cabelos vinho saltava e investia golpes com extrema agilidade contra a outra de cabelos escuros, que se defendia com pouca dificuldade.

Uma figura ilustre observava todo o movimento do alto de uma árvore, através da grande entrada do salão de treinamento de Artes Marciais que era voltada para um dos corredores externos, dando acesso aos jardins. Não pretendia ser vista naquele local, pelo contrário, precisava apenas analisar o máximo possível o problema em que Tsunade estava tentando enfiá-la.

Dentro do salão as coisas fluíam, talvez não como Natsume esperasse, o que deixava a garota ainda mais furiosa.

_No dia anterior..._

_- Hatsanami Saya, Hoshi Sora, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Saruka e Stoffeler Margot. – a garota lia uma pequena folha em sua mão. – Oh! Mas que meigo, você ouviu esses nomes Daiki?_

_- Sim, você acabou de lê-los._

_- Ouviu bem esses nomes Daiki? – pausadamente passou a amassar a pequena folha com as mãos, transformando-a em algo irreconhecível. – Esse será nosso 'grande' time na disputa pela taça, repleto de alunos do 1° Ano! Vamos para uma maldita disputa com um time assim? Onde Tsunade está com a cabeça?_

_- Natsume, você pediu a ela acesso as listas de avaliações da Academia, estes foram os melhores que encontrei lá._

_A garota colocara uma das mãos na própria cabeça como se buscasse ajuda em seu subconsciente._

_- Certo. Vamos reuni-los e ver do que são capazes!_

_Daiki sorriu, acenando positivamente para a companheira de sala._

Natsume andava de um lado para o outro. Havia substituído o uniforme por uma calça preta e uma camiseta cinza de alguma banda de rock estrangeira. O cabelo castanho curto permanecia solto, e dessa vez a franja estava presa por uma pequena presilha com formato de uma caveira. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados liam todos os movimentos das duas garotas que se enfrentavam a sua frente, em uma espécie de apresentação que ela mesma havia exigido de todos os alunos que estavam listados como possíveis participantes do torneio pela Taça da Guerra.

À frente, Hatsanami Saya e Hyuuga Hinata demonstravam suas habilidades em um combate não muito pacífico.

- Saya-chan! – gritou Hinata abaixando-se, enquanto desviava de um golpe da companheira.

- Vamos lá Hina! Pare de ficar só na defensiva! – Saya investia compulsivamente, tentando criar brechas na defesa de Hinata.

A garota de cabelos vinho era rápida e podia aplicar golpes de maneiras inimagináveis. Impulsionando o corpo, tornava-se uma verdadeira bala humana, qualquer lugar a sua volta poderia ser usado para lhe dar auxílio e vantagens durante uma luta.

Em um salto bateu um dos pés contra a parede ao seu lado, passando por cima de Hinata em um lapso de segundo, a garota de olhos perolados teve tempo para bloquear uma investida utilizando o braço esquerdo, o que lhe causou uma dor relativamente incômoda.

- É como se estivessem brincando em um parque, tsc. – comentou, ainda observando de longe em cima da grande cerejeira, em desaprovação.

- Talvez queira ir até lá tentar ajudá-las.

O soar repentino daquela voz desconhecida a pegou de surpresa. Deixando de lado a pequena luta dentro do salão, a garota voltou seus olhos para o indivíduo parado logo abaixo da árvore em que estava.

- Talvez devesse me deixar aqui quieta. Não pretendo me envolver com vocês ou com está academia. – falou ríspida.

- Você tem as escolhas que decidir fazer. – o garoto estava com o olhar vago direcionado para o salão de treinamentos. – Dizem que este pode ser um dos anos em que a Academia da Folha está mais vulnerável.

- Não me importo. – retrucou a garota de imediato, saltando da árvore, caindo à frente do jovem de cabelos alaranjados, enquanto segurava a pequena boina preta sobre os cabelos loiros para que a mesma não caísse.

- Se realmente não se importasse, não teria vindo até aqui simplesmente para dizer que não se importa. – Daiki olhou para ela, e ao terminar, caminhou até o salão, juntando-se a Natsume.

- Droga... – balbuciou.

Como se aquelas palavras estivessem exercendo algum efeito sobre ela, aproximou-se em passos lentos, e parou ao lado da porta, quieta, observando de perto como tudo se desenvolvia.

- Vamos lá Hinata! Saya não é grande coisa, você pode vencê-la! – gritou um loiro eufórico, sendo advertido pela companheira de cabelos rosados ao seu lado.

- Como assim não sou grande coisa? Espere só garoto do rámen, assim que acabarmos isso aqui você vai ver o que não é grande coisa! – Saya ameaçou-o em meio à luta, distraindo-se, e quase levando um golpe certeiro da Hyuuga. – O-oê Hina! Não aproveite esses momentos para investir, merda!

- De-desculpe Saya-chan!

- Não peça desculpa a ela, vocês estão em uma luta! – gritou Natsume que observava tudo como uma espécie de juíza.

Afastados do centro os demais alunos esperavam sentados, observando a luta.

- Hinata-chan está indo bem, fica tão fofa quando tenta ser séria! – disse Margot sorrindo.

- Ela é uma boa lutadora, é a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga afinal, Tsunade-sama me disse uma vez que o Clã Hyuuga está juntamente com a Folha nas batalhas pela Taça há mais um século, eles foram muito importantes na construção de nossa força de batalha. – Sora explicou com todo seu ar meigo e intelectual, enquanto ajeitava o par de grandes óculos de aro arredondado.

- Uau! A família da Hinata-chan deve ser realmente incrível, tem toda uma tradição com a academia, enquanto eu, bem, minha mãe simplesmente me matriculou aqui porque acreditava que por ser uma academia antiga e de prestígio eles me colocariam na linha. Creio que os resultados ainda não estão agradando ela. – concluiu rindo da própria piada.

Sora sorriu, antes que seu olhar se voltasse para a entrada, reconhecendo imediatamente a figura ali parada, usando uma boina preta.

- Naomi-san!

- Hum? – Margot se viu confusa diante da exclamação repentina de Sora, até também notar a garota próxima à entrada. – Você a conhece?

- Quem é ela Sora? – perguntou Kiba, que estava próximo brincando com seu cão de estimação Akamaru, que sempre conseguia trazer ilegalmente para a academia, notando o desconcerto de Sora.

- Naomi-san é...

- Hey! Quem é você? Parem a luta vocês duas ai, temos uma visitante desconhecida na área. – falou Natsume em voz alta.

- Maldição... – sussurrou Naomi virando-se para sair do local.

- Hey hey! Pare ai mesmo! – gritou Natsume. – Você não está usando nosso uniforme, e muito menos é da equipe de treinamento. Quem é você afinal?

Explicações eram sempre complicadas e irritantes para Naomi, não pretendia perder muito tempo ali, e agora, havia conseguido o que menos queria: chamar a atenção do grupo.

A garota de cabelos claros virou-se novamente, permanecendo parada e em silêncio.

- Natsume-san, está é Naomi-san, e está morando comigo. – respondeu Sora chegando correndo ao local, aproximando-se de Naomi. – Naomi-san, você... Decidiu nos ajudar no torneio pela Taça? – a garota parecia ter adquirido uma pequena esperança ao ver Naomi presente no treinamento, apesar das coisas não terem se saído muito bem em casa, Sora confiava nas escolhas de Tsunade, e se Tsunade dizia que Naomi poderia ajudar a Folha, Sora concordaria com ela.

Natsume e os demais se surpreenderam com a pergunta de Sora. A recém chegada se uniria a equipe da folha na disputa pela Taça?

- Hum? – Naomi arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – O que te faz pensar que eu vou fazer parte disso? – perguntou fria.

- Bem... Eu achei que... Já que você e Tsunade-sama conversaram...

- Você viu que o que eu tive com a velha não foi bem uma conversa, se é que você está me entendendo.

- Ok, amiga da Sora, não me importa quem você seja, mas se for participar do torneio terá que seguir minhas ordens, assim como todos os outros! – disse Natsume entrando na conversa com sua pose tipicamente durona.

Naruto, que estava mais afastado juntamente com os demais, chamou a atenção de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan... Nós estamos seguindo ordens da Natsume? – sussurrou Naruto para a companheira.

- Não, mas tecnicamente deveríamos estar...

Naomi voltou-se para Natsume, como se a analisasse.

- Primeiro. – começou ela pausadamente, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans, mirando seus olhos mel diretamente em Natsume. - não pretendo participar desse jogo estúpido que vocês chamam de torneio. E segundo. Eu nunca segui ordens de ninguém, muito menos obedeceria a uma garota tão baixinha como você. – completou, repleta de arrogância.

As poucas folhas que Natsume carregava em uma das mãos foram abandonadas ao chão, enquanto apenas um dos olhos da garota havia começado a tremer de forma estranha.

- Oh... Isso não foi bom. – disse Daiki, aproximando-se de Natsume. – Natsu-chan? Natsu? Pode me ouviu? – perguntava o garoto calmamente, tentando chamar à atenção da colega, balançando uma das mãos na frente dos olhos da garota, que continuavam estáticos.

Saya e Hinata se entreolharam confusas ainda paradas no meio do tatame, aguardando Natsume para que retornassem a demonstração.

Kiba abraçou Akamaru, que começava a tremer, prevendo o que poderia acontecer graças ao ocorrido.

- Akamaru, fique calmo garoto, estamos longe o suficiente delas, nada de mal pode te acontecer, não se preocupe. – falava o garoto baixo, tentando acalmar o amigo.

Natsume ergueu os braços segurando os ombros de Daiki a sua frente.

- Daiki... Você ouviu, não ouviu? – perguntou silenciosamente, ainda paralisada, movendo apenas os lábios. – Ela realmente disse, eu não estou imaginando coisas, não é?

- Natsu é melhor voltarmos aos treinamentos. – disse o garoto.

- Naomi-san... Vamos tomar um suco! Isso, um suco! – disse Sora rapidamente, tentando arrastar a garota para longe.

- O que é isso? Essa garota além de baixinha é louca? – perguntou Naomi confusa, sorrindo levemente com a situação estranha com que se deparava.

- Eu... EU VOU ACABAR COM ELA! – gritou Natsume tentando se lançar em Naomi, sendo impedida por Daiki, que tentava segurá-la com um grande esforço.

Todos em volta se assustaram com o estouro de Natsume.

- VOU ARRANCAR ESSE CABELO LOIRO E AMARRÁ-LA COM ELE ANTES DE JOGÁ-LA EM UMA RODOVIA EM MOVIMENTO! SOLTE-ME DAIKI!

- Natsume acalme-se!

A própria Naomi assustou-se com a reação da garota, dando um passo para trás.

- O que é isso Sora? – perguntou a garota.

Saya rapidamente saltara sobre Natsume, ajudando Daiki a contê-la.

- Va-vamos sair daqui! – falou Hinata eufórica aproximando-se de Sora e Naomi, afastando as duas da entrada do salão. – Margot, Naruto-kun, rápido! – gritou a Hyuuga antes de desaparecer.

Margot e Naruto chegaram à entrada correndo, e empurraram as duas grandes portas, fechando-as, para bloquear o caminho de Natsume.

- ARGH! ME SOLTEM! – gritava Natsume em fúria.

- Kami-sama! Daiki-senpai, não estou conseguindo segurá-la! – gritava Saya agarrando Natsume por trás.

- Segure-a firme, não sabemos o que pode acontecer se soltarmos ela.

Já bem longe dali, as três garotas tomavam fôlego, próximas a cafeteria, do outro lado da academia.

- O que diabos foi isso? – perguntou Naomi com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, recuperando o ar.

- Você usou uma das palavras proibidas. – alertou Sora.

- Natsume-san é-é conhecida em toda a academia p...por seu complexo. – explicou Hinata, encostada na parede descansando.

- Como eu iria saber que ela tem um complexo? Tem mais pessoas aqui como ela? – a garota voltou-se para Sora repentinamente. - Sora, me diga, existe algum nome de que eu não possa te chamar também?

- Acredito que não. – respondeu Sora. – Natsume-san já foi conhecida no fundamental como a _Chibi Demônio da Folha_ por mandar de uma só vez cinco garotos de outra escola para o hospital por terem chamado-a de Anã.

Naomi olhou incrédula para as duas garotas, além de aturar a tia louca e bêbada, encontraria alunos com distúrbios estranhos naquele lugar?

Por fim, riram as três juntas, de toda a situação.

- Humm... P-prazer, s..sou Hyuuga Hinata! – disse Hinata formalmente.

- Oikawa Naomi.

A Hyuuga sorriu gentilmente e Naomi não teve como não simpatizar-se com a timidez da garota. Para Naomi a Academia da Folha aparentava cada vez mais ser um lugar estranho e cheio de problemas, mas talvez não fosse um lugar tão ruim assim para se passar uns tempos.

_**Você agora pode escolher que caminho ira seguir**_

_**Existem várias opções, portanto, é preciso confiança.**_

_Minato – bairro de Tóquio – 17h00min p.m._

- Alô? Alô... Ei? Não estou te ouvindo! – andava por todos os lados e até mesmo subia em alguns bancos públicos tentando inutilmente realizar uma ligação decente em seu celular.

A garota era mirada por olhos castanhos amarelados consideravelmente irritados com a situação.

- Poderia comprar um celular novo, por favor? Iria nos poupar muito tempo. – reclamou, sentando-se em um pequeno muro e cruzando as pernas.

- Bem que você podia ter trazido o seu! E não me peça para comprar um novo, o pequeno Billy é praticamente de estimação. – Aya saltou do banco em que estava abraçando o celular diante do comentário de Kaminari.

Sentada ao muro, Kaminari admirava entediada as próprias madeixas loiras, algumas vezes deslizando os dedos sobre alguns fios que se entrelaçavam, arrumando-os.

Estavam em uma calçada, em meio a um dos maiores e mais movimentados centros comerciais de Tóquio, esperando que um milagre dos céus fizesse com que encontrassem Yuuri, que por sinal era a pessoa para quem Aya – pelos menos tentava – realizar ligações.

As três estudantes da Academia da Areia tinham a missão de comprar equipamentos para treino, anteriormente, a ordem de Gaara era para que apenas Aya fizesse isso, porém, alegando a incapacidade da companheira para realizar compras a sério, Yuuri acabou se juntando a garota, sendo seguida por Kaminari, que simplesmente desejava irritar Gaara e aproveitou a oportunidade para contrária-lo.

- Oh! Está chamando! Está chamando! E dessa vez sem os malditos chiados, interessante.

Kaminari apenas colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa.

- Alô? Yuuri? Pode me ouvir? – continuava movendo-se de um lado para o outro, na esperança de completar a ligação com sucesso. – Ah! Finalmente! Yuuri?... Estamos em Minato... Sim, sim, estamos próximas! Ok... Iremos para lá!

- Finalmente. – reclamou Kaminari enquanto se levantava. – Logo vai começar a esfriar, e fique sabendo que eu pretendo estar bem tranqüila em minha casa quando isso acontecer.

- Oras, mas foi você quem pediu para vir!

- Digamos que já estou me arrependendo disso...

Aya olhou-a com uma careta emburrada.

- Iremos para a loja _Shinobi's_, fica a umas duas quadras daqui, Yuuri nos encontrará lá em breve.

As garotas caminharam dentre as pessoas eufóricas e apressadas que passavam em multidões conforme o horário de trabalho ia se encerrando, era um lugar movimentado, mas encontrar a maior loja relacionada a Artes Marciais de toda a cidade não foi uma tarefa muito difícil.

Aya olhava tudo vidrada desde o momento em que cruzaram a grande porta de vidro automática da entrada.

Era um lugar amplo e muito bem iluminado, repleto de pôsteres de lutadores conhecidos, e até mesmo campeões olímpicos. As prateleiras repletas de equipamentos esportivos tomavam conta do lugar, juntamente com os adornos e enfeites que tornavam a loja um verdadeiro parque de diversões para amantes das Artes Marciais.

- Vamos Kami! – Aya chamou a garota que se arrumava diante de um grande espelho que havia na entrada da loja. – Quero olhar todo esse lugar!

Kaminari bufou, e seguiu a garota com desgosto.

Caminharam entre algumas filas de prateleira, com Aya vidrando a cada objeto novo que encontrava. Luvas, protetores e faixas personalizadas, e finalmente chegando ao setor das armas.

- E..Eu... Eu...

- Oh céus, eu deveria ter ficado na academia.

Os olhos castanhos de Aya brilhavam enquanto deslizavam diante da imagem de armas tão belas, mas quando tocou uma das pequenas espadas, e levantou-a levemente, sentindo sua consistência, e abandonou-a em reprovação.

- Humph! De que adianta serem bonitas se vão ser inúteis em batalhas? – indagou descrente.

- Certo. – suspirou cansada. – e porque elas seriam inúteis?

- São pesadas, é como se pegassem um pedaço de aço vagabundo e fizessem neles alguns desenhos para parecer bonitinho. Ridículo.

- Como pode dizer isso? – Kaminari se aproximou, apanhando uma das armas e manuseando levemente entre as duas mãos.

- Meu Clã é conhecido pela arte da forja. – começou explicando, levantando um dos dedos como se quisesse parecer ainda mais didática. - Quando você atinge um entendimento imenso da arte da forja, o aço se torna uma coisa viva, como seu próprio sangue. Quem forjou estas armas não colocou um pingo sequer de alma nisso, chega a ser vergonhoso.

- Para mim parecem suficientemente boas para derrubar alguns caras. – completou, ignorando Aya e se dirigindo para a próxima sessão.

A morena olhou-a incrédula, como poderia não dar atenção à qualidade de uma arma?

Quando se voltou para o corredor ao lado, e notou a presença de algumas pessoas não muito desconhecidas.

- Ow... Merda! – murmurou, lançando-se no corredor da frente sob Kaminari, fazendo-a se abaixar. – Temos que sair daqui agora. – sussurrou.

- Ei! Porque pulou em mim assim de repente? – perguntou irritada, levantando-se e sendo puxada por Aya novamente.

- Escuta Kami! São alunos do Som! – falou ainda mais baixo, tentando não chamar a atenção do grupo que estava do outro lado, em outro corredor de prateleiras. – Estamos com nossos uniformes, não sabemos como eles podem reagir, estão em maior número, é melhor irmos.

Do outro lado da prateleira um membro do grupo era devorado pelos olhares de reprovação dos demais.

- Eu realmente não entendo, porque não podemos ir ao cinema? – perguntava o loiro com os braços cruzados.

- Desisto, é a décima vez que ele pergunta, vamos apenas ignorá-lo. – o ruivo falou, aproximando-se de alguns objetos, olhando-os.

A garota de cabelos cacheados aproximou-se com um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

- Deidara-san, temos que retornar à academia antes que fechem os portões, podemos ir ao cinema no fim de semana, quando temos os dias livres.

Antes mesmo que Deidara pudesse questionar Umi – como havia feito com todos os outros. – Fora derrubado por um gancho de esquerda extremamente violento e rápido.

A morena aproximou-se de Umi estalando os dedos de uma das mãos, e logo após isso, ajeitou o longo cabelo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Umi não tente discutir com essa besta ambulante, Itachi já tentou, eu já tentei, e até o Sasori tentou, aliás, duas vezes, ele não tem solução. – alertou Neel autoritária.

Umi piscou confusa algumas vezes antes de falar novamente.

- Neel-chan... Ele está respirando? – perguntou ao olhar o jovem ainda caído no chão.

- Infelizmente irá sobreviver, como todas as outras vezes.

Itachi apenas observava os companheiros, recostado em uma parede com os braços cruzados, esperando que Sasori encontrasse o que procurava para voltarem à academia antes do toque de recolher.

Alguns ruídos de leve puderam ser ouvidos antes que uma prateleira inteira caísse diante do grupo Nuvem Vermelha, fazendo com que ficassem todos em silêncio, atentos.

Deidara que antes se contorcia ao chão tentando recuperar-se do golpe que havia levado de Neel já estava de pé, ao lado de Sasori, tão confuso quanto todos os outros.

- Er... Hehehe. – sorriu Aya aflita.

- Eu disse pra você parar porque estava empurrando a prateleira. – resmungou Kaminari.

As duas estudantes da areia estavam frente a frente com um dos grupos mais perigosos da Academia do Som, seus rivais na disputa pela Taça da Guerra.

- Mas que merda foi essa! – gritou Neel levemente irritada, rompendo o silêncio do local. – Vocês são burras ou o que?

- Como? – questionou Kaminari não gostando da ofensa.

- Kami acho que é melhor irmos embora agora... – Aya estava puxando um dos braços de Kaminari -... Não é?

- Vocês... São alunas da Areia, não? – perguntou Umi, calmamente, observando a dupla.

Ótimo, o que mais poderia acontecer? Iriam se matar no meio de uma loja esportiva para evitar que se matassem três meses depois no meio do campeonato pela Taça da Guerra?

- Eu disse! Eu disse que reconheceriam nosso uniforme! – cochichou de lado para Kaminari.

- Interessante encontrar nossos rivais em uma loja de Artes Marciais, não? – Sasori perguntou, esboçando um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Mas são apenas duas garotinhas.

Aya sorria, paralisada com a situação, pensando em um meio de sair dali a salva.

- Sou Sabaku no Kaminari, e mesmo fazendo parte de uma academia como a Areia, - falou com desgosto, o que desagradou Aya. - espero não ser subestimada aqui, sabe, não costumo levar problemas para a casa. – concluiu, sorrindo com seu ar costumeiro de superioridade.

Deidara murmurava coisas incompreensíveis ao fundo, tapando o nariz que sangrava com uma das mãos, visivelmente atormentado.

Umi virou-se imediatamente para Neel, que já bufava e provavelmente mantinha dezenas de intenções assassinas em sua mente.

- Sabaku? Estamos diante da família que governa a Areia, não? – sorriu Itachi finalmente aproximando-se dos demais. – Duas garotinhas como vocês não deviam provocar alunos mais velhos.

- E o que diriam as pessoas se vissem o tão famoso Nuvem Vermelha tentando amedrontar "supostas garotinhas indefesas da Areia"? – uma nova voz foi ouvida, aproximando-se em passos pesados, e olhar desafiador diante do grupo.

- Yuuri! – falou Aya se aproximando da colega.

- E você é? – Sasori manifestou-se, ainda observando toda a situação como uma simples brincadeira.

- Não estou aqui para me apresentar ou ser gentil com algum de vocês. Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna no Sasori, Katsuya Neel, Takashima Umi e... – parou para pensar um instante. –... o outro membro qualquer. Sei que são alunos do terceiro ano do Som, e sei também que juntos são o conhecido grupo Nuvem Vermelha, e apenas direi uma coisa: Não subestimem a Areia, porque não teremos medo de vocês na hora da batalha. – falou de forma firme, sem perder o olhar sério diante de todos ali.

- Err... Yuuri, realmente era necessário dizer todas essas coisas em um momento em que estamos em completa desvantagem? Hehehe. – comentou Aya sentindo o frio subir à espinha com as palavras da colega.

Deidara passou a murmurar ainda mais coisas, fazendo barulhos e gestos irreconhecíveis ao fundo, completamente transtornado.

- Ok. Posso acabar com a vadiazinha agora? – perguntou Neel olhando para os demais.

- Neel-chan!

- STOP! HEYYYY VOCÊS TODOS! – saltou em meio ao grupo um vulto verde mexendo-se de forma estranha. – Eu sinto! Eu sinto o frescor da juventude em vocês! – gritou com os olhos brilhantes.

Todos permaneceram parados, em silêncio e horrorizados com a péssima atuação do sujeito.

- A loja Shinobi's é um lugar para a paz e para o vivenciar da juventude de VOCÊS! – apontou para todos enquanto girava. – Meus jovens lutadores!

- Sim! – falou Aya com os olhos brilhando como se quisesse chorar, agradecendo a aparição daquele homem estranho. – Paz!

- Chega dessa droga! – falou Kaminari chutando o homem para longe. – Estou caindo fora.

A garota jogou os cabelos para o lado e caminhou rumo à saída da loja.

Aya seguiu-a, aproveitando a distração, e antes que Yuuri pudesse acompanhá-la, fora barrada por uma voz.

- Espero que realmente não sejam tão indefesas como parecem. A Taça da Guerra não é uma brincadeira onde as crianças podem entrar quando bem entendem. – o Uchiha falou com um leve tom de sarcasmo, a frente do grupo.

- Não pense que não estamos preparadas para isso. Vocês é que iram se surpreender, e tomem cuidado com o tombo, porque ele será grande. – completou a garota, indiferente ao comentário do jovem, virando-se e saindo da loja.

Umi correu e ajudou o estranho homem de sobrancelhas grossas e cabelo em formato tigela a se recompor, enquanto Neel se punia mentalmente por não ter acabado com aquelas garotas ali mesmo.

- PORQUE EU FUI O ÚNICO QUE ELA NÃO DISSE O NOME? – Deidara gritou, finalmente conseguindo falar,consideravelmente irritado, e tarde demais também.

- Bem, acho que podemos ir. – completou Sasori. – Talvez essa disputa não seja uma completa perda de tempo, as garotas eram bonitas.

Neel olhou-o de lado, ignorando o comentário dirigido ao líder do grupo.

- Eu nunca disse que seria uma perda de tempo meu caro Sasori. Temos apenas que saber aproveitá-la. – O Uchiha sorriu.

A Taça da Guerra nunca fora tão desejada como naquele estranho ano.

_**O alerta para o início foi soado**_

_**Pouco a pouco antigos guerreiros do passado encontram-se no presente.**_

_Academia do Som 21h00min_

O grande escritório encontrava-se à meia luz, com algumas poucas velas aromatizantes acesas por um simples capricho do diretor meticuloso que admirava com fervor o som da música clássica acompanhada do perfume das velas e uma boa dose do Whyski mais envelhecido que pudesse tomar.

O homem esguio e pálido, de longos cabelos negros extremamente lisos, sorria, como se coisas que realmente o agradavam estivessem prestes a se realizar.

Uma batida de leve na porta tomou a atenção do homem, que descartou o sorriso dos lábios, dando lugar a uma face serena.

- Orochimaru-sama? – perguntou um jovem pondo o corpo parcialmente para dentro do escritório elegante.

- Entre, Kabuto-kun. – respondeu calmamente, tomando de seu whyski. – Como foram as aulas hoje?

O jovem aproximou-se temeroso, afinal, estava diante do diretor da grande Academia do Som.

- As aulas ocorreram muito bem Orochimaru-sama.

- Você tem feito um bom trabalho Kabuto-kun, é o professor em que mais confio aqui. A maioria dos outros era muito ligada ao antigo diretor dessa academia, que infelizmente teve uma morte trágica. É realmente uma pena, um senhor tão bondoso e gentil... – o homem sorriu, tomando novamente um gole do líquido em seu copo.

- Eu agradeço pela confiança senhor, prometo não decepcioná-lo.

Orochimaru virou-se em sua cadeira, ficando de costas para o professor, admirando a visão noturna do jardim através da grande janela de seu escritório.

- Estamos diante de uma grande oportunidade Kabuto-kun, a oportunidade de conseguir o que os antigos diretores dessa academia esplendida falharam em conseguir por 100 anos. O Som é definitivamente a academia mais preparada para conseguir a Taça, afinal, ao menos temos adversários? - riu. - A Areia está indo a completa falência, ainda mais sendo administrada por um garoto de 15 anos, não sei como têm coragem de continuar com o título pertencente a um clã vencedor, quando não passam de uma piada.

Virou-se novamente para Kabuto, que continuava silencioso, prestando atenção e todas suas palavras.

- Por lógica deveríamos temer a Folha, não acha? Sarutobi foi definitivamente o maior diretor daquele lugar, foram 50 anos de vitórias, cinco vezes em que não permitiu que a Taça fosse tomada por nenhuma das outras academias, mas agora? Nas mãos de Tsunade? Aquilo se transformou em um colégio qualquer, sem disciplina ou qualquer interesse pela Taça. Kabuto-kun... Este será o ano em que a Academia do Som ganhará a Taça da Guerra.

O olhar foi acompanhado por um sorriso sádico, cheio de planos e certezas quanto à vitória.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

***As luzes são acesas com o fim de mais um capítulo. ***

**Unni: **Ohh, finalizar capítulos com o Orochimaru é algo tão mágico. *-*

**Sasuke: **Não vejo nada interessante nisso, muito pelo contrário...

**Yuuki: **Não me diga que a Unni vai realmente começar a por os personagens para discutir os capítulos no final deles? Que coisa infantil!

**Unni: **É tão divertido :D Por falar nisso, foi trabalhoso tentar escrever sobre mais de uma academia em um único capítulo.

**Kaminari: **Realmente, as coisas sempre são trabalhosas quando a escritora é uma verdadeira preguiçosa que enrola anosss somente para pensar em uma fala.

**Saya: **Sem contar que ela tem que ficar conferindo se está descrevendo o personagem corretamente, como pode não ter decorado nossas aparências ainda? Magoou T.T

**Unni: **Eu disse! Eu disse nas fichas para resumirem aparências, não porque não gosto de aparências complicadas, eu até gosto, o problema é apresentá-las direitinho ;-;

**Hinata: **P-porque eu estava lutando com a Saya-chan? ô.ô

**Saya: **Para que a Margot e a Sora pudessem falar sobre seu clã, tudo teve uma lógica :B

**Natsume: **Onde tá aquela loira maldita que me chamou de baixinha? Cadê?

**Naomi: **Oh Deus, só tem louco nesse lugar, incluindo a autora. u.u'

**Unni: **Ei ¬¬

**Mina, Akemi, Kaito: **Porque não aparecemos hoje? u.ú

**Hyoko: **Bem, também não apareci, mas acredito que a Unni tenha um bom motivo, já que ela é muito dedicada com todos os OCs n.n

**Kay:** ...

**Unni: **Se eu fosse por geral ia ter que escrever umas 25 folhas por capítulo, a coisa ia ficar tensa... Todos os OCs terão suas aparições, tanto em grupo quanto individualmente, aguardem estamos no começo 3

Relação Personagem X Dono para que a UnniSama não se perca nas reviews:

**Folha:**

Daiki – Shii-sensei

Saya – Feer Uchiha

Margot – Hiina-Chan

Natsume – SweetSabris

Sora – Lily Angel88

**Areia:**

Yuuki – Barnney Margarida

Aya – Nuni x3

Kaminari – I. Kiryuu

Hyoko – Dark Sonne

Kay- Parulla Akatsuki

**Som:**

Kaito – Aegina Northway

Umi – Chocola-chan

Akemi – Gabihh-chan

Mina - Daniela Tachibana Swan

Neel – neeZwei

Isso ai amores, iria deixar pra postar no sábado, mas vou passar o fim de semana viajando, por isso adiantei para que vocês tivessem o final de semana todinho para lerem tranquilamente, e me mandarem reviews dizendo se estou destruindo ou apenas trucidando os amados personagens de vocês. Capítulo fraquinho eu sei, mas tenho que me adaptar à 'mistura'. Não deu pra fazer pancadaria Som X Areia hoje, e olha que meus dedinhos formigaram, mas ia ficar meio sem noção, vou esperar eles entrarem mais no espírito das coisas, quero começar a formar pares, mais intrigas e muitas lutas... ai como sou apressada D:

Bem, nos vemos no próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	6. Capítulo V

_O tempo te agarra pelo pulso e te mostra aonde ir,_

_Então, dê o seu melhor nesse teste e não pergunte o porquê;_

_Essa não é uma pergunta, mas sim uma lição..._

_...que se aprende na hora certa._

_**Eu vejo você seguindo sem voltar atrás.**_

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Cinco**

_**Eu respiro fundo... e corro atrás de você.**_

**-**x-¤-x-

_Parque próximo à Academia da Folha – 10h00min_

A brisa fresca derrubava cada vez mais folhas da copa das árvores do parque, sinal de que o Outono estava em seu ápice.

Havia poucas pessoas no local naquela manhã de sábado, o que era comum já que, os maiores freqüentadores dali eram os alunos da Academia da Folha, na entrada e saída do período de aulas, e em um sábado, todos optavam pela maior distância possível do local onde estudavam.

Apenas dois corpos se moviam rápido em meio às árvores, em uma espécie de brincadeira que eles estavam levando muito a sério.

A garota ao saltar de seu esconderijo apoiou-se de costas sob uma árvore, ofegante. Pequenas gotas de suor escorriam sob a pele clara, agora, levemente avermelhada graças ao esforço que fazia. O cabelo azul claro, quase lilás, não podia estar mais desgrenhado devido à soma de seu corte extremamente repicado com os saltos e as corridas que fizera. Passou a mão de relance sobre a testa, afastando e jogando para os lados a franja molhada que colava na pele, incomodando-a. Os olhos cor de rubi miravam freneticamente todo o local, os lados, as árvores, e até mesmo o chão, na certeza de que não seria pega desprevenida. Ainda respirava forte, o último golpe que infelizmente havia levado fazia seu abdômen doer, e agora, a regata clara que vestia estava completamente imunda.

- Aquele baka! – reclamou apertando o local dolorido. – Como ele pode ficar tão bom de uma hora para outra?

Fechou os olhos por um instante. Certo, o descanso havia acabado, e partiu a procura de seu adversário.

Procurou-o no campo aberto, na parte central do parque, onde estaria? Podia ouvir o vento que vinha refrescante, contra as árvores, o levantar do vôo de alguns pássaros que se sentiam incomodados com sua presença ali, Naruto definitivamente estaria por perto, pronto para atacá-la.

Uma Kunai veio cortando o vento em sua direção, pôde desviar da arma com facilidade, fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra um tronco, ficando presa. O que raios ele estava pensando?

- Já vi onde você está, vai vir até aqui ou vou ter que ir te pegar? – gritou na direção em que à arma fora disparada, batendo um dos punhos contra a palma da mão aberta, em um sorriso vitorioso.

- Yoshii! – gritou, correndo contra a garota.

Os dois se chocaram segundos depois, entre golpes rápidos e defesas espertas. Eram bons, fortes, impulsivos e duplamente cabeças-duras.

- Margot. – chamou, desviando de um golpe da garota, tentando aplicar-lhe uma rasteira, e vendo quando a mesma saltava perfeitamente, mantendo-se ilesa.

- O que é? – perguntou rápido, em meio à luta.

- Desculpe pelo chute. Não pensei que iria te acertar. – as sobrancelhas abaixaram-se rapidamente, em um olhar de redenção.

- Você me acertou sem pena! Não vou te desculpar até surrar você um pouco! – gritou, enquanto ambos travavam seus braços, medindo forças.

Os olhos rubis estavam desafiadores, mirando o loiro a sua frente. Numa disputa de habilidades, onde ambos os punhos estavam bloqueados, venceria aquele que conseguisse driblar o adversário e golpear primeiro. Margot era rápida, e considerava-se relativamente mais esperta.

Olhou para os punhos do Uzumaki contra os seus, e não teve dúvidas. A perna desligou-se de seu apoio contra o solo, sem fazê-la fraquejar, indo de encontro com o joelho do garoto, descontando toda sua fúria de forma certeira.

- Itaiii! – gritou Naruto jogando-se no chão vencido pela dor, abraçando o próprio joelho.

- Humph! – exclamou vitoriosa. – Se você acerta uma garota, pode esperar que quando ela te acertar será bem pior Naruto-kun.

A dupla seguia o mesmo rito matinal de sábado há pelo menos seis meses. O antigo parque havia se tornado praticamente um campo de treinamento particular.

Depois de recuperados, a garota de cabelos azuis agarrou a mochila, tirando uma pequena garrafa térmica e dois grandes potes de macarrão instantâneo de lá, enquanto sentava-se esparramada debaixo da sombra agradável de uma grande árvore.

- Neh, Naruto-kun, você está melhorando, antes nem conseguia me atingir. - comentou, despejando o líquido quente da garrafa dentro de um dos potes de macarrão.

- Hum... Acho que sim. Eu tenho que melhorar afinal de contas. – falou, arrancando alguns pedacinhos de grama do chão despreocupadamente. – Eu tenho que melhorar se quiser trazer o Sasuke de volta...

A garota voltou-se para ele, tapando o pequeno pote de macarrão para esperar o tempo necessário com brutalidade, colocando-o de volta sobre uma pequena toalha.

- O Uchiha não merece sua amizade Naruto, como pode pensar bem dele ainda! – havia uma pequena magoa em sua voz, era o que costumava acontecer quando tal assunto vinha à tona. – Ele traiu a todos nós! Nossa sala, você e Sakura que eram seus melhores amigos, ele traiu a Folha, nossa academia! – falou com raiva, contraindo os punhos, encarando Naruto, que olhava vagamente para o céu.

Margot não podia se conformar com os momentos em que Naruto lembrava de Sasuke, aquilo a irritava demais.

- Eu entendo você, mas... Eu não consigo odiá-lo, ele é meu melhor amigo. Sasuke e eu crescemos juntos, ele foi o irmão que nunca tive, as coisas não podem acabar assim, eu não quero enfrentá-lo no torneio pela Taça. Eu quero lutar ao lado dele pela Taça! Defendendo a Folha! – os olhos se comprimiram com as últimas palavras, e a dor atingiu o peito, mas não, ele não iria chorar, não de novo.

- Ele não vai voltar para a Folha.

Naruto olhou para ela, mas antes que pudesse falar algo ela continuou.

- Você ouviu bem as palavras dele quando ele deixou a academia e foi para o Som, "nós não servíamos para ele, porque ele era um Uchiha" – tentou imitar a voz de Sasuke, acompanhando-a de uma careta. - Eu não acho que os problemas com todo o Clã dele justifiquem essa atitude e todas aquelas palavras cruéis Naruto, não acho que o Sasuke seja alguém digno da Folha.

- A família dele foi morta, não é um simples problema, da para entender... Um pouco.

- Eu... Eu não vou discutir isso com você! Vá até lá, seja estúpido! Chame-o de volta! – gritou, levantando-se e cruzando os braços. – Aquele cara nos traiu Naruto, e se eu vê-lo por ai eu vou enfiar meu punho naquela cara bonitinha!

Irritada abaixou-se e apanhou a mochila que estava ao chão, colocando-a nas costas.

- Ah, e você me deve dois potes de ramen, bom proveito baka! – cuspiu as palavras encima dele, deixando o local em passos duros e apressados, chutando um pouco de grama por onde passava.

- Saco... – murmurou, abrindo um dos potes e comendo um pouco de macarrão.

Ela não estava errada, mas ele tinha idéias formadas.

_**Você sabe pelo que vale a pena lutar?**_

_**Quando não vale a pena morrer por isso?**_

_**Alguém quebrou seu coração?**_

_**Você está em ruínas**_

_Academia da Areia – 16h00min_

O olhar sério do diretor percorria a sala de minuto em minuto, não se podia dizer ao certo se tal atitude poderia ser denominada "impaciência", já que, tal coisa associada à indiferença expressa presente no comportamento de Gaara era simplesmente absurda e impossível, porém, a realidade era que a falta de alguns rostos em seu escritório o irritava consideravelmente.

- 'Senhor diretor' se for para dizer algo, por favor, diga. – comentou a voz mais próxima da porta do escritório, distante de Gaara, com os braços cruzados, e um olhar de descrença. – Não vamos ganhar nada vindo até aqui em um sábado se ficarmos uns olhando para os outros enquanto o 'Senhor' se mantém com essa expressão que não conseguimos decifrar.

Shikamaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com o comentário de Yuuri, definitivamente podia concluir que Gaara era um pobre sofredor cercado por garotas problemáticas demais que mantinham um estranho prazer por atormentá-lo.

Olhou para o lado, encontrando os olhos de Temari pouco amigáveis voltados para sua direção, talvez ele não estivesse muito melhor que Gaara afinal de contas.

- Baki não pode comparecer hoje, por isso pretendia dar algumas instruções de como irem se preparando para o torneio, mas estão faltando alguns participantes nesta sala. – falou calmo.

Yuuri suspirou, preferindo não expor o turbilhão de opiniões para contra-atacar a idéia absurda de Gaara sobre treinos intensivos que passava por sua mente.

- Estão faltando Aya-san e a... – falhou ao pronunciar o último nome. Hyoko não guardava boas lembranças de Kaminari, e tinha receio sobre as coisas que a garota ainda poderia lhe fazer.

- Kaminari, rá! – falou Temari irritada, aproveitando a brecha de Hyoko. – Ela não vem Gaara, pode esquecer.

- Já esperava por isso.

- Aya-san mencionou algo sobre um leilão que promoveria hoje, mas disse que não poderia dizer o local, pois era apenas para compradores 'selecionados'... ou algo assim. Ela falou rapidamente quando nos encontramos ontem. – Hyoko disse, colocando um dos dedos sobre o queixo, lembrando-se da rápida e estranha conversa com Aya.

- Aquela louca! Sempre metida em coisas estranhas. – reclamou Yuuri.

Uma respiração um pouco mais elevada chamou a atenção do grupo, fazendo Temari se incomodar. A garota esticou levemente o braço, alcançando um dos livros que estavam na pequena estante ao seu lado, e de forma não muito discreta lançou-o contra o indivíduo que tinha a cabeça levemente tombada para frente, dormindo.

O livro voou rápido e parou estaticamente sobre a mão que se levantou em um lapso, a frente do rosto sonolento, apanhando-o com perfeição. O ato provocou surpresa no grupo, inclusive Gaara fitou a ação de modo diferente.

- Você não estava dormindo? – perguntou Temari incrédula, olhando para Kay como se olhasse para uma aberração.

- Hn... – murmurou, abandonando o livro ao chão e voltando-se para Gaara, como se fingisse esperar o decorrer da reunião de forma tediosa.

- Bem... – prosseguiu o ruivo, após a estranha reação do jovem. – Já que as duas não poderão comparecer... depois me entenderei com elas. É melhor começarmos logo, vamos para a sala de treinos dos fundos, vou lhes mostrar onde poderão praticar nas tardes em que não houver atividades escolares.

- Fala sério. – bufou Yuuri, abrindo a porta, sendo a primeira a sair da sala.

O grupo seguiu Gaara até abandonarem o interior do prédio principal, no espaço exterior da Academia, cercado por muros de aspecto monótono e sem vida.

Sem dúvidas a Academia da Areia era um grande lugar, porém, a visão interior do prédio não era das melhores e carecia nitidamente de reformas.

Caminharam por alguns minutos passando pelos blocos da entrada, rumo aos fundos do lugar, quando o leve som de algo cortando o vento se aproximou do grupo.

O pequeno objeto lançado à frente de Gaara tilintou algumas vezes contra o solo pegando-os de surpresa, assim como o grande barulho e toda a fumaça que vieram logo depois, frutos da explosão repentina da peça.

Gaara se lançou para trás, levando Temari consigo que o seguia de perto, os demais que estavam atrás também se afastaram rapidamente, procurando lugares para se protegerem.

- O que é isso? – gritou Yuuri em meio a fumaça, tossindo um pouco.

A visão estava prejudicada pela nuvem branca que havia tomado todo o lugar, mas passos, vários deles, puderam ser ouvidos se aproximando do grupo de estudantes.

- Alguém está vindo! – gritou Temari agarrando o braço do irmão, constatando que ainda estavam próximos. – Gaara não consigo ver os outros! Estão invadindo a academia!

Shikamaru encostou-se próximo a uma porta, que percebeu estar trancada. Ótimo, sem lugares para se protegerem, estavam expostos e vulneráveis. Não via Gaara, mas podia ouvir as vozes de Yuuri e Temari em meio a fumaça.

A garota de cabelos curtos sentiu os olhos arderem, e afagou-os com cuidado, tentando recuperar a visão em meio a fumaça.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kay, de pé, tentando visualizar algo em meio à nuvem branca.

- Kay... – Hyoko não conseguia manter os olhos muito abertos, mas ao olhar para os lados viu que apenas Kay continuava próximo e que o resto do grupo havia desaparecido na fumaça. – Onde estão todos? – perguntou aflita.

- Não sei. Mas tem pessoas estranhas entrando na academia, talvez sejam assassinos. – falou, abandonando a pose sonolenta, em alerta.

Os olhos verdes de Hyoko além de levemente avermelhados pela irritação provocada pela fumaça, estavam atónitos com as palavras de Kay. Invasores? Tanto ela como seus amigos estavam em perigo.

A fumaça se dissipava lentamente, e dois homens desconhecidos, trajando vestes negras, aproximavam-se de onde estavam Kay e Hyoko, andando calmamente em meio à nuvem branca, com máscaras igualmente sombrias como suas roupas, cobrindo-lhes a face.

Hyoko afastou-se, correndo para trás de um pilar, seu coração batia forte, assustando-a. Kay permaneceu impassível de pé, ele sabia o que toda aquela confusão e a aparição dessas pessoas significavam: a luta pela Taça avançara alguns passos na direção da Areia, eram um empecilho que deveria ser eliminado, presumiu.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – alertou, mirando as duas figuras que se aproximavam. – Apenas não saia daí.

A garota concordou com a cabeça, unindo ambas as mãos com força em frente ao peito, aflita.

Os dois homens perceberam logo que já haviam sido vistos, não existiam mais motivos para manter suspense algum, era a hora de iniciar a missão que deveriam cumprir naquele lugar.

Um deles voltou o olhar para o outro como um sinal, e partiu na direção do jovem que lhe aguardava.

Kay costumava ser calmo e desligado em excesso, mas aquilo, aquela atitude de invadir a Areia ia contra seus conceitos, e pior, imaginar tais pessoas tentando ferir seus colegas era algo que definitivamente o irritava.

O homem a frente aproximou-se rápido, abordando-lhe com força nos golpes, mas surpreendeu-se ao notar a simplicidade com que o jovem usava os braços para desviar, movimentos simples que eram dotados de uma velocidade incrível.

A cada investida o homem era desnorteado por sua própria força aplicada de forma errônea, Kay desviava-o, e redirecionava os golpes para o vazio fazendo o homem se irritar. O movimento com os pés era leve, e suas mãos lançavam-se firmes, porém com certa leveza que fazia com que os golpes fossem completamente infrutíferos quando vinham em sua direção.

Os cabelos escuros de Kay pouco se moviam, apenas alguns movimentos mais bruscos enquanto posicionava-se contra as investidas do homem faziam com que os mesmos se deslocassem de suas posições. Os olhos verdes estavam sérios, encaravam a situação com sensatez, sabia que deveria acabar com aquilo rápido, mas a idéia de descobrir quem havia enviado tais homens para atacá-los passou como uma opção em sua cabeça, até avistar que o outro homem que acompanhava o que lhe atacava estava se aproximando de Hyoko, que encolhia-se cada vez mais com os passos do sujeito em sua direção.

- Ei! – gritou por um instante, chamando a atenção tanto do homem próximo à garota quanto do que tentava investir contra ele, que se surpreendeu ao ver a reação do jovem que até então permanecia em silêncio e atento.

- Está com medo do que meu parceiro pode fazer com sua amiguinha? – perguntou o que lutava, ainda com os braços posicionados, aguardando uma reação de Kay. – Você é um garoto estranho, e esta dificultando bem as coisas! Mas o que vai fazer agora? – sorriu o homem de forma vitoriosa.

O outro próximo a Hyoko voltou novamente seu olhar para a garota, que tinha pequenas lágrimas nos olhos.

- E então garotinha, aqui não é um lugar que valoriza as artes marciais? Pode tentar mostrar o que sabe para o papai aqui! – A voz do sujeito vinha grave, abafada pela máscara negra que usava. Hyoko estava assustada e não podia contar com Kay, que ainda enfrentava o outro homem.

Certo, decidiu que aquela não era hora de escolher ponderar seus movimentos. Na nova investida do homem Kay não esperou para encontrar um erro no ataque e desviá-lo como estava fazendo, o impacto pegou o homem de surpresa, que só teve o tempo necessário de voltar o olhar para o pé que atingia seu estômago com uma força absurda, fazendo-o perder qualquer ar que mantinha nos pulmões, e ir de encontro com uma das paredes do lugar, chocando-se fortemente e caindo ao chão.

De forma rápida o homem que se aproximava lentamente de Hyoko com a intenção divertida de amedrontá-la sentiu quando uma mão agarrou seu ombro, puxando-o e deslocando o membro. O golpe não era esperado, e a dor veio rápida e aguda.

- AHHHHH! – urrou o homem agarrando o próprio braço com força. – MALDITO!

Kay agarrou a mão de Hyoko, tirando-a dali, mas não teve tempo de fugir, já que o homem se lançara contra ele e a garota, como se a dor do ombro deslocado tivesse transformado-o em um ser possuído. O jovem empurrou a garota em um lapso, afastando-a para perto da outra parede com força e bloqueando ao mesmo tempo o chute que viera do homem em fúria.

- Kay! – gritou Hyoko sem conter as lágrimas, o olhar assustado correu rápido até o local onde o outro homem que antes estava caído se levantava, e ia também na direção de Kay. "O que eu faço... O que eu faço... O que eu faço... O que eu faço... Kay" A respiração estava acelerada, sentia o peito doer em angustias. Precisava fazer algo, o outro homem se aproximaria e pegaria Kay pelas costas, e ela estava apenas olhando tudo, sem conseguir fazer nada.

Olhou para os lados rapidamente procurando ajuda em vão. Não podia ver os outros amigos, não sabia onde estavam. Queria gritar por socorro, mas não acreditava ter forças para isso com todo o medo que tinha no momento.

Kay não estava tendo dificuldades em sua luta, porém, o homem que enfrentava, mesmo estando ferido, ainda era melhor em seus ataques do que o primeiro.

Havia decidido não esperar mais e na nova investida que o homem lhe dera afastou-o com um dos braços, atacando com o outro com uma grande concentração de força diretamente no local atingido antes ouvindo claramente o ruído do osso da clavícula do homem se rompendo, atordoando-o, fazendo com que desmaiasse.

Kay não chegou a virar-se para trás e surpreender o outro homem que vinha em sua direção para atacá-lo, uma cadeira de alguma das salas de aula fora mais rápida e partiu-se contra as costas do homem, derrubando-o, dando o tempo necessário para que o jovem o abatesse antes que o mesmo retomasse sua posição.

Hyoko abandonou o encosto da cadeira que sobrara em suas mãos sobre o chão, trêmula e ainda chorando. Fora uma atitude frustrante e impensada, mas que havia dado incrivelmente certo, mesmo deixando a garota dominada pelo pavor.

- Kay! - correu chorosa e abraçou o rapaz. - E-eu estava... com tanto medo! Achei... Achei que fossem nos matar! - pequenos soluços do choro interrompiam a fala.

- Não se preocupe.

A fumaça era afastada pelo vento, Gaara e Temari surgiram caminhando intactos sem qualquer sinal de terem enfrentado alguma batalha. Shikamaru fora surpreendido pela loira escondido atrás de um pequeno amontoado de caixas, sendo repreendido por sua insensibilidade enquanto desconhecidos invadiam a Areia.

Gaara estava sério, e aparentemente irritado com o acorrido, deu instruções para que Temari ligasse imediatamente para a polícia e avisasse que a Academia havia sido invadida por ladrões e que tiveram que reagir, mas algo o intrigou ao se aproximarem de Kay e Hyoko e constatar os dois homens vencidos no local.

- Onde está Yuuri? - perguntou o ruivo, surpreendendo o grupo, que até então, não tinham notado a falta da garota.

Continuaram a seguir até o fim do grande bloco, nos fundos da academia, onde avistaram a figura de cabelos rosados, levemente irritada, tentando limpar a saia arruinada pela poeira.

A garota notou a chegada dos companheiros, colocando as mãos na cintura, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Creio que chegaram tarde para a festa. – comentou sarcástica. – Terminei com o último há poucos minutos. – apontou com o canto dos olhos para o corpo jogado em uma parte de gramado seco.

- Yuuri-chan... Você... – comentou Hyoko assustada.

Dois homens estavam caídos mais a frente, um sobre o outro. A garota estava nitidamente ofegante e com as roupas sujas, mas havia se saído bem contra os três intrusos.

- Deveria ter chamado por ajuda. Eram muitos, e você estava sozinha. – repreendeu Gaara.

- Não, não deveria. – retrucou. – Estou perfeitamente bem, caso não tenha notado.

- Ei garota, não seja grossa! – falou Temari a frente. – Estávamos preocupados.

- Não preciso necessariamente da preocupação de vocês. – respondeu.

- Não discuta Temari, ela deve saber o que faz. – suspirou Gaara, intervindo antes que a discussão entre as duas se prolongasse. – É melhor irmos lá para frente, a polícia deve chegar a qualquer minuto.

Temari deu as costas para Yuuri e seguiu sozinha.

Por um instante os olhos avermelhados da garota se encontraram com os verdes de Gaara, ela sentiu uma vontade estranha de apenas naquele pequeno instante correr até ele, dizer que na verdade sentiu medo por estar sozinha, mas que havia se esforçado e dado o máximo de si para vencer aqueles homens, que tinha conseguido e que estava feliz por estarem todos bem, mas não... Aquela não poderia ser ela. Piscou algumas vezes, e passando pelo ruivo seguiu para a entrada da academia, em silêncio.

_**Ela finalmente chegou,**_

_**esteja alerta para agarrá-la com os punhos prontos.**_

_Locadora Bijuus – centro de Tóquio – 18h30min_

Enrolava tediosamente uma pequena mecha dos cabelos claros entre os dedos, enquanto as pupilas felinas corriam por todo o conteúdo a sua frente. Usava uma saia de pregas escura, em conjunto com um par de meias um pouco acima dos joelhos e um casaco azul sobre uma regata já que as noites estavam ficando cada vez mais frias, o cabelo levemente bagunçado de propósito mantinha-se jogado para a esquerda. Estava diante de uma enorme prateleira repleta de DVD's onde se encontrava na difícil missão de decidir se algo ali realmente valia a pena ser assistido. Voltou os olhos verdes para a pequena plaqueta de metal ao topo da prateleira, intitulando o lugar como "_Romance_". Soltou um murmúrio de desgosto, virando-se e caminhando para a próxima prateleira, denominada "_Comédia_" por outra pequena placa cinza, onde esboçou um pequeno sorriso com os lábios.

- Estou indo embora. – a voz forte surgiu, tirando Akemi de seus pensamentos.

A garota abandonou a prateleira de DVD's e voltou-se para o moreno ao seu lado, que apesar de ser o que ela chamaria de '_extremamente gato_', trazia consigo uma habitual cara de ódio-ao-mundo, que naquele dia conseguia estar pior que todas as outras.

- O que foi agora? Não pode esperar mais cinco minutos? Estou escolhendo! – reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Fui praticamente arrastado para cá, e não sou obrigado a aguentar a Ino me perguntando qual filme acho que combina mais com nós dois.

- Bem Sasuke, realmente é uma situação complicada para um casal. – riu, tapando o sorriso levemente com uma das mãos.

O Uchiha pareceu não gostar muito da piada.

Akemi dirigiu seus olhos verdes para o outro lado da locadora, onde Ino gesticulava enquanto discutia entusiasmada com Tenten a história de um filme que conhecia, Neji permanecia próximo a elas, encostado em uma parede, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados, esperando que todo aquele pesadelo acabasse logo, assim como Sasuke.

Não era fácil compreender como aqueles dois garotos podiam odiar tanto uma simples 'noite dos filmes', claro, sem levar em conta o fato de terem sido obrigados a irem até a locadora, terem qualquer direito de escolha negado sobre o gênero dos filmes, e a obrigação de assistir o que elas escolhessem quando voltassem para os dormitórios. Não era uma coisa tão horrível assim, pensou Akemi.

Por fim, antes que o Uchiha abandonasse os demais e voltasse sozinho, o que poderia acontecer com a maior das facilidades, a garota decidiu por não escolher DVD algum, estava em um momento complexo demais de sua vida, ainda mais quando se lembrava dos estranhos pesadelos que tinha ocasionalmente, não estava com ânimo ou alguma criatividade mínima para escolher algo, apostaria nas escolhas de Tenten e Ino, mesmo sabendo que poderia se arrepender amargamente.

- Bem, as garotas parecem já ter escolhido, acho que podemos ir. – falou, colocando as mãos para dentro dos bolsos do casado, e passando pelo Uchiha, que a seguiu até o caixa da saída mal-humorado.

Enquanto esperavam o caixa registrar devidamente as locações, uma figura de cabelos prateados surgiu próxima aos jovens, carregando alguns DVD's consigo. Os olhos de Sasuke miraram-no como se automaticamente, e um estranho clima pairou sobre todos ali.

- Sasuke-kun. – cumprimentou o estranho homem, diante do encontro.

- Hn. – murmurou o Uchiha, nitidamente incomodado.

- Posso ver que já fez alguns colegas em sua nova escola. – falou, passando os olhos pelos jovens próximos à Sasuke. – e reconheço também o Hyuuga logo ali. – comentou, fazendo os olhos perolados de Neji voltarem-se para ele com extrema frieza.

- Creio que isso não seja da sua conta. – o tom da voz de Sasuke era ríspido, e Akemi olhou para Neji confusa como se pedisse alguma resposta do companheiro de sala para aquela situação estranha, não sendo correspondida.

Ino tentou aproximar-se de Sasuke para acalmá-lo, mas teve medo do olhar e da postura que o jovem havia adquirido.

- Tem razão... – suspirou em uma mistura de tédio e cansaço. – Acho que não tenho o vigor necessário para discutir com um pirralho egoísta hoje. – falou com normalidade.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, enquanto Ino levou as mãos à boca, incrédula ao ouvir tais palavras ditas por aquele homem de estranhos cabelos prateados bagunçados.

- Ei! Não deveri.. – Akemi fora interrompida pelo braço de Neji, que a puxou para trás com força, antes que se aproximasse da dupla apontando o dedo para aquele homem.

- Diga o que quiser Kakashi. Não sou mais o que era antes, e por isso não preciso te levar a sério.

O homem olhou para Sasuke, e seguiu, passando a frente dos jovens, entregando seus filmes ao caixa que olhava toda a discussão com curiosidade.

- Neji. – comentou antes de receber os filmes de volta e entregar o dinheiro. – Sua família anda preocupada com você.

O Hyuuga não se pronunciou, e Kakashi seguiu para a porta carregando sua sacola de DVD's, puxando a maçaneta e deixando a loja.

Tenten aproximou-se do namorado, segurando sua mão.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou a morena com certo receio.

- Está. – respondeu, relaxando e passando a mão sobre os cabelos.

- Quem era ele afinal de contas? – perguntou Akemi nervosa. – ARGH! Vocês dois são cheios desses mistérios! – virou-se e apontou para Sasuke repentinamente. – Principalmente você Uchiha! Qual era a daquela sua cara de "mais uma palavra e vamos nos matar aqui mesmo"?

- Sasuke-kun, não fique nervoso! – exclamou Ino chorosa, abraçando o Uchiha. – Ele já foi embora. Era seu antigo professor não era?

- Professor? – Akemi se surpreendeu.

- Não se metam nisso. – falou, desvencilhando-se de Ino e seguindo para a saída indiferente.

- Esse Uchiha! Como pode ser tão mesquinho? – a garota balançou a cabeça e saiu da locadora também, sendo seguida por Ino carregando os filmes e gritando para Sasuke esperá-la para voltarem juntos.

Tenten olhou para as garotas saindo, e olhou para Neji, que continuava a seu lado.

- Podemos aproveitar que eles já foram e dar uma volta? – perguntou sorrindo, enquanto saiam da locadora.

- Estou cansado Tenten. – respondeu o Hyuuga, sem demonstrar qualquer aspecto de cansaço.

- Nejiiii! – resmungou impaciente. - É apenas uma volta comigo, não vai te matar! – reclamou puxando o braço do namorado.

Suspirando vencido deixou-se ser arrastado por Tenten pela calçada, ouvindo os gritinhos de histeria e vendo o olhar maravilhado da garota ao parar em frente a algumas vitrines.

Já anoitecia, e o clima ia ficando cada vez mais frio a cada soprada de brisa do fim do dia.

Neji passou os olhos por alguns casais que andavam também por ali, sorridentes e felizes. Sabia que deveria demonstrar mais afeto para com a própria namorada, mas por mais que as insistências de Tenten se tornassem mais fortes a cada dia, tentando provocá-lo e seduzi-lo, quando tudo passava, ainda não conseguia vê-la com olhos diferentes, eram apenas amigos, como sempre foram.

Ao dobrarem uma esquina sentiu um leve incômodo bater contra ele. Os olhos chocolates de Tenten pousaram sobre duas garotas que saiam de uma loja de conveniência logo à frente, uma delas tinha olhos tão claros e perolados quanto os de Neji. Ela conhecia aquela garota, e sabia sobre o problema que iria se iniciar ao ver os olhos do namorado voltados para aquela direção.

- Neji... Você não... – mas não teve tempo para falar.

- Parece que vou ter algumas palavrinhas com minha família. – falou ríspido, adquirindo um olhar diferente.

Tenten sabia o que aquilo significava, e amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter pedido para que caminhassem naquele dia.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Isso ai! Capítulo fresquinhos para vocês meus queridos! Como passaram o Natal? Muitos presentes? *-* Eu não ganhei nada porque minha mãe fez o favor de jogar na minha cara que estou velha demais para isso, uma senhora muito cruel ela.

Hoje não está sendo um dos dias mais calmos aqui, deu pra postar, mas a revisão ficou tensa.

**Parte boa do capítulo: **Gostei do capítulo e escrevi ele super rápido, foi fluindo. Estou assistindo o máximo de animes de ação possível que envolvam brigas e vida escolar ao mesmo tempo haha, inclusive uns Ecchis tensos mesmo eu não sendo muito fã de garotas que só sabem mostrar as calcinhas enquanto lutam. Mas eu ainda acredito que eles vão me ajudar a melhorar minhas descrições de lutas ._.

**Parte ruim do capítulo **Ficou duas páginas maior que os outros, e quando começo a passar do meu limite estabelecido por capítulo eu entro em pânico o_ô, só por isso não coloquei uma parte que aparece a Mina e o Kaito, eles iam aparecer nesse mas não deu, por isso joguei para o próximo, mil perdões.

Já deu pra vocês verem que a Margot não parece gostar nada do Sasuke, e que a coisa na Areia ficou feia de uma hora pra outra, misterioso não? Kay virou defensor oficial da Hyoko hehehe, vão haver outros em capítulos próximos :x eita garota sortuda (além de fofa *-*), resposta para o ataque contra a Areia no próximo capítulo aushuahsuahsuh Sasuke X Kakashi, queria por mais emoção, aquela coisa de ex-aluno e ex-professor, mas saiu aquilo chatinho lá, fazer o que D: E omg, vocês também vão ver o Neji ser malvado no próximo capítulo, aguardem '-'

**Por fim: **Quero agradecer muito as reviews das pessoas que estavam 'sumidas', e dizer que estou ciente da dificuldade de alguns para comentar, como tiveram o trabalho de me comunicar eu irei entender. Ainda tem uns dois donos de personagens que não deram as caras por aqui depois que seus personagens foram selecionados, e tenho que pensar no que vou fazer ._. Quanto aos demais, vocês são ótimos! Há, quando dizem que review ajuda a dar ânimo pra escrever não estão mentindo, já existiram aqui reviews incrivelmente inspiradoras, que me ajudaram muito. Obrigada por estarem lendo minha fanfic, e espero agradar cada vez mais vocês e alcançar suas expectativas a cada capítulo.

Beijos, Unni.


	7. Capítulo VI

_**O sangue em minhas veias pulsa, é necessário liberar o rancor.**_

_Todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas;_

_Todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam_

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Seis**

_**Quando nossos olhos se encontrarem eu não sei se irei sentir ódio ou amor.**_

**-**x-¤-x-

_Propriedades do Clã Satsuki – 18h30min_

O quarto era amplo, os móveis antigos ali presentes de valores incalculáveis completavam a decoração farta em detalhes luxuosos. As cortinas italianas exalavam sua elegância ao se moverem graciosamente com o vento leve que entrava pela janela da grande sacada que dava para o jardim da mansão. A garota tinha os cabelos prateados meticulosamente arrumados e analisava a nova yukata que vestia com extremo rigor diante do grande espelho a sua frente. A roupa lhe caia solta e adequada, o tecido branco preenchido por algumas pequenas pétalas roxas auxiliava o charme da faixa lilás, o par de orbes de cor caramelo fixados na imagem refletida olhavam tudo com aprovação.

- _Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_, estou usando uma nova yukata, o que acham? – perguntou ao espelho esboçando um estranho sorriso.

Virou-se, afastando-se do espelho em um gesto infantil e meigo batendo algumas palminhas de alegria enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, aproximando-se da cama onde se encontrava estendida outra yukata, tão bela quanto a que usava, apanhou-a gentilmente como se apalpasse a uma flor, e guardou novamente no clouset, iria lhe servir para outra oportunidade, para àquela a branca de pétalas roxas já havia conquistado lugar.

A garota se aproximou em meio a rodopios de uma pequena poltrona de veludo clara, próxima a grande cama, sentando-se sobre ela e cruzando as pernas adquirindo uma postura educada. Seu olhar era vago e alegre como o de uma criança, em meio ao quarto vasto e solitário preenchido pelo luxo a garota de traços delicados exalava uma aura angelical demasiadamente alegre para a situação.

Uma pequena batida veio, seguida da abertura da grande porta branca onde haviam esculpidos alguns formatos sofisticados sobre a madeira. A garota olhou alegre para a mulher que entrara carregando sob a bandeja de prata duas taças preenchidas com vinho tinto.

- Pode pedir para que ele entre agora, por favor. – pediu educadamente à mulher enquanto apanhava entre os dedos uma das taças de cristal, sem se mover de sua atual posição.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça, sem pronunciar uma única palavra, e saiu, deixando a bandeja com a outra taça sob uma pequena mesa.

Não levou muito tempo para que o garoto de cabelos castanhos passasse pela porta por onde a mulher havia saído, um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios da dona dos cabelos prateados ao encontrar-se com os olhos azuis voltados para ela.

- Você parece feliz. – sorriu, aproximando-se.

- Eu tenho motivos para estar feliz. – falou, levando a taça aos lábios e tomando um pequeno gole do líquido avermelhado. – Concorda com o que digo?

A garota se levantou em um saltinho no mesmo instante, aproximando-se novamente do espelho, ainda com a taça de vinho em mãos.

- Sirva-se. – alertou ela para a outra taça posta na mesa, chamando a atenção do jovem. – Nós devemos comemorar Kaito-kun! – dera um pequeno giro enquanto observava sua imagem refletida, sorrindo para ela.

- Hime... As coisas não saíram exatamente como esperávamos. – comentou calmamente, com os olhos azuis sérios.

- Ocorreu tudo muito bem. – falou rápida, virando-se brevemente para ele. - Veja, está Yukata não fica linda em mim?

- Sim, fica.

O olhar de Kaito não era dos melhores, segurava a taça de vinho em mãos, mas não havia tocado em uma gota do líquido. Não compreendia o festejo de Mina, o ataque a Areia rendera apenas a perca de alguns bons homens, nenhuma vantagem sequer.

- A Areia não foi derrotada, pelo contrário, eles lidaram perfeitamente bem com todos os ninjas que mandei.

A garota arqueou uma das sobrancelhas finas para a imagem no espelho, ainda indiferente às palavras do jovem em seu quarto.

- Não vejo como isso pode ser classificado como algo bom... Eles podem nos dar trabalho.

Mina suspirou cansada ao ouvi-lo.

- Kaito-kun não entende o raciocínio das coisas. Eles continuam vivos, mas não mataram seus agressores, não consegue ver a lógica disso? – perguntou delicadamente, sorrindo.

Kaito olhava sem acompanhar o pensamento da garota a sua frente, era difícil compreendê-la ainda mais quando estava feliz e fazia questão de demonstrar isso com os gestos infantis em meio ao nevoeiro de seus jogos pelo poder.

- Quando não se mata um adversário você está tendo compaixão por alguém que quis matá-lo, isso é ser fraco Kaito-kun. Eu achei que a Folha e a Areia não seriam um incômodo, e depois de testar a Areia eu percebi que ela realmente não vai ser um incômodo, mas sim uma diversão! Eles serão divertidos porque são _fracos_, não têm o _espírito da guerra_. – Os lábios se moviam enquanto os olhos permaneciam vidrados na sua própria movimentação dos lábios no reflexo do espelho. – A Areia é _fraca_, e a Folha nem ao menos pode ser considerada uma adversária, isso não é um grande motivo para se estar feliz?

- Se você está feliz eu estou feliz, Hime-sama. – falou galanteador, finalmente tomando um pouco de vinho. – Mas existe algo que não compreendo em sua lógica... – a voz voltara a ficar séria.

A garota virou-se para olhá-lo, abandonando a imagem no espelho por um momento.

- Se não matar um adversário lhe torna fraco, porque a Hime insiste em deixar Uchiha Itachi vivo?

Aquela pergunta pegou-a de surpresa. Uchiha Itachi era um nome que lhe roubava a felicidade, e em um instante a face alegre e infantil dera lugar a uma feição séria. A taça de vinho que trazia levemente sobre os dedos fora comprimida pela mão com tamanha força que se partiu caindo em vários pedaços juntamente com o vinho sob o chão, manchando o tapete claro do quarto.

Mina olhou para a palma de sua mão, sentia uma leve ardência preenchendo os cortes provocados pelos cacos da taça, mas não havia dor ali, continuou olhando enquanto pouco a pouco o sangue passava a fluir pelo ferimento, respingando levemente sobre o chão. O líquido carmim a hipnotizava.

- Uchiha Itachi é alguém que devo matar, e estou ciente disso. – sua visão confrontou o par de olhos azuis de Kaito perturbada. - Agora saia! – ordenou de forma severa, apontando para a porta.

Kaito ainda olhou-a de forma descrente, não sabia se deveria confiar nos jogos de Mina, era arriscado. A herdeira dos Satsukis era instável, e ao mesmo momento em que demonstra ser um anjo abençoado torna-se um demônio atormentado por uma única maldição: _Uchiha Itachi_. Era nítido o conflito envolvendo Satsuki Mina e o suposto assassino de todo o Clã Uchiha e dos conselheiros mestres da Folha, tão nítido quanto confuso, e ele definitivamente não tinha a mínima vontade de se meter entre aqueles dois. Deu as costas a Mina e saiu tranquilamente do cômodo.

A garota levantou a mão para o alto, fixada no sangue que fluía. Algumas gotas escaparam, respingando sobre sua face e deixando um caminho vermelho ao escorrerem por ela.

- Itachi não é fraco, não é uma diversão... Ele é um inimigo.

Contraiu o punho com força, lançando-o em uma fúria descontrolada contra o grande espelho a sua frente, partindo o vidro por completo, desfigurando seu reflexo.

_**Meu coração falso é a única coisa que bate.**_

_**Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre**_

_Loja Ichiraku – 18h40min _

- Porque mesmo eu tive que vir com vocês? – perguntou irritada, talvez pela milésima vez em menos de uma hora.

- Naomi-san! Ficar todos os dias no quarto ouvindo música não é uma vida! É bom andar pela cidade às vezes, e a Hinata queria comprar ingredientes para o bolo que vamos fazer. – sorriu ajeitando os óculos, tendo um sim tímido murmurado por Hinata logo em seguida.

A loira olhava para a dupla a sua frente incrédula, como se deixara levar de forma tão fácil? Acostumar-se com o fuso horário japonês provavelmente estava afetando seu senso. Havia discutido com Tsunade novamente – estava se tornando uma rotina -, por mais uma vez a tia havia insistido para que voltasse a freqüentar as aulas para se adaptar novamente a um ritmo acadêmico, fazia duas semanas que a garota estava no Japão e novamente já tentavam decidir sua própria vida sem seu consentimento, como na última vez.

Sora era gentil e amigável, até demais. Não tinha como construir uma barreira contra ela quando com um simples sorriso a garota tinha o estranho poder de inibir a aversão natural de Naomi às pessoas e sua personalidade extremamente propensa para arranjar inimigos. Estava vencida diante de duas garotas tão estranhas e talvez ingênuas, pelo menos era dessa forma que a garota enxergava Hinata e Sora.

- Combinei com a Sakura que estaríamos esperando mais tarde em casa, você terá a chance de conhecê-la.

- Sakura? – pensou por um momento, recordando brevemente sua rápida e complexa visita a Academia da Folha. – A do cabelo rosa?

- S-sim. – respondeu Hinata.

- Tanto faz. – deu com os ombros.

Os olhos de Naomi voltaram-se para uma prateleira que continha um item considerado perigoso e extremamente necessário. Olhou de soslaio para constatar que Hinata e Sora não haviam notado os itens ali e decidiu esperar e agir na hora certa.

- Ovos, farinha, leite... Acho que está tudo ai Hina! Vamos voltar e colocar o plano em prática! – Os olhos de Sora brilharam em determinação, enquanto ela e Hinata riam.

- Hum... Podem me esperar um pouco lá fora? Vou ao banheiro. – falou Naomi rapidamente, sumindo entre as prateleiras da loja.

- Na-naomi-san tem um comportamento arisco. – comentou Hinata confusa.

- Com o tempo ela vai se acostumar conosco, não é uma pessoa má, eu posso ver. Mas bem, vamos pagar isso! – sorriu, puxando Hinata para o caixa.

- Neh Hina-chan, está com medo da disputa? – perguntou ocasionalmente, enquanto a mulher atrás do balcão calculava os itens.

- Um pouco... Otou-sama disse que as disputas pela taça são violentas e-e que se não acelerar meus ritmos de treinos po-pode ser perigoso...

- Você está melhorando a cada dia! Quase golpeou a Saya, e ela é uma das melhores da nossa sala.

A Hyuuga sorriu tímida enquanto pegava algumas sacolas com as compras.

- Sabe, Tsunade-sama tem me treinado desde que fui morar com ela, tem sido uma grande mestra. Eu sei que muitas pessoas não acreditam nela como diretora, ou mesmo em mim como uma integrante do time da Folha na disputa, mas... Eu realmente quero que ela se orgulhe de mim e quero garantir que a Folha fique com a Taça.

Sora estava sendo sincera, e Hinata admirava aquilo nela. Para Hoshi Sora a disputa pela Taça ultrapassava os limites de um desafio, era uma missão primordial, algo que deveria ser feito como demonstração da enorme gratidão à Tsunade por tê-la acolhido quando se viu sozinha no mundo, e tratado-a como uma verdadeira filha.

- A-acho que Tsunade-sama já tem muito orgulho de você Sora-chan. – Hinata sorriu para a amiga, afinal, havia vivenciado o esforço de Sora durante todo o tempo em que estudaram juntas em se manter como a aluna mais exemplar da academia.

Com as compras em mãos passaram pela porta da loja sendo recebidas pelo vento frio que soprava na rua. Alguns fios do cabelo escuro de Hinata voaram contra seu rosto, incomodando seus olhos.

- Está esfriando! – reclamou Sora encolhendo-se no próprio casaco. – Espero que Naomi-san não demore muito...

Hinata não respondeu ao comentário da colega, ou melhor, não pôde responder, já que seus olhos perolados fixaram-se na pessoa que se aproximava delas. Alguém que Hinata não esperava e muito menos desejava encontrar.

A garota engoliu seco e sentiu algo ruim no peito.

Em alguns poucos segundos, Sora notou a reação estranha de Hinata, e pôde visualizar o problema que se aproximava.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou.

- É-é melhor irmos! – a Hyuuga como num estalo despertara alcançando uma das mãos de Sora. – Va-vamos por ali! – apontou, olhando para o lado contrário ao que a dupla conhecida se aproximava.

Não deram muitos passos até que Sora parasse de súbito.

- Espere! Naomi não voltou!

- Sora-chan po-por favor, vamos! – suplicou.

Sora estava nervosa com a situação.

A garota agarrou a mão de Hinata, abandonando as sacolas de compras sob o chão e começaram juntas a correr, mas antes que pudessem dobrar a esquina uma voz fez com que parassem.

- Hinata-sama, está realmente fugindo? – perguntou sarcástico.

A Hyuuga virou para olhar para trás, sentiu como se todo o sangue do corpo parasse de correr ao encontrar o par de olhos tão claros quanto os seus que a assustava tanto.

- Neji! Vamos voltar! – disse Tenten tentando convencê-lo.

O que soou extremamente inútil.

- Neji-niisan... – balbuciou a garota, apertando a mão de Sora.

Sora continuava confusa ao lado da amiga, sem saber qual reação tomar para saírem dali.

- Como andam as coisas? – começou com casualidade, olhando para a prima. - O Clã Hyuuga? O Assassino do meu pai, que por sinal é _seu_ pai! – jovem tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, e a feição antes calma e indiferente havia se tornado fria e ameaçadora. – Por que me olha como se eu estivesse dizendo algo que você desconhece? – perguntou ao notar o pavor da garota a sua frente.

Hinata permanecia sem saber quais palavras cabiam adequadamente àquele momento, Neji era perigoso, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

- Espero que graças aos mimos que recebe por ser a herdeira daquela família miserável não tenha se esquecido do quanto o Clã Hyuuga me deve! – sentiu os dentes trincarem, a cada minuto as palavras saiam mais ferozes.

- E-eu sinto muito p-por seu pai... – sussurrou Hinata, fechando uma das mãos contra o peito, os olhos tristes não conseguiam encarar o jovem que a atacava com palavras.

- VOCÊ SENTE MUITO? – gritou. – Eu não estou pedindo seus pêsames! Eu estou cobrando a dívida que sua família tem comigo! – estava nitidamente exaltado, mas fez uma pausa, normalizando a respiração. – Ah, é claro. Você acredita não ter nada haver com isso, não é? Encontra-se tão perdida em seu mundo de faz-de-conta que nem ao menos pensa na realidade das coisas.

- Neji, está indo longe demais! – interveio Sora finalmente, adquirindo forças para falar.

O Hyuuga contraiu o cenho ao ouvir a fala repentina, mas ignorou-a.

- Talvez devêssemos nos enfrentar Hinata-sama, para ver como me saio lutando diretamente com a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga, você não acha? – perguntou sarcástico, cruzando os braços.

Hinata dera um pequeno passo para trás, não desejava uma luta, muito menos contra aquela pessoa.

- Neji onde diabos você está com a cabeça? – Tenten agarrou o braço do jovem com força, tomando sua atenção. - Agora que encontrou sua prima na rua vai querer bater nela? Você está ficando louco? – a garota falava rápida e estava visivelmente nervosa com a tensão do local e as palavras de Neji.

- Tenten, você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém o que este encontro significa. Uma hora ou outra eu e ela deveríamos nos enfrentar, e eu prefiro que não seja na disputa pela Taça da Guerra, já que simplesmente não me importo com aquilo! – seu olhar era firme e suas palavras eram frias.

A morena soltou o braço de Neji aos poucos, encarando-o descontente, não aprovava aquilo e queria deixar tudo bem claro.

- Nii-san... eu não quero... não quero lutar contra você. – a voz saia baixa, sentia a insegurança e o medo dominando-a a cada segundo, como poderia imaginar uma situação como aquela em um dia tão tranqüilo?

- Hinata... É melhor que se defenda, e faça uso daquilo para o que foi treinada sua vida toda, porque eu não vou pegar leve, não dessa vez. – olhou sério para a prima, dando um passo a frente, se afastando de Tenten.

Sora colocou-se a frente de Hinata, abrindo os braços em frente à Neji em proteção à amiga, séria.

- Você não vai atacar a Hinata! Isso não é certo, você não tem esse direito! – bradou nervosa, sem vacilar, cara a cara com o Hyuuga prodígio.

- Tenten, cuide para que essa garota não me atrapalhe. Eu e minha prima vamos resolver os problemas pendentes hoje.

A garota olhou perplexa para o jovem, ele não estava brincando, realmente pretendia começar uma luta ali naquele lugar qualquer. Tinha momentos em que realmente não entendia absolutamente nada em Neji, e aquele era um dos momentos em que tinha medo dele, o modo como seus olhos estavam. O tom da sua voz. O jeito como simplesmente parecia não se importar com as conseqüências de uma atitude como aquela. Teve pena de Hinata por um instante, odiava _aquele_ Neji, mas não iria se opor a ele, não conseguiria.

A morena deslizou a mão para os bolsos do casaco que usava, e olhou para Sora de relance.

- Hinata! – gritou Sora por instinto.

Shurikens vieram na direção das duas garotas, fazendo com que Sora e Hinata se lançassem ao chão, em direções opostas, conseguindo desviar do ataque.

Tenten levou uma das mãos novamente ao bolso, apanhando mais alguns dos pequenos objetos entre os dedos, lançando-os em seguida na direção de Sora. A garota pressionou os braços contra o peito e rolou, ainda ao chão, fugindo do novo ataque.

Hinata se levantou assustada.

- Sora-chan! – gritou aflita.

- Hinata! Corra! – gritou Sora, levantando-se e correndo para trás de um poste, protegendo-se da nova leva de shurikens que foram lançadas contra ela. – Droga!

Hinata não teve tempo para pensar em fugir, ou talvez não pudesse fazer isso, deixando Sora sozinha. A sua frente, Neji erguera os braços, adquirindo uma posição que ela conhecia muito bem.

- Como eu disse, não pretendo pegar leve com você. – afirmou sério.

- P-porque... Porque tem que acabar assim? – em seus olhos, pequenas lágrimas passavam a se formar.

- Essa é uma realidade além de um querer. É o _nosso_ destino lutar, e o _meu_ acabar com a herdeira dos Hyuuga!

Hinata aos poucos, e ainda trêmula, deu um passo adiante. Não haveria outro modo de encarar aquilo, era verdade que se viu perdida no instante em que encontrara Neji, que queria correr, fugir e evitar qualquer confronto, até mesmo seu olhar, mas na verdade sabia muito bem como as coisas se resolveriam com ele, porque só havia uma resposta para aquela questão que entrelaçava os Hyuugas.

Esticou as mãos para frente, fazendo com que surgissem em meio às longas mangas do casaco, levantou-as em frente ao corpo, enrijecendo os pulsos. A franja fazia uma leve sombra sobre os olhos marejados por lágrimas, e dessa forma, naquela posição, ela encarou o primo.

- Neji-niisan, e-eu não tenho a mesma mágoa que você nutre por mim. Realmente não compreendo todo seu sofrimento, mas, se de alguma forma... Se de alguma forma lutar comigo puder diminuir sua dor, então... – Um pequeno sorriso triste formou-se nos lábios da morena. – Eu lutarei com você, Neji-niisan.

- NÃO FALE SOBRE COISAS QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! – gritou.

Seus nervos agiram, e qualquer raciocínio ali seria inútil. Ele correu na direção dela, ignorando o fato dela ser uma garota, ou todos os fatos felizes do passado que poderiam impedi-lo de atacá-la naquele momento. Lembrar da morte de seu pai o tornava insano.

O golpe veio forte, mas Hinata foi rápida o suficiente para bloqueá-o com o braço, evitando os dados. Os pés deslizavam sobre o concreto da calçada como em uma dança de velocidade. Os gestos, ainda que fortes e possivelmente perigosos, carregavam uma estranha graciosidade, pertencente apenas à família Hyuuga.

Ambos se moviam rápido, e mesmo que levemente imperceptível aos olhos de quem visse, Hinata estava tendo dificuldades, pois os ataques do primo eram cada vez mais certeiros. A Hyuuga sabia que aquele estilo de luta era perigoso, sabia que um mínimo momento de desatenção em que ela recebesse algum golpe lhe causaria sérios problemas. O modo de luta do Clã Hyuuga era conhecido por carregar a habilidade de danificar os pontos de energia do corpo humano, um único ponto danificado acarreta tal lesão e tamanha dor que significaria o fim de uma batalha.

Hinata desviou de outra investida, fazendo Neji ranger os dentes. Os olhos aflitos da garota tentavam se concentrar nos movimentos que vinham contra ela, estava fazendo aquilo bem, mas não saberia dizer por quanto tempo agüentaria se defender. Viu quando um punho veio em sua direção, e imediatamente notou o deslizar mais avançado dos pés de seu adversário, aquilo não era bom. Assustou-se, bloqueando o golpe e passando pelos pés que vinham contra os seus, mas deixou uma brecha, e Neji pôde vê-la. O jovem de imediato agarrou um dos pulsos da prima com a mão livre, pegando-a de surpresa, lançou-a para trás depressa e cravou a palma da mão já posicionada nas costas da garota, acertando finalmente a herdeira dos Hyuuga.

Hinata cambaleou para frente, sentindo a dor aguda que consumia suas costas. Gotas frias de suor desceram pelas têmporas, enquanto controlava-se para manter as pernas firmes. Contraiu os olhos com força, virando-se para encarar o primo novamente, sabia que a luta não acabaria ali, era só o começo de sua dor.

Neji tinha um meio sorriso maldoso nos lábios, ele havia acertado-a, mas não era um grande dano, faria Hinata sofrer, ela iria sentir mesmo que daquela forma tão miserável o que era o sofrimento.

A garota ofegava, mas mantinha-se de pé, afinal, não poderia se deixar abater por um único golpe. Neji não esperou, e partiu na direção da garota novamente, decidido a intensificar o ritmo das coisas.

Do outro lado da rua Sora tinha a respiração acelerada, estava com raiva por se sentir tão inútil. Podia ver Hinata com problemas a poucos metros dali, mas estava desarmada – diferente de Tenten. – e encurralada tentando se proteger dos ataques da garota.

- Isso não vai nos levar a nada! – gritou de onde estava, para que Tenten ouvisse.

- Eu não apoio totalmente isso, mas não posso deixar que atrapalhe o Neji. – falou girando uma Kunai em um dos dedos. – Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo atingi-la em lugares vitais.

Sora revirou os olhos com o comentário de Tenten. Iria acreditar com certeza que todas as dezenas de shurikens lançadas contra ela até o momento estavam especificamente miradas em locais que não lhe causariam problema algum. A quem aquela garota pretendia enganar?

Respirou fundo, tateando a parede atrás de si e olhando de soslaio para onde a garota estava. Precisava usar aquele lugar a seu favor se tivesse a intenção de vencer a usuária de armas. Não podia se mover sem que entrasse no raio de ataque de Tenten, olhou para o chão, calculando a distância entre ambas. Haviam alguns tambores para depósito de reciclados a três metros dali, uma árvore a frente deles paralela a uma pequena elevação de alguns centímetros da calçada defeituosa, na reta de Tenten. Era arriscado, mas sua amiga corria perigo, e ela tinha uma conduta muito bem resolvida quanto a situações como aquelas, mesmo que elas não pudessem ser classificadas como comuns.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados fecharam-se por um instante, em um gesto infantil para adquirir coragem, enquanto contava mentalmente até três. Abriu-os novamente e a única visão que Tenten teve naquele instante foi a de cabelos avermelhados passando a sua frente como um flash.

Sora lançou-se sobre os tambores coloridos, agarrando uma das tampas de cobertura e jogando para frente. Antes que Tenten pudesse mudar a rota de seu ataque, lançou a Kunai, e viu quando a mesma perfurou a tampa que voava perfeitamente na direção do ataque. Sora correu em direção a árvore, e em um salto curto prendeu os braços sob o galho a mostra, impulsionando o restante do corpo para frente com estes. Tenten rapidamente agarrou algumas shurikens, lançando-as na garota facilmente em mira, porém, não contara com o movimento de Sora. Era fácil presumir que utilizando a árvore como impulso a garota viria a sua frente em um único embalo, sendo pega pela shurikens, mas não foi o que aconteceu ali. Sora lançou-se em um pequeno giro, mas antes de continuar sua ação presumida, freou os pés, utilizando a pequena elevação da calçada para suspender o embalo, mantendo-se abaixo da linha de ataque por onde as shurikens voaram sem rumo, atingindo a árvore. Tenten olhou incrédula para o golpe falho, e antes que pudesse reagir Sora jogou-se contra a garota, derrubando-a do banco em que estava.

- AH! – gritou, sendo lançada ao chão.

Sora foi rápida enquanto caia por cima da garota, posicionou os joelhos contra os braços da mesma, mantendo-a presa ao chão, imóvel.

- É melhor ficar quieta! – ordenou, retirando uma Kunai das roupas de Tenten e mirando-a na garganta da morena, que apenas a olhou horrorizada.

- Ugh.. – Hinata gemeu, sentindo as dores do novo golpe.

Tinha um dos braços envoltos na própria cintura, respirava com dificuldade, tentava não pensar na dor e concentrar-se na luta para poder ao menos se defender, mas estava ficando difícil.

- Tsc. – Neji notou que algo não estava bem com Tenten, não podia mais demorar ali, decidiu então que acabaria com Hinata na próxima investida.

Estava ileso, nem ao menos havia se esforçado significativamente. Hinata pelo contrário se encontrava praticamente vencida, mas não iria se contentar com aquilo, aquela garota merecia mais.

Suspirou irritado, lembrando-se das palavras da prima. Talvez para ela fosse fácil dizer coisas daquele tipo achando que assim resolveria seus problemas, era uma tola, e aquilo era o que mais odiava nela.

Voltou a sua posição de ataque novamente, analisando o modo como Hinata simplesmente tentava se manter de pé. Seria fácil, e realmente gostaria de ver a cara de Hiashi quando este visse o que Neji havia feito à sua preciosa herdeira.

Tomando impulso sob os pés, foi em direção à garota, mas algo o interrompeu, ou melhor, barrou-o inesperadamente. Levou alguns segundos para visualizar o intruso a sua frente, com um punho mirado em sua direção. Estavam próximos, mas os reflexos do Hyuuga o fizeram parar antes que confrontasse tal pessoa que simplesmente surgira em sua frente.

Olhou de perto, recuperando-se do momento de surpresa. Havia uma garota de olhos sérios, o que chamou sua atenção não foi o punho estendido, ou os cabelos loiros levemente desgrenhados, mas sim o fato de carregar uma pequena sacola em uma das mãos e ter o que parecia ser um biscoito pela metade na boca.

Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando-a. A garota calmamente relaxou o punho estendido, apanhando a metade do biscoito dos lábios e guardando-o na pequena sacola branca. Mastigou o restante, e simplesmente deu as costas para Neji, deixando-o perplexo e irritado.

- Hinata, o que diabos vocês estão fazendo? Onde está a Sora? – perguntou séria. – Não é que eu queira fazer questão de lembrá-las, mas quando quiserem me deixar sozinha em um lugar estranho simplesmente não me chamem para sair, droga!

- Na-naomi-san?– sussurrou a dona dos olhos perolados, sem acreditar na garota que estava a sua frente naquele momento.

- Humph. – suspirou, voltando-se para Neji. – E você! – chamou apontando para ele, surpreendendo-o. – Que merda você pensa que ta fazendo com essa garota aqui? É algum tipo de maníaco?

Neji olhou para ela sem acreditar no que ouvia, como aquela garota podia simplesmente surgir, atrapalha-lo, e ainda falar com ele daquela forma?

- É melhor sair daqui, eu e Hinata estamos resolvendo nossos assuntos. – grunhiu irritado.

Naomi mirou-o com desdém, até que seus olhos castanhos visualizaram a cena do outro lado da rua, onde Sora estava sobre uma garota estranha ameaçando-a com uma arma no pescoço.

Os olhos da garota olharam surpresos de volta para o jovem de cabelos cumpridos, e voltou-se para Hinata em um segundo.

- Hinata... – falou baixo.

- Naomi-san, vá embora, por favor! – gritou a Hyuuga recuperando as forças, nitidamente abatida.

- Hinata? – correu até ela. – Hinata o que está acontecendo? Porque estão sendo atacadas?

Hinata olhou-a de forma agonizante, pressionando o estomago, não tinha como explicar a situação quando simplesmente estava dentro ela.

- Ei garota! Se não quer que as coisas piorem para o seu lado é melhor ir embora rápido e parar de me atrapalhar. – Neji disse da forma mais arrogante possível, esperando que pudesse acabar com Hinata sem incômodos como aquele.

Naomi abaixou-se próxima a Hinata, abandonando a pequena sacola branca, repleta de _Cookies_, sobre a calçada. Tateou o bolso da calça escura, apanhando um pequeno aparelho de lá.

- Tome isso e chame a polícia. Não se preocupe, eu cuido das coisas até lá, apenas chame ajuda certo? – falou calma, olhando nos olhos da garota enquanto colocava o celular em sua mão.

- Naomi-san... Não... – as lágrimas caiam quentes, manchando o rosto pálido da Hyuuga, não sabia como reagir diante daquilo.

A garota de cabelos loiros e vestes escuras levantou-se, virando-se na direção de Neji. Algo havia mudado em seu olhar. Subiu levemente o zíper do casaco, fechando-o por completo.

- Eu não sei quem é você e pouco me importa se tem motivos ou não para bater nessa garota. – falou diretamente, apontando de canto para Hinata. – Mas eu realmente odeio _tipinhos _assim, e não vai ser nenhum sacrifício mostrar esse meu ódio aqui agora. – sorriu ousada.

Neji arqueou uma das sobrancelhas sério e talvez levemente indignado, mas teve que ser rápido quando aquela garota simplesmente lançou um chute contra ele. O Hyuuga bloqueou o golpe, e com agilidade prendeu a perna da garota com um dos braços, mas antes que pudesse golpeá-la e acabar com aquela estupidez, a garota usou a perna presa como base para impulsionar à outra, acertando-o fortemente.

O Hyuuga se moveu, afastando-se e mantendo-se em posição. Recebera um golpe forte que não esperava, e aquilo o surpreendeu por um instante. Quem era aquela?

Sora olhou por um momento para o outro lado da rua, notando a dona dos cabelos claros que estava frente a frente com Neji, seu coração falhou no segundo em que reconheceu Naomi.

Tenten notou o olhar desatento de Sora, e utilizou o peso da garota unido ao seu para lançá-la para o lado. Sora caiu, abandonando a Kunai que segurava, Tenten se jogou tentando alcançar a arma, mas teve que interromper a ação, sendo atingida por Sora. A garota se levantou fechando os punhos com força, mesmo que lutas corpo a corpo não fossem de seu feitio ainda sim era boa naquilo. Ambas travaram os punhos, e envolveram-se em trocas rápidas e doloridas de ataques.

Naomi saltara, desviando da investida do Hyuuga. A garota usava os punhos com força, enquanto o jovem realizava movimentos suaves e _parcialmente_ certeiros, sim parcialmente que poderiam ser totalmente certeiros, se Naomi não contasse com o estranho fator velocidad_e_ a seu favor. Nunca havia visto movimentos como aqueles, eram imprudentes, bruscos, sorrateiros, e ao mesmo tempo velozes. Os mesmo pontos compartilhados com o estilo Hyuuga eram afastados pelas características peculiares do modo de lutar da garota de cabelos loiros.

Naomi não se preocupava em se defender, sua defesa era seu ataque. Agindo de forma rápida não daria o tempo necessário para que o rapaz pudesse contra-atacar, estava ocupando-o com seus movimentos.

Virou-se bruscamente, interrompendo o ataque de Neji. Uma mecha do cabelo claro desvencilhou-se das demais, voando especificamente a frente dos olhos. Assustou-se ao notar o cabelo a sua frente, estava sem a típica boina francesa sobre eles, e só por isso algo assim estava acontecendo. No pequeno segundo em que a mecha deslizou sobre seus olhos, Neji atacou-a em cheio, enfiando brutalmente um golpe contra o peito da garota, jogando-a com força sobre algumas caixas empilhadas próximas a parede de uma loja fechada, fazendo com que toda a poeira do local fosse ao ar em uma nuvem espessa.

As mãos de Hinata estavam trêmulas, mal podia manter o aparelho sobre elas, quanto mais discar o número da polícia. Era impossível, estava nervosa demais para concentrar-se em algo, e utilizava seus últimos esforços apenas para não desmaiar diante de toda aquela situação assustadora. Apenas pedia a Deus para que Neji não matasse Naomi.

O moreno respirava fundo em um misto de cansaço e irritação. Como alguém daquele tipo poderia existir? Ainda mirava a nuvem de poeira com os olhos perolados atentos a qualquer movimento que pudesse surgir de lá, sabia que seu golpe havia sido bom, mas não sabia o que esperar da garota que conseguiu acertá-lo tão rápido. Olhou para Hinata que tremia segurando um celular, e apenas pôde rir ao deparar-se com o estado deplorável da prima. Hinata realmente era fraca, sempre havia sido.

- Acho que podemos continuar. – comentou como se zombasse da Hyuuga.

Hinata levantou os olhos aflitos, assustados ao notar a voz do primo. Estava sentada ao chão, sobre os próprios joelhos, tremendo, chorando, desejando estar em casa para o chá com sua irmã mais nova ou simplesmente na academia sorrindo em meio às confusões dos amigos. Mas não, estava ali, provavelmente junto da pessoa que mais a detestava em todo o mundo.

Os olhos perolados úmidos acompanharam com surpresa o pequeno traço que cortou o vento pegando Neji de surpresa ao atingi-lo na cabeça. A pequena pedra ricocheteou caindo na calçada, sendo fulminada pelo olhar do Hyuuga, que levou a mão ao local atingido massageando-o. Os olhos perolados voltaram-se para a figura que já estava de pé, com uma das mãos apoiadas no joelho, e um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

A garota riu do próprio lance, a pequena pedra atingiu-o de forma tão tranquila que ela mesma se surpreendeu. Sentiu o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios, detestava aquele gosto félico, mas infelizmente havia cortado a parte interna da boca ao chocar-se contra o amontoado de entulho, era uma grande sortuda. O peito ardia, e talvez aquele golpe houvesse afetado sua respiração consideravelmente, talvez! Não iria admitir a dor, não era de seu feitio, ela já havia agüentado coisas bem piores que aquelas.

- Não pense que já pode voltar a assumir essa pose de garotinho-malvado diante da Hinata, nossa conversinha ainda não acabou. – levantou-se, espalmando as roupas que agora estavam imundas, estava mais do que pronta para o segundo round.

**-**x-¤-x-

O jovem caminhava despreocupado, aos poucos o sol desaparecia dando lugar aos primeiros aspectos da noite, como o vento frio, por exemplo. As pontas da franja do cabelo alaranjado moviam-se com leveza diante das pequenas rajadas do anoitecer. Estava entediado, e definitivamente não gostava de ter que repor aulas de Karatê aos sábados, mesmo que não tivesse outros planos para aquele dia. Por fim fora a aula, e novamente havia se destacado mesmo que sem intenção, aqueles novos alunos o idolatravam e ele queria realmente entender o porquê daquilo.

Não passou muito mais tempo até que ouviu o toque baixo do celular no bolso. Apanhou-o e atendeu a ligação.

_- DAIKI!_

Sentiu o ouvido doer, e afastou um pouco o aparelho.

- Hn?

Não obteve resposta, houve um silêncio na linha.

_- DAIKI NÃO ME RESPONDA COM 'HN' DIGA QUE ESTÁ AI DROGA! _– gritou a voz.

- Estou aqui Natsume. – falou cansado, chutando algumas pedrinhas pela calçada enquanto caminhava.

_- O que está fazendo? _– perguntou parecendo curiosa. – _Estou entediada, é um péssimo sábado hoje!_

- Estou chutando pedras... – comentou ao acertar mais uma.

Novamente o silêncio se fez presente na linha.

_- Daiki! Aqueles infelizes do primeiro ano marcaram uma reuniãozinha na casa da velha Tsunade e nem nos chamaram! Da pra acreditar?_

- Talvez seja porque não somos da sala deles.

- _HA! Eu sei disso! Mas é muita falta de consideração! Já faz uma semana que estou treinando aqueles inúteis. Até comprei uns dangos para o último treino._

- E comeu todos sozinha... – interveio.

-_ Realmente não da pra discutir essas coisas com você!_

Os olhos castanhos miraram calmamente a garota que surgiu caída a sua frente, vindo literalmente voando da esquina.

_- Daiki?_

Ele conhecia aquela garota.

- Natsume tenho que desligar. – seu tom de voz havia mudado.

_- Daiki espera! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde você está?_

Desligou o aparelho sem responder, e guardou-o novamente.

Não esperava ter aquela visão, e muito menos pretendia passar por aquele caminho naquele dia, apenas acabou seguindo algumas pedrinhas sem perceber.

**-**x-¤-x-

A alguns metros dali, fora da vista dos jovens em 'guerra' em meio à rua deserta, talvez fossem os únicos espectadores presentes do lugar.

O jovem de cabelos avermelhados estava debruçado de forma indiferente, sob o pequeno parapeito da grade que separava o jardim do parque em que estavam da rua à frente, olhando a ação a poucos metros dali. Encontravam-se apenas ele e a companheira de sala, analisando o acontecimento já há algum tempo.

- Acha que deveríamos interferir? – perguntou a garota

- Não. – fora direto.

Estavam naquela rotina há alguns dias, Itachi simplesmente decidira 'vigiar' os passos do irmão depois de descobrir que o mesmo também participaria da disputa pela Taça da Guerra. Itachi acreditava que Sasuke não havia se desligado por completo da Folha, e que, a qualquer hora poderia fraquejar e esquecer o _porquê_ de ter abandonado aquele lugar.

É claro que havia muito mais por trás daquela encenação estúpida do líder da Nuvem Vermelha, e Sasori era esperto o suficiente para perceber isso. Não se importava realmente com os motivos que Itachi tinha para seguir o irmão, o que realmente o irritava era o fato de _ele_ ter que vigiar o irmão de Itachi, quando o líder do grupo simplesmente havia decidido sair para beber com Neel e Deidara.

- Humph...

- O que foi? – perguntou Umi preocupada com a inquietação do companheiro.

- Não é nada.

- Sasuke-san não está mais com o Hyuuga. É realmente vantajoso permanecer aqui?

- Garanto que aqui está bem mais divertido do que seguir aquele garoto. Aquele Hyuuga é interessante, realmente uma ótima aquisição para o Som. – sorriu brevemente, enquanto a garota de cabelos cacheados apenas olhou-o sem entender.

Eles não puderam notar, que alguém havia parado bem próximo a eles, escutando especificamente as últimas falas.

A garota olhava para a dupla atônita, principalmente para Sasori. Os olhos verdes felinos estavam frios e incrédulos com a realidade mostrada. Por um instante os olhares do ruivo e da loira ali parada se cruzaram em uma sensação estranha.

- Você... O que o Neji esta fazendo... – não sabia formular uma fala, mas via claramente ao longe o colega de sala lutando com uma garota desconhecida, e aqueles dois apenas zombando de tudo. – Nuvem Vermelha ou não. Vocês não prestam! – cuspiu as palavras, abandonando-os e correndo na direção da luta.

- Yoshida Akemi, 2º Ano. – Umi falou séria, seguindo Akemi com os olhos.

- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu seco. – Vamos embora.

_**Você se lembra que já tivemos um passado?**_

_**Consegue lembrar-se que foi alguém importante?**_

_**Você mudou...**_

_**... Mas eu também não sou a mesma.**_

Não teve tempo para finalizar o ataque, já que, quando finalmente conseguiu apanhar o braço da garota com uma das mãos, seus olhos se voltaram para Tenten, que caminhava em sua direção, rendida pela Kunai apontada contra suas costas pela garota que antes estava com Hinata.

- Tsc! – a garota desvencilhou o braço do aperto do jovem, aquela luta estava acabada, e ela entendia isso. Caminhou até Hinata, ainda em silêncio, ajudando a garota a se levantar.

- Tenten. – murmurou quando a garota se aproximou dele, enquanto os demais pararam próximos a Hinata.

- Não dá mais Neji, acabou... Ele está aqui. – falou vencida, levemente ofegante e ferida.

Os olhos perolados miraram a nova figura que apareceu no local, enfrentando o par de olhos castanhos serenos.

- Daiki. – murmurou.

- Neji...

- Não esperava te ver aqui. – comentou em um leve descaso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você mudou Neji, antigamente as coisas não tomavam rumos assim, havia mais sabedoria em você. – o garoto olhou de relance para Sora que naquele momento perguntava se Hinata estava bem.

- As pessoas mudam, eu não sou o mesmo de antes e isso não deveria ser uma surpresa.

- Sim, tem razão.

Sora estava com as roupas sujas, e um pequeno corte na bochecha. Sua luta com Tenten renderia alguns hematomas para o dia seguinte, mas fora finalmente encerrada quando Daiki apareceu. Não entendeu bem o motivo da reação da usuária de armas, mas agora estava claro que todos estavam se comportando daquela forma estranha porque um dia já haviam pertencido ao mesmo lado.

- HYUUGA! – gritou uma garota ofegante, finalmente parando de correr. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Neji olhou-a irritado, dando as costas para o grupo.

- Um dia resolveremos nossos problemas Hinata. – falou mesmo de costas. – E você. – encarou a garota recém chegada rapidamente. – Não se meta na minha vida.

- Seu..! – iria xingá-lo, mas fora interrompida pelo olhar de reprovação de Tenten.

- É melhor deixá-lo em paz agora Akemi, estamos voltando para os dormitórios. – falou enquanto passava por ela, seguindo Neji.

Viu-se sozinha diante o grupo de desconhecidos a sua frente, enquanto Neji e Tenten iam embora, encarou-os desconfiada por um instante, dando as costas e saindo em seguida.

- Ei, Neji! – Daiki chamou-o, fazendo-o virar-se brevemente para encará-lo. – Você ainda pode sair do caminho errado.

- E qual caminho seria o certo? – perguntou de volta, não dando muita atenção àquilo.

- Isso só você pode descobrir. – sorriu, ao vê-lo se virar e continuar a andar, desaparecendo ao longe.

Estava emburrada, encostada em uma parede próxima, agarrando a sacola branca que antes abandonara ao chão fortemente contra o peito, tentando disfarçar seu conteúdo.

- Naomi-san eu simplesmente não acreditei quando você apareceu! – falou Sora surpresa. – Você é realmente ótima!

- Hum. – murmurou. – Você não parece ser tão ruim também, de qualquer forma nem sabia que você lutava.

- Er.. hehehe. – riu Sora sem graça diante do comentário.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Daiki com o olhar vago, sem encarar a garota a morena.

- V-vou ficar.– disse baixo, virando-se para olhá-lo. – Você e Neji-niisan...

- Não importa, está no passado. – respondeu calmo.

A Hyuuga não entendeu, mas o que menos esperava naquele momento era entender algo. Iria acreditar que apenas havia sido um dia ruim, um péssimo sábado e que com muita sorte havia terminado sem muitos danos.

**-**x-¤-x-

_Sul de Tóquio – proximidades da Academia da Areia – 22h00min_

O táxi estacionou a frente do grande portão que dava entrada para a mansão. O ruivo desceu do veículo acompanhado da irmã, visivelmente abatido pelo cansaço, afinal, haviam passado mais de quatro horas enfiados em uma delegacia lotada para prestarem depoimento sobre o ocorrido na Academia. Um absurdo. Toda a situação, a lentidão com que foram atendidos e toda a desorganização daqueles policiais, Gaara estava irritado e não fazia questão alguma de não demonstrar aquilo.

Pagou o taxista, agradecido por finalmente poder descansar em sua casa, quando a irmã tocou seu braço de leve, fazendo-o virar-se e notar a moto que estava encostando a frente deles.

O veículo era espetacularmente belo e exótico, parecia ter sido tirado de um filme de corrida, definitivamente não era comum ver algo como aquilo circulando pela cidade, pelo menos não sem chamar atenção.

O indivíduo que trajava roupas escuras levou as mãos ao capacete, retirando-o e deixando que a cascata de cabelos castanhos caísse sobre as costas preguiçosamente.

- Nakamura? – perguntou Gaara levemente surpreso.

- Yo! – respondeu sorrindo, Aya saltou da moto e colocou o capacete sobre ela. – Vocês estão com caras de velório assustadoras. – deus alguns passos, parando em frente da dupla com as mãos na cintura.

- Você diz isso porque não teve que ficar em uma delegacia por horas para dar um depoimento de cinco minutos. – reclamou Temari.

- Já fiquei em uma delegacia por muito mais tempo Tema-chan hehe – sorriu, tapando o riso repentinamente. – Err... Mas não vamos falar sobre essas coisas. Qual era o lance da polícia na frente da Academia? Pensei em passar lá pra ver o que foi discutido na reunião, mas o clima estava estranho então fui jogar vídeo-game em casa.

Gaara olhou para a jovem em silêncio, enquanto Temari colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa.

- Fomos atacados hoje à tarde. Acreditamos que pode ter sido uma das outras academias.

Aya arregalou os olhos, perplexa com as palavras que ouvia.

- Como assim? – exaltou-se. – Aqueles miseráveis decidiram partir para o lado sujo da coisa? Descubra os nomes dos cretinos que farei uma bela visitinha para a Folha e o Som na minha primeira hora de tédio! – o olhar adquiriu um brilho assassino, enquanto a garota estalava os dedos do punho determinada.

- Isso vai ser difícil. Não fomos atacados por outros alunos, eram profissionais, possivelmente contratados. – falou Gaara com sensatez.

- Merda! Os infelizes não têm coragem nem de virem eles mesmos para a briga! Bando de covardes! Arghh! – gemeu remoendo-se em ódio. - Como odeio pessoas assim!

- É melhor ficar calma. No fim vai ser difícil descobrir quem ordenou o ataque, podemos apenas treinar e nos prepararmos para caso isso se repita. – Temari cruzou os braços quando terminou de falar.

Aya estava brava, não gostava de atitudes como aquela, ainda mais quando ela não estava presente, porque se _ela_estivesse lá definitivamentetorturaria cada um dos cretinos para que entregassem o covarde que havia pagado pelo ataque, para que depois é claro, fosse atrás deles com duas espadas para fatiá-los.

- É tão óbvio que me da vontade de gargalhar! – esboçava um sorriso assassino.

- O que é óbvio Aya? – Temari sabia que deveria encerrar aquela conversa antes que algum tipo de extorsão começasse.

- Nós temos que contra-atacar! E fazê-los pagarem uma ótima quantia é claro, pelo desaforo de terem mandado inúteis nos atacar! – falava perplexa.

- Estou cansado, vou dormir.

Gaara deu as costas enquanto caminhava rumo ao portão, abrindo-o.

- Hey Gaara! Volte aqui e vamos planejar as coisas primeiro! – gritou Aya.

- Ele está certo Aya, estamos cansados, hoje foi um dia péssimo. Nos vemos na segunda. – falou rápida, seguindo para acompanhar o irmão.

- Temari! Não vem com essa! Você me deve dinheiro, o mínimo que poderia fazer era ouvir meus planos! – gritou irritada. – Vou acrescentar juros ouviu? Juros!

Chacoalhou os cabelos pela irritação, bagunçando-os, e caminhou até a moto, ligando-a e saindo.

Gaara bocejou enquanto caminhava em meio ao pequeno jardim de entrada, tateando o bolso a procura das chaves da porta da frente, e franzindo as sobrancelhas ao notar que não as possuía.

- Droga. – murmurou entre os dentes.

Aproximou-se da porta, e vencido tocou o pequeno botão ao lado da mesma, desejando que não demorassem em abri-la. Podia ouvir enquanto aguardava que alguém destrancasse a porta uma leve batida de música que parecia vir de dentro da casa, achou estranho e ignorou. Temari se aproximou olhando estranhamente para a porta.

- Está ouvindo o barulho? O que será?

- Não sei. – respirou fundo. – Estão demorando para abrir.

- Hoje é folga dos empregados Gaara, se alguém pode abrir essa porta este alguém é nossa adorada irmã. – falou sarcástica.

Temari estava se virando para verificar se a porta que dava para os fundos estava aberta, quando ouviu alguns passos fortes se aproximando, e o pequeno barulho da porta sendo destrancada.

Gaara se aproximou para entrar quando a porta de madeira se moveu, mas teve os ouvidos tomados pela música alta que escapou do interior da casa, notou a garota descalça a sua frente que segurava uma garrafa de Vodka nas mãos e tinha o rosto levemente corado. Os olhos verdes do ruivo miraram ao fundo, vendo algumas pessoas que passavam correndo pela sala.

Olhou para a garota de cabelos loiros a sua frente que sorria.

- Kaminari o qu...!

A mão pequena agarrou sua camisa em um lapso, e antes que pudesse perceber sentiu lábios macios e quentes contra os seus. A garota abandonou a garrafa de bebida ao chão, fazendo o líquido se espalhar pelo lugar, passou o braço livre em volta do pescoço do rapaz enquanto o outro puxava o corpo contra si.

Gaara tinha os olhos estáticos, estava paralisado, não sabia que reação tomar.

Temari virou-se ao notar que a porta havia sido aberta, entrando quase em colapso ao deparar-se com a cena a sua frente.

Kaminari afastou os lábios da boca de Gaara, abraçando-o enquanto erguia-se na ponta dos pés, aproximando-se de seu ouvido.

- A festa está só começando irmãozinho...

_continua..._

* * *

Oh! Que capítulo foi esse minha gente? Sério, não sei dizer se amei escrever ele ou odiei mesmo... Se no capítulo passado em que eu escrevi duas folhas a mais que meu normal e quase entrei e pânico, nesse onde foram _seis_ folhas a mais eu posso dizer que estou morta e enterrada rs. Mais um pouco e eu dividia ele em dois sério, pensei muito em fazer isso, mas ia ser maldade com vocês e eu queria mesmo postar o finalzinho com o acontecimento GaaraXKami!

Nesse capítulo foi mostrada uma Mina relativamente perturbada, um Kaito ainda misterioso (sim, eu mesma não entendi de que lado ele está afinal, hum...), lutinhas SoraXTenten, HinataXNeji (que por sinal, eu tentei incorporar o bad Neji da época do Chuunin Shiken, foi fail mas foi o que saiu sorry.), NaomiXNeji, coisas estranhas que o pessoal da Nuvem Vermelha está fazendo, e sim, se vocês não perceberam Akemi e Sasori vão ter uma historinha (spoiler da Unni omg, milagre...).

Demorei um pouquinho a mais para postar já que fim de semana passado simplesmente não deu, mas como presente de começo de ano veio esse capítulo mutante maior que os outros x_x.

Cheguei em uma parte da história onde finalmente vou começar a explorar o passado dos personagens e quem sabe as pinceladas de romance comecem..., parece estar meio confuso em algumas partes mas essa é a intenção, muita coisa ainda vai ser falada e explicada, e tem muitaa lenha pra queimar, são mais de dois meses para 'correr' na história até que chegue a disputa pela Taça da Guerra, que por sinal envolve um turbilhão de segredos :)

- quanto a abertura de possíveis fichas no decorrer da fanfic, SIM ELAS VÃO SER ABERTAS, eu percebi que tenho planos onde vou precisar de dois ou três personagens novos, mas não agora, agora é impossível, ainda tem personagens originais do Anime que também vão dar as caras por aqui e aprontar mais ainda.

É isso, post rápido apenas para upar o capítulo novo, vamos ver se semana que vem apareço com o próximo, vou tentar! Caso contrário daqui 15 dias sem falta :x

Mil beijos, Unni.


	8. Filler 1

_Eu não vou deixar que me usem, que me influenciem_

_Quero permanecer sincera com o sentimento que me toma agora_

_Me transformarei quantas vezes forem necessárias_

_Abraçarei até minha tristeza e seguirei correndo._

_Em frente uma triste traição acontece_

_Mas eu me mantenho aqui...__ sem me prender a isso._

**Fight of Fate – ****FILLER 1**

_Ferid__a com tristezas e dores que não podem ser curadas_

_Mesmo que os problemas do passado não possam ser apagados,_

_não jogue sua vida fora_

**-**x-¤-x-

**O globo do destino gira, interrompendo o caminho incerto de suas ações e palavras. A história muda de foco, percorrendo a estranha estrada do que um dia fora real, e que agora, apenas permanece em lembranças crueis. Temos a caminhada interrompida, para lembrarmos do que outrora aconteceu...**

**-**x-¤-x-

_Eu não me lembro do rosto da minha mãe, às vezes tento fechar os olhos com força imaginando a visão que tive ao nascer dos últimos suspiros de vida dela, eu aperto meus olhos e penso se ela estaria sorrindo naquela hora._

A garota arfou, tentando trazer de volta o ar aos pulmões de forma rápida, passou o braço com brusquidão sob os lábios, tentando livrar-se do líquido avermelhado que teimava em fluir.

Suava, estava suja e cansada. Imaginava quanto tempo duraria para que acabace com todos aqueles delinqüentes de quinta, definitivamente estava lenta naquele dia, houve vezes em que tudo cessou nos primeiros golpes, mas agora havia sangue saindo dela, e provavelmente aqueles malditos cortes demorariam semanas para sarar.

- Hoje as coisas estão mais complicadas em? – falou em deboche, esboçando o sorriso de escárnio enquanto a ponta da língua se dirigiu para o canto do lábio ferido.

Um dos garotos a sua frente rosnou irritado, apertando o taco de baseball que segurava com mais força.

Ele correu em sua direção, mas não teve o tempo necessário para atingi-la. A garota de peculiares olhos felinos verdes e sorriso sádico saltou a sua frente, chutando-o diretamente na face.

Os companheiro olharam horrorizados para o modo como o amigo havia sido atingido e lançado ao chão, ainda com a garota tendo um dos pés sob seu rosto.

Ela olhou maravilhada para as expressões de espanto ali mostradas, fazendo questão de pressionar ainda mais o pé contra o jovem que estava ao chão inconsciente.

Um a um os demais se moveram para atacá-la, a garota sabia que não estava em um dos seus melhores dias, as feridas e a dor presente por todo o corpo dela denunciavam a suspeita.

Levou aquilo adiante por mais algum tempo, se divertindo ao atingi-los e ver a forma como simplesmente não esperavam aquele tipo de situação: uma gangue inteira de delinqüentes da Academia da Nuvem – seis ou sete garotos – sendo massacrados por uma garota pequena, loura, que freqüentava o último ano do fundamental na Academia do Som.

Por fim olhou em sua volta satisfeita, ainda que levemente abatida, rodeada por corpos inertes ao chão.

- Humpf – bufou descrente enquanto levava uma das mãos a testa jogando a franja desgrenhada para trás. Vacilou, sentindo o corpo tombar para frente. Deu alguns passos curtos para trás, até sentir-se amparada pela parede ao fundo, e então, abandonar os pesos sob os joelhos e escorregar-se por ela até o chão, sentando-se.

Mantinha um estranho sorriso nos lábios enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em cair. Estava assustada e sozinha, havia sangue em suas mãos e em seu corpo. Havia ganhado aquela batalha, mas sentia-se suja.

Abraçou os próprios joelhos em meio aos soluços que começavam a ser audíveis. Ela estava viva, havia conseguido sobreviver afinal.

_Às vezes me pergunto qual era o estranho sentimento que carregava naquela época – se é que tal sentimento ousara me deixar um dia. Temia a morte a qualquer custo, queria acreditar que minha existência era meu bem maior que deveria ser protegido a qualquer custo, mas era ai que me enganava e conflitava com meus próprios ideais. Se minha vida era tão valiosa porque eu estava ali? Porque me arriscava tanto? Eu não me compreendia._

Os cabelos ruivos foram balançados por uma corrente de vento repentina que passou pelo local, em passos calmos o rapaz desviou de um dos corpos, encostando-se na parede ao lado da garota encolhida no chão. Moveu os olhos de relance, vendo apenas os movimentos que o topo da cabeleira loura realizava com a intensidade dos soluços.

- É a segunda vez apenas nesta semana. – começou casualmente. – Sua fama se espalhou rápido por toda a academia.

Ouviu aquela voz direcionada a ela, mas não tinha vontade para respondê-lo.

- Realmente ainda está no fundamental? – perguntou ainda sem olhá-la, mas não obteve resposta. – Deve estar, o tom azul claro da saia e do brasão do seu uniforme pertencem as turmas do fundamental do Som. Interessante, para uma garota do fundamental o estrago foi realmente grande.

Esfregou uma das mãos contra o nariz avermelhado pelo choro, fitando o garoto de pé ao seu lado.

- O que sabe sobre mim? – perguntou indiferente.

- Sei que pode lutar contra vários caras de uma só vez, eu acabei de ver isso com meus próprios olhos. – as palavras vinham calmas, e aquela calmaria intrigava a garota.

- Você... Esteve observando mais algumas lutas minhas, não esteve? – perguntou com certo receio, levantando-se para encará-lo, mesmo que com certa dificuldade.

- Algumas.

Era uma pessoa desconhecida, nem mesmo pertenciam a mesma ala estudantil. A calça do uniforme do rapaz era de tom azul marinho, e havia outros detalhes diferentes entre seus uniformes, deveria estar no colegial concluiu ela.

- Você parece a única derrotada no final das lutas. – falou repentinamente, surpreendendo a garota com tais palavras. – Por mais habilidosa que seja, se os resultados te fazem tão mal não deveria participar desse mundo.

- Eu cresci nesse mundo, aprendi a defender meus interesses dessa forma. Eu nem o conheço, não deveria falar como se me conhece-se! – retrucou ríspida, podo-se a frente do sujeito.

Ela notou quando um pequeno sorriso de canto se formou no rosto do rapaz, e não gostou daquilo.

- Tem razão. As pessoas fazem suas próprias escolhas, e se insistem na errada ainda sim é uma escolha. Eu não a conheço o suficiente para opinar sobre as escolhas que deve fazer.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou irritada.

- Mas tenho observado o suficiente para dizer que tais escolhas podem acabar te matando. – Ele não calculou o peso de suas palavras, estava falando normalmente sobre a realidade que se mostrava ali.

- Me matando? – fungou mantendo o rosto impassível, afastando o choro. – Eu não... – respirou por um momento, fitando com seus olhos verdes o indivíduo, recuperando a audácia. – Eu não iria morrer para um bando de delinquentes estúpidos, você realmente não sabe nada sobre mim. – Falou dando as costas bruscamente para ele, começando a andar.

Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim com ela? Ele não sabia de nada, por isso era fácil julgar seus atos como errados. Ela sabia que não estava totalmente certa, que aquilo a machucava de certa forma, mas entendia que definitivamente não estava errada, estava limpando a cidade de 'coisas' que se divertiam ferindo inocentes, ela não podia permitir aquilo.

Pisou em falso repentinamente, sentindo o cansaço tomar o corpo, ela cambaleou assustada ao perceber que não conseguiria se estabilizar como da última vez, mas parou antes de cair ao chão, sentindo quando braços fortes a envolveram por trás.

Não pôde deixar de corar e notar a face quente com a proximidade daquele estranho garoto, afinal, a maior proximidade que teve com garotos em seus quase 14 anos de vida era quando estava socando eles em becos da cidade.

- Não tenho outra coisa para fazer. Posso te ajudar ao menos a chegar à sua casa então. – comentou em um leve deboche, ainda próximo a ela.

- E-eu nem ao menos sei seu nome! – exclamou praguejando-se internamente por ter gaguejado.

- Akasuna no Sasori. – o jovem falou enquanto ela se recuperava e passava um dos braços sob seus ombros, para assim começarem a caminhar.

Pensou por um instante em já ter ouvido aquele nome alguma vez, mas não conseguia se lembrar da ocasião.

- Akemi... – murmurou baixinho.

- Como? – perguntou sem entender.

- Yoshida Akemi, é o meu nome.

_Há três anos atrás eu era uma garota incrivelmente tola que não entendia nada sobre si mesma. Naquela tarde de verão eu havia me deparado com alguém que lançou diante de mim terríveis verdades que assombravam meu subconsciente. Enquanto tais realidades permaneciam obscuras em meus pensamentos eu não tinha notado o quanto assustava ouvi-las de forma crua, por uma voz que não era a minha própria. Naquela tarde, com meu corpo dolorido e as mãos sujas de sangue eu encontrei alguém que passaria a fazer parte da minha vida desde então._

**-**x-¤-x-

- Neh neh Akemi-chan! – chamava uma das amigas. – Akemi-chan! Você o viu?

- Quem? – perguntou em descaso, tentando manter-se atenta a aula.

- Kaito-kun está mais lindo que nunca hoje! – a menina falou em meio a um gritinho histérico baixo, fazendo Akemi revirar os olhos em descaso.

- Não entendo vocês, ele está aqui há quatro meses e simplesmente já beijou metade do nosso bloco acadêmico! O cara é o maior galinha e vocês ficam todas loucas por ele? – perguntou incrédula, abandonando de vez as tentativas de entender a matéria que o professor transcrevia na lousa.

- Quando a Akemi-chan começar a se interessar por garotos de uma _outra _forma vai entender por que o Kaito-kun é tão admirável.

Olhava para a garota que finalizava sua explicação convicta em sua certeza absoluta, certo, não era a maior experiente em garotos dentre suas amigas... Ok, deveria ser a pior de toda sua sala, mas o que poderia fazer? Ela tinha um estranho hobby de caçar gangues de delinquentes nas horas livres, nunca tinha parado para pensar em algum garoto como namorado e não vítima. A não ser _aquela _pessoa talvez...

Pegou-se desprevenida corando, e passou a bater as mãos contra o rosto para afastar os pensamentos estranhos que teimavam em entrar em sua mente. O que diabos estava imaginando?

- Akemi-chan você está corada! – riu a colega. – Está pensando no Kaito-kun?

- Urgh! – gemeu incomodada com a citação. – Porque eu estaria pensando nele? Que horror!

- Estão a Akemi-chan já tem um namorado? – perguntou repentinamente, encarando a garota. – Me diga quem ele é! Vamos, não seja má!

- ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! – gritou alto, acabando por chamar a atenção de toda a sala, inclusive a do professor, que a repreendeu com o olhar.

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem de imediato, provavelmente estaria vermelha como um tomate. Pediu desculpas educadamente ao professor e saiu correndo nervosa pela porta da sala.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Agir daquela forma tão irracional e acabar chamando a atenção de todos, definitivamente não estava bem!

Precisava de ar e por isso foi até o jardim central da academia, próximo a região dos dormitórios. Era um lugar calmo e silencioso no período de aulas já que a maioria dos estudantes estavam em suas salas.

Adentrou o gramado verde, e caminhou até uma das árvores, encostando-se em seu tronco.

- Essa não é a forma de agir... – sussurrou para si mesma. – O que esta acontecendo com você Akemi? – perguntou confusa, enfim sentando-se.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos louros curtos e bagunçados por natureza. Quando fora a última vez que agira de forma tão estranha? A sim, nunca! Aquilo era novo para ela, e tal comportamento 'novo' a afastava completamente da Akemi ponderada que costumava ser.

- Problemas? – a voz surgiu, pegando-a de surpresa.

Virou-se, olhando para o outro lado da árvore, e quase teve uma síncope ao ver que era _ele _quem estava ali.

- VOCÊ! – gritou, recuperando-se e pondo-se de pé, apontando de forma acusatória para o garoto de cabelos avermelhados.

- Hm... oi.

- Não me venha com oi! – exaltou-se espalhafatosa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Lendo. – falou calmamente, levantando o livro que segurava de forma despreocupada.

- Hum... Bem, pois esse é um lugar que eu gosto de vir, não irei sair! – sentou-se emburrada, encarando o jovem a sua frente.

- Também é um lugar que gosto de vir, não precisa sair, podemos dividi-lo. – um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dele, e ela naquele instante desviou o olhar.

O garoto voltou a folhar o livro que tinha em mãos, enquanto Akemi permaneceu calada.

O momento estava incômodo para ela, não poderia sair dali sem chamar atenção, e muito menos queria ficar ali parada sem saber o que fazer.

- Você... Em que ano está? – perguntou de súbito se arrependendo logo depois, mas por fim percebeu que não era uma má idéia tentar saber mais sobre o garoto de cabelos vermelhos chamado Sasori.

- Primeiro ano. – respondeu com naturalidade, ainda focado no livro.

- É apenas um ano mais velho que eu. – comentou iluminada. – Achei que fosse mais.

- Não aparento ser mais velho, você é que parece ser bem mais nova graças a suas atitudes imprudentes, é simples.

- C-como? – indagou perplexa. – Eu não sou uma imprudente! – retrucou.

- Seus atos são, e muito. – o rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha, como se não compreendesse o porquê dela estar irritada com a verdade.

- GRR! Você me irrita! – grunhiu.

Ele riu.

- Está rindo do que agora?

- De você. – respondeu vendo como a feição de raiva piorava no rosto da garota. – Da forma como me encanta.

Ela se surpreendeu.

_Ele conseguia despertar todos os meus males com uma facilidade incrível: raiva, irritação, nervosismo, frustração, timidez... Eram todas surpresas que me pegavam de formas assustadoras. Eu já tinha gostado de outros garotos, já havia tido raiva de muitos deles, mas com Sasori era diferente. Tudo com ele era novo._

Estava em uma das mesas almoçando com algumas colegas de classe quando ela passou pelo refeitório, atraindo todos os olhares para si, para a estranha e curiosa peculiaridade de seus cabelos brancos que hipnotizavam.

- Uaah! Mina-sama está no refeitório! – gritou um garoto.

- Mina-sama!

- AHH! Kaito-kun está com a Mina-sama!

Os gritos eram ensurdecedores, e ela não conseguia nem ao menos se concentrar para devorar sua omelete em paz. Aparentemente o motivo para tanto barulho era o fato dos dois alunos mais populares do fundamental estarem andando juntos. Grande coisa, aquilo definitivamente não alteraria em nada sua vida problemática, será que todos poderiam falar mais baixo para que ela pudesse comer?

Akemi revirou os olhos, pegou seu almoço e saiu dali.

A garota de cabelos brancos desfilava em meio ao refeitório, sorrindo de forma meiga.

- Veja, todos estão surpresos por estarmos andando juntos em? – comentou o garoto de olhos azuis, sem perder a pose galanteadora.

- É claro que estão Kaito-kun, eu sou a princesa deste colégio, e você é o garoto novo bonitinho. – a garota respondeu-o de forma ponderada, sem se desfazer do sorriso.

Kaito estreitou os olhos com a forma como ela falou. Era uma garota bonita, porém estranha. Havia proposto uma estranha aliança com ele há poucos dias atrás, algo extremamente vantajoso financeiramente, não viu motivos para não aceitá-la mesmo não entendendo o motivo daquilo, já que afinal, era uma garota linda que estava lhe propondo uma parceria em troca de muito dinheiro, ele não era burro para recusar aquilo!

Caminharam mais um pouco, cortando o refeitório em busca de uma única mesa ao fundo do lugar.

- Pode ficar aqui agora. – ela falou, estendendo a mão levemente, parando-o.

- Ué, por quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Já encontrei o que procurava aqui, apenas não me atrapalhe.

Kaito deu com os ombros, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça enquanto se aproximava alegremente de uma mesa repleta de garotas.

Mina mirou o indivíduo que ocupava uma mesa solitária a sua frente, ajeitou o laço do uniforme e caminhou até ele.

- Olá, sou Satsuki Mina, prazer em conhecê-lo. – cumprimentou-o educadamente de forma gentil.

- Eu sei quem você é, todos aqui devem saber.

O jovem tinha cabelos escuros e lisos que contrastavam com a pele incrivelmente pálida, diferente do tipo alegre e radiante de Kaito sua beleza era misteriosa, sombria.

- Bem. – começou um pouco desconfortável com a resposta que recebera. – Sou a representante do comitê de boas vindas do Ensino Fundamental, e gostaria de dizer em nome de nossas turmas que é uma honra tê-lo na Academia do Som.

Ele apenas olhou para ela, de forma indiferente, sem mostrar qualquer reação diante de suas palavras.

- Uchiha-san, se estiver interessado podemos tomar um chá após as aulas no meu dormitório, ele fica em uma área reservada da academia, um bom lugar para podermos conversar.

O moreno esboçou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios quando respondeu.

- Certo, eu estarei lá.

Antes de Mina afastar uma das cadeiras da mesa para sentar-se junto ao jovem o mesmo se levantou, surpreendendo a garota, e deixou o local.

Mina mirou a silhueta desaparecendo em meio a multidão de alunos, e bufou irritada, saindo do refeitório.

Após o período de aulas, que terminava apenas na parte da tarde, ordenou para que seus empregados particulares organizassem o dormitório sob a alegação de que receberia uma visita importante.

Uma mesa fora montada, sendo decorada com arranjos florais meticulosos, decidiu usar um dos jogos de chá mais raros de sua coleção, e é claro, vestiu-se com a melhor yukata que guardava no dormitório, poderia ter pedido para que trouxessem uma das que permaneciam na mansão Satsuki, mas achou desnecessário.

E então ela esperou.

Uma. Duas horas. Estava irritada, e o semblante calmo e doce que procurava carregar sempre se desmanchou em uma feição de ódio. Quem ele pensava que era para fazê-la esperar daquela forma, era um ultraje, um verdadeiro absurdo.

Levantou-se em passos pesados, desfazendo com dificuldade o laço do obi, quando notou a porta abrindo-se sem qualquer cerimônia com Uchiha Itachi passando por ela.

Arregalou os olhos ao ser pega despindo-se, e rapidamente voltou o obi ao lugar, ajeitando a yukata.

- U-uchiha-san, pensei que não viria mais. – deu um sorriso falso, disfarçando o nervosismo.

- Tive alguns contratempos... – falou, sem dar mais explicações.

- Pois bem, sente-se por favor, mandarei que sirvam o chá. – disse afoita, movendo-se em direção a mesa.

- Não é necessário. – falou rápido.

- Como? – perguntou confusa. – Não iríamos tomar chá para que pudéssemos conversar melhor sobre a academia?

- Era essa sua intenção? – riu. – Pode abrir o jogo, não tenho tempo para perder com brincadeirinhas desse tipo, o que pretende comigo?

A garota moveu a cabeça em tom de interrogação, o que era aquilo?

- Não foi muito difícil perceber o modo como coordena as coisas por aqui, não precisei de mais que três dias para reconhecer sua máscara. – finalmente aproximou-se da mesa, sentando-se e olhando para Mina. – Mas sabe... Não pude deixar de ficar curioso ao notar seu interesse em mim.

- Interesse? – seu tom era abismado. – Uchiha-san o que lhe faz pensar que teria algum interesse em você depois de lançar palavras tão rudes contra mim?

- Não precisa continuar com o teatro comigo. Se tiver algo para dizer diga de uma vez garota. – deixou tudo bem claro, e esperou a resposta dela enquanto encarava o par de olhos caramelos surpresos.

A garota se virou, ficando de costas para o moreno. Poderia dizer que estava assustada? Não, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, ela assustava os outros e nunca, jamais viu alguém com o poder de assustá-la. Uchiha Itachi era realmente peculiar.

- Quero que trabalhe para mim. – falou sem olhá-lo, em tom firme, diferente do que usara antes.

O moreno arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com o que ouvirá.

- Uchiha-san, o interesse que tenho em você é esse. Quero que trabalhe para mim enquanto estiver nessa academia. – ela se virou, e Itachi se surpreendeu com o novo brilho que havia em seus olhos, estava diferente, como se fosse outra.

Ele riu, no fim suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras, aquela garota era uma verdadeira víbora.

- Porque eu faria isso? – perguntou cético.

- Por que daqui alguns anos eu terei um grande poder, algo que pode ser muito vantajoso para um reles traidor como você. Unir-se a mim é sua melhor escolha, Uchiha Itachi. – Mina sentou-se a frente do Uchiha, sorrindo vitoriosamente.

O jovem se levantou e caminhou até ficar próximo a garota sentada, fitando-a. Colocou ambas as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira em que ela estava, aproximando-se consideravelmente.

A distância era mínima, mas ambos continuavam fixos em seus olhares, aguardando...

- Que tipo de poder? – perguntou baixo, cara a cara com a herdeira dos Satsukis. – O que vejo aqui é apenas uma garotinha rica que se faz de boazinha, que tipo de vantagem eu teria em me unir a você?

Mina crispou os lábios ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de seu rosto. Levantou uma das mãos, e deslizou o indicador suavemente sobre o contorno do rosto do Uchiha enquanto se olhavam.

- Em três anos eu serei a dona da Taça da Guerra, e muitas coisas iram mudar. – sua voz era quase como um sussurro imponente.

Itachi relaxou, e apanhou a mão de Mina que deslizava pelo seu rosto com brutalidade, erguendo-a.

A garota fora puxada, levantando-se com brusquidão da cadeira.

- O que pretende? – perguntou ela.

Ainda mirando o par de orbes caramelo o Uchiha abandonou a mão da garota, e se afastou indo em direção à porta.

- Você é corajosa, mas eu não me meto em lugares que não podem me dar vantagens.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que pode jogar seu joguinho sem mim, Satsuki Mina. – concluiu antes de sair pela porta.

Ela sentiu os lábios entreabrirem com a incredulidade que fluía em suas veias. Como era possível aquilo que estava acontecendo. Uchiha Itachi não só havia se negado a segui-la como também havia ridicularizado-a. Uma pessoa como aquela tinha que sofrer para que aprendesse que existem alguns com quem não se pode brincar.

_**Assim nascia uma estranha obsessão, mas bem, não é nela que nossa história ira se focar hoje...**_

Novamente estava encarando-o, tentando decifrar qualquer tipo de plano mirabolante que poderia estar passando por aquela cabeça ruiva.

- Não me olhe assim, é estranho. – advertiu ele.

- Certo, então me explique o que é isso?

- Uma sorveteria.

Sim, ela havia notado. O lugar refrescante, o vendedor sorridente, o grande balcão repleto de inúmeros sabores disponíveis, e todas as pessoas felizes a sua volta, não era nenhum mistério o lugar onde estavam, mas porque exatamente estava ali?

- Porque tive que vir com você? Ah! E como conseguiu meu celular? – perguntou desconfiada ao lado do jovem, enquanto acompanhava-o pelo balcão de sabores.

- Muitas perguntas... Apenas não tinha o que fazer hoje, pare de reclamar garota. – ele falou calmo, enquanto pedia um sorvete de limão para a atendente.

- Não me chame de garota, eu tenho um nome! – respondeu ela emburrada.

- Akemi. – falou, virando-se repentinamente para a garota.

Ela se assustou com a proximidade de seus rostos, afastando-se bruscamente.

- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome assim do nada!

Ela bufou e por fim acabou miseravelmente sentada a frente do ruivo, na mesma mesa, com um enorme pote de sorvete de morango a sua frente.

_Ele era estranho, e eu me sentia estranha perto dele. Droga! Muitas vezes paro para pensar no porque do que parecia ser tão belo, tão natural e agradável, ter acabado da forma como acabou, me magoando tanto. Será que o Sasori ainda se lembra da época em que nos amávamos. Às vezes em que saímos juntos, que brigávamos, que riamos... Será que um dia aquele Sasori foi realmente real?_

Aquilo foi repentino, e ao sentir os lábios tocarem os seus não teve forças para desvencilhar-se daqueles braços que a envolveram de forma tão terna. Ela não esperava por isso, mas no fundo, era o que mais queria.

Sentiu-se um pouco nervosa, mas aos poucos seus braços se moveram ao redor do pescoço dele, aproximando os corpos. A boca era invadida com cautela, e toda a sensação de estar junto daquela pessoa era maravilhosa e única.

Aquele era seu primeiro beijo.

Olhou fundo nos olhos dele quando se afastaram, pensou que aquela deveria ser a hora em que correria para a sua casa morrendo de vergonha, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ela ficou lá olhando para ele, tinha aquela estranha mania como costume.

Akemi sempre teve uma estranha facilidade para desvendar as pessoas e encobrir a fundo seus próprios sentimentos para se proteger, mas ali a situação se invertia, ela se via totalmente exposta diante dele, sem poder esconder nada, enquanto ele permanecia desconhecido, impossível de se decifrar.

**-**x-¤-x-

- Kukuku –riu o homem caminhando por toda a sala, admirando seu novo escritório. – Eu finalmente consegui Kabuto-kun.

- Meus parabéns Orochimaru-sama, é realmente uma grande conquista.

- É a maior de todas meu jovem! A maior de todas! – seus olhos brilhavam e mantinha um sorriso assustador nos lábios.

Fora incomodado por pequenas batidas na porta, e no mesmo instante virou-se para o assistente.

- Deve ser ela, deixe que entre.

Kabuto se aproximou abrindo a porta, por ela uma garota pequena passou caminhando, tinha cabelos loiros volumosos cacheados que batiam na altura do pescoço, os olhos azuis escuros transmitiam uma leve inocência. A garota vestia trajes escuros, e carregava consigo um envelope.

- Enfim você está aqui. – disse o homem. – Deixe me ver o que temos.

A garota lhe entregou o envelope, e ele de imediato o abriu. Dentro havia três fotos de alunos do Som, seguidas de folhas repletas de informações a respeito dos alunos das fotos.

O homem sorria enquanto vasculhava todo o material.

- Exelente, um ótimo trabalho Umi-chan.

A garota sorriu, mas quando seus olhos voltaram-se para a grade caixa de vidro ao lado da mesa ela se assustou, afastando-se em alguns passos.

Havia uma cobra ali.

- Ora ora, Umi-chan tem medo de cobras?

Ela fez um sim tímido com a cabeça.

- Bem, espero que fique feliz em saber que estes alunos que teve que espionar serão seus mais novos parceiros de grupo muito em breve. Pode se retirar agora.

- Espero ter sido útil, Orochimaru-sama.

- Você foi, e muito.

Ele sorriu enquanto a garota deixava a sala.

A Academia do Som iria sofrer uma grande reviravolta com sua chegada.

_Eu não tive tempo de desfrutar do amor como queria, porque logo após ter conhecido Sasori, aquela pessoa tomou o controle da Academia do Som. Coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer, alunos sendo transferidos, novos alunos chegando, e o pior de tudo, a formação de um grupo perverso intitulado Nuvem Vermelha, que cometiam atrocidades a mando do novo diretor Orochimaru. A Academia do Som tornou-se um lugar que eu não podia reconhecer._

- ME DIGA QUE É MENTIRA! – gritou com toda a força dos pulmões. – VOCÊ TEM QUE DIZER QUE É TUDO MENTIRA!

Ela chorava, e não podia evitar aquilo.

- Não grite! Vamos conversar como pessoas normais. – repreendeu-a, agarrando o braço da garota e puxando-a para um lugar afastado.

Ele estava sério, passava a mãos sobre os cabelos com força, e andava de um lado para o outro a frente dela.

- É verdade não é! – seu tom de voz acusatório e a voz maculada pelo choro não podiam vir em uma hora pior.

- Akemi, me escuta, são coisas de mais e você não vai entender. É melhor não querer saber sobre isso. - ele respondeu nervoso, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela enquanto falava.

- Você... É o pior! – afastou-se tapando a boca com uma das mãos, enquanto fechava os olhos com força. O rosto estava vermelho e molhado, sentia o coração sendo despedaçado com a realidade apresentada a ela naquele momento.

Sasori era realmente um integrante da Nuvem Vermelha, ela havia descoberto.

- Está cometendo atrocidades para aquele homem maldito! Como pode? – seu olhar era de indignação. – Eu... Eu amava você! E mesmo assim me escondeu isso. Esteve fazendo todas aquelas coisas desde que aquele homem surgiu aqui. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!

- Akemi pare com isso! – tentou segura-la novamente, mas a garota puxou o braço com força, afastando-se. - Pare de tirar conclusões sobre tudo! As coisas não são assim.

_Ambos estávamos exaltados, mas eu... eu estava destruída._

- As coisas não são assim? – perguntou debochando. – Então como elas são? Diga-me Akasuna no Sasori! Seu filho da mãe!

Ela fechou o punho e deu um soco nele. O ruivo apenas deu alguns passos para trás, levando a mão ao rosto atingido.

- Eu não posso dizer. – falou por fim, olhando-a seriamente.

- Seu cretino! – cuspiu as palavras nele irada. – Não volte a falar comigo... Não se aproxime nunca mais de mim... Eu não suporto pessoas como você. A Nuvem Vermelha é uma maldição que está dominando o Som, e se você pertence a esta maldição então estamos em lados opostos Sasori. – ela apertava os punhos com força, e tremia.

- Akemi...

- Acabou Sasori. – virou-se, tentou inutilmente enxugar as lágrimas e saiu dali, deixando-o para trás.

_Naquele dia eu decidi abandonar meu primeiro amor. Fui até o centro da cidade e encontrei um tatuador, abri um grande livro de exemplares, e dentre eles escolhi um par de asas delicadas. Em minhas costas foram marcadas as asas que me transformariam em luz. Naquele dia eu percebi que se a Nuvem Vermelha e você Sasori, estavam se tornando a sombra que encobriria o Som, então eu me tornaria a luz que protegeria a academia de meus antepassados com a força dos meus dois punhos._

Fim

_

* * *

_

Não! Não sou uma louca (por completo..). Eu já tinha a idéia de enfiar uns capítulo avulsos que se focam mais em um determinado personagem no meio da fanfic, decidi nomeá-los de Fillers, mesmo eles fazendo sentido já que vão narrar o passado do personagem que focarem. Bem, não sei dizer quantos eu farei, ou quando vou colocá-los na fanfic. Tenho mais dois quase prontos, mas o próximo capítulo - no fds que vem já que ele está na metade ainda. - será a continuidade normal da fic, não se preocupem.

Aproveitando a brecha SasoriXAkemi do capítulo passado decidi postar o passado da Akemi - aproveitei também o fato de não ter terminado o capítulo original mesmo...-

Me digam se gostaram ou se acharam uma péssima idéia essa, reviews são a alma do negócio aqui. :S rs.

Enfim, aguardem que semana que vem tem o Capítulo Sete xD

Beijos, Unni.


	9. Capítulo VII

_Na noite em que não sabíamos se estávamos vivos ou mortos_

_Fomos envolvidos pelo céu noturno sem estrelas._

_**Eu tinha tudo, mas não o que eu queria.**_

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Sete**

_**Porque a esperança, para mim era um lugar desconhecido.**_

**-**x-¤-x-

Sentou-se na cadeira já vestida com o pijama de mangas compridas, o tempo havia começado a piorar, talvez chovesse naquela noite. Os cabelos rosados caiam sobre as costas formando pequenas ondas nas pontas. Ligou o pequeno abajur e abriu o livro sobre a escrivaninha com descaso. Ao mover uma das páginas sentiu uma dor aguda no braço, com a outra mão levantou devagar a manga do pijama, podendo notar o grande hematoma que havia ali.

Pensou "ótimo Yuuri, nada melhor que um corpo inteiramente dolorido e cheio de marcas", bufou irritada abandonando o livro e sentando-se na beirada da cama. Os olhos vermelhos se voltaram para a noite escura por trás do vidro da janela a sua frente. Como em um flash os acontecimentos daquela tarde conturbada passaram diante de seus olhos, a Areia realmente havia sido atacada... Não era como se não esperasse por isso, mas a realidade da situação havia surpreendido-a, até que ponto as demais academias chegariam para obter a vitória?

Viu o rosto de Gaara em seus pensamentos e lembrou do porque dele irritá-la tanto. Gaara nunca fora muito ligado a Areia, diferente dos demais estudantes procurava se isolar e mostrar-se indiferente, era frio, rude e até mesmo grosso com as pessoas, diferente de seu pai que sempre fora devotado a Academia da Areia, um diretor bom e gentil. Sentia-se incomodada com seu olhar penetrante, e principalmente com a súbita mudança de interesses com a morte do diretor, fazendo-o assumir a posição de controle de toda a academia.

Hibiki Yuuri não era um gênio por acaso, ela carregava o título que tinha exatamente por notar com rapidez quando as coisas não estavam certas, e definitivamente a mudança de Gaara conseguia intriga-la de tal forma que o ruivo tomara boa parte de seus pensamentos diários, o que a irritava ainda mais.

Por que aquele diretor inconseqüente não saia de sua cabeça? Talvez fosse uma pergunta que nem mesmo seu QI poderia ajudá-la a responder.

- Gaara... – sussurrou, ainda fitando a noite.

_**O vento gelado traz o cheiro do inverno**_

_**Em breve chegará nesta cidade**_

_**A época que nos aproxima**_

Moveu os braços agarrando os ombros da garota e afastando-a com brusquidão, rompendo o contato. O sentimento contido naqueles olhos verdes era indecifrável: Fúria, surpresa, incredulidade ou raiva, talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse.

A garota de cabelos claros apenas sorriu de canto enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas de forma inocente, fitando ambas as mãos que a forçaram a se afastar. Havia beijado Gaara, e simplesmente adorou a expressão em seu rosto pálido.

O ruivo olhou para ela e soltou-a, virando-se para a irmã que permanecia boquiaberta parada próxima a porta.

- Temari resolva isso, estou saindo. – disse seco, sem olhar para Kaminari, que naquele momento sorria sozinha, admirando a garrafa de bebida que carregava nas mãos.

- Irmãozinho, você parece ter ficado irritado! – zombou ela tentando segui-lo, porém Temari interveio, segurando um de seus braços enquanto a garota cambaleava incomodada por ter sido parada, visivelmente embriagada.

- Kami dessa vez você realmente passou dos limites. – advertiu Temari. – Gaara aonde você vai? São quase onze horas da noite! – voltou-se para a porta, avistando o irmão próximo ao portão.

Gaara não se virou, mas respondeu.

- Apenas acabe com isso antes que eu volte.

Temari olhou-o confusa enquanto o mesmo sumia de sua vista. Kaminari continuava inquieta, fitando-a com raiva.

- Ei! Temari, vamos lá me solte! – falava enquanto tentava desvencilhar o braço do aperto da irmã, inutilmente. – Tenho que voltar para a festa.

A garota revirou os olhos e em um gesto cansado soltou o braço de Kaminari, respirando fundo por um instante até encher completamente os pulmões de ar.

- HEY TODOS VOCÊS! – gritou, fazendo com que até um grupo de jovens que estavam na cozinha da casa ouvissem-na. – CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA CORREREM DAQUI! SE NÃO QUISEREM QUE EU MESMA FAÇA ISSO POR VOCÊS!

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Kaminari voltando-se para ela.

- Acabando com sua bagunça. Você não tem noção das coisas Kaminari. Você não tem um pingo de noção!

A loira estava parada ao lado da porta, segurando a maçaneta e encarando duramente as pessoas que passavam por ali, deixando a casa.

- Não tem o direito de expulsar MEUS convidados! – gritou, abandonando por vez a garrafa de bebida alcoólica ao chão.

- Vamos rápido com isso! Todos para fora! – ordenava, ignorando a irmã mais nova a sua frente.

- Temari! Pare com isso! Pare de estragar tudo!

A garota gritou para a irmã, dessa vez tentando fechar a porta para evitar que mais pessoas saíssem. Alguns se assustaram com o escândalo que a garota estava fazendo, encarando a situação com olhos curiosos. As duas iriam brigar ali?

- Vão embora daqui seus desocupados! – Temari tinha o cenho franzido e sua cara de poucos amigos fez com que os último visitantes deixassem o lugar rapidamente.

Kaminari olhava incrédula para as pessoas deixando a casa, não se conformava com Temari destruindo a _sua _festa.

- É melhor você tomar um banho e não estar acordada quando Gaara voltar. Não vou pedir explicações a você, não agora. Mas... Que droga Kami, o que te deu na cabeça? – perguntou indignada, olhando de forma dura para a irmã. – Fazer aquilo sem mais nem menos, a cara com que o Gaara passou por mim... Meu Deus se Otou-sama estivesse vivo morreria novamente só de ver aquela cena absurda.

- Eu te odeio Temari. – cambaleou, tentando manter a pose séria diante da garota. – Você não tinha o direito!

- Não da pra conversar com você nesse estado. – concluiu, dando as costas para a garota bêbada.

Kaminari abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou por um instante pensando. Deu um passo, enquanto Temari seguia para as escadas.

- Temari espera. – chamou-a.

A garota virou-se para olhá-la.

- O Gaara... Aonde ele foi? – perguntou confusa, apoiando-se em uma das paredes do corredor.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu cansada, descendo novamente alguns degraus. – Vamos, vou te ajudar com o banho.

Como as coisas podiam ter tomado aquele rumo? Fora um péssimo dia, absolutamente.

Jogou a irmã mais nova debaixo do chuveiro, ouvindo seus murmúrios de reprovação quando a água fria começou a cair. Kaminari era uma garota difícil de lidar, Temari não compreendia a maioria dos motivos que poderia ter para comportar-se daquela forma. Era bonita, adorada e temida por pelo menos metade da Academia da Areia e até mesmo estudantes de outros lugares, tinha tudo que qualquer garota sonharia e mesmo assim insistia em estar sempre causando problemas.

Kaminari era um verdadeiro enigma.

**-**x-¤-x-

O fato de chegar à casa da diretora da folha e encontrar Hinata ferida a atordoou consideravelmente. Tinham planejado uma pequena reunião com alguns alunos do primeiro ano, para que a "prima" de Sora pudesse ser apresentada de uma forma decente a todos, resolvendo o mal-entendido que a garota causou ao visitar a Academia da Folha em pleno treino organizado por Natsume.

Saya e Sakura haviam chegado atrasadas a casa de Sora, e só então puderam ouvir sobre o encontro repentino que o trio havia tido com Neji e sua namorada. A garota de cabelos vinho se irritou por não estar presente e ajuda-las, enquanto Sakura agradeceu Naomi por ter defendido Hinata mesmo tendo conhecido-a a tão pouco tempo. Por fim cancelaram a reunião, Hinata foi levada ao hospital por alguns representantes do Clã Hyuuga que foram buscá-la, enquanto Sora e Naomi receberam alguns poucos cuidados dolorosos da própria Tsunade que as advertiu severamente quanto a arrumarem brigas nas ruas. Saya não entendeu bem o porquê de Tsunade ter ficado tão brava, principalmente com Naomi, mudando até mesmo o tom e a aspereza das palavras ao dirigir-se a garota. Despediu-se de Sakura ao tomar o rumo de sua casa, que por sinal era bem longe dali.

Subiu na bicicleta, e tranquilamente seguiu seu caminho. O vento gélido da noite batia contra a pele clara, avermelhando as maçãs do rosto involuntariamente. Havia esfriado, e a droga do casado que usava parecia mais um trapo qualquer sem serventia alguma. Parou a bicicleta em uma calçada vazia, esfregando os próprios braços, irritada pelo frio. Os olhos azuis se voltaram para o céu escuro, não havia estrelas ali, apenas o vento frio reinava sobre aquela escuridão. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão friorenta, definitivamente preferia o verão, mas aquela não era a questão, respirou fundo tomando coragem suficiente para imaginar e encarar o restante de vento frio que iria enfrentar até chegar a sua casa naquela noite, mas antes que pudesse sair dali ouviu pequenos sons ao longe, que pareciam vir do pequeno parque que ficava do outro lado da rua.

- Não Saya, você não irá até lá. Já é madrugada e sua mãe deve estar puta da vida com você. – falou severa consigo mesma, talvez alguma pessoa que passasse por ali naquele momento pudesse chamá-la de louca com facilidade.

O barulho repetiu-se novamente, fazendo a garota sentir um estranho formigamento no estômago, aquele que exercia uma força sobrenatural sobre seus atos. Droga, ela tinha que ir lá, sua mãe poderia esperar mais um pouco, afinal, estava mais de três horas atrasada, alguns poucos minutos não iriam matá-la. Aquele som estava instigando seu habitual instinto repleto de curiosidades peculiares.

Encostou a bicicleta próxima a algumas caixas e latas de lixo, escondendo-a. Não queria ser roubada, era uma louca curiosa por coisas estranhas, mas não era burra e não gostava de perder dinheiro.

Passou a mão sobre o rosto, levando uma pequena mecha da franja para trás da orelha enquanto caminhava com cautela adentrando o gramado do lugar escuro. Caminhou, evitando algumas folhas secas do chão, mesmo mal podendo enxergá-las. Alcançando as árvores que bloqueavam seu caminho até o estranho barulho, estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar a estranha figura que se movia abaixo de um velho poste com a luz fraca.

Via a figura como um vulto, e balançou a cabeça incrédula ao imaginar tal vulto jogando-se contra um outro poste de madeira médio que estava a sua frente. Deu mais alguns passos, mantendo-se escondida por uma árvore, e então percebeu que o vulto – melhor dizendo – pessoa, não estava se jogando contra o pequeno poste, e sim o socando.

Achou estranho de início, porque alguém estaria socando um poste no meio da madrugada em um parque escuro e assustador. Espera! Aquele lugar era mesmo assustador! Olhou para os lados de forma aflita, constatando a escuridão, as árvores sombrias, e a estranha figura obcecada em bater no pobre poste de madeira. Poderia ser um maníaco afinal, porque havia decidido seguir aquele barulho? Havia se tornado algum tipo de louca que simplesmente seguia o que achava estranho?

Bateu uma das mãos contra o próprio rosto ao perceber o quão idiota fora sua atitude. Sua pobre bicicleta ainda por cima estava colocada no meio do lixo. Como pôde...

Mordeu os lábios com força, ainda agarrada ao tronco da árvore observando a pessoa que treinava ali. Era um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, alto, estranho... Sim estranho por estar em um parque no meio da madrugada fazendo algo como aquilo. Notou quando o jovem fez uma pausa, olhando para os próprios punhos e constatando que os mesmo estavam machucados. Ainda por cima era idiota, pensou ela. Quem em sã consciência soca madeira sem usar luvas? Talvez devesse dar algumas dicas para aquele possível maníaco.

Ele voltou os olhos verdes para as próprias mãos, doíam, mas ainda sim não era o suficiente para acalmá-lo. Todos os problemas do dia e a súbita loucura de Kaminari haviam tirado-o do sério de vez. Ofegava, olhava para o pequeno poste danificado à sua frente com ódio, ódio por estar ali e não saber lidar normalmente com todas as situações. Ouviu um ruído como o de algum graveto se quebrando, e finalmente notou a figura ali.

Mais que rapidamente lançou uma das kunais que trazia consigo contra o indivíduo que se esquivou surpreso.

- Ei seu doente! – gritou a voz feminina em resposta.

Droga! Era uma garota, pensou ele. Por pouco não havia atingido-a, mas o que raios fazia ali?

- Você está bem? – correu aproximando-se das árvores.

- Estou. Não graças a você. – retrucou ela fitando a kunai que havia ficado presa em um tronco. – Que horror, deve ser mesmo um maníaco... – murmurou.

Gaara arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com o comentário.

- Eu? Maníaco? – perguntou.

- Isso mesmo! – concordou ela, dando um passo desafiador à frente. - Já vou dizendo que não tenho medo de ninguém. Muito menos de um maníaco de cabelos vermelhos! Definitivamente dou uma péssima vítima, escolheu errado dessa vez!

- Você tem problemas garota? – falou dando as costas para ela, caminhando novamente para perto do pequeno poste.

Saya mordiscou mais uma vez o lábio inferior, tinha aquela péssima mania quando estava nervosa. Deveria atacá-lo agora e desacordá-lo para poder fugir? O maldito tinha até armas com ele.

Quando notou que o jovem se aproximava novamente do poste.

- Ei! – chamou. – Se vai tentar me atacar pelo menos faça isso enquanto estou esperando, e não quando me viro pensando que estou indo embora viva! – gritou ela.

Gaara fitou o poste mais uma vez, tentando ignorar a presença da garota.

Ela viu quando ele novamente posicionou-se no mesmo lugar de antes, fechando os punhos com força, e de novo, passando a atingir o poste com eles. Várias lascas de madeira voavam a cada golpe, ele era forte, teve que admitir.

Deu um passo a frente, ainda em silêncio, não sabia bem o que falar, ele não iria atacá-la afinal?

Gaara deferia golpe após golpe com fúria, ignorando a dor nas mãos. Era daquela forma que aprendera a se controlar, ele não era bom com palavras, por isso lutava.

Os olhos azuis-escuros de Saya focaram-se nas manchas avermelhadas que começaram a tingir as partes atingidas do poste. Deus, aquele cara era louco.

- Você! – ela aproximou-se em espanto, agarrando uma das mãos de Gaara que voava para atingir o poste.

O ruivo se surpreendeu com a rápida aproximação e o modo como ela simplesmente o parou.

- Olhe o estado disso! – disse perplexa, levantando a mão para que ele mesmo pudesse vê-la. – Você não é muito certo das idéias né?

- Tsk. – murmurou, puxando a mão com força e afastando-se da garota.

- Se você machucá-las assim não vai conseguir usa-las depois por um bom tempo, isso não seria ruim? – ela falou calma, sorrindo para ele.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, realmente, era hora de parar.

Caminhou mais um pouco, sentando-se em um pequeno banco próximo aos velhos brinquedos do parque. Agarrou sua mochila e tirou de lá uma pequena garrafa de água, abriu-a, e despejou o conteúdo com cuidado sobre uma das mãos.

Saya aproximou-se novamente com cautela.

- Sabe, conheço uma médica ótima, tudo bem que ela pode te matar com um soco e estar bêbada na maior parte da semana, mas ainda assim é muito boa. – Se aproximou enquanto falava, agachando-se a frente do ruivo.

- Não preciso de um médico. – por fim ele disse, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la. A garota tinha cabelos em tom vinho bem compridos, não deveria ter mais de 1,60 de altura, por que mesmo estava falando com ele?

Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto olhava-o, ele era bem chatinho para conversar, constatou.

- Pretende ficar aqui por quanto tempo? – perguntou indiferente.

- Por que quer saber? – ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Preciso saber se vou te esperar ir embora ou se saio eu.

- Você é realmente chato! – afirmou, levantando-se de súbito.

Um vento um pouco mais forte passou por eles, chamando a atenção. Saya virou o rosto lentamente para cima, e no instante seguinte sentiu quando uma gota fria de água caiu sobre ele, escorregando pela bochecha.

- Oh. – surpreendeu-se, quando sentiu outra gota tocá-la.

Pouco a pouco, de uma forma rápida, várias gotas começaram a cair, sendo seguidas por muitas outras.

Saya olhou para os lados assustada, enquanto Gaara puxou o capuz da própria jaqueta, colocando-o sobre a cabeça.

Não precisou de mais que um minuto para que um verdadeiro temporal começassem a desabar. Gaara ajeitou a mochila nas costas, mas antes que pudesse correr para se proteger da chuva, sentiu alguém para-lo.

A garota olhava-o assustada, e segurava com força a barra de seu casaco.

- Me solte, não consegue ver que a chuva está só piorando? Vá embora você também. – falou ríspido, tentando desvencilhar a mão da garota de sua roupa.

A chuva já caia forte, Saya encontrava-se relutante em soltar Gaara, quando um enorme clarão formou-se no céu, sendo seguido por um grande estrondo, que parecia até mesmo ter feito todo o lugar estremecer.

Juntamente com o enorme barulho a garota enlaçou-se em um dos braços do ruivo, tremendo.

- Ei! – ele gritou para ela. – Droga! Não pode ser. – desistindo de tentar afastar aquele ser persistente olhou em volta preocupado, a própria visão já estava sendo prejudicada pela chuva forte.

Então ele avistou o lugar.

Saiu arrastando a garota – que insistia em ficar parada tremendo – pelo meio do parque, não muito longe dali encontrou a velha torre do vigia. Chegando próximo a pequena escada que dava acesso ao local, ele empurrou a garota para que ela subisse.

- Vá na frente. – falou irritado.

- Não vou! – ela gritou, apertando ainda mais o braço do ruivo.

- Que droga! Não podemos ficar debaixo dessa chuva. Quer fazer o favor de subir ou vou ter que te jogar lá? – o olhar do jovem era sério, ele não era uma pessoa abençoada com o dom da paciência afinal de contas.

- Eu não vou primeiro... – ela disse em um muxoxo baixo – Você vai ficar olhando minha bunda.

Era como se uma pedra gigante tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça.

- Certo, fique e morra na chuva. – Ele agarrou a primeira barra da escada quando ela finalmente o soltou, e subiu até o topo onde se encontrava a pequena cabana.

Saya subiu em seguida.

Ao entrar constatou que o lugar pequeno estava completamente empoeirado, mas era seco e isso era o que mais importava naquele momento. Sentou-se, encostando-se em uma das paredes, deixando a mochila ao seu lado enquanto retirava o casaco molhado.

- Você vai tirar a roupa? Seu tarado! – gritou a garota ao entrar no lugar, completamente molhada.

Gaara deu com os ombros, ignorando-a.

Tirou o casaco e a camisa que usava por baixo, Saya sentiu o rosto queimar ao ver como aquele desconhecido era bonito, virou o rosto encabulada antes que pudesse falar algo constrangedor involuntariamente.

O ruivo remexeu um pouco o interior da mochila escura, de lá tirou um moletom azul e vestiu-o.

A garota apenas mirava a parede do lugar empoeirado e escuro – ok era iluminado constante mente pelo brilho dos raios, mas ela não chamaria aquilo de luz e sim de terror absoluto. – parecia que havia acabado de sair de uma piscina, seus cabelos não paravam de gotejar, e toda sua roupa estava encharcada, até mesmo os tênis.

Olhou de esguio para o ruivo quando outro trovão veio, estava com medo. Pouco a pouco movia-se na direção do rapaz que se encontrava do outro lado da cabana, estava com os olhos fechados e a feição tranquila, ela parou e pensou por um instante em como aquele filho da mão conseguia parecer tão calmo com uma tempestade caindo lá fora.

- Atchim! – espirrou e olhou pasma para ela mesma, ótimo! Abriu o zíper da jaqueta molhada e arremessou-a contra a parede da frente, aquilo agora só iria servir para piorar tudo.

Abraçou o próprio corpo gelado, ainda estava com uma regata preta – também molhada. – e não pretendia tirá-la já que não tinha milagrosamente outra blusa para vestir, e havia um cara ali com claras tendências a ser um maníaco.

Fechou os olhos com força enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, só restava esperar que todo aquele pesadelo passasse. Como odiava tempestades.

Gaara olhou-a brevemente, estava molhada e tremia. Tudo aquilo era apenas para finalizar o ótimo dia que havia tido, estava começando a acreditar que seu destino era estar cercado de problemas associados a garotas loucas.

Respirou fundo, irritado. Aquela chuva custaria a passar.

Algum tempo depois Saya abriu os olhos de leve, sentindo o corpo pesado e dolorido, havia realmente dormido ali, naquele lugar encostada em uma parede suja?

Os raios de sol já iluminavam todo o lugar, e incomodaram consideravelmente sua visão. Não havia mais chuva lá fora, sentiu a boca amarga e ao olhar para o lado percebeu que estava sozinha naquele lugar. Onde estava aquele garoto chato?

Foi só então que notou o moletom azul que a cobria, e sua própria jaqueta que se lembrava bem de ter jogado em um canto estava pendurada em um prego na parede ao lado.

Não sabia que hora era, mas imaginava perfeitamente o estado em que se encontrava sua adorada mãe neurótica, afinal, era a primeira vez que passava a noite fora daquela forma.

Levantou-se, as roupas do corpo já estavam mais secas, apanhou a própria jaqueta pendurada e dobrou o moletom azul com cuidado.

Desceu a pequena escada e sorriu ao pisar no gramado do parque enquanto pensava no ocorrido. Talvez o ruivo desconhecido não fosse tão maníaco assim.

_**Quando você soltar a minha mão, você vai se esquecer de mim?**_

_Domingo – 10h30min_

As folhas das árvores ainda guardavam os resquícios do temporal que tomou a noite. O sol brilhava alto no céu, e o tempo finalmente estava calmo, porém, os acontecimentos do sábado ainda caiam como um raio em alguns.

As coisas haviam acontecido daquela forma, ele nunca esperou por aquilo.

Os olhos azuis miraram a xícara sob a mesa, pela primeira vez não sentiu vontade de tomar seu conteúdo. Sakura olhava-o de forma preocupada, sentia-se um pouco culpada por lhe dar a notícia, fazendo com que o jovem perdesse totalmente o ânimo que antes carregava.

- Sakura-chan eu não consigo me conformar. – comentou ainda com o olhar vago, como se estivesse focado em seus próprios pensamentos. – Tudo isso também se relaciona a _ele_ e a todos nós.

- Naruto...

- Às vezes olho para o céu e me pergunto o que aconteceria se eu tivesse a força necessária para ajudar todos os alunos que sofreram pelos erros da Folha no passado.

Aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Naruto vinham cheias de amargura.

Os olhos verdes da rosada encheram-se de lágrimas. Tocar em assuntos do passado trazia a tona todo o sentimento de incapacidade que tanto ela como Naruto custaram a controlar no decorrer do ano em que perderam Sasuke para o Som.

Um meio sorriso triste formou-se no canto dos lábios do loiro, sentiu-se triste por Hinata e pela situação que havia enfrentado, ele conhecia Neji, melhor dizendo, já havia conhecido um dia, quando todos ainda pertenciam à Academia da Folha, uma época em que muitas coisas se misturaram, várias histórias se formaram ou foram destruídas, e alguns fortes elos se romperam, perdendo-se ao vento.

- Naruto. – ela deixou-se sorrir, agarrando uma das mãos do amigo e levantando-se da mesa. – Temos que nos animar não é? Esse torneio vai ser a chance que temos para arrumar todas as coisas.

Uma brisa suave passou, balançando alguns fios do cabelo rosa, dando-lhe um ar angelical. Ela estava certa, se havia uma maneira de reparar erros importantes seria naquela disputa.

Pagaram a conta e Naruto decidiu acompanhar Sakura até o metrô, mesmo a rosada insistindo que não precisava.

Não muito longe dali uma garota caminhava tranquila pela calçada, carregando com certa dificuldade dois grandes sacos de compras do supermercado. Parecia ser tirada de algum conto infantil, os cabelos castanhos curtos balançavam alegres no compasso dos paços, e os olhos verdes naquela manhã estavam com um brilho incrível. Usava uma blusa de mangas compridas larga, que lhe despia um dos ombros, branca, tendo apenas as mangas na cor azul clara, acompanhava uma saia confortável e um par de meias listradas que iam pouco acima do joelho.

Tinha um sorriso nos lábios rosados, ela adorava as manhãs. Sabia que sua felicidade apenas não poderia estar completa pelo fato que havia ocorrido no dia anterior: o ataque surpresa a Academia da Areia. Pensar novamente naquilo a assustou, mas não queria sustentar o medo, queria esquecer e sentir-se feliz próxima de seus amigos.

Queria ter ligado para Gaara assim que acordou, mas decidiu por não incomodar o diretor quando provavelmente ele estivesse descansando, mesmo estando preocupada com ele e curiosa quanto à resolução do caso com a polícia.

Pensou em fazer algum bolo para recompensar Kay por toda a ajuda, era ótima com bolos, porém não sabia onde o jovem morava, e muito menos se gostava de coisas doces, então, apenas fora ao mercado comprar ingredientes para um almoço comum de domingo em sua própria casa.

Passou por um grupo de rapazes que estavam encostados a frente de uma loja de vídeo games fumando. Sentiu quando todos os olhares foram direcionados a ela, então, apenas apertou o passo, tentando sair rápido do local.

- Garotinha quer ajuda com as compras? – perguntou um rapaz.

Hyoko assustou-se ao perceber que pouco a pouco todos haviam se aproximado, e que agora estavam cercando-a.

- N-não precisa. – respondeu rápido, assustada.

Notou que eram mais velhos que ela, talvez até mesmo universitários.

- Ei, que tal ir beber com a gente? – um deles deu um passo à frente, apoiando-se no ombro do companheiro e rindo. – Vai ser divertido.

Ela olhou para os lados nervosa, apertando os sacos de compras contra o próprio corpo, estava com medo do que poderia acontecer ali, ela não conseguiria se proteger de tantos homens.

- E-eu tenho que ir para casa... – falou, olhando aflita para os lados, esperando que uma brecha se formasse para que pudesse escapar.

- Tsk. Chefe acho que ela não gostou da gente. – um dos rapazes riu, sendo seguido pelo resto do grupo enquanto o outro que continuava apoiado apenas olhava para Hyoko.

Eram predadores, e haviam encontrado uma ótima vítima.

Um dos rapazes deu um passo a frente, tocando de leve uma mecha do cabelo da garota. Ela se assustou, e acabou abandonando todas as compras ao chão.

- Oh, vejam o que ela fez. – um deles zombou.

A garota olhou para suas coisas amedrontada, sentiu quando os próprios joelhos começaram a tremer, aquela era uma situação nova, ela estava em perigo e estava sozinha.

_- Né Hyoko-chan, você não se sente feliz?_

_- Sim, muito._

_- A Hyoko-chan sempre tem a proteção de muitas pessoas._

_Sorriu, concordando com a pequena amiga._

_- Ei... Isso pode fazer com que as outras garotas fiquem com raiva de você._

_Não entendeu a pergunta, por que elas ficariam? Se dava muito bem com todas as outras alunas._

_- Não faça essa cara de boba! – riu. – Você sabe o que eu quis dizer._

_- Não... Na verdade eu não sei._

_A outra garotinha olhou para o céu, sorrindo._

_- Você é como uma boneca, se um dia não tiver quem a proteja pode ser perigoso, pode se machucar._

_Hyoko piscou algumas vezes recebendo a informação da garota, e respondeu de forma inocente e clara:_

_- Isso não iria acontecer._

Moveu uma das mãos trêmulas até um dos bolsos da saia e apalpou o celular discretamente, ela teria o tempo necessário para pedir ajuda? Sentiu medo, porque finalmente seus pesadelos se tornavam realidade. Tinha 15 anos, e em nenhuma circunstância anterior havia se encontrado sozinha daquela maneira.

"Acalme-se!" – ordenou-se mentalmente. – "Você pertence a Academia da Areia, não pode depender dos outros para o resto da vida!" – ela tremia ainda mais. – "Não vai chorar agora! Você... Você tem que reagir de alguma forma!"

- Oe garota, que tal irmos beber um pouco? Você está sozinha mesmo, e nós estamos atrás de companhia. – um homem se aproximou galanteador, movendo a aba do boné. – Isso é, pode vir com a gente por bem, ou por outra forma. – ele sorriu maldoso.

Os olhos castanhos de Hyoko arregalaram-se diante do comentário, não havia saída, e ela não conseguiria adquirir uma coragem que nunca tivera para aquele momento.

- Humpf. – bufou irritado, parando e cruzando os braços. – Eu odeio caras como vocês, e como estou sem tempo é melhor se afastarem dessa garota e darem o fora.

Aquela pose junto a aspereza e a prepotência em seu tom de voz rouco causaram raiva no grupo.

Ela olhou para aquele estranho que acabara de surgir e viu-o como uma luz, mas ainda assim era um único garoto, contra todos aqueles homens.

_**Porque talvez**_

_**Você vai ser aquele que me salva**_

_**E no final de tudo**_

_**Você é meu protetor**_

_continua_..._**

* * *

**_

Gaara não gostou muito do que a Kami fez, e isso vai trazer muitos problemas, vocês nem imaginam. Saya e seu medo de tempestades finalmente aproveitado, e o finalzinho com a Hyoko terá uma continuação legal no próximo cap. Finalmente o Sábado acabou, três capítulo falando do mesmo dia o_O' e isso pq um dia ainda vou ter que chegar na época da competição da Taça ._.' Long Fic nada né?

Estou com soninho nem da pra falar muito aqui hoje, sorry pela demora, esses últimos dias aconteceram umas coisas chatas comigo envolvendo o pseudo-namorado, enfim... desanima qualquer um, mas superei e estou postando o capítulo! HUMPH! Mas mesmo assim o sono não pode ser ignorado Dx! Descobri que as aulas na facul só voltam dia 07, e eu estava em desespero achando que já era dia 31, de qualquer forma é mais uma semana para adiantar capítulos. Deixem reviews se não eu choro (?)

Beijos da Unni.


	10. Capítulo VIII

_**O início de uma lenda se dá no colidir instantâneo de toda sorte de milhares de constelações**_

_Estamos acostumados a esta atmosfera, não é desconfortável._

_Logo teremos que esquecer o que são sorrisos e lágrimas reais_

_**Na estrada da vida todos viajamos a fim de encontrarmos nosso verdadeiro "eu"**_

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Oito**

_**É um pouco cedo para correr e se esconder, certo?**_

**-**x-¤-x-

_Domingo – 11h00min_

Os cabelos escuros eram estranhamente revoltos, como se de propósito, enquanto os olhos eram do tom mais negro que já vira, um verdadeiro par de pedras ônix frias que não podiam se quebrar.

Tanto ela como os outros homens ali olharam surpresos para o jovem de pose arrogante parado a frente deles, Hyoko não o conhecia, teve medo de seu olhar, mas estava agradecida por sua aparição.

- É melhor cair fora moleque, se não as coisas podem ficar feias pra você. – um dos homens deu alguns passos na direção do jovem e cuspiu no chão ao terminar de falar.

A expressão de Hyoko foi de nojo.

Ele ainda mirou o grupo por mais um instante, até que outro dos homens aproximou-se e apanhou um dos braços da garota.

- Venha comigo! – gritou puxando-a.

- Não! – ela se debateu enquanto era arrastada pelo sujeito.

Os demais permaneceram imóveis, com sorrisos nos rostos. Aquele garoto iria se arrepender por ter falado com eles daquela forma.

No instante em que o primeiro sujeito se aproximou correndo com os punhos a postos o garoto de cabelos escuros em um movimento simples, sem sequer mover os pés do chão, socou-o, fazendo com que o sujeito batesse contra uma das paredes próximas e caísse desacordado.

Antes que aqueles homens compreendessem quem realmente era seu inimigo, a dupla que liderou o ataque na seqüência fora abatida em meros segundos. Era estranho e assustador para todos eles. Permaneceram parados onde estavam, encarando o jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros, vendo os três colegas já abatidos ao chão sem nem ao menos terem se passado cinco minutos desde a chegada do desconhecido.

- Quem... Quem é ele... – balbuciou um dos homens.

Novamente com as mãos nos bolsos ele deu alguns passos, passando por um dos corpos estendidos no chão, ao se aproximar de outro indivíduo que estava apenas paralisado olhando-o ele virou o rosto, e seguiu, passando por todos eles.

Um dos rapazes ali sentiu a própria mão tremer, de onde vinha aquele medo?

Eles permaneceram parados estáticos, enquanto um simples garoto mais novo que eles caminhou em meio a todos de forma imponente, em silêncio.

- Me solte! – ela dera um grito frágil já sentindo o pulso dolorido.

- É melhor eu terminar o serviço antes que apareça mais algum intrometido. – o homem parou subitamente, prensando-a contra a parede de um beco. – Até parece que eu iria dividir uma coisinha dessas com aquele resto de miseráveis. – Ele falou maldoso enquanto segurava ambos os braços da garota com força.

Era um dia bonito, ela pensou. Para tentar não lembrar do ataque da areia ela decidiu ajudar a mãe oferecendo-se para fazer as compras, Hyoko não se lembrava de alguma vez ter estado sozinha daquela forma. Ela não conhecia o sentimento de se estar desprotegida ou mesmo vulnerável, e aquele talvez tenha sido seu pior erro.

Tentou se livrar das mãos do homem, mas ele além de bem mais alto e mais velho que ela era mais forte. Ouviu quando ele riu de suas tentativas de se libertar, e sentiu quando a língua molhada deslizou pelo seu pescoço, fazendo seu sangue ferver em pavor.

- Ei. – chamou-lhe a atenção a voz rouca.

E então, ainda apertando os olhos que já estavam ardendo Hyoko ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando, bem próximo a ela. Foi tudo rápido, mas ao abrir os olhos, o maxilar do sujeito asqueroso a sua frente estava sendo movido por um punho que surgira no ar.

O sujeito foi ao chão, levando as mãos ao próprio rosto e contorcendo-se de dor. Ela não viu o que aconteceu com ele em seguida, se pode levantar-se ou mesmo se desmaiou, apenas sentiu uma mão firme agarrando um dos seus braços puxando-a dali.

Era ele.

Poderia ter reclamado por estar puxando seu braço sem cuidado algum, mas no fundo estava agradecida por ele ter aparecido, mesmo com todo o ar de mistério, aqueles olhos escuros enigmáticos não haviam assustado-a.

- É que... – começou, tentando dizer algo quando finalmente alcançaram as calçadas da via principal, com outras várias pessoas caminhando pela rua.

Ele finalmente soltou seu braço, mas continuou de costas.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeceu.

O garoto abaixou um pouco os ombros, aliviando a nítida tensão.

- Por isso eu odeio garotas que não sabem nem ao menos se defender. – ele falou, e aquilo não soou agradável aos ouvidos dela. – Mas eles tiveram o que mereciam isso que importa.

Ela tentou responder algo, mas não soube o que dizer.

O moreno começou a caminhar, quando uma voz surpreendeu tanto Hyoko quanto ele.

- Sasuke?

Ela se virou com a proximidade da voz, e então viu um garoto de cabelos loiros acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos rosa, ambos olhando em sua direção aflitos, mas não era para ela exatamente que olhavam, e sim para o misterioso garoto de cabelos escuros que parou no instante em que ouviu a voz pronunciar o que parecia ser seu nome.

- Naruto. – Sakura falou baixo enquanto segurava um dos pulsos do amigo, prevendo o que poderia acontecer ali diante daquele encontro.

- Tsc. – o moreno sentiu a tensão nas têmporas, porque encontrar justo aqueles dois ali.

Ele se virou em passos calmos, fitando a dupla pasma pouco a frente.

Hyoko se viu no meio do fogo cruzado dos olhares e se sentiu um pouco mal com a situação.

- Até quando pretende continuar com isso? – o loiro falou entre os dentes, sério.

Sasuke permaneceu quieto.

- Você vai realmente esperar para acabarmos um com o outro naquele torneio? – ele continuou sem obter uma resposta. – ME RESPONDA SASUKE!

Sakura abandonou o pulso de Naruto, apertando ambas as mãos com força, ela teria que ser forte, não era a hora de fraquejar diante daquele encontro.

- Eu não lhe devo explicações há muito tempo Naruto.

O loiro contraiu os punhos com força.

- Sasuke... Aquelas pessoas só querem usá-lo, só iram virá-lo contra nós, seus amigos. Como pode querer isso! – gritou.

O Uchiha respirou fundo.

- Sasuke-kun ouça o Naruto pelo menos uma única vez, por favor. – a garota de cabelos róseos sentiu os olhos embaçarem com as lágrimas que começavam a vir.

- Eu não tenho mais nada haver com vocês, é inútil continuar com isso.

Os olhos verdes se moviam aflitos, ela não compreendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas pôde perceber com nitidez toda a mágoa que havia entre aquelas três pessoas.

- Sasuke você não pode continuar com isso por muito tempo, uma hora ou outra... – ele parou por um instante. - você vai ver qual realmente deve ser o seu lado, nós não vamos desistir de você.

Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto do moreno, o que assustou Hyoko.

- Apenas vou ficar imaginando por quanto tempo vocês vão continuar com essas idiotices. – ele falou arrogante. – É melhor desistirem de uma vez, eu não vou voltar para aquele lugar, eu vou destruí-lo.

O barulho dos carros e todas as pessoas que passavam apressadas entre eles não podia interferir em nada, parecia que tudo aquilo nem ao menos participava daquele mundo onde aqueles jovens estavam inseridos, isso porque eles realmente não participavam, o mundo em que aqueles adolescentes viviam era encoberto por uma fachada estudantil banhada em um passado de sangue.

- Vamos continuar por quanto tempo for necessário! – gritou Naruto com raiva.

- É porque nós somos seus amigos, Sasuke-kun... – dessa vez foi Sakura quem falou, dando um passo a frente e colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Naruto.

Hyoko olhou quando o garoto de cabelos escuros que a salvara poucos minutos atrás dava as costas novamente para o grupo e seguia para longe, os outros ali não tentaram para-lo ou mesmo segui-lo, apenas olharam enquanto ele sumia em meio às demais pessoas que passavam por ali. Naquele instante ela se sentiu triste, mesmo sem entender.

- Eu...

Foi então que Naruto e Sakura finalmente notaram a única pessoa que havia presenciado o ocorrido, a garota que estava parada a frente deles confusa.

- Vocês... Parecem gostar muito dele. – ela falou por fim, esboçando um sorriso tímido.

- Quem é você? – Sakura perguntou tão surpresa quanto Naruto por notar que aquela estranha garota era quem estava com Sasuke quando eles o encontraram. – Amiga do Sasuke?

- Bem, não. – disse meio sem jeito. – Pra falar a verdade só sei o nome dele porque vocês disseram.

Naruto se aproximou indiscreto encarando-a.

- Então você não é algum tipo de namorada dele não é? – ele perguntou do nada.

Tanto Sakura quanto Hyoko assustaram-se com a pergunta do loiro. A garota de cabelos castanhos enrubesceu no mesmo instante.

- N-não! – exclamou.

- Naruto seu baka não faça esse tipo de pergunta assim desse jeito! – Sakura agarrou-o pela camisa e arrastou-o para trás, afastando-o da garota. – Você é uma aluna do Som?

A garota de cabelos róseos adquiriu um olhar sério com a última pergunta, no mesmo instante em que Hyoko se surpreendera da mesma forma.

- Você está falando sobre a Academia do Som? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Sakura você acha que ela é...

- Responda, por favor. – Sakura cortou Naruto, esperando uma resposta da garota.

- Não, na verdade eu..-

- Ufa! – ambos suspiraram aliviados com a resposta. – Não seria bom encontrar um aluno do Som nessa época, acredite em mim.

Os dois sorriram.

- Porque estava com Sasuke então? – Naruto perguntou calmamente.

- Ele me salvou de um ataque.

Ela achou estranho quando os dois pareceram não acreditar no que disse, contou a eles todo o ocorrido e como Sasuke tinha aparecido e ajudado-a a se livrar do bando que tentou atacá-la.

Não conversaram por muito tempo, mas Hyoko pode perceber que tanto Sakura quanto Naruto eram pessoas gentis e que pareciam gostar muito do amigo apesar dos problemas.

- Preciso ir agora, minha mãe está me esperando. Prazer em conhecê-los. Sakura-san, Naruto-san. Espero que nos encontremos outras vezes. – cumprimentou-os educadamente.

- Nós também esperamos por isso. – o loiro sorriu.

Ela se virou, seguindo o rumo para a casa, feliz por ter conhecido aquelas pessoas, sem imaginar que um novo encontro com todas elas poderia ser mais cedo do que imaginava.

**Você pode enfrentá-los ou você pode adaptar-se e fugir, mas você tem que fazer um ou outro para seguir adiante.**

_Segunda – 09h00min _

Mais uma vez ela estava enrolando uma das mechas do cabelo castanho claro, poderia cacheá-lo por completo se quisesse já que, graças a Tsunade, estava perdendo seu tempo naquela sala esperando que a diretora dissesse algo que ela realmente ainda não soubesse.

- Hatori está prestando atenção?

A diretora parou de falar por um instante, e olhava para ela com um olhar de nítida reprovação, perfeito, não poderia passar por mais uma daquelas conversas chatas despercebida.

- Estou Tsunade-sama... Apenas não entendo aonde a senhora pretende chegar com outra conversa dessas. – Natsume foi clara, e a diretora da Folha pareceu não ter gostado muito daquilo.

- As coisas estão mais complicadas esse ano Hatori, entenda minha preocupação. Dos dois clãs que formavam a base do time da folha no passado só resta a filha mais velha do líder dos Hyuuga, e espero que me compreenda quando digo que ela não me parece ser um 'Ás' para nós. – a mulher pareceu desapontada.

- Hinata está melhorando a cada dia, mas cobrar dela o destaque que todos esperam é inútil, ainda mais depois do ataque que sofreu no fim de semana. – Natsume cruzou os braços, ajeitando-se na cadeira estofada, mirando a diretora de forma séria.

Tsunade passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos enquanto suspirava irritada.

- Neji... Ele sim me preocupa. Veja, Hyuuga Neji e Uchiha Sasuke foram duas cartas perdidas para o som, eu não tenho como não estar preocupada, eles se tornaram inimigos da Folha.

- Me desculpe Tsunade-sama, mas não vamos ter medo desses dois idiotas seja lá quem eles foram um dia.

- Por mais que você e o time que está preparando possam ser bons, aqueles dois já foram os melhores daqui.

Natsume revirou os olhos com o comentário.

- Bem, mas não posso pensar nisso agora, tenho que ser confiante. – disse a diretora.

- É o mínimo que esperamos. Tsunade-sama, nós não iremos perder a Taça, a Folha está com ela há 100 anos não é? Ela vai continuar então.

- A questão é que vocês não podem, _de maneira alguma_, perder a Taça! Não consigo nem ao menos imaginar o que aconteceria se aquilo caísse nas mãos daquele maldito Orochimaru. A Taça da Guerra é um item muito mais importante do que todos podem imaginar, e eu sei que Orochimaru é a primeira pessoa a olhá-la da forma proibida, e é por isso que a Folha deve continuar sendo a guardiã deste bem. Se Sarutobi-sensei ainda estivesse vivo as coisas seriam realmente deferentes.

A voz da diretora saíra mais rigorosa que o normal, Natsume pôde notar o quanto a preocupação estava dominando-a, e pelo rumo que aquela conversa tomara a garota podia pouco a pouco perceber que tudo era maior do que imaginava.

- Eu sei que não deveria perguntar, afinal é um tabu de mais de cinqüenta anos, mas, Tsunade-sama o que realmente a Taça da Guerra pode fazer? Tantas lutas e até mesmo mortes em volta dela, que por sinal eu nem mesmo sei como é, não pode ser simplesmente simbólico, há mais coisas por trás disso, não é?

A garota mantinha a pose interrogativa, com os braços cruzados e o olhar fixo na diretora.

Naquele momento, Natsume havia tocado no assunto proibido, um assunto que há dez anos atrás havia trazido a morte para membros de dois grandes Clãs da Folha: Os Hyuuga e os Uchiha.

A diretora levantou-se imediatamente de sua cadeira, batendo ambas as mãos contra a forte mesa de madeira, e encarando a garota como se estivesse diante de uma pesada travessura.

- Natsume! – gritou repreendendo-a.

- Tsc. – ela murmurou revirando os olhos, no fim fora ingênua tentando conseguir algo da diretora, afinal, aquele era o assunto proibido, e se realmente quisesse saber mais sobre ele não era Tsunade quem iria lhe contar.

- Acho que já perdeu aulas suficientes mocinha, pode se retirar. – falou a loira caminhando até a porta.

- Pra falar a verdade eu perdi todas as primeiras aulas, já estamos no horário do intervalo Oba-san. – dera um sorriso travesso de canto ao passar pela diretora.

- O-oba? Ora sua garotinha! É melhor que suma mesmo da minha frente! – gritou para ela.

Natsume seguiu pelo corredor em passos rápidos, provocar Tsunade era perigoso, tão perigoso quanto divertido.

- _Taça da Guerra..._ – sussurrou baixo enquanto caminhava.

Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas. Queria defender a folha, fora treinada para isso, todos ali sabiam – ou pelo menos deveriam saber – que aquela não era uma escola normal, que havia toda uma história por trás dos grandes colégios de Tóquio, e que eles como alunos daquele lugar deveriam se manter e aceitar a condição de peões naquele jogo grandioso.

Estava tudo tão fixado em sua mente, tão claro e objetivo.

Mas existiam dúvidas.

Era tudo... tão difícil.

**-**x-¤-x-

O relógio no alto da lousa marcava o horário do intervalo, mas ela havia insistido em permanecer sozinha na sala, mesmo com todos os apelos de Sakura para que fossem comer algo. A própria Sora não havia vindo à aula, e talvez ela mesma só houvesse decidido estar ali porque seria melhor do que permanecer em sua própria casa e ouvir seu pai falando sobre como fora tola em enfrentar Neji e não fugir.

Os olhos perolados fitaram o pulso fino e frágil enfaixado, ela passou um dos dedos devagar sob o curativo, a marca da luta de sábado contra seu próprio primo.

Hinata pensou por um instante enquanto estava ali sozinha e em silêncio em sua família e todos os problemas que vieram após a morte misteriosa de seu tio Hizashi há dois anos, o que fez com que Neji abandonasse não somente o clã, mas também a Academia da Folha, ele culpou a todos pela morte do pai, e Hinata, até hoje, não sabia dizer se achava que o primo estava realmente errado, porque ela mesma não sabia aonde a ambição de seu clã podia chegar.

O passado que envolvia a Academia da Folha e seus clãs membros ainda era um mistério.

Sentiu a garganta seca, os olhos voltaram-se novamente para o relógio, não havia passado muito tempo desde que o sinal do intervalo batera, por fim afastou a carteira e se levantou desanimada, mas ao dar o primeiro passo avistou uma pessoa parada ao lado do batente da porta da sala.

- Yukishiro-san? – perguntou surpresa.

O garoto olhou o interior da sala, constatando que estava vazia, e então bocejou parecendo desapontado enquanto olhava para Hinata.

- Olá. – cumprimentou-a de forma simples.

- O-o que faz aqui?

Ela perguntou confusa.

- Procurando Natsume. – ele falou levantando uma pequena sacola que trazia. – Ela deixou seu lanche comigo e desapareceu.

- Ela não apareceu por aqui. – falou em tom baixo, aproximando-se da porta.

O garoto pareceu descontente com a resposta, e afastou-se da porta para que Hinata pudesse passar.

- O-obrigada.

Ela agradeceu timidamente, mas antes que pudesse continuar Daiki falou:

- Seu pulso.

Ela levantou o próprio pulso, olhando-o novamente.

- Está doendo? – perguntou calmo.

- N-não muito.

- Me desculpe. – falou em seguida com o olhar terno.

Ela não entendeu.

- P-porque está se de-desculpando? – perguntou um pouco nervosa.

- Pelo Neji...

Os olhos perolados desviaram-se dos castanhos como se automaticamente.

- Uma parte disso é culpa minha, porque não pude ajudá-lo no passado.

Ele suspirou cansado ao se virar, ainda tinha que encontrar Natsume antes que o intervalo acabasse.

- Yukishiro-san! – recuperando o fôlego chamou-o alto, fazendo alguns outros alunos que passavam por ali olharem para ela.

Daiki voltou-se para a Hyuuga curioso, notando o rubor na face da garota.

- O-obrigada por ter aparecido naquele momento. – ela disse mesmo sem olhá-lo, segurando o pulso enfaixado com uma das mãos. – Acredito q-que... que Neji-niisan tenha parado somente porque você apareceu. Você nos ajudou.

Sorriu por um momento, dando alguns passos leves até ela. Tocou-lhe a face calmamente, levantando o rosto da garota que estava abaixado.

Hinata entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas ficou paralisada com a atitude do jovem.

- Você fica fofa quando cria coragem, deveria tentar isso mais vezes. – ainda sorrindo, soltou o rosto de Hinata e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. – Espero que seu pulso fique bom logo. Até.

Então, com aquele simples gesto ele deixou o lugar.

Hinata não soube como reagir, nem ao menos tentou despedir-se por mera educação. O ar que Daiki trazia envolto a si próprio era estranho, estranho e paralisante. Sentia que o próprio rosto ainda queimava com o nervosismo da aproximação, e até mesmo com o tom aveludado das palavras.

Ela se concentrou por um instante em algumas das palavras dele, realmente o que a Hyuuga precisava naquele momento era coragem. Coragem para enfrentar todos os desafios que estavam por vir.

Por seus amigos, por sua família e pela Folha.

_**Eu tinha mania de fugir por ter medo de cair**_

_Academia da Areia – 10h30min_

O tempo não passava.

Olhou para a carteira ao lado da sua onde o ocupante não fazia a mínima questão de disfarçar estar dormindo no meio da aula.

Estava entediada, e como sua mente trabalhava em práticos 300 km/h aquilo era algo raro que não a agradava nem um pouco.

Olhou a sua volta procurando algo que servisse para suas próximas intenções e bingo! Não encontrou nada. Afinal, ela era Hibiki Yuuri, a garota gênio que não lembrava de exatamente qual a época em que deixou de levar ao menos uma caneta consigo para as aulas, e naquele único momento em que precisava de apenas um pequeno pedaço de papel não havia nada sob sua mesa escolar lisa e branca. Perfeito...

De forma nada discreta virou-se para trás e arrancou uma folha inteira do caderno que estava aberto, deixando sua dona perplexa com o ocorrido.

- É por uma boa causa. – Yuuri respondeu baixo, descaradamente.

Novamente os olhos voltaram-se para a carteira do lado, e miraram com aspereza o jovem que dormia com tranqüilidade.

- Kay! – chamou-o baixo ainda com a folha branca nas mãos. – Kay!

Aumentando levemente o tom de voz passou a despertar a atenção dos alunos a sua volta. Ótimo, logo o professor Baki chamaria a atenção se aquilo continuasse.

- Kay! Acorde seu inútil! – chamou novamente, dessa vez amassando a folha entre os dedos.

Amassou. Amassou. Amassou...

Depositou toda sua ira em relação ao tédio da aula chata de Baki e compactou o máximo que pode o pobre papel, transformando-o em uma pequena bolinha.

- Kay! – tentou mais uma vez, sem sucesso.

Então, com uma mira perfeita lançou-a em direção ao topo da cabeleira negra que permanecia abaixada. A pequena bolinha branca iria perfeitamente ao encontro com o topo da cabeça do jovem que dormia, se não fosse é claro pela mão que se levantou mesmo que de forma desleixada colocando-se em meio a trajetória da pobre bolinha, encerrando seu destino quando a rebateu.

- Você está acordado! – falou incrédula.

- Ultimamente todos tentam jogar coisas em mim... – murmurou de forma abafada, ainda com a cabeça abaixada sobre a carteira.

- Posso imaginar o porquê. Estou entediada, acho que deveríamos fazer algo mais produtivo como descobrir quem nos atacou no sábado do que assistir a essas aulas idiotas do Baki-sensei.

...

- Kay!

- Shhh! – fez Baki de costas enquanto escrevia uma fórmula de álgebra na lousa.

- Não fale tão alto... – Kay murmurou.

Yuuri mordeu o lábio inferior diante do comentário, como ele ainda podia repreendê-la se a culpa por ela ter que falar alto era dele?

- Kay pare de fingir que está dormindo!

- Não estou fingindo...

Ela se inclinou enquanto falava, tentando não falar muito alto, mas naquele momento Baki os viu.

- Kay e Hibiki! – chamou-os. – Vejo que minha aula não lhes parece interessante não é? Pois bem senhorita Hibiki, peça para que a direção a mande direto para a faculdade se considera os professores tão inferiores assim, mas quanto ao senhor Kay desconheço os motivos para que ele continue dormindo e ignorando minhas aulas, a não ser que tenha adquirido uma súbita inteligência de um dia para o outro... Muito bem, venha à lousa resolver este exercício.

O professor sério deu um passo à frente e aguardou Kay se levantar.

- Sem chance. – respondeu preguiçosamente.

- Está se recusando a cumprir uma ordem garoto?

- Estou cansado demais para ir até ai... – comentou enquanto bocejava.

- Era só o que faltava, agora vai simplesmente agir da forma que quer? – o homem parecia ficar mais bravo a cada segundo.

- Hmph. – Yuuri murmurou, levantando-se de sua carteira e caminhando até Baki.

Antes que o professor pudesse adverti-la quanto a não estar chamando ela até lá e sim Kay a garota apanhou o giz que estava em sua mão e completou a fórmula na lousa em pouco segundos, preenchendo por completo o quadro com "demais anotações".

- Se o senhor mudasse os sinais neste ponto o exercício seria muito mais proveitoso e não tão obvio. – comentou enquanto circulava um pequeno detalhe em meio aos números.

Virou-se novamente para a turma que a encarava com olhares curiosos, Yuuri era sempre admirada, era o gênio da Areia afinal.

Antes de voltar a sua cadeira lançou o restante do giz para Baki que conseguiu pegá-lo no ar de forma desajeitada.

- Senhorita Hibiki não seja desnecessária, faça as coisas apenas quando lhe pedirem. – o professor falou, por fim apagando o exercício da lousa e mudando o capítulo da matéria.

Sentou-se novamente em sua carteira e dessa vez fora clara e direta, sem se preocupar com o tom de voz, aproveitando os comentários e risos que correram em toda a sala com a reação de Baki.

- Kay, acho que não deveríamos seguir Gaara nessa disputa, não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum.

- Achei que as coisas já estavam decididas.

- Não! – ela exclamou. – Se vocês apenas aceitarem as ordens dele uma hora ou outra iram atacar a Academia da Areia e não poderemos proteger os outros estudantes.

Kay encostou-se na cadeira, e olhou para ela.

- Gaara sabe que não pode deixar aquele ataque impune, ele entende que os outros alunos também estão correndo riscos. – falou calmamente.

Yuuri olhou-o com reprovação.

- Como pode afirmar isso? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços em desgosto.

- Eu acredito no Gaara, e talvez pense da mesma forma que ele. – disse normalmente, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto se espreguiçava. – Imaginar pessoas como aquelas que vimos tentando ferir alunos da Areia me deixa irritado.

A garota virou-se, ajeitando-se em silêncio em sua cadeira.

Os papéis se invertiam, agora era Gaara que saia como o bonzinho, e ela como a garota implicante. Isso definitivamente não estava certo.

Yuuri tinha o QI mais alto de todo o colégio, será que poderia estar errada a respeito de Gaara?

**-**x-¤-x-

Girou a maçaneta da porta, e como uma verdadeira premonição ele sentiu o que estava por vir.

Ela estava lá, com seus cabelos louros caindo em ondas preguiçosas sobre os ombros, sentada em encima de sua mesa, um típico costume irritante que havia adquirido quando ele assumiu a direção da academia.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e parou pensativo, havia tido um péssimo final de semana, por sorte havia permanecido todo o domingo trancado no quarto tentando se recuperar de toda a exaustão física e mental que aquele sábado havia gerado, mas agora tinha que estar preparado para a pior das partes que estava por vir.

- Gaara. – ela o chamou, sem vacilar por um segundo sequer ou perder a arrogância que inundava o par de olhos amarelados.

Será que Kaminari entendia a situação em que estava?

- Fale. – foi a única coisa que pensou em dizer, afinal, o que ele poderia fazer? Repreende-la? Já fazia isso com freqüência e os resultados só eram piores a cada dia. Então, esperou no mínimo que ela tivesse uma boa explicação para seu comportamento na noite de sábado.

- Você não pode me culpar ok?

- Como? – indagou.

- Você sabe, sobre o beijo.

Gaara respirou por um instante, levando uma das mãos contra a própria testa.

- Nós nem somos irmãos de sangue, não precisa vir e bancar o estressadinho certo? Eu sei que você está bravo, mas discutir comigo não vai fazer diferença alguma. – falou tranquilamente, parando por um instante e analisando as próprias unhas impecavelmente esmaltadas. – Já tive que escutar a Temari por um dia inteiro, por isso estou aqui agora, apenas para poupá-lo de repetir tudo o que ela disse sobre responsabilidades e atitudes, simplesmente não vai adiantar, irmãozinho.

Completou sorrindo, dando um pequeno salto da mesa e ficando de pé.

Gaara apenas continuou parado onde estava, olhando-a.

Ficaram daquela forma por mais alguns instantes, Kaminari esperou vitoriosa pelas broncas e até mesmo gritos vindo de Gaara, ele estava irritado, ela sabia disso, mas o que a surpreendeu não foram broncas ou gritos, mas sim o silêncio.

Gaara não disse uma única palavra.

- Vai ficar ai parado quieto? Desculpe-me irmãozinho, mas não vou sentir remorso com esse silêncio e pedir desculpas enquanto choro. Se está esperando por isso desista. – ela sorriu debochada cruzando os braços.

Novamente nada, Gaara não respondeu.

- Oh Meu Deus! – subitamente levou uma das mãos a boca, sem esconder a expressão de surpresa. – Não me diga que está ai todo 'em choque' porque nunca teve muitas experiências com garotas! Sério, se for por isso que não está falando comigo eu vou rir muito de você Gaara. Você é realmente estranho.

- Kaminari.

Ela parou de rir para prestar atenção no ruivo, quando este finalmente havia decidido dizer algo.

- Eu não irei tolerar atos como aquele.

- Ora Gaara e quand..- mas antes que pudesse provocá-lo ainda mais o ruivo bateu a porta, deixando o escritório.

Sentiu-se estranha por um momento, não esperava aquele comportamento atípico. O que estava acontecendo?

**-**x-¤-x-

_Academia do Som – 17h00min_

Perguntou-se por um instante onde Tenten estaria.

Já fazia algum tempo que estava procurando a colega de quarto, sem obter sucesso algum.

Pensou por um instante em onde diabos poderia ter deixado sua chave. Graças à turbulência incômoda dos últimos dias perder suas coisas estava se tornando um hábito.

Caminhando entediada acabou encontrando Neji próximo a um dos murais de aviso que ficavam no caminho para a divisão de dormitórios.

- Hey. – ela se aproximou casualmente. – Onde está minha querida companheira de quarto, que por sinal é sua namorada?

- Não sei.

Como sempre as respostas do Hyuuga eram secas.

- Como não? Que espécie de namoro vocês levam já que nunca estão juntos quando precisam estar? – perguntou inconformada, levemente risonha.

- Não fico 24hrs com Tenten, e nem quero saber onde ela está a todo momento. Não me irrite Yoshida.

- Yoshida? – ela se surpreendeu. – Só me chama pelo sobrenome quando está mais rabugento que o natural, o que houve?

A garota fitou-o de frente, fazendo com que finalmente o moreno tirasse os olhos dos panfletos fixados no mural.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu grosso.

- Argh! Dispenso esse seu mau-humor, ok? – disse revoltada. – Vou procurar Tenten, mesmo ela não sendo minha namorada. – respondeu fazendo questão de trombar em Neji ao passar por ele.

O fato de Neji nunca saber onde Tenten estava não era uma novidade, e ela não poderia se surpreender com aquilo, o namoro dos dois ia de mal a pior, tinha quase certeza de que a amiga estava aprontando nas costas do namorado, e não poderia culpá-la já que namorar alguém com o gênio de Neji não deveria ser fácil.

De relance lembrou-se que Tenten havia comentado algo sobre ter que passar na secretaria para agendar permissões de saída e poder ir visitar os pais que moravam no interior, perfeito, só podia estar lá, não havia outros lugares para procurá-la, e mesmo se houvessem Akemi já estava ficando cansada demais para isso. Decidiu apostar nesta última opção.

Sempre fora péssima em apostas.

Depois de dobrar mais alguns corredores deu de cara com uma secretaria completamente deserta, apanhou o celular no bolso da saia constatando que ainda eram 17h10min, era estranho não ter ninguém.

Mas ela iria aproveitar aquela chance, há se iria.

Sabia perfeitamente que atrás do grande balcão de mármore escuro que cortava a sala para deixar os funcionários separados dos alunos, em algum dos armários próximo as paredes havia um especialmente separado, que deveria guardar as cópias das chaves de todos os dormitórios, para que nos fins de semana a equipe da faxina pudesse entrar nos quartos dos estudantes que iam para suas casas.

Aquilo não seria errado, apenas pegaria a chave de seu quarto emprestada por alguns poucos minutos, ninguém iria sentir falta.

Olhou para os lados cautelosa, e ao notar que não havia ninguém por perto, e que a sala da diretoria estava devidamente trancada – claro, não poderia correr o risco de Orochimaru decidir sair de sua sala para tomar um chá bem na hora em que estivesse revirando as gavetas da secretaria. – bateu as mãos contra a base do balcão e saltou por ele, caindo dentro do local onde havia a placa "somente funcionários".

Esgueirou-se entre o amontoado de mesas de funcionários, era uma das salas que administravam o funcionamento de toda academia do Som. Ainda assim estranhava o fato de estar deserta.

Encontrou um dos grandes armários onde estava escrito em letras escuras a palavra "dormitórios", deu um meio sorriso ao lê-las, não poderia ser mais fácil. Abriu à primeira gaveta do alto onde se encontravam em ordem numérica as chaves 1 á 30 de etiquetas azuis – deveriam ser as dos dormitórios masculinos -, e 1 á 30 vermelhas, certo estava no armário das chaves, mas como a sua era a de número 54 imaginou que encontraria a sorte na próxima gaveta.

E foi antes de seus olhos brilharem ao vislumbrar o que poderia ser sua chave que ouviu passos e vozes se aproximando da entrada do local. Seu coração acelerou, e não pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar para baixo de uma das mesas que estavam ali. Encolheu-se abraçando os próprios joelhos, rezando para que a secretária não a visse.

Mas não era a secretária que estava entrando no local, eram outras pessoas, um grupo bem conhecido.

- Não via a hora de finalmente entrar-mos em ação. – tagarelou o loiro batendo um dos punhos contra a mão. – Aqueles merdinhas já tiveram paz por tempo suficiente.

- Deidara-kun.– a garota de cabelos cacheados olhou-o com reprovação.

- Tsk. Cale a boca Deidara. - o jovem de olhos escuros que caminhava a frente repreendeu-o.

O grupo vinha conduzido por uma figura peculiar, ele, o diretor do Som, Orochimaru.

- Acredito que minha sala seja o melhor local para tratarmos disso, por isso fiz questão de deixar que os funcionários da secretária fossem embora mais cedo hoje. – o homem fez menção para que entrassem quando abriu a porta.

- Espero que seja importante. – alertou Uchiha Itachi passando por ele.

O ruivo que caminhava ao lado do companheiro de sala apenas manteve o olhar frio, enquanto os outros dois que os seguiam permaneceram em silêncio.

O homem fechou a porta atrás de si, provocando tanto a curiosidade quando o sexto sentido para problemas da garota que permanecia embaixo da mesa.

Se a Nuvem Vermelha estava ali, então Akemi deveria descobrir quais eram as intenções de Orochimaru.

Lentamente arrastou-se de seu esconderijo, e passando novamente pelo balcão sem que fosse notada, aproximou-se da grande porta de madeira que dava acesso a sala do diretor, para que pudesse ouvir tudo com muita atenção.

- Não entendo o motivo de tanto mistério. – reclamou Sasori ao fundo da sala, visivelmente sério.

- O mistério é o tempero para a arte, você nunca soube ser muito participativo Sasori, então apenas não estrague o momento. – Deidara falou, aproximando-se e jogando-se em uma das poltronas que haviam a frente da grande mesa de Orochimaru.

Umi permaneceu distante de Itachi como de costume, próxima da estante de livros, ligeiramente nervosa. Enquanto o Uchiha permanecia impassível, de pé a frente do diretor.

- Então? – indagou.

- Finalmente começaremos nossa caminhada rumo a Taça, e para isso entregarei a vocês uma simples missão. – o diretor começou calmamente, sorrindo para os alunos.

O clima não era dos melhores, a não ser para Deidara.

- Neel-chan não está aqui, não deveríamos esperá-la? – perguntou Umi com receio.

- Procuramos Neel mas não encontramos. – Sasori respondeu indiferente.

- Quem se importa com aquela garota louca.

O diretor fechou um dos livros em sua mesa de forma que o barulho fizesse que a atenção de todos voltasse a ele.

- Como dizia, a missão de vocês ira causar alguns transtornos em nossos concorrentes.

- Que tipo de transtornos? – perguntou Itachi, era nítida a falta de paciência em seu olhar quando se tratava dos assuntos bizarros de Ororchimaru.

- Vocês iram tirar duas personagens de circulação... – prosseguiu, empurrando um grande envelope marrom na direção de Itachi.

- O que tem ai? O que tem ai? – Deidara saltou da poltrona aproximando-se do Uchiha e apanhando o envelope.

- Iremos matar duas pessoas? – perguntou Umi, surpreendendo os companheiros que estavam na sala.

Mas o diretor apenas continuou sorrindo para todos.

- Não, não precisaremos disso, ainda não... Tenho um lugar reservado para que vocês as tragam para cá.

Deidara olhava curioso para as duas fotos que havia retirado do envelope. Haviam alguns papéis ali também, contendo endereços e outros detalhes das pessoas das fotos.

- Isso parece estúpido. – Itachi falou repentinamente, chamando a atenção do diretor. – Eles vão saber que fomos nós, estamos lidando com duas academias que já estiveram em outras disputas assim, não irão acreditar que seus integrantes apenas desapareceram de forma simples.

- Itachi, talvez não seja isso.

Dessa vez quem falara fora Deidara, ainda analisando os papéis que estavam em suas mãos.

- Está enganado meu precioso líder. – o diretor atravessou a mesa, aproximando-se do Uchiha de cabelos escuros. – Você não tem o que temer já que as coisas vão seguir conforme o planejado e a última coisa que irão suspeitar será do nosso envolvimento em qualquer coisa.

O líder da Nuvem Vermelha grunhiu em desgosto com a aproximação do homem.

- Então agora passaremos de um grupo especializado em lutas para um bando de seqüestradores? – indagou Itachi cruzando os braços.

- Entenda como quiser, prefiro chamar essa ação apenas de _necessária _para o fluir dessa empolgante disputa.

- Se é apenas isso, estamos indo. – respondeu seco, dando as costas para o diretor.

Sasori fora o primeiro a desencostar-se da parede, mas ao abrir a porta não pode deixar de notar o pequeno flash da mexa loura que restara no ar de relance, pertencente ao corpo que havia dobrado a entrada da secretária correndo, como um vulto.

- Porque está parado ai Sasori? Vamos logo! – reclamou Deidara esbarrando no colega.

Ela havia estado lá, pensou o ruivo, só podia ser ela.

**-**x-¤-x-

_Algum lugar no subúrbio de Tóquio – 20h00min_

O vento fresco fazia com que as ondas do cabelo negro balançassem no ar. Moveu uma parte das madeixas para trás com brusquidão, revelando o tapa-olho que ocupava uma parte do rosto.

Um sorriso audacioso formou-se em seus lábios.

Ela havia descoberto o que em 50 anos todos diziam não passar de um boato.

Era tudo real, e fora _ela_ quem finalmente descobriu o local onde tudo era planejado.

Neel não era uma aluna qualquer afinal, e sabia que uma hora ou outra seus feitos seriam reconhecidos não apenas pela academia do Som.

- Então são vocês que querem ferrar com a disputa pela Taça em? – falou para si mesma, enquanto o vento soprava forte do alto do prédio. Mirava a pequena janela onde por provável descuido a tinta que deveria cobri-la por dentro havia descascado em uma pequena parte, revelando a movimentação de alguns rostos suspeitos. – Vão se arrepender amargamente por se encontrarem comigo esta noite.

Ela sorriu, crente em sua vitória.

_continua..._

* * *

Mil perdões! Quase um mês atrasada com a atualização, aconteceram mil coisas nos meus quatro finais de semana, incluindo: uma gripe horrível, viagem + falta de internet, e volta as aulas na facul... Mas como me justificar não vai mudar meu deslize, estou trazendo este ótimo capítulo como pedido de desculpas, e eu digo ótimo porque o que vem por ai finalmente vai fazer a coisa andar com mais emoção, eu espero.

Eu fico mal sempre quando posto um capítulo e lembro dos personagens que não apareceram (sim, eu me coloco na pele dos leitores de fanfics de fichas, é triste D:), mas não tem como por todos, espero que não fiquem tristes e parem de me deixar reviews. Falta de reviews me desanima e muito, vocês não fazem idéia, enquanto existem capítulos onde existiram 12~13 reviews, existem outros onde esse número cai brucamente, o que me preocupa, não pelos números em si, mas por acreditar que algo está encomodando vocês :/

Qualquer crítica que tiverem me mandem! Estou totalmente aberta para melhoras, espero que tenham notado mas como me pediram para subir o número de falas, eu coloquei bastante diálogo nesse capítulo, ou pelo menos tentei _

**"Sugestões": **Se tiverem alguma idéia loca para algo que possa acontecer com ser personagem, mesmo que seja apenas uma sementinha que me instigue a algo repentino não exitem em me falar, estou totalmente disposta a enfiar aventuras nestes pequenos OC's.

**PERGUNTA OBRIGATÓRIA: **Idependente de qualquer coisa quero que respondam nas reviews: O que acham do Sai? - sim, estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre ele, idéias... idéias...

**O que está por vir nos próximos?**

- Mais ação.

- Sequestros :o (quem adivinha as vítimas?)

- Romance (sim, tenho que começar a acelerar as coisas, ta paradinho ainda né?)

- Descobertas (tem tanto segredo oh god .-.')

- Revoltas.

- Traições (sim, mais de uma, eu em..)

É isso ai, sexta-feira de descanço e postagem, volto a trabalhar só na quinta então tenho tempo pra deixar o próximo capítulo pronto pra sábado/domingo, eu espero...

Bom carnaval ( pra quem curte é claro, o que não é o meu caso...) Se beberem não dirijam e não _façam filhos_ em muros pelo amor de Deus, visões no muro da minha casa já me traumatizaram demais na infância - cidade pequena é foda. - por isso alerto a todos D:

Beijos da Unni.


	11. Capítulo IX

_**Acredito que você possa me ouvir,**_

_**e quero te dizer que estas badaladas**_

_**anunciam o fim de toda a paz**_

_Não importa o quanto doa, nunca chore_

_Sempre mantenha a atitude de um vencedor_

_**Por favor,**_

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Nove**

_**Aguente firme...**_

**-**x-¤-x-

_Segunda-feira – Academia do Som – 20h00min_

Sentia que seus batimentos ainda estavam acelerados, mas, naquele momento, a única coisa que podia fazer era tentar se acalmar.

Já havia escurecido, e pouco a pouco os alunos deixavam de transitar por ali, seguindo da praça de alimentação para seus próprios quartos.

Sua face ainda estava úmida e provavelmente vermelha graças ao esforço que realizara para não ser pega, mas no fundo, algo lhe dizia que não havia conseguido deixar a secretária completamente imperceptível, e isso a assustava.

Colocou a franja para trás da orelha de forma nervosa, naquele momento havia apenas uma única e crucial preocupação: as intenções de Orochimaru e da Nuvem Vermelha.

Ela havia ouvido passo a passo todo o plano.

De delinqüentes cruéis o bando de Uchiha Itachi passaria a verdadeiros seqüestradores.

Akemi tinha medo de descobrir até que ponto Orochimaru queria chegar.

Fechou os punhos com força, sentada em um dos bancos mais afastados próximo ao bloco feminino. Não tivera tempo suficiente para apanhar a cópia da chave de seu quarto, e não havia qualquer sinal da existência de Tenten por toda a ala escolar. 'Não podia ser melhor', pensou ela.

Jogou a cabeça para trás em um gesto repentino, e mirou o céu agora repleto de estrelas. Porque as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Sentiu vontade de chorar naquele instante, mas aquilo de nada adiantaria. A Academia do Som iria realmente se tornar a vilã se as coisas seguissem o rumo que Orochimaru desejava, e aquilo... era sujo.

- Yooo Akemi-chan.

A voz tirou-a por completo de seus pensamentos, fazendo os olhos felinos voltarem-se de imediato para a figura que surgira caminhando calmamente. Kaito.

Akemi não respondera, mas tentou forçar um meio sorriso amigável – muito mal por sinal.

- Você parecia estar pensativa, algo incomodando? – perguntou envolto em seu típico ar sedutor, caminhando até a garota.

- Nada em que você possa ajudar. – falou rápida. – A propósito, esteve com Tenten hoje? Não a encontro em lugar algum.

O jovem sorrindo levantou as mãos para cima, demonstrando a falta de culpa.

- Não estive. Pelo menos não hoje. – ele riu como se debochasse da pergunta.

Akemi revirou os olhos não vendo graça no modo como ele falava.

- Sabe que Neji te mataria se soubesse de algo.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo pequena Akemi. – ele sorriu. – Eu e o Hyuuga mantemos uma distância completamente saudável.

Akemi se levantou do banco, ajeitando a saia do uniforme.

- Neh, Akemi-chan.

A garota voltou os olhos novamente para o colega de sala.

- Tem algo errado acontecendo, não é? – perguntou enigmático.

Por um momento a loura sentiu a respiração pesar.

- Porque pensa isso? – indagou, mantendo-se firme.

- Sempre fui bom em perceber as coisas antes que elas acontecessem. – ele continuou sorrindo. – Mas se a Akemi-chan sabe de algo e não quer dizer eu terei que descobrir sozinho, certo?

- Não sei de nada que você possa querer saber, lamento.

Sua voz soara mais ríspida que de costume, e talvez aquele sorriso de Kaito demonstrava que ele sabia mais coisas do que aparentava. Aquilo a perturbou um pouco.

- Vou para meu quarto. – falou em seguida.

- Então, até amanhã, Akemi-chan.

Dando as costas para o garoto, saiu caminhando tentando demonstrar o máximo de tranqüilidade possível. Aquela conversa havia incomodado-a, talvez não tanto quanto a que ouvira na sala da diretoria, mas ainda assim era estranha.

Era melhor esperar Tenten próxima ao quarto. Uma hora ou outra ela tinha que aparecer.

Kaito fitou-a até que a garota já não pudesse mais ser vista. Akemi era engraçada, ainda mais quando estava nervosa, ela sabia de algo importante, disso ele tinha certeza.

- Eu disse.

Uma voz melodiosa soou próxima.

A garota de longos cabelos brancos estava recostada sob uma parede próxima com os braços cruzados e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Você não irá conseguir nada, não _dessa aí_ – ela prosseguiu, caminhando até ele. – Mas eu sei que Itachi está planejando algo em conjunto com o diretor. – completou em seguida, estampando o típico sorriso de alguém que sabia exatamente o que fazer em uma situação como aquela.

- O que faremos então? – ele perguntou calmo, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Mina colocou a ponta de um dos dedos sobre o próprio lábio rosado, em uma pose infantil.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho meus próprios métodos para descobrir qualquer coisa que eu queira.

Ela passou por Kaito ainda sorrindo, mas antes de tomar o caminho para seu dormitório virou-se novamente, como se tivesse esquecido algo.

- Esteja preparado Kaito-kun, as coisas vão começar a esquentar.

E novamente virou-se, seguindo em frente.

Kaito bocejou por um momento, de um certo ponto de vista Mina parecia querer tornar as coisas mais interessante, o que o deixava levemente curioso.

As coisas já haviam permanecido calmas demais por muito tempo. A hora das mudanças havia finalmente chegado.

Seria divertido, muito divertido.

**-**x-¤-x-

_Terça-feira – Academia da Areia – 09h30min_

Enquanto a garota delicadamente distribuía o líquido de forma gentil dentro das xícaras, Gaara apenas continuava em silêncio, olhando-a.

O ruivo tentava de todas as formas compreender toda a história de Hyoko.

- No fim não puderam te fazer nada de mal então? – questionou-a.

O diretor estava sentado em uma das poltronas pertencentes à sala da direção, enquanto Hyoko distribuía o chá e alguns biscoitos sobre a pequena mesa de centro. Apesar de estarem ambos perdendo aula, a garota entendeu que precisava conversar com Gaara e o diretor não hesitou em ouvi-la.

- Hai.

Ela apanhou uma das xícaras e colocou a frente de Gaara, sentando-se em uma das poltronas próximas.

- Um garoto apareceu e me ajudou. – ela disse em um pequeno sorriso. – Mas, se ele não tivesse aparecido eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. Eu... tive tanto medo.

Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho triste ao se lembrarem do ocorrido.

- Mesmo você dizendo que as pessoas que te atacaram não pareciam ter envolvimento com nenhuma academia, eu acredito que ataques como esse podem acabar se tornando mais freqüentes com a proximidade do torneio. – Gaara disse sério após tomar um pouco do conteúdo da xícara, depositando-a novamente na mesa. – Você deveria tomar mais cuidado.

- Me desculpe Gaara-san.

O ruivo arqueou levemente uma das sobrancelhas com as palavras da garota.

- Não tem porque se desculpar, foi algo repentino, não tinha como estar preparada. – Gaara tentou anima-la, mesmo não fazendo aquilo muito bem.

- Não, esse é o problema. – ela o contrariou. – Eu deveria estar preparada para essas coisas, mas... – fez uma pausa, enquanto olhava para o líquido que repousava dentro da porcelana. – Me sinto tão inútil, se não posso nem ao menos me proteger eu nunca vou poder ajudar a Areia na disputa pela Taça.

A dor amarga foi sentida no peito, e ela sabia que a ardência nos olhos logo daria lugar às lágrimas. Ela se sentia fraca afinal, estupidamente fraca na frente de Gaara.

Por um instante o silêncio reinou no escritório, dando espaço apenas para os ruídos vindos do corredor do lado de fora.

- Orani, eu não tenho pessoas inúteis em meu time. – ele finalmente falou, sério. - Você está no time da Areia, então não diga coisas como essas.

A garota negou veemente enquanto os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.

- Sempre estou dependendo de todos, vou me tornar um verdadeiro fardo para o time!

Gaara respirou fundo, ela não sabia o que estava dizendo.

- Eu nunca precisei de você como uma guerreira Orani, eu preciso de você como meu braço direito nesta academia, como tem sido desde que me tornei diretor deste lugar. Dizer que ser alguém de minha confiança é inútil faz minhas escolhas parecerem tolas.

- N-não eu não diss..

- Pare de chorar.

A voz soara autoritária quando duas pequenas lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto da garota, fazendo-a esfregar as mangas da blusa bruscamente contra o rosto vermelho.

- Você entende agora a sua importância para esta academia, não entende?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Então não temos que discutir isso novamente.

- Não. – ela falou ainda nervosa.

Gaara franziu o cenho.

- Eu entendo o que disse, mas não quero continuar assim. – enquanto falava sua voz adquiria uma determinação jamais utilizada antes, ela queria mudar, precisava mudar. – Gaara-san. – a garota se levantou, ficando de pé a frente do diretor. – Me treine, por favor!

O pedido pegou Gaara de surpresa. O ruivo continuou olhando para Hyoko, formulando em seu pensamento o que ela estava lhe pedindo naquele momento.

A garota tinha a respiração acelerada, e encarava Gaara aguardando sua resposta, finalmente havia tomado uma decisão: não queria continuar sendo um peso para seus amigos – ou mesmo para desconhecidos.

Por muito tempo acostumou-se em estar rodeada de pessoas, aprendeu a não temer o perigo porque _sempre_ haveria alguém para ajudá-la. Mas agora o que mais queria era dar adeus a toda aquela dependência.

O diretor finalmente se levantou, ficando frente a frente com Hyoko, ele era mais alto que ela e por isso tinha que voltar seu olhar para baixo para olhá-la.

- Se é isso que deseja, então irei treiná-la, mas saiba que comigo as comigo não costumam ser fáceis. – ele disse sério.

Os lábios de Hyoko se curvaram em um sorriso meigo, transmitindo a felicidade que sentira ao ouvir a resposta, e então ela esticou o braço para frente, esperando uma reação de Gaara.

Gaara olhou para a mão da garota e entendeu o significado.

O aperto de mão fechava o acordo entre os dois.

- Prometo não decepcionar! – ela falou, ainda sorrindo.

- É o que eu espero.

Pouco tempo depois Hyoko deixou a sala sob o olhar atento da figura que acompanhava todo o movimento do lado de fora.

Os lábios da garota que estava encostada em uma das paredes se crisparam ao observar a outra que seguia pelo corredor.

- Orani Hyoko, então você realmente acredita que pode brincar com meu irmãozinho sempre que quiser? Acho que a hora de termos uma conversa mais séria esta chegando.

Desencostando-se da parede ela continuou fitando a garota até que a mesma sumisse completamente de sua visão.

As coisas iriam piorar, e se dependessem de Kaminari iriam ficar completamente feias.

_**O bom tempo que vinha se esvai lentamente**_

_**O clima frio é o que mais se sente**_

_Academia da Folha – 09h40min_

Naquela manhã nem mesmo suas súplicas, algo raro vindo dela por sinal, puderam ser atendidas. Tsunade fora clara e dura, até de mais, quando lançou todo o conjunto do uniforme sobre a garota alegando que simplesmente não iria permitir que ela não estudasse.

Por mais que Naomi tivesse ido contra a idéia, naquele momento era ela quem caminhava irritada ao lado de Sora devidamente uniformizada em meio aos corredores da grande Academia da Folha. Havia feito questão de demorar o máximo possível para deixar a mansão de Tsunade, mas as ameaças da diretora e os pedidos de Sora acabaram obrigando a garota mesmo atrasada a comparecer ao colégio.

- Sora, vou para a _sua_ sala e ponto final. – falou emburrada, caminhando rígida ao lado da 'prima'.

- Naomi-san, Tsunade-sama não vai gostar disso, ela quer que você volte a freqüentar as aulas. – protelou enquanto ajeitava os óculos, virando-se para encarar Naomi. - Já esta há três semanas no Japão e não abriu um livro sequer.

O olhar de Sora continuava a transmitir todos os mesmos apelos do início da manhã, quando começaram a discutir a vinda definitiva da nova companheira de quarto para a academia.

- Por isso vou para sua sala, já esta de bom tamanho eu estar aqui vestindo isso. – fez questão de apontar para o uniforme ao mencioná-lo.

Sora passou uma das mãos sobre o rosto demonstrando cansaço.

- Vou te levar para _sua_ sala. – respondeu por fim. – se não quiser ficar lá convença Tsunade-sama do contrário.

- Sora! – suplicou.

A afilhada de Tsunade apenas moveu a cabeça negativamente, mantendo-se séria. Sua responsabilidade vinha em primeiro lugar, e naquele momento estava ciente de seu dever e não descansaria até enfiar Naomi em sua devida sala.

- Nós não temos a mesma idade, não tem como você ir para minha sala. – ela explicou. – Aliás, estando em um lugar novo é uma ótima oportunidade para fazer amigos. – completou, de forma explicativa, sorrindo.

Naomi a encarou com desdém, abandonando a aparência piedosa de segundos trás.

- Não tenho a intenção de fazer amigos aqui Sora, eu odeio esse lugar e a velha, o que te faz ter essa imaginação inocente? – perguntou como se Sora estivesse fazendo uma péssima piada.

A garota suspirou – novamente – cansada.

Enquanto seguiam para onde se encontraria a futura turma de Naomi, não puderam deixar de notar que os poucos alunos que permaneciam nos corretores após o inicio das aulas olhavam para a dupla de garotas e cochichavam uns com os outros coisas que ambas não podiam entender.

- O que é isso? – Naomi perguntou aproximando-se ainda mais de Sora, visivelmente incomodada.

- Alunos novos não são muito comuns nessa época do ano. – explicou. – E você é a sobrinha da Tsunade-sama ainda por cima.

- Que sorte a minha... – ela murmurou.

Dobrando um corredor em fim chegaram à frente de uma porta que trazia sobre si uma pequena placa metálica com os dizeres "2° Ano"

- Ainda posso te desacordar e fugir. Sabe disso, não sabe? – comentou, olhando com o canto dos olhos para a garota de cabelos curtos ao seu lado.

- Você não faria isso. – respondeu descontraída, dando um leve empurro com o ombro em Naomi.

- Porque acha que não? – virou-se para encará-la, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas com a curiosidade.

- Por que estamos nos tornando boas amigas e estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem, certo?

Sora sorriu, e Naomi por um momento recebeu o peso da palavra amizade, algo que não fazia parte de sua rotina desde o trágico acontecimento do passado que abalara com toda e qualquer 'vida' que já tinha chegado a ter.

Ela cruzou os braços repentinamente, ignorando Sora.

- É melhor entrar logo, sua primeira aula era com Kakashi-sensei, ele também da aula para minha turma e deve ter chegado na sala a poucos minutos atrás se bem conheço ele.

A garota abriu a porta e desejando um "boa sorte" silencioso empurrou Naomi para dentro.

A sala ficou em silêncio com a entrada da garota, e logo Kakashi também percebera a nova visitante.

- Yo. – cumprimentou o professor tediosamente.

Naomi se manteve quieta, encarando-o.

O homem de cabelos prateados suspirou, e se aproximou da garota.

- Certo, vá a frente, faça o que todos tem que fazer e procure um lugar vago. – disse calmo, encostando-se na parede e abrindo um pequeno livro que estava em seu bolso.

A garota revirou os olhos e caminhou até a frente da sala. Encarando todos ali ela falou com a maior normalidade possível:

- Me chamo Oikawa Naomi, tenho 16 anos e definitivamente estar aqui era a última coisa que eu queria. – a dona dos cabelos louros não deixou de esboçar um pequeno sorriso com os últimos dizeres.

Alguns risos e conversas preencheram a sala após a apresentação da garota.

- Não é como se nós quiséssemos que você estivesse aqui também!

Uma voz chamou a atenção da turma, inclusive à de Naomi.

"Que droga" ela pensou.

- Natsume isso é mesmo necessário?

Daiki perguntou, voltando-se para a garota da mesa ao lado que estava de pé encarando a 'nova colega de classe'.

- Ora se não é a... – ela fez uma pausa, pensando seriamente em dizer baixinha, mas decidiu voltar atrás no instante exato, aquela não era uma boa hora para arrumar uma briga. – A garota do outro dia. – completou, reformulando a frase sem muito ânimo.

- Não pense que me esqueci dessa sua cara! – gritou Natsume enfurecida do meio da sala.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam assustados com a confusão, logo de início já aconteceria uma briga no meio da sala?

A recém chegada permanecia indiferente em frente a todos, mas a guerra de olhares entre ela e Natsume era tão nítida que uma pobre mosca que voasse entre aquele campo magnético naquele momento provavelmente morreria com a pressão.

- Certo, certo. – começou Kakashi se aproximando de Naomi. – Oikawa-san já pode se sentar. Enquanto a você Hatori pode fazer amizade com a senhorita Oikawa quando eu sair dessa sala, por enquanto não tumultue minha aula.

Naomi deu com os ombros para as palavras do professor, e apenas seguiu para o fundo da sala, aonde não pudesse ser incomodada.

A poucas carteiras da sobrinha de Tsunade, Natsume apertava com força uma caneta que segurava, definitivamente pessoas que tocavam em seu "ponto fraco" não eram esquecidas com facilidade, e ela faria uma grande questão em se lembrar perfeitamente de que aquela garota atrevida merecia uma lição.

**-**x-¤-x-

_Intervalo Academia da Folha – 10h00min_

Todo o barulho de gritos não incomodaria Tsunade naquele dia, ela tinha preocupações maiores.

Caminhando calmamente ao lado de Kakashi pelo corredor principal que dava acesso ao pátio do colégio, a diretora parecia pensativa.

- Acredito que estamos pensando a mesma coisa. – o professor falou com normalidade, desviando de uma dupla de alunos que estava correndo.

Um ar de interrogação passou por Tsunade, talvez seu pensamento estivesse mais longe do que o comum.

- Bem talvez não... – Kakashi prosseguiu. – Acha que sua sobrinha irá de adaptar?

- Espero que sim. – a mulher respondera em um desabafo. – No momento eu tenho que ser confiante.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa parando em frente ao acesso do grande pátio e cruzando os braços, olhando para o amontoado de alunos lutando para chegar ao refeitório.

- Naomi não entende a importância dessa academia. – a diretora falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto fitava os alunos calmamente. – Ela deve me odiar pelo que fiz com ela, e agora sou eu quem precisa dela. É como se fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino não?

- A senhora não teve outra escolha, ela estava fora de controle. – o professor respondeu calmamente, alguém deveria permanecer sensato ali, culpas e mais culpas não eram um bom caminho para ser seguido, e Kakashi queria mostrar aquilo.

- Me lembrar daquilo faz minha cabeça querer explodir. – ela falou entre os dentes, massageando as têmporas ao lado do professor. – Eu só espero que todo esse tempo que passou tenha trazido um pouco de paz para o coração daquela pobre garota.

A diretora tinha um semblante de preocupação mesclado por tristeza, seu rosto refletia a culpa que sentia por manter a sobrinha tanto tempo afastada dela.

Naomi apontou no início do corredor apressada, chamando a atenção de Tsunade.

A garota vinha em passos largos, tentando passar despercebida em meio aos demais alunos. Ao deparar-se com os dois adultos na entrada do pátio simplesmente virou o rosto e seguiu em frente.

- Ela realmente está brava. – o homem de cabelos prateados comentou, depositando as mãos nos próprios bolsos.

- Eu sei, não vou pedir para que não fique com raiva de mim. – a diretora falou enquanto descruzava os braços e se virava de costas para o grande pátio. – Apenas desejo que ela encontre um caminho saudável para seguir.

Tsunade seguiu o caminho de volta para sua sala, enquanto Kakashi continuou lá parado, observando os alunos.

Eram todos tão jovens e já havia tanto peso sobre eles...

Não muito longe dali a garota de cabelos vinho desfilava em meio a multidão de alunos que se aglomerava nos corredores e pátios da grande academia no horário do intervalo.

Hatsanami Saya era conhecida por todos ali como a mais forte representante do primeiro ano no torneio, e ela não fazia questão de esconder isso, caminhando de forma descontraída em meio a sorrisos e piadas com os colegas, sendo que uma vez ou outra pregava algum tipo de peça em algum aluno distraído, divertindo todos a sua volta.

Chegando próxima a um dos pátios mais arborizados do lugar avistou uma silhueta conhecida descansando solitária em um dos frios bancos de pedra que haviam por toda a academia.

Ela se aproximou com cautela, queria evitar ser percebida. Aproximando-se da figura de cabelos louros, abaixou-se apanhando um pequeno punhado de folhas secas do chão e lançou-os sobre a cabeça do indivíduo, saltando e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Rámen-kun! – dera um gritinho de empolgação.

Naruto voltou-se para ela sem muita emoção, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos e derrubando algumas folhas que permaneceram ali.

- Saya. – cumprimentou-a.

Logo de cara a garota percebeu algo errado.

- Naruto-kun porque está aqui sozinho? – perguntou adquirindo um tom de preocupação, notando que naquele lugar, por não haver outros alunos, poderiam conversar com calma. – Normalmente estaria pelo menos com a Margot arrumando algum tipo de confusão, se bem conheço você.

- Precisava pensar um pouco...

Ver Naruto com aquela aparência triste a assustou, aquilo não era normal. E seu espírito investigativo falou mais alto, ela iria chegar no ponto principal do estranho comportamento de seu amigo normalmente eufórico.

- Se está assim por causa da disputa pela taça eu vou te bater ok? – ela tentou brincar um pouco. – Ainda falta mais de um mês para ela chegar, temos tempo para ficarmos melhores do que somos! – ela sorriu, tombando a cabeça para o lado.

- Não é esse o problema. – ela falou enquanto alisava o gramado com um dos pés. – Eu e Sakura encontramos Sasuke no domingo, conversamos com ele e foi tudo muito inútil.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naquele instante, todo e qualquer nervo do corpo da garota estremeceu, trazendo a tona sentimentos que ela gostaria de esquecer.

_Naruto... Nós não deveríamos falar dele, não dele. _

- Me desculpe Naruto-kun. – o sorriso naquele momento saiu bem mais fraco que o normal. – Mas eu não posso falar do Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe. – ele foi honesto, não era como se tivesse a intenção de tocar naquele tipo de assunto, mas fora ela quem havia perguntado, ele apenas tinha dado a resposta correta, por mais dolorosa que fosse principalmente para Saya.

Ela afagou o cabelo do amigo bagunçando-o, enquanto se debruçava sobre ele em meio a um sorriso amargo.

- Vou procurar a Sakura, preciso copiar algumas matérias dela. – falou em tom de brincadeira enquanto se levantava. – E quanto a _ele, _não se martirize, ele não vale o esforço.

Naruto engoliu seco. Quem falava aquelas palavras naquele momento era Saya, e ele não podia contrária-las, não quando era ela quem as falava, porque talvez, a pessoa que mais sofrera quando Sasuke traiu a Folha fora ela.

Sasuke e Saya já eram amigos de infância quando Naruto o conheceu, e a forma como tudo terminou talvez tenha sido bem mais cruel para ela do que para ele, e se para ele mesmo era algo inaceitável, ele não podia imaginar as coisas que se passavam pela mente da garota naquele instante.

_**Mas então eu me lembro...**_

_**...procurando aquela estrela cadente que não aparece no meio do dia.**_

_**O desejo que fiz quando era apenas uma garotinha,**_

_**não mudou com passar do tempo.**_

"_**Sasuke, nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre"**_

_Algum lugar de Tóquio – 19h00min_

Ela o seguia com dificuldade, tentando acompanhar seus passos que eram obviamente mais largos e mais rápidos que os dela. Desceram do metrô em uma estação que pouco utilizava, não se lembrava de ter caminhado por aquele bairro muitas vezes, era um lugar desconhecido.

Porém Gaara parecia saber exatamente aonde ia.

Não era um local muito movimentado, exceto por algumas lojas de discos antigos que se aglomeravam excepcionalmente naquela rua, trazendo pessoas que pareciam ser de todas as parte da cidade, umas aparentemente comuns, outras nem tanto.

Optou por vestir um short justo confortável, e uma típica blusa larga como de costume, sabia que deveria estar preparada para o novo rumo que estava tomando: agora, estava decidida a se tornar menos frágil.

Caminharam por pouco tempo até Gaara se deparar com um enorme portão de alambrado, que aparentava dar acesso a um estranho local encoberto por muros enormes. O diretor retirou um molho de chaves de um dos bolsos da jaqueta, analisando-o cuidadosamente, até encontrar uma em específico.

Levou a chave até o cadeado enferrujado que prendia a corrente do portão, e com pouca dificuldade abriu o objeto envelhecido. Precisou forçar um pouco o velho portão para que pudesse movê-lo, e finalmente alcançando seu propósito fez um sinal para que Hyoko o seguisse.

A garota piscou algumas vezes, respirou fundo, e passou por aquela estranha entrada.

A primeira impressão que seus olhos tiveram foi a de um enorme terreno completamente abandonado, isso em todos os sentidos: não haviam plantas, construções ou qualquer coisa que representasse algum tipo de vida. Apenas poucos entulhos trazidos pelo tempo adornavam os cantos do grande campo encoberto de areia.

- Esse lugar não é usado há alguns anos, não precisa se assustar com a aparência.

O ruivo comentou ao caminhar em direção ao que parecia ser um antigo banco de pedra construído junto a um dos muros. Abaixou-se próximo a lateral do banco, encontrando uma pequena caixa de ferro fixada na parede, abriu-a e ao mover o que pareciam ser chaves de energia, grandes postes de luz se acenderam, iluminando todo o lugar.

Hyoko olhou maravilhada para o lugar agora tão menos sombrio. Havia algo estranho lá, um toque de solidão e conforto, não era um lugar belo, mas por mais estranho que fosse sentiu seu coração ser aquecido.

Ela caminhou até o diretor com um sorriso tímido nos lábios enquanto seu olhar rodopiava por toda a extensão daquele grande lugar. Viu Gaara parado ainda em frente ao velho banco de pedra e só então pôde ter a mesma visão que ele.

No encosto do banco estava talhado de forma funda o brasão da Academia da Areia, juntamente com os dizeres "_Um grão de areia pode se perder sozinho ao vento, mas se os outros o seguem se tornam uma incrível tempestade_".

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo sobre sua surpresa diante da frase Gaara fora mais rápido.

- Meu pai sempre gostou de relacionar contos a realidade, é uma frase de um de seus livros favoritos. – ele disse sem muita emoção, mas ainda assim olhando para as letras enfraquecidas pelo tempo.

Não, ela não iria acreditar que Gaara dizia aquilo porque estava se lembrando da bondade do pai, era apenas um fato, e Hyoko compreendia aquilo, pois fora ela quem presenciou toda a ira do diretor em relação ao próprio pai, e sabia que era quase impossível existir dentro de Gaara qualquer afeto por aquele homem. Eram apenas lembranças.

E então, reuniu forças para dizer a única coisa cabível ao momento.

- É uma bela frase. – ela sorriu.

O ruivo olhou para a garota, e passando por ela respondeu:

- Sim, é.

Ela teve que se virar para continuar acompanhando-o. O diretor caminhou até o centro da grande arena, parando e enfim encarando a garota, demonstrando que as lições começariam naquele momento.

Com um pequeno aceno com a mão ele a chamou, e quando finalmente estavam frente a frente Hyoko sentiu a seriedade em seus olhos.

- Você irá tentar tocar em um dos meus ombros. – ele foi direto, como em uma ordem.

Hyoko achou um pouco confuso e por isso sorriu em um gesto meigo, sem se mover.

- Apenas tocar em você? – ela perguntou sem entender. – Isso pode me ajudar?

- Iremos começar do básico.

A garota moveu a cabeça positivamente, e em um passo de determinação levou uma das mãos em direção a um dos ombros do ruivo, mas grande foi a sua surpresa quando ele simplesmente deu um passo para o lado contrário, fazendo-a apanhar o ar.

Voltou-se então mais atenta, em uma nova investida, e novamente o ruivo se moveu, fazendo Hyoko tatear em falso. Outra vez, outra vez, e outra vez. Ela avançava tentando simplesmente tocá-lo, mas o ruivo era rápido, e movia-se com uma simplicidade extremamente eficiente, tornando impossível que a garota ao menos chegasse perto de cumprir sua meta.

- Vamos! Não desista! – ele falou duro ao vê-la diminuindo a velocidade. – Continue tentando.

Ele falava sem deixar de desviar dos lances da garota aflita que já arfava mesmo com o pouco esforço.

O treinamento de Hyoko seria longo e complexo.

Em uma investida o ruivo notou algo estranho no topo de um dos poucos edifícios que ficavam em volta do terreno que podiam ultrapassar o muro, e nesse pequeno descuido a garota se aproximou demais, fazendo com que ele acabasse se afastando com brusquidão.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou achando a reação estranha.

O diretor agora estava mais longe que o normal, ela o havia pego de surpresa? Por quê?

- Pensei ter visto alguma coisa. – respondeu normalmente.

Mas antes que Hyoko pudesse olhar em volta do lugar deserto Gaara a repreendeu.

- É melhor continuar, ainda não conseguiu nem ao menos me tocar.

A garota fez um bico de reprovação com aquelas palavras, as coisas estavam difíceis, e o pior de tudo é que era apenas o começo.

**-**x-¤-x-

Ouviu quando o celular vibrou na mesa ao lado da cama, fazendo um barulho incômodo contra a madeira. Lançou uma pequena peça do quebra-cabeça que montava sobre o monte de outras, e abandonou o atual projeto para atender ao telefone que havia tirado-a de suas atividades belamente tediosas.

- Sim? – ela perguntou sem muito ânimo.

Do outro lado da linha havia apenas alguns chiados e o barulho do vento.

- Alô?

Achou estranho e parou por um instante para olhar o visor do aparelho e foi ai que seus olhos vermelhos se depararam com aquele número tão conhecido quanto pouco desejado.

- Aya... – ela murmurou levando o aparelho novamente ao ouvido, recebendo novamente apenas ruídos.

Paciente caminhou até a cama e deitou sobre ela, analisando novamente o quebra-cabeça incompleto, quando finalmente escutou algo diferente vindo do celular.

_- Yuuri! –_ gritou a voz.

A rosada apenas suspirou enquanto encaixava uma pequena peça no jogo.

_- Yuuri, consegue me ouvir? _– gritou novamente.

- Não. – respondeu calma.

_- Como não?_

- Fale de uma vez Aya. – falou por fim, rolando na cama e deixando o jogo de lado mais uma vez para prestar atenção na colega. – E compre um novo celular certo? Esse seu já pode ser doado a um museu, é irritante falar com você assim.

-_ Não fale isso do Billy! Ele é de estimação, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso? _– a voz soou manhosa.

- Certo, certo, não vamos falar do seu celular pré-histórico então. Porque está me ligando?

_- É por causa da sua obsessão pelo Gaara!_

Yuuri tossiu na hora, engasgando com a própria saliva.

Ela tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo vindo de Aya?

- O Que está dizendo?

_- Bem, você é meio que neurótica com o Gaara-kun, então pensei em compartilhar o que estou presenciando nesse momento._ – Aya gargalhava enquanto falava.

- Pare de rir sua idiota! Não sou neurótica coisa nenhuma, ainda mais com aquele estúpido! Eu detesto ele e você sabe disso, não tente zoar comigo Nakamura Aya! – ela falou irritada, como se ameaçasse a garota do outro lado da linha.

_- Então não quer saber o que estou vendo? _

- Grr! – grunhiu a garota. – Se for sobre o Sabaku eu não me interesso!

_- Ele esta com a Hyoko, a garotinha fofinha sabe? E parece que estão treinando em uma antiga arena secreta que pertence a academia!_

- Eu disse que não queria saber daquele cara! – ela acabou retrucando em voz alta, mas se acalmou ao ouvir passos próximos a porta de seu quarto. – Espere. – falou pensando por um momento. – "Antiga arena secreta"? Você está seguindo o Gaara? Como sabe desse lugar?

-_ É obvio que eu estou seguindo ele senhorita gênio, e sobre esse lugar eu posso te dizer que tenho ótimos informantes que me ajudaram! De qualquer modo você deveria vir aqui!_

- Porque diabos eu iria até ai Aya?

-_ Porque é tudo muito suspeito, eu percebi algo logo de início quando vi os dois andando pelos bairros que eu freqüento, e acredite quando eu digo que não são lugares comuns. Pensei em te ligar para que você visse com seus próprios olhos, é estranho ok? Eu iria até lá facilmente para interrogá-los, mas eles poderiam me enrolar e saírem de boa sabe?_

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia ir até ai. Hyoko e Gaara sempre andam juntos, não é uma novidade. – ela falou com receio.

_- Eu sei! Mas estão treinando Yuuri, treinando! A Hyoko nunca treina. Ela nem mesmo participa das aulas de educação física!_– gritou.

- Droga Aya, você só quer me meter em problemas!

_- Billy parece estar ficando estranho novamente, anote o endereço rápido._

Ela não pensou muito bem enquanto escrevia em uma pequena folha de papel. Deveria mesmo ir até lá? Afinal, porque deveria se interessar pelo que Gaara e Hyoko faziam? Parecia idiotice seguir as idéias de Aya, então porque estava concordando com aquilo?

_- Em quanto tempo acha que chega?_

- Vinte minutos.

Ela falou, desligando o celular em seguida. Caminhou até uma pequena poltrona no canto do quarto e apanhou uma blusa de frio preta com riscas brancas nas mangas.

Desceu as escadas correndo, tentando encontrar o avô para dizer que estava saindo, mas sua surpresa foi grande ao avistá-lo sentado no sofá com uma pessoa que ela não via entrar naquela casa há muitos anos.

- Oh Yuuri-chan. – falou o senhor acenando para que a neta se aproximasse.

- Estou de saída. – ela falou ríspida, bem mais que o tom habitual.

E naquele momento seu olhar se encontrou com um par de olhos tão vermelhos quanto os seus, e ela sentiu repulsa naquilo.

O homem do outro lado da sala mantinha-se silencioso, apenas observando a garota.

- A que horas volta? – o avô perguntou com certa preocupação ao notar que o encontro repentino fizera a neta se enfurecer.

- Provavelmente quando este homem não estiver mais aqui. – ela respondeu nervosa entre os dentes, caminhando até a porta.

- Deveria ter mais respeito por seu pai garota, continua uma insolente apesar dos anos. – o homem por fim falou, surpreendendo o idoso ao seu lado.

Yuuri parou ao ouvir aquilo, e já tocando a maçaneta da porta, virou-se por um instante.

- Eu deixei de ter um pai já faz algum tempo.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, e finalmente abrindo a porta deixou a casa para encontrar Aya.

**-**x-¤-x-

Ela passou cansada pelo pequeno hall de entrada da mansão, depositando a mochila repleta de livros no primeiro espaço que encontrou, depois que descansasse um pouco teria que se lembrar de vir buscá-la. Deixou o par de tênis sobre o tapete, e caminhou aliviada sentindo o frescor do chão com os pés.

Chegando a sala que dava acesso a escada para os quartos observou um pequeno bilhete dobrado sobre uma escrivaninha. Já era de se esperar algo como aquilo, estava tudo quieto demais.

Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e desfez o papel dobrado, que trazia a simples frase em seu interior, aparentemente escrita as pressas por Tsunade, como era de costume.

"_Fui tratar de assuntos da Academia com Jiraya, posso demorar para voltar..._"

Os lábios de Sora se curvaram em um sorriso de descrença, era obvio que Tsunade havia saído para beber, porque insistia em usar o termo 'tratar de assuntos da academia'?

"_Naomi esteve toda a tarde dormindo no quarto, diga a ela que se não comer alguma coisa irá se entender comigo amanhã, não quero pessoas doentes na minha casa. Beijos, Tsunade_"

A garota dobrou o papel novamente deixando-o sobre a escrivaninha, ainda sorrindo sozinha do conteúdo, Tsunade era única. Subiu as escadas em segundos, naquele momento a única coisa que tinha em mente era um bom banho seguido de sua cama macia.

Abriu a porta com cautela, Naomi não gostava de ser incomodada, mas para sua surpresa a cama do lado oposto a sua do quarto estava deserta, tendo apenas o edredom revirado sobre ela.

Era complicado, mas não havia o que fazer.

Passou pela própria cama depois de deixar os óculos ao lado do computador e lançou sobre ela o casaco que usava, em uma ânsia de se livrar o mais rápido possível de todas aquelas roupas e poder tomar um banho relaxante. Já sem empecilhos e devidamente abaixo do chuveiro ela sentiu quando as primeiras gotas caíram frias sobre o topo da cabeça e pouco a pouco iam se multiplicando, deixando que seus pensamentos escoassem juntamente com aquela água.

Depois dos próprios dedos já estarem enrugados o suficiente ela se enrolou em sua toalha macia cor-de-rosa, parando por um instante em frente ao espelho embaçado pelo vapor do chuveiro. Sempre achou que seus cabelos castanhos ficavam engraçados quando estavam molhados, e em um saltinho infantil deixou o banheiro, indo ao armário em busca de um pijama.

Após o banho, dois deliciosos bolinhos, recuperar a mochila abandonada na entrada, e finalmente estar deitada em sua cama observando todas as estrelas que decoravam o teto do quarto, ela não tinha porque não se sentir profundamente agradecida em relação à Tsunade e toda aquela vida.

Sorriu sozinha afundando o rosto no travesseiro, não precisava se preocupar com nada naquele momento, porque qualquer pessoa ou academia eram incapazes de destruir toda a felicidade que construíra naquela casa, na Academia da Folha.

E então, fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

O vento fresco da noite entrava pela sacada, fazendo com que a leve cortina branca balançasse com leveza, as pessoas naquela casa não esperavam uma invasão, e era por isso que tudo ali parecia tão tranqüilo.

Ele achou irônico por um momento, afinal, estavam entrando em uma guerra declarada, e ainda assim o que ele via ali eram pessoas que simplesmente não se importavam em manter janelas abertas.

A luz da lua transformou sua silhueta em sombra ao passar pelas cortinas que esvoaçavam.

De imediato o jovem notou a garota que dormia abraçada em seus edredons, deixando apenas o topo da cabeça a vista. Ele olhou para o visor do celular que trazia em uma das mãos, já passava das onze, o que mostrava que as investigações de Sasori quanto à "saídas" da diretora da Folha eram reais. Não podiam agir antes ou mesmo depois, a hora exata era aquela, e era por isso que agora, naquele momento, ele olhava diretamente para a garota que dormia de forma inocente, sem imaginar que aqueles seriam seus últimos segundos de tranqüilidade.

No andar inferior da casa Sasori subia as escadas com cautela, não poderia descartar a existência de outras pessoas pela casa, iria seguir com o plano e encurralar a garota na entrada do quarto, já que Itachi entraria pela janela.

Deidara e Umi ficaram encarregados de vasculhas o restante da casa a procura de informações. A garota de cabelos louros e feição graciosa fora rápida em descobrir o escritório de Tsunade, não haviam senhas para acessar o computador, o que achou estranho logo de cara. Procurou pastas e arquivos que pudessem servir para algo, mas nada, não havia nada ali.

O par de olhos azuis-escuros varreram o restante do escritório, mas só haviam livros didáticos e contos sobre heróis de guerra, nenhuma informação interessante sobre a Folha.

Deixou o escritório e juntou-se a Deidara que revirava um dos armários da casa sem qualquer cuidado.

- Não seria bom deixar evidências. – ela comentou, debruçando-se sobre um dos sofás.

- Não temos tempos para sermos cuidadosos, Hn! Itachi já deve estar terminando.

Ela deu com os ombros quando o olhar fitou o pequeno bilhete sobre uma das mesas, caminhou até ele e parou, analisando o conteúdo.

- Como Sasori sabia que ela não estaria? – Umi perguntou curiosa. – A diretora.

- Não sei muito bem, ele deve ter seguido ela ou algo assim. Talvez ele seja um melhor espião do que você Umi-chan.

Umi sorriu com o comentário enquanto Deidara abandonava o armário seguinte sem ter obtido sucesso.

- Acho que podemos subir. – ele disse empolgado, indo em direção a escada.

Antes que Umi pudesse alerta-lo sobre terem que esperar onde estavam Deidara esbarrou em um dos abajures que decoravam o cômodo, fazendo a peça estilhaçar-se no chão.

Umi olhou para ele estática, aquilo não podia ser bom.

Antes que o Uchiha se recuperasse da ira ao ouvir algo se quebrando o volume debaixo dos edredons se moveu, indicando que ele não tinha mais tempo a perder.

Sora se incomodou com o barulho, mas foi ao abrir os olhos que pode presenciar a sombra que se movia em sua parede. Sem pensar muito a garota chutou os edredons na direção do indivíduo, saltando de imediato da cama, completamente assustada.

Os olhos fixaram-se inicialmente na cama de Naomi que se mantinha vazia. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa que ela não esperava que chegasse tão rápido.

- Afaste-se! – ela gritou levantando os punhos e tentando não demonstrar medo.

Itachi afastou os obstáculos do chão, e rumou em silêncio na direção da garota.

Ao notar que o indivíduo se aproximava rápido, tentou correr rumo à porta, até observar quando a maçaneta da mesma também se moveu.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Estava escuro, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi tentar acertá-lo com toda sua força.

Tomando a parede como ponto de partida ela investiu, imaginando o que iria acontecer se não conseguisse acertá-lo, se ele podia ser quem ela não desejava que fosse: um participante do torneio, assim como ela.

Ela estava certa, e descobriu isso no exato momento em que ele se esquivou de seu golpe com facilidade, e cravou a lateral da própria mão próxima a sua clavícula, e então, tudo se tornou escuro, assim como os olhos daquele homem, realmente escuro.

E sentiu naquele momento fortes braços tomando sua consciência.

_**E foi naquele instante que me dei conta de como as coisas poderiam estar acontecendo de forma mais rápida da qual eu esperava.**_

- Não acredito que vim até aqui. – ela reclamou novamente.

O vento batia frio contra o rosto das duas garotas, estavam deitadas sobre um dos poucos telhados que garantia uma visão adequada do terreno cercado por muros altos.

A dupla lá embaixo continuava com o que parecia ser uma espécie de treinamento, apesar de estranho.

- É realmente muito perturbador imaginar o que o Gaara está fazendo com aquela pobre garota. – Aya falou, ainda observando a dupla com um binóculo.

- Eles estão realmente treinando, o que há de estranho nisso? – Yuuri perguntou também com o binóculo nos olhos.

- Ele deve estar chantageando ela, não percebe? Sabe que sua popularidade não está muito alta na academia, por isso nosso time na disputa pela taça é tão pequeno. Ele deve estar obrigando a única garota que o segue fielmente a aprender a lutar! Com certeza é isso!

Yuuri afastou o instrumento do rosto, olhando indignada para Aya, de onde a garota tirava aquelas idéias?

- Ela não parece alguém que está sendo obrigada a algo. – Yuuri falou olhando novamente para a dupla que 'treinava' – Pelo contrário, ela parece... estar empenhada.

Talvez fosse estranho até para ela acreditar que Hyoko estava tentando aprender a lutar, ainda mais com Gaara. Não era como se isso a perturbasse, talvez se a garota tivesse pedido a ela que a ajudasse Yuuri não negaria ajuda, mas Gaara? E ele parecia estar tão empenhado quanto ela em ensiná-la. Não, definitivamente não estava perturbada com aquilo... ou estava?

- Yuuri! – Aya gritou.

- Shiiu! – ela virou-se irritada para a garota. – Não fale tão alto, não estamos tão longe assim deles.

- Olha só o deus grego que vem correndo daquela esquina! Olhe, olhe!

Aya simplesmente estava com o corpo virado para uma direção completamente oposta da arena. Era difícil acreditar em sua capacidade de inovação instantânea.

- Não estávamos investigando o Gaara? – perguntou perplexa.

- Meu Deus olha aquele tanquinho! Não tem garotos daqueles na nossa academia!

- Você é inacreditável Aya.

Yuuri vencida olhou na direção em que a amiga apontava descontroladamente, e não pode deixar de notar que era realmente algo _notável._

Um jovem corria em ritmo acelerado pela rua, vestia apenas uma calça de moleton preta com um casaco amarrado nela, enquanto todo o peitoral encontrava-se exposto contra o vento frio. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e uma pele incrivelmente pálida.

Ele era bonito, a rosada teve que admitir. Muito bonito.

- Nós deveríamos começar a sair com caras como aquele! – Aya falou.

Yuuri voltou a si e estapeou-se por um segundo.

- Aya!

A amiga riu.

- Ok, ok. Não podemos parecer taradas e ficar olhando caras gatos em seus treinos noturnos. Oh, estamos olhando o Gaara não é? E ele está em um treino noturno não é mesmo?

- Com a Hyoko.

- É apenas um detalhe minha cara.

- Oh Meu Deus. – ela enfatizou. – Você não está insinuando que o Gaara é bonito, está?

- Você não acha? – por um instante Aya pareceu confusa.

Yuuri sentiu uma grande vontade de se jogar dali.

- Aya! – ela exclamou horrorizada. – O Gaara é... Ele é... Estranho!

- Definição demorada.

- Nakamura Aya não tente me irritar!

Yuuri voltou a sua posição, ignorando as gargalhadas eufóricas de Aya, como as coisas podiam saírem fora do controle daquela forma, chegaram mesmo a discutir a aparência de Gaara?

Regulou lentamente o binóculo, aumentando o poder da lente, fazendo com que pouco a pouco Hyoko sumisse de vista, e apenas Gaara continuasse frente às lentes do instrumento.

Ela parou para perceber como a forma com que as mechas do cabelo vermelho se moviam a agradava, e como os olhos naquele tom verde tão nítido se destacavam em seu rosto.

Gaara era alto, discreto, misterioso... Sabia que pelo menos metade das garotas da Areia morreriam para ficar com ele, então porque apenas ela sentia algo de errado? Toda aquela ira e perseguição com o diretor de cabelos ruivos.

Naquele momento Yuuri não conseguia nem ao menos enumerar coisas que normalmente trazia na ponta da língua para quem quisesse ouvir, naquele instante ela não sabia – ou não conseguia dizer – o porquê de detestar tanto Gaara.

_**A neblina além de seus olhos ofusca a visão**_

_**Há sentimentos repousando no fundo do seu coração?**_

_**Eu sei como você é,**_

_**Como você não é boa em pôr as coisas em palavras, então por que não?**_

- Nunca mais peça para o Deidara estacionar o carro.

Sasori falou irritado andando a frente do grupo.

- Eu já disse que não tive culpa! – exclamou o loiro em sua própria defesa.

- Você acha que colocar o carro quatro quarteirões de distância foi uma boa idéia Deidara? – Itachi perguntou, e pelo seu olhar não parecia nada contente assim como Sasori.

- Achei que não iria querer que vissem seu carro na frente da mansão, seria suspeito. Hn!

Sasori deu um tapa no próprio rosto com a resposta, enquanto o Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Deidara-kun teve apenas boas intenções, não podemos ser muito duros com ele.

Umi falou com cautela, pensando se era realmente uma boa hora para tentar defender o colega.

- Claro. – Itachi começou. – Não era bom que vissem um simples carro como todos os outros que pudessem estar estacionados normalmente naquela rua, mas é absurdamente comum um grupo andando no meio da noite com uma garota desmaiada entre eles.

A ironia do Uchiha assustava muitas vezes.

Sasori seguia na frente atento para que ninguém os notasse, enquanto Deidara e Umi acompanhavam Itachi que carregava a garota desacordada nos braços.

O plano saíra como o esperado, apesar de ter sido todo preparado muito rápido, agora só tinham que encontrar o segundo alvo – que já estava localizado – e então terminariam tudo em uma simples noite, para a alegria de Orochimaru.

Talvez, a única coisa com que o grupo Nuvem Vermelha não contava era com _aquele _empecilho.

Quem iria imaginar que a garota que deveria estar na cama ao lado da de Sora iria aparecer caminhando normalmente na rua bem no momento em que estivessem colocando-a no carro para saírem dali?

A reação da garota foi o que chamou a atenção do grupo, eles não perceberam que alguém se aproximava já que estavam prestes a deixar o lugar, mas não tiveram como ignorar a garota que parou próxima a eles e levou a mão ao celular ameaçando em voz alta chamar a policia.

_continua..._

_

* * *

_

*_fanfiction com problema para postagem de capítulos, otemo! ò.ó. achei a solução na comunidade do orkut, e depois de um sábado inteiro tentando finalmente consegui._

Mais linhas do passado foram abertas, e a intenção é fazer isso cada vez mais e ir tornando toda a coisa uma verdadeira confusão ;x haha.

CAPÍTULO DUPLO, alguém notou? Espero que sim! Tem o dobro do tamanho dos normais, apesar de que o capítulo passado foi maiorzinho também, mas eu conto páginas e estou dizendo que esse ficou bem grandão (: Presente pela minha demora, e também pq se eu fosse cortar ele ia ficar chato D:

**Agradecimentos: **Todos que me mandaram idéias, algumas já foram até postas em ação, e outras anotadas com muito carinho! Vocês não sabem como as idéias me iluminam hehe. Podem continuar com elas viram? Não precisa parar não ;x

**Próxima atualização: **Como eu já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto em tópicos (aproveitei a empolgação dele, e como tinha muitos tópicos nele eu já passei os ultimos para o próximo ;x) a coisa deveria sair para a semana que vem, porémm - sempre tem um porém - Estou dentro de uma linda semana de provas na faculdade, e estou ficando literalmente louca com tudo. Por isso capítulo novo só daqui 15 dias mesmo galera, malz.

Fate of Fate está me agradando muito, e espero que com vocês esteja acontecendo o mesmo, já tive outra fanfic de fichas mas ela não passou do início :/, e aqui nem estamos avistando a metade ainda, e olha que já tivemos um número de capítulos legal haha (eu pretendia uma fic de uns 20 capítulos, inocente não?), pois é tem muita lenha pra queimar e treta pra acontecer ainda, parece que a coisa vai ser grande, eu em...

Para deixar vocês mais felizes quebrando a cabeça, ou irritados, ai vai:

"**Spoilers do próximo capítulo"**

- Uma luta perigosa, ou quem sabe duas.

- Uma aparição irritante.

- Um 'touro' em ação.

- Um encontro incomum entre inimigos.

- Uma jovem determinada a vencer.

- Um diretor lidando com escolhas.

- Um encontro com o passado indesejado.

O próximo capítulo é uma continuação desse, eu tenho ele pronto em tópicos por isso o spoiler tosco também em tópicos confusos pra vocês quebrarem a cabeça. Mesmo sendo continuação ainda vão aparecer mais uns dois – ou três. – personagens para interar a confusão do próximo capítulo. A coisa vai ser mais entre Areia X Som, com uma pitada de Folha. É tenso misturar as academias, acreditem em mim!

Todo OC desta fic é importante, todo OC desta fic terá esse momento. A autora está loucamente tentando enfiar romance nos OC's desta fanfic, e a coisa ta feia, tenham paciência com ela e com os erros dela por ter preguiça de fazer revisão as vezes D:

Beijos, Unni.


	12. Capítulo X

_**Caminharemos essa estrada juntos,**_

_**através da tempestade.**_

_Em qualquer clima, frio ou quente_

_Apenas saiba que você não está só_

_**Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes**_

**Fight of Fate – Capítulo Dez**

_**Agora parece que eles vieram para ficar**_

**-x-¤-x-**

A brisa da noite passou por aquele momento como algo ignorado. Antes mesmo que Naomi pudesse ouvir a voz em seu celular da atendente do departamento de polícia, ou mesmo sentir com exatidão a tensão que percorreu sua espinha com aquele vento frio e a forma como seus batimentos estavam acelerados com a surpresa daquele encontro, ela permaneceu na mesma posição, e nem seus reflexos puderam ser tão rápidos quanto aquela arma que veio voando.

No mesmo instante em que aguardava impaciente que alguém atendesse logo àquela droga de telefone, a shuriken veio certeira atingindo o aparelho. Sua mão continuou próxima ao ouvido, e só depois de dar um passo assustada para o lado ela notou o sangue que começava a fluir do pequeno corte na palma da mão.

O aparelho caíra em pedaços no asfalto. Por um momento Naomi praguejou alguns xingamentos internos por ele, será que Tsunade lhe daria um novamente?

Ela esfregou a mão na barra da calça, limpando o pouco sangue que pudesse ter ali, voltando-se com ira para o grupo, quem eles pensavam que eram? A frente deles agora estava uma bela garota de cabelos dourados cacheados, ela tinha traços curiosos, não parecia ser habilidosa e usava roupas bem femininas, ao contrário de Naomi. Então agora eles tentavam seqüestrar sua prima e quebravam seu celular como brinde. Não, definitivamente não iria ficar quieta, e quanto a polícia? Bem, ela nunca havia precisado da ajuda deles no passado, talvez Tsunade ficasse brava se a visse se metendo em brigas, mas era Sora quem estava em jogo ali, bancar a boa garota não iria lhe acrescentar muitos pontos com a diretora, não naquela situação.

- Wow, e lá se vai um hiphone! – zombou Deidara em gargalhadas. – Boa Umi!

A garota permaneceu séria à frente, mesmo que levemente insegura quanto a sua ação independente. Deveria ter feito aquilo, não deveria?

O moreno terminou de ajeitar a garota que carregava nos braços no banco de trás do carro, e fechando a porta seguiu junto com os outros para a abordagem da intrusa.

- Me desculpem se atrapalhei o que deveria ser "o golpe perfeito" – ela fez grande menção ao sarcasmo enquanto falava. – Talvez não tão perfeito porque de qualquer forma eu iria notar que ela não estava no quarto, Sora sempre está dormindo quando eu chego. Bem, é uma pena, mas a garota com o pijama fofinho fica, e vocês podem ir para o inferno!

Em seus olhos a raiva era explícita, claro que em sua cabeça as palavras daquele momento não estavam sendo muito bem formuladas, ela estava muito ferrada com aquilo – não tanto quanto Sora – e não gostava exatamente de ter problemas grandes sobre suas costas.

Sasori lançou um olhar de soslaio para Itachi, ocupando finalmente o banco da frente do carro como se nada daquilo que acontecia do lado de fora fosse importante. Antes que o Uchiha desse a volta no veículo e assumisse a direção, a garota decidiu que era a hora de agir.

Naomi em um embalo correu passando por Umi facilmente, esboçando um meio sorriso com a façanha, ela era rápida afinal de contas, mas foi antes de chegar ao garoto de cabelos escuros que ia rumo à porta do motorista que seu trajeto fora barrado pelo louro alto que também estava próximo ao carro.

- Droga! – ela falou entre os dentes.

De imediato a loira cerrou o punho direito e direcionou-o com vontade contra o rosto do sujeito.

Ele sorriu de uma forma que ela jamais vira, talvez sádico, e então, simplesmente, em pleno movimento, ele agarrou seu pulso e o jogou para o lado contrário, torcendo por completo o braço da jovem e prendendo-o contra suas costas.

Sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer com o movimento, aquilo havia doído. Não era só a dor, era o ódio por todos eles também.

- SEU PSICOPATA FILHO DE UMA.. – porém a ofensa fora interrompida pela voz grave do moreno já apoiado na porta do carro.

- Vocês dois cuidam dela. – falou com simplicidade entrando no veículo.

- C-como? – Umi perguntou confusa dando um passo a frente.

O Uchiha apenas virou a chave, ligando o motor do veículo.

- Não é como se isso não fosse ser divertido. Pode deixar com a gente!

O loiro respondera em um grito entusiasmado, sem perder o foco na presa a sua frente. Era tudo o que ele queria, um pouco de diversão finalmente sem Itachi ou Sasori tentando roubar toda a emoção do local, seus olhos se voltaram para Umi, parada a sua frente, ela não parecia querer lhe ajudar naquilo, mas ele nunca disse que precisava de ajuda para lidar com algo tão simples.

Todos os sentidos de alerta da garota ficaram aflitos ao ouvirem o ronco brusco do motor e o cantar dos pneus, Naomi não tinha tempo para perder, estavam levando Sora!

- E então, o que vai ser pra você? – ele abaixou-se, ficando a uma altura compatível com a da garota para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Se ele queria irritá-la mais ainda, havia conseguido.

- Não vai ser nada! Não está noite, e muito menos para você seu otário!

Com o braço livre e boa parte do peso do corpo a garota cravou com toda a força que pôde o cotovelo esquerdo na costela do abusado, fazendo a dor pegá-lo de surpresa.

- Pu..! – ele grunhiu soltando-a por fim, ela não perdeu tempo e correu na direção em que o carro havia desaparecido. – Umi a vadia está fugindo caramba!

- Eu percebi! – disse séria, passando por Deidara correndo e já abrindo uma pequena bolsa que trazia presa a cintura. – Vá pelo outro lado, vou tentar pegá-la!

- Não acabe muito com ela, essa garota é minha!

Umi não respondeu Deidara, a situação havia mudado, e aquilo não seria bom para Naomi.

Haviam diversos boatos que envolviam a doce garota de cabelos cacheados, mas com certeza, a mais certeira afirmação sobre a maior espiã da Academia do Som era a de que Takashima Umi se tornava uma verdadeira caçadora em uma perseguição, e não havia salvação para quem fosse seu alvo.

Sentia o vento contra o rosto enquanto corria pela calçada seguindo o rumo tomado pela garota que perseguia, a mão deslizou até o interior da bolsa em sua cintura, e lá, a ponta dos dedos sentiu o frio e o perigo que as shurikens armazenadas lá dentro traziam. Seria um combate real, já havia participado de alguns depois da criação da Nuvem Vermelha, mas nada que precisasse realmente de sua atenção, até agora.

- E então? – perguntou o ruivo com os olhos fixados na passageira adormecida no banco de trás do carro.

- Vamos seguir para a próxima parte. – o outro jovem que seguia dirigindo atento e em alta velocidade respondeu como se de forma automática, regulando o retrovisor para também não se descuidar em relação à afilhada da diretora da Academia da Folha, a mais nova refém de seu bando.

Sasori deu com os ombros, encostando-se novamente ao banco enquanto retirava o celular do bolso, procurou um número específico, e após trocar algumas palavras com o sujeito do outro lado da linha, desligou o aparelho.

- Eles o encontraram, parece que tiveram que segui-lo por um bom tempo, mas tenho o endereço.

- Ótimo. – o Uchiha respondeu satisfeito enquanto avançava por um semáforo.

Nada mais poderia impedi-los.

_**Não fazia idéia do que aquilo significava**_

_**Não podia imaginar que naquele momento assinava sua própria sentença**_

Não. Não. Não!

Ela havia perdido-os de vista, aquilo... era imperdoável.

Já bem próxima a uma das avenidas que davam acesso as vias que levavam para o centro da cidade, ela já não podia fazer mais nada.

Aos poucos o ritmo dos passos fora diminuindo sobre a calçada úmida, junto com suas esperanças. Levou uma das mãos ao peito que doía com a respiração brusca, inconformada, tentando recuperar o fôlego pela corrida forçada. Era isso o que ganhava por estar tão fora de forma, o cansaço e a perca de Sora.

Naomi fechou os próprios olhos por um instante, irritada, não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Pôde ouvir o barulho do objeto cortando o vento como uma verdadeira premonição e virou-se bruscamente jogando o corpo contra a parede da loja mais próxima, fazendo com que a shuriken voasse para longe. Os olhos castanhos visualizaram escancarados à garota que se aproximava com mais das armas empunhadas entre os dedos, tentou respirar fundo, e correu novamente, desviando de outra leva que veio em seguida, agora atingira a parede onde antes estava.

Tinha que despistar aquela garota o mais rápido possível, para seu próprio bem.

Saltou com pressa um amontoado de latas de lixo próximas a um poste, quando algumas shurikens chocaram-se contra as latas e por pouco não a atingiram. Protegendo-se atrás da barreira improvisada notou a demora para o novo ataque, teriam acabado as armas da garota?

Iria correr o risco.

Revelou-se dessa vez sem tentar se esconder, mais algumas armas que já se encontravam nas mãos da garota de cabelos cacheados foram lançadas em sua direção. Naomi sentiu quando uma delas passou de raspão em sua perna, provocando um corte considerável em seu jeans e sua pele. Mas apenas aquilo não iria detê-la.

- Quero ver se pode lançar suas porcarias de tão perto! – ela gritou irritada, tentando golpear a garota com um chute.

Em um movimento inteligente Umi bloqueou o golpe, e tentou alcançar a bolsa presa em sua cintura, mas era tarde demais. Naomi apanhou o pequeno recipiente em um reflexo rápido, mas por estar preso não pôde arrancá-lo, fazendo apenas com que algumas poucas shurikens que restavam ali se perdessem ao chão.

- Não! – Umi exclamou ao perder as armas.

Naomi tentou dar um soco na garota e foi naquele momento que viu o brilho nos olhos dela mudar quando seus punhos se chocaram.

- Eu não costumo ir tão longe em minhas lutas, normalmente partes assim pertenceriam aos outros membros, mas terei que abrir uma exceção esta noite.

Ambas deferiam golpes contra a outra, e com reflexos rápidos se defendiam com uma freqüência maior ainda.

- Cale-se e me diga para onde vocês a levaram! – em fúria e em um momento de sorte um dos punhos chocou-se contra o abdômen da garota a sua frente, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e dar alguns passos para trás.

Umi também fora rápida, e antes que a situação piorasse o objeto mais letal que sempre carregava consigo deslizou por baixo da manga de sua blusa de frio, acomodando-se com perfeição em sua mão.

A garota empunhou a pequena faca com rapidez contra Naomi, e em poucos segundos, em um momento de descuido, a sobrinha de Tsunade sentiu quando o líquido quente passou a molhar a regata azul que usava juntamente com a jaqueta preta, aquele era seu sangue.

Olhou horrorizada para Umi. Quando foi atingida?

A faca da garota a sua frente agora estava manchada de vermelho, e a luta entre as duas mal havia começado.

- Como você...! – mas Naomi não teve tempo para questioná-la, ou mesmo parar para sentir como a dor vinda do corte abaixo de seu estômago passava a incomodá-la.

Outro golpe veio praticamente certeiro em sua garganta, ela girou e como se por um milagre desviou da arma, podendo golpear a garota por trás, fazendo com que ela praticamente caísse ao chão. Claro, ela não caiu, pelo contrário, virou-se e foi na direção de Naomi novamente. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal? Podia jurar estar presenciando o fracasso de seus golpes tão bem desenvolvidos há alguns anos atrás.

Aquela estranha garota era perigosa demais, deveria lutar com ela por mais tempo? Era a hora de acabar com aquilo.

- É melhor para você mesma desistir de me atacar e aceitar sua derrota. – Umi falou de uma vez, em meio à dança de golpes que as duas realizavam, a garota a sua frente era rápida e forte, mas incrivelmente legível, estava claro que faltava prudência em seus ataques.

- Vai sonhando! – respondeu incrédula arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Em uma brecha pode agarrar o pulso da garota que manuseava a faca, e cravar com toda a força que reuniu o pé direito contra o joelho dela.

- AHH!

Umi teve de se encolher, pois o impacto fora forte contra a articulação, não esperava por aquele tipo de golpe.

Finalmente ela viu a dor nos olhos da garota, mas aquela sensação de ânimo não durou muito tempo dentro de si já que algo ainda mais forte e rápido atingiu-a por trás, lançando-a com toda a brutalidade possível contra a calçada a sua frente, fazendo com que boa parte da jaqueta que usava se rasgasse com a queda brusca.

Mas o que foi...!

- UMI! – a voz soara sem qualquer perca de empolgação.

A garota que ainda tinha uma das mãos sobre o joelho atingido olhou a cena surpresa pelo aparecimento repentino do companheiro e sentiu-se feliz por um instante.

- Deidara, achei que tivesse se perdido. – respondeu confusa com a demora dele.

- Na verdade eu me perdi. – ele falou com simplicidade. - mas continuei correndo até poder te encontrar de novo, não sou fácil de desistir. Hn!

Umi deu um pequeno sorriso com o comentário, e não levou muito tempo para que a atenção de ambos voltasse novamente para a garota ainda ao chão.

- Vou acabar com isso em poucos minutos. – o loiro falou batendo um dos punhos contra o outro. – Por falar nisso, como deixou que ela te acertasse? – ele parou, olhando para a colega de classe.

Umi se sentiu mal por um instante, realmente fora descuidada. Não podia deixar que os outros membros soubessem daquilo.

- Cuidado, ela não é uma aluna comum, tem técnicas de luta muito boas. – a garota alertou, mas nada que pudesse servir de repreensão para o integrante mais problemático da Nuvem Vermelha poderia exercer algum efeito sobre ele.

A dor da queda fora tão forte quanto a do golpe que recebera, mas ainda assim aquilo não acabava ali, tinha muito mais lugares do corpo para se ferir antes de pensar em sair dali sem qualquer informação do paradeiro de Sora.

Eles eram fortes, e estavam os dois contra ela, seria difícil, mas a palavra impossível nunca havia feito parte de seu dicionário.

Ela se levantou em um salto desajeitado, retirou a jaqueta – ou os pedaços que restaram dela -, e bateu um pouco da poeira que ainda estava sobre si. Era a hora de levar as coisas ainda mais a sério.

**-x-¤-x-**

Finalmente prenderam os braços e as pernas da garota com uma fita que estava no porta-malas do carro, Itachi tinha certeza de que com o golpe que havia aplicado ela não acordaria nas próximas três horas, e era tempo suficiente para que capturassem o outro alvo.

Ainda estavam distantes o suficiente da arena secreta de treinamento da Academia da Areia, um dos locais que já fora utilizado para disputas do torneio pela Taça que aconteceram no passado, jamais o teriam descoberto se alguns dos alunos que trabalhavam para Sasori não estivessem seguindo todos os rastros do diretor do lugar.

- Ele não está sozinho. – Sasori comentou aproximando-se do Uchiha com os braços cruzados. – O que estão fazendo?

Estavam agora na cobertura de um dos prédios mais altos do lugar, não era fácil poder enxergar o que acontecia lá embaixo com muita certeza, mas estava claro que haviam duas pessoas ali.

- Não sei. – o moreno respondeu ainda com os olhos fixados no lugar. – Podemos esperar tempo suficiente, uma hora ou outra ele ficará vulnerável.

- Dizem que é um garoto perigoso.

Itachi voltou-se para o parceiro.

- Não é nada com que não possamos lidar, exceto por aquele pequeno detalhe.

Os olhos do Uchiha miraram o prédio mais baixo próximo ao deles, onde duas garotas também observavam a dupla na arena.

- Porque estão ali?

- Eu não sei. – Itachi voltou-se novamente para olhar seu alvo. – Mas é arriscado ir até lá agora.

- Então o temido líder da organização mais famosa da Academia do Som está com medo de algo? – a voz soara das sombras do grande prédio com leve sarcasmo.

Itachi e Sasori viraram-se surpresos ao notarem a garota que se aproximava, prontos para uma possível luta.

- Parece que os surpreendemos. – o jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu sorrateiro, ao lado da garota que caminhava como se já vencesse uma de suas muitas batalhas internas que mantinha contra o Uchiha, ela tinha descoberto todo seu plano afinal. Nada escapava de Satsuki Mina.

Eles esperavam por qualquer coisa, menos pelo aparecimento deles.

- Droga. – o líder da Nuvem Vermelha murmurou de forma inaudível.

- E então – Mina sorrira para Itachi. – O grande plano são simples seqüestros? – ela fez pouco caso, fazendo questão de ficar bem próxima do Uchiha. – Além do plano medíocre... Você estaria com medo do diretorzinho da Areia, Itachi-kun?

A provocação estava mais do que declarada, Mina, em outras ocasiões, diante de sua imagem e reputação de Hime do Som, jamais tratara o líder da Nuvem Vermelha daquela forma, mas ali, longe dos olhares dos demais estudantes do Som, estavam apenas eles e todas as mentiras podiam ser deixadas de lado.

Sasori dera um passo suspeito, despertando a atenção de Kaito.

- Não. – Itachi advertiu-o. – Eles não iram nos causar problemas.

O ruivo achou a decisão estranha, mas decidiu permanecer em silêncio.

- Tem certeza disso? – Mina perguntou enquanto dava voltas graciosas ao redor do moreno. – Porque tenho a absoluta certeza de que minhas intenções nesta noite são as piores possíveis para você, Uchiha.

O moreno passou a mão sobre o cabelo que caia em seu rosto, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Porque acha que conseguiria me causar problemas, Hime? - Indagou.

- Por que diferente de você eu não tenho medo de ações inesperadas, pelo contrário – ela falou dando uma pequena pausa sedutora, jogando com uma das mãos algumas mechas do cabelo para trás. - eu as acho incrivelmente excitantes.

**-x-¤-x-**

- Vamos! – ele continuava sério.

Em vão a garota se esforçava, movendo-se na tentativa de igualar-se ao ruivo.

- E-eu..! – novamente avançara tentando tocá-lo.

- Orani! – repreendeu-a de forma ríspida, desviando da investida da garota com facilidade. – Se esforce mais.

- Não consigo. – ela falou contraindo os punhos com força, o próprio rosto já estava vermelho com toda aquela movimentação e vários fios do cabelo já grudavam em seu pescoço. Os grandes olhos verdes pareciam confusos com as ordens do diretor, era tão difícil.

Novamente ela se moveu em uma tentativa frustrada, Gaara estava prestes a repreendê-la novamente quando palmas foram ouvidas em meio ao campo de treinamento. Palmas leves e um rosto que parecia se divertir com elas.

Ela entrou caminhando de forma descontraída, sem perder a elegância típica, e é claro, ao seu lado Kaito tinha um sorriso desconfiado estampado no rosto diante das duas figuras que se voltaram imediatamente para os dois.

Hyoko olhou tudo assustada, era uma dupla desconhecida, o que mostrava claramente que não se tratavam de alunos da Academia da Areia, então, porque estavam ali?

- Quem são vocês? – Gaara perguntou seco, dando um passo a frente da garota ao seu lado.

- Talvez ganharia mais perguntando o que queremos aqui, e não exatamente quem somos. – a garota de cabelos brancos respondeu com sua voz melodiosa.

- De qualquer forma acho que não responderíamos nenhuma pergunta desse tipo, haha. – Kaito sorriu de leve enquanto se espreguiçava acompanhando Mina.

O clima tornou-se pesado, e estava mais do que claro para o diretor da Areia que aquilo se tratava de uma emboscada. Perguntas sobre como haviam chegado ali teriam de ficar para outra hora, o que o preocupava no momento não era a dupla a sua frente, e sim a garota amedrontada pouco atrás dele. Havia duas pessoas ali, seria difícil proteger Hyoko e lidar com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- É melhor irem embora. – Gaara alertou.

Em meio ao campo aberto e iluminado Mina dera uma gargalhada, fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse pelo lugar.

- Isso está fora de cogitação. – ela respondeu brincando. – Estamos aqui para nos divertir, e não pretendemos sair antes disso, não é mesmo? – ela voltou-se para Kaito.

- Pode apostar! – respondeu entusiasmado.

- Você não parece ser algum tipo de comediante. – uma nova voz respondera em um grito. – com toda essa roupa de marca não deve passar de uma filhinha de papai!

E então, colocando-se a frente do ruivo elas pararam, deixando muito claro que não chegariam até aqueles dois antes de passarem por elas.

- Aya-chan! Yuuri-chan! – Hyoko respondeu mais surpresa ainda com a aparição.

- Como vocês...!

Mas antes que Gaara dissesse algo Yuuri olhou para ele séria, e foi o bastante para o diretor entender que não era a melhor hora para perguntas.

- Ora, então esses insetos eram a preocupação dele? – Mina questionou, desdenhando de Itachi.

- A Academia da Areia tem garotas bonitas, interessante. – Kaito comentou massageando o maxilar.

Aya olhou para Yuuri confusa, em um minuto atrás estavam encima de um prédio espionando o diretor, e no instante seguinte se viu arrastada pela colega até o meio da arena. Yuuri era louca, concluiu por si mesma.

- É melhor vocês irem com a Orani, eu cuidarei deles. – Gaara falou se aproximando das garotas.

- Essa não é a melhor hora para querer lidar com tudo sozinho! Leve a Hyoko daqui, eu e Aya damos muito bem conta desses dois ai. – Yuuri disse autoritária, em seus olhos era nítida a preocupação.

Fora tudo repentino, e não pensou muito bem quando simplesmente correu para lá.

- Tsc. Você é o tipo de escória arrogante que eu gosto de acabar com minhas próprias mãos. – Mina falou olhando para Yuuri, e em seguida chamou a atenção de Kaito, apontando para o restante do grupo. – Espero que não tenha trabalho com o resto.

- Eu deveria te chamar de "chefinha" agora? – ele brincou, mas Mina não parecia ter achado graça. – Certo, certo. O papai aqui está à disposição, claro, com a preferência para as garotas bonitas, me desculpe diretor.

A garota de cabelos rosados apanhou o casaco de frio que usava e abandonou-o no chão.

- É melhor que você leve a Hyoko daqui. – ela disse para Gaara.

- Eu não posso deixá-las sozinhas.

Dessa vez fora Aya quem se voltara para o diretor indignada.

- Certo, eu não queria estar aqui no meio, mas já que estou é melhor confiar na gente! – ela apontou de forma acusatória para o ruivo. – Cuide da Hyoko-chan que nós cuidamos desses aqui!

Ela sorriu, piscando um dos olhos para a colega ao lado. Ambas entenderam o que aquilo iria virar.

Aya de imediato abriu a mochila preta que carregava em suas costas, e seus olhos brilharam ao visualizarem o par de katanas curtas que retirou dali.

- Você carrega armas na sua mochila? – Yuuri perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- O que mais eu carregaria?

Gaara segurou um dos braços de Hyoko com força, e saiu dali arrastando a garota para fora.

- Hey! – Mina chamou a atenção do ruivo, fazendo com que ele se virasse. – Não vá muito longe, não levaremos dois minutos aqui e iremos atrás de vocês. – ela sorriu confiante.

Os olhos do diretor se estreitaram antes de deixar a arena.

.

- Dois minutos? Tsc, acho que vai se decepcionar. – Yuuri provocou frente a frente com a garota.

- Será que você não irá agüentar nem isso? É bem possível que me decepcione então.

Yuuri não gostou daquilo, quem aquela garota pensava que era para se atrever a falar com ela daquela forma, as coisas não iriam ficar boas para ela.

Sentiu que os pés levantavam a poeira do chão quando partiu para cima da garota irritante. De imediato se chocaram, porém, para surpresa de Yuuri seus primeiros ataques não conseguiram nem ao menos tocá-la.

A rosada após o insucesso de alguns socos deferiu uma rasteira contra a garota de cabelos brancos, que simplesmente sorriu e saltou sobre ela. Yuuri praguejou entre os dentes e levantou-se depressa, ainda atenta. Talvez aquela garota realmente lhe daria trabalho.

Aya estava se divertindo, oh sim, ela estava.

- Pare de fugir eu não pretendo machucá-lo! HAHAHAHA! – ela falava em meio a risadas levemente demoníacas.

A garota de longos cabelos castanhos manuseava as pequenas espadas com perfeição, mesmo agindo de um modo tão brusco.

- Você tem certeza que é uma garota? – Kaito perguntou ao desviar de uma das investidas, com uma gota de interrogação percorrendo sua cabeça.

O jovem estava de mãos limpas, nunca havia precisado de armas para se dar bem em uma luta, e até mesmo pessoas que as usavam nunca o intimidaram, mas aquela garota tinha um modo de lutar assustador.

- Venha! HAHAHA! – ela rira saltando por cima do jovem e direcionando ambas as lâminas para o pescoço dele.

Kaito se abaixou rápido vendo-a passar sobre si, e usando uma das mãos como apoio no chão de areia, deferiu um chute na garota que ainda estava no ar, jogando-a um pouco longe.

Aya caiu ao chão e rolou, levantando-se e voltando a sua posição de combate habitual. Ela passou o antebraço sobre a testa, retirando o cabelo bagunçado do rosto, e sorriu.

- Você é bom!

Falou, partindo novamente para cima dele com as espadas cruzadas em frente ao peito.

Kaito não teve tempo para desviar do golpe por completo, e teve que intervir com um dos braços, causando um corte considerável no mesmo, aquelas lâminas eram afiadas!

Ele desviou a espada para o lado ainda com o braço ferido, e fazendo pressão com um golpe certeiro no pulso da garota, a arma voou para longe, mas ele não teve tempo para se vangloriar, porque no mesmo instante a garota simplesmente jogara a outra espada que tinha em mãos para o ar, apanhando-a novamente com os dentes. Sim ele não estava vendo coisas, a espada agora estava em sua boca.

Ela fechou um dos punhos e então o mandou contra o rosto do jovem.

Aquilo doeu. Kaito cambaleou dando alguns passos para trás, levando uma das mãos a parte do rosto atingido, olhando perplexo para a garota que tinha uma espada em sua boca e ambas as mãos fechadas em punhos agora.

Por isso ele odiava lutar com garotas, nunca sabia o que podia esperar delas.

- Seu modo de luta me assusta um pouco. - ele falou calmamente sorrindo. - Mas eu gostei disso!

- Itachi. - Sasori chamou sua atenção, ainda estavam no alto do prédio vendo todo o acontecimento dentro da arena.

- Essa garota... Ela não tem limites. - o Uchiha parecia irritado, o que não era muito comum de se ver, tudo graças à herdeira Satsuki.

- O diretor já saiu de lá, nós vamos segui-lo?

- Sim, vamos. Mas tenho outros planos em mente agora.

Ele falou enquanto caminhava para a escada de emergência. Talvez Mina fora uma boa distração para aquela noite, ela o ajudou a perceber algumas pequenas mudanças que poderiam ser boas para seu plano.

**-x-¤-x-**

Em um dos seus pulsos a dor se tornava a cada minuto mais insuportável.

A garota era perigosa, mas definitivamente o loiro era ainda pior.

Tentava se colocar de pé por mais uma vez. Não, ela não se permitiria desistir. A parte da blusa que fora cortada pela facada estava ensopada de sangue, e agora, havia muito mais escoriações por todo o seu corpo.

Com as costas da mão limpou o sangue que escorria no canto da boca, ela já era acostumada com aquele gosto félico, não se assustaria com tão pouco. O que a incomodava agora era seu pulso, e desejava profundamente que o mesmo não estivesse quebrado.

O loiro vinha em sua direção novamente, sem danos visíveis, mas que droga era aquela? Ela pensou. Até aquele momento não tinha provocado nenhum arranhão no infeliz?

E foi quando se levantou e saiu em disparada para chutar a cara dele de uma vez por todas que foi pega por um efeito inesperado. Sua visão no instante em que iniciara a corrida simplesmente se turvou por completo, e antes mesmo de receber um chute certeiro no estômago vindo de seu oponente, ela já sentia o corpo amolecendo e tombando involuntariamente, e todas as coisas ficando realmente escuras. Mas em..?

- Hn. Umi não me diga que...? – Deidara perguntou confuso ao ver a garota cair.

- Sim, o efeito é um pouco tardio, porém eficiente. – a garota respondeu se aproximando com cautela.

- MAS QUE PORRA UMI!

O loiro gritou dando as costas, irritado. A garota voltou-se para ele sem entender o motivo daquilo, mas antes que pudesse perguntar ele se adiantou.

- Agora não vou poder jogar na cara do Sasori que acabei com ela sozinho! Justamente porque o que fez isso foi a droga do veneno da sua faca!

A garota ia se justificar, mas o colega já seguia nervoso pela calçada.

Chutando algumas latas abandonadas no lugar, Deidara viu uma delas rolar e acabar chocando-se com um par de pés que pararam ao vê-lo.

Os olhos voltaram-se para a pessoa que surgira na rua pouco movimentada.

- Hyuuga?

O jovem permaneceu em silêncio, apenas surpreso com o encontro repentino.

Umi vinha caminhando tentando alcançar Deidara, quando também parou subitamente ao avistar Neji ali.

- O que fazem por aqui? – ele perguntou sério, sem muito ânimo.

- Estávamos resolvendo um problema, aproveite que está de passagem e seja bonzinho com seus senpais e dê um fim nele para a gente, certo?

Deidara sorriu para Neji e passou por ele dando-lhe um leve tapa no ombro. Do que aquele louco estava falando?

- Desculpe Neji-san, espero que não diga que nos viu esta noite. – Umi falou rápida e seguiu Deidara correndo.

Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, até visualizar melhor a situação e compreendê-la. Normalmente conflitos onde a Nuvem Vermelha estava envolvida sempre traziam vítimas.

Ele continuou olhando para a dupla até que sumissem de vista, talvez um pouco confuso, ou mesmo indignado com o encontro. Seus olhos perolados miraram a garota caída no chão ao longe, ele relaxou os ombros e teve pena dela por um instante por ter tido a triste infelicidade de confrontar aqueles dois.

Olhou para os lados, conferindo as esquinas enquanto vestia a camisa que trazia presa a cintura. Só havia a rua deserta, alguns poucos carros estacionados, ele e aquela garota que parecia nem ao menos respirar. Eram em momentos como aquele que se lembrava do porquê de nunca ter gostado muito do bando de Uchiha Itachi, eles sempre deixavam suas sujeiras para os outros limparem.

Pensou em dar um telefonema anônimo para algum hospital, mas poderiam facilmente pensar ser um trote se ele não se identificasse.

Ele suspirou irritado, massageando as têmporas e pensando na melhor resolução. Esse era o problema de mudar os dias do treino, mudanças repentinas traziam resultados inusitados, e surpresas como aquela eram totalmente dispensáveis.

Caminhou calmo até a garota, e dobrando os joelhos se abaixou para verificar se ao menos continuava viva, não seria uma surpresa se morresse, a idéia de mortes com o envolvimento da Nuvem Vermelha era completamente real.

Afastou uma mecha do cabelo louro com cuidado, e antes que pudesse levar as mãos ao pescoço dela para constatar se estava viva ou morta, a garota em um grunhido se moveu, virando-se para cima.

Ela passou a respirar fundo, e o espanto do Hyuuga não fora sobre ela estar viva, e sim sobre quem era ela. Já havia visto aquela garota, e lembrava-se claramente de seu rosto e sua arrogância incômoda.

Ele se levantou em um único movimento, afastando-se dali. Com um olhar irritado e surpreso ele passou a observar que apesar de ter se movido a garota permanecia de olhos fechados, e tinha alguns ferimentos sobre o corpo.

Não poderia fazer nada por ela. Estava diretamente relacionada às pessoas que mais odiava no mundo, e não seria pelas mãos dele que receberia ajuda.

Deu as costas e decidiu sair dali, faria uma anotação mental de não aparecer naquela parte da cidade quando corria a noite. Dando alguns passos travou fortemente a mandíbula ao ouvir gargalhadas se aproximando da esquina. Ótimo, bêbados.

Voltou-se novamente e olhou para a garota caída no chão.

De certo modo não passava de uma garota abatida, e mesmo que ela tivesse sido terrivelmente inconveniente poucos dias atrás seu bom senso estava falando mais alto agora.

Andou até ela e houve rejeição mínima quando ele se abaixou para colocá-la em suas costas, ela tentou se contorcer, mas por fim acabou mantendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ele a carregava.

Ótimo, agora tinha uma garota desconhecida que lhe despertava uma grande antipatia em suas costas, e para piorar a situação, inimiga da Nuvem Vermelha.

Ele suspirou – mais uma vez – antes de começar a caminhar, vendo o grupo de bêbados apontarem na esquina em meio a gargalhadas e brincadeiras.

- Depois dessa posso dizer que você me deve sua vida. – ele murmurou para ela.

- Eu... não te devo...

Falou com a mínima força que restava em sua garganta. Não conseguia enxergar coisa alguma, sentir seus membros, ou mesmo seus próprios ferimentos. A sensação que a invadia naquele momento era a de que a qualquer minuto iria perder todos os seus sentidos.

Ele parou estático ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mesmo que fracas.

- Você está acordada? – perguntou sério.

Não obteve resposta.

Voltando a seguir pela calçada já deserta novamente, o vento passou a soprar ainda mais frio. Neji tentava conciliar sua memória naquele instante, e descobrir qual seria o hospital mais próximo dali para abandonar aquela garota.

- Sora...

Um arrepio subiu em sua nuca ao perceber que ela respirava mais forte, estaria recobrando a consciência?

Passou a andar mais rápido e atravessando a rua em um semáforo vazio a garota em suas costas apertou uma das mãos contra seu ombro, com força.

Ele olhou um pouco para trás para constatar que os olhos dela agora estavam semi-abertos, mas que sua cabeça ainda repousava em seu ombro.

Ela pode perceber que seja lá quem fosse que estava carregando-a havia parado.

- Quem... é você? – a voz sairá esganiçada, e ela sentiu o torpor piorar quando tentou se mover.

- É melhor para nós dois não nos conhecermos. – ele respondeu indiferente.

Sua visão estava completamente nublada, ela via o brilho das luzes dos postes, alguns vultos que deveriam ser as paredes por onde passavam, e aquele sujeito em forma de sombra que a carregava.

- Você é um deles... vai me matar? – ela perguntou tentando sorrir, não lhe restavam forças para tentar fugir ou mesmo ficar irritada, tinha apenas o necessário para conseguir soltar algumas palavras.

Neji suspirou irritado, contraindo o cenho.

- É melhor parar de dizer besteiras e me falar onde fica o hospital mais próximo.

Fora um tanto ríspido, ajeitando-a com brusquidão em suas costas.

- Urgh – ela gemeu com o balanço. – Me leve... até minha casa.

- Eu não sei onde você mora caso não tenha percebido.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, e reunindo suas últimas forças antes de se render a toda aquela sensação que a tragava, ela disse algo que realmente seria útil.

- No meu bolso... o endereç..

Droga de bom senso, ele repetiu consigo mesmo mais uma vez.

Havia por perto um banco público de madeira com a propaganda de uma famosa loja de roupas da cidade estampada em seu encosto, abaixou-se próximo ao lado do banco e derrubou a garota lá – sim, literalmente deixou que ela caísse – afinal, ele já estava salvando a pele dela em plena madrugada, não tinha a mínima obrigação de ser cuidadoso.

Não havia bolsos em sua blusa, que por sinal não passava de um trapo cheio de rasgos e... sangue? Ela realmente havia se dado mal com aqueles lunáticos da Nuvem Vermelha.

Bufou irritado por um instante quando sua mão se esgueirou com dificuldade para dentro de um dos bolsos da calça dela, malditos jeans justos. Não encontrou nada.

Irritado, tentou o outro bolso, e para sua sorte juntamente com um pouco de dinheiro havia um papel amassado lá dentro.

O lugar não era longe dali, para a sorte dela. No caminho pensou no por que do ataque, e concluiu que só poderia ser por causa da disputa pela Taça da Guerra, sempre era por ela que coisas daquele tipo aconteciam.

O celular em seu bolso vibrou e ele nem precisou atender para saber que se tratava de Tenten ligando para alguma conversa sem sentido, péssimo hábito que a garota havia adquirido nos últimos dias, estava passando a se perguntar por mais quanto tempo aturaria seu comportamento estranho, como se escondesse algo e quisesse ter a certeza de que ele não descobriria. Não podia culpar Tenten pela ingenuidade, ela sempre fora assim, tanto quanto ele sempre fora rápido em notar quando o rumo das coisas passava a mudar.

Não atendeu ao telefone, era atender e ter que escutar Tenten pedindo informações sobre seu paradeiro ou continuar carregando a garota.

Chegando finalmente ao endereço indicado no papel, passou pelo grande portão de entrada sem problema algum, seus olhos caíram imediatamente sobre a porta de madeira trabalhada da entrada, com um grande arrombo em sua fechadura, pelo visto haviam passado por ali algum tempo atrás.

Empurrou a porta semi-aberta com um dos pés, observando se ainda havia alguém na casa, apesar da suspeita de que os responsáveis já estavam bem longe dali. Colocou a garota em um dos primeiros sofás que encontrou.

Não sabia se ela iria ficar bem, também não se importava com isso, ao menos estava respirando e não caída em uma rua.

Ele passou uma das mãos de forma nervosa sobre o cabelo, coisas como aquelas não eram de seu feitio, e tinha certeza de que uma hora ou outra iria se arrepender daquilo.

_**Naquela época, quando nos encontramos,**_

_**tudo estava tenso entre nós.**_

Mina tocou com a ponta dos dedos a superfície do pequeno corte que agora havia em uma das maçãs de seu rosto, e então, levando um dos dedos aos lábios sentiu o gosto de seu próprio sangue.

- Uma façanha e tanto... – ela falou lisonjeada.

A garota de cabelos rosa a sua frente arfava e trazia um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, finalmente havia conseguido atingi-la.

As duas permaneciam ilesas, e a grande diferença agora era o pequeno corte avermelhado que maculava a face da temida Hime do Som.

- Acho que é à hora de parar com a brincadeira, já me enjoei de você.

- Não é você quem vai escolher a hora em que isso acaba! – Yuuri se irritou correndo até a garota, era fato que até o momento não havia sido atingida diretamente por ela, o que tornava as coisas ainda mais estranhas.

Mina estava perfeitamente bem, mesmo após ser atingida por Yuuri, enquanto a garota arfava mais a cada instante, estava se esforçando muito, e mesmo assim a única coisa que havia conseguido até o momento fora um simples soco. Algo estava errado, e não precisava ser um gênio para perceber aquilo.

Ela impulsionou uma das pernas para acertar a garota de cabelos brancos, iria conseguir, não havia erro, aquilo era uma brecha. Mas então, naquele exato momento a garota desapareceu de sua vista, simplesmente sumiu. O chute acertou o nada, e só então Yuuri sentiu o golpe forte em suas costas, mas não acabou ai.

Um ponto de suas costas parecia ter sido perfurado por uma espada, e logo após um de seus ombros também, e então, novamente, próximo a sua nuca. Ela tentou se mover, mas parecia que todo o seu corpo havia sido paralisado.

- O-oque...! – tentou virar a cabeça, mas fora atingida por um chute que a fez rolar pelo chão.

- Humph... – Mina caminhou até ela, desamassando a saia de pregas cinza. – Eu disse que havia me enjoado de você.

- Yuriii! – Aya chamou-a em tom abafado graças a arma que trazia presa aos dentes, mas não teve tempo para prestar atenção na amiga caída, já que no mesmo instante o garoto com quem lutava acertou um chute em seu estômago. – Urgh! Filhu da puta!

- Hey! Sem mães no meio garotinha! Onde está sua educação? – ele zombou dela.

Aya retirou a espada da boca, e seus olhos fitaram a outra caída não muito longe dali, tinha que recuperá-la, afinal, não carregava duas espadas para lutar apenas com uma delas.

- Pode ter certeza de que não é aqui que ela está! – gritou, lançando-se sobre o garoto.

Hyoko não tirava os olhos de Gaara, já estavam dentro do táxi há alguns minutos, e mesmo assim o diretor só parecia mais inquieto conforme o tempo passava. Viu quando ele pegou o celular e falou com alguém, foi uma conversa rápida sem explicação, não parecia que estava dando uma ordem, parecia apenas que a pessoa do outro lado da linha já estava preparada para o que quer que fosse.

- Gaara...-san. – estava preocupada com o diretor, e quase se esquecera de usar o sulfixo, mas se corrigiu a tempo.

- Eu já pedi ajuda, é uma questão de tempo, vou te deixar em casa e também voltarei para lá.

- Acho que não devia ter te pedido para me treinar esta noite. – ela sorriu triste.

O ruivo desviou o olhar da janela do carro e voltou-se para ela.

- Isso podia ter acontecido em qualquer lugar, já aconteceu até mesmo na Academia.

Ela apertou as mãos contra o colo, estava em um misto de arrependimento e tristeza. Era como se a culpa daquilo fosse sua.

A garota de cabelos rosa sentiu o gosto da areia em sua boca, não conseguia entender o porquê de mais da metade de seu corpo não estar obedecendo-a.

- O que você fez... Sua vadia! – ela xingou, pelo menos ainda conseguia falar.

Mina se aproximou em passos calmos, sempre achava divertido o modo como ninguém nunca entendia a reação do corpo humano diante de seus golpes.

- Eles são conhecidos como golpes de submissão, é claro que não vou exigir que uma miserável como você os entenda.

- Ráh...- Yuuri deixou escapar uma risada.

- Você está rindo? – Mina se abaixou para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Bem, dizem que as pessoas se tornam insanas quando são derrotadas.

- VÁ SE FERRAR! – ela gritou, girando o corpo com a maior velocidade que pôde e chutando os tornozelos da garota.

Mina se desequilibrou com o golpe repentino, e acabou caindo sentada.

- ORA SUA..!

Yuuri permanecia no chão respirando de forma feroz, e ao ver a garota se levantando e indo na sua direção ela viu o pior, e então, apenas fechou os olhos com força, esperando o golpe que viria.

Mas o golpe não veio, porque naquele momento, alguém apareceu de pé em sua frente. Ela virou o rosto o máximo que pôde para enxergá-lo, mas a única coisa que podia identificar na pessoa de costas para ela eram os cabelos escuros que caiam em suas costas.

- Kay? – indagou.

Mas não obteve resposta, porque naquele instante, os olhos dos dois jovens de pé estavam fixados uns nos outros.

Por um momento a mente da garota de cabelos brancos foi invadida por flashs de seu passado.

Lembrou-se de sua família, todas as casas que já havia morado quando pequena, e todos os retratos onde haviam ela, seu pai, sua mãe e um recorte.

Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto perturbada, o que era aquilo? Quem era aquela pessoa?

- Yuuri, você está bem? – ele perguntou sério.

- Kay, é mesmo você! – naquele instante ela se sentiu feliz, mesmo estando em um estado deplorável de derrota.

- VOCÊ! – Mina apontou trêmula para o sujeito a sua frente. – Quem é você? Saia da minha frente!

Kaito ouviu os gritos da garota, e só então percebeu o novo sujeito que adentrara a arena. Em um de seus braços o sangue já corria o suficiente para pingar sobre o chão, mas olhando a garota a sua frente não se podia dizer que estava muito melhor do que ele.

- Hey tourinha, será que no próximo golpe consigo tirar sua blusa? – ele perguntou zombeteiro, mantendo uma distância considerável, principalmente daquele par de espadas.

- Não se eu cortar seus braços fora antes! – ela retrucou.

Olhando para si mesma constatou que sua blusa estava completamente rasgada, e que boa parte do sutiã que usava já estava à mostra. Ótimo, ainda por cima estava lutando com alguma espécie de tarado.

Mais flashs passaram por sua mente, por mais estranho que tudo aquilo fosse.

Satsuki Mina... Satsuki... Mina... o Clã Satsuki...

Olhou para as próprias mãos que tremiam, e então, simplesmente deu as costas para as pessoas a sua frente e saiu correndo pela arena.

- O-oe! – Kaito assustou-se ao ver a garota passando por ele, o que estava acontecendo? Virou-se para frente e viu que a usuária de espadas se aproximava novamente, porém não tinha mais tempo para brincar com ela. – Acho que vamos deixar isso para outro dia! – ele falou rapidamente desviando de um dos golpes dela. – Até mais, e use um sutiã vermelho na próxima vez, são os meus favoritos!

- Vá á merda, até parece que vai fugir assim tão fácil! – ela gritou correndo atrás dele.

Não deixaria aquele miserável escapar assim tão fácil.

- Aya! – Yuuri gritou, fazendo a garota parar irritada.

- Droga!

Aya caminhou até a colega, tentando ajeitar a blusa rasgada no trajeto.

- Yuuri porque está no chão? – perguntou confusa parando próxima a ela, e de repente, percebendo que havia algo diferente ali, ela se virou. – O que você está fazendo aqui Kay?

- Gaara me ligou. – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

Yuuri se virou com dificuldade, jogando o corpo para cima finalmente. Ficar com o rosto na areia não era algo muito agradável.

- Ele realmente não confia em nós... – ela murmurou olhando para o céu.

O ruivo entrou correndo pelo portão, era nítido o esforço que havia feito para chegar até ali rápido.

- Estão todos bem? – ele perguntou apoiado nos próprios joelhos.

- Mais ou menos... – Aya respondeu olhando para suas roupas. – Yuuri parece não conseguir se mover.

- Não parece, eu realmente não consigo. – ela respondeu irritada.

Gaara se aproximou da garota, olhando para ela com cautela.

- Está com alguma parte do corpo quebrada?

- Err.. Não. É apenas o efeito de um golpe estranho. – respondeu um pouco constrangida por ser o centro das atenções no local.

O ruivo se abaixou para pegá-la, e a garota arregalou os olhos com aquela atitude.

- N-não precisa me carregar, logo devo conseguir me mover!

- Não seja estúpida, é melhor irmos para um médico, não sabemos que técnica pode ser essa e o que pode causar. – ele a repreendeu, enfim, segurando-a em seus braços.

A garota sentiu as bochechas corarem de imediato, além de ter praticamente metade do corpo temporariamente incapacitado, estava toda suja, e podia fazer idéia da situação de seus cabelos.

Os olhos vermelhos se encontraram com os verdes, e aquela mesma sensação estranha das outras vezes em que aquilo aconteceu começou de novo, então, de súbito ela fechou os olhos com força.

- O que foi? – Gaara perguntou sem entender.

- Não é nada, vamos sair daqui logo...

- Kay. – Gaara chamou a atenção do jovem que pareceu por um momento estar alheio a tudo. – Obrigado por vir.

- Elas não precisaram muito da minha ajuda. – ele respondeu, bocejando em seguida e dando as costas para o grupo.

Gaara notou algo estranho, e não pode deixar de perguntar.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está. – ele respondeu seguindo para a saída do local.

Talvez naquela noite custasse a dormir, a imagem daquela garota de longos cabelos brancos fez ressurgir imagens em sua memória há muito tempo adormecidas.

**-x-¤-x-**

Ele havia deixado-a em casa e simplesmente corrido de volta para o táxi, voltou lá para ajudar todas, diferente dela.

Subiu as escadas para seu quarto de forma angustiada, ela confiava em suas amigas, mas tinha medo mesmo assim.

Sua mão tocou a maçaneta fria da porta, estava trêmula. Caminhou lentamente até sua cama enquanto turbilhões de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, todos envolvendo formas tristes de como aquela noite poderia terminar.

Em meio ao quarto escuro abraçou um grande urso que repousava na cabeceira de sua cama, aconchegando seu rosto sobre a pelúcia fofa.

- Eu não vou chorar... Tudo vai ficar bem. - ela disse sozinha tentando se convencer.

O vento soprou do lado de fora um pouco mais forte, fazendo sua atenção se voltar para a janela do quarto que estava aberta. Que estranho, ela não se lembrava de tê-la aberto.

- Infelizmente as coisas não vão ficar bem. - uma voz soou da escuridão, ao lado de sua cama.

Ela teve tempo de ver alguém com cabelos vermelhos atacando-a, pensou em Gaara, mas sabia que não era ele. Gaara nunca a machucaria.

_continua..._

* * *

Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews do capítulo passado, muito obrigada. Quero dar uma atenção especial a review da dona da Neel, que eu realmente achei que nunca iria aparecer por aqui, daí o motivo da pouca aparição dela, estou devendo um 'acontecimento' envolvendo a Neel, que provavelmente aparecerá no próximo capítulo, ia ser uma coisa, mas agora que a dona apareceu será menos drástico :x

Galere da Folha: Eles iriam dar as caras aqui ainda, mas tivemos 22págs de word só pra resolver esses sequestros (Sora -afilhada da poderosa Tsu e a Hyoko, é ai vocês me perguntam "pqp" Hyoko se ferrando de novo, pois é, coloquei Gaara como alvo deles, mas o Itachi-kun /rs./ vai explicar depois pq mudou sua 'escolha' no final). De qualquer forma o sequestro dessas duas vai agitar e ao mesmo tempo aproximar MUITO as duas academias.

Fiquei com peninha da Naomi, quero fazer um filler dela pra explicar os rolos do passado, mas não pra agora, to só que acúmulo possíveis fillers aqui pra soltar na hora certa, talvez o próximo seja da Umi, tem uma histórinha phoda pra contar.

É incrível como nessa fanfic as pessoas se encontram 'ao acaso' no meio de Tóquio né? Estava pensando nesse meu detalhe falho esses dias :x mas fazer o que né...

Alguém não pegou o Kay vs. Mina?, então, mais história, espero que não me odeiem :B

Tenho que me resolver quanto aos pares do Gaara sério, últimamente estou rodando entre quatro idéias, que medo o_o''

sry, não tem spoillerzinho sem noção para o próximo capítulo porque não tenho nem as frasezinhas do começo dele prontas ainda, tenso, a coisa pode demorar, Direito Empresarial me ferrou legal, e é uma matéria rídicula comopode! tirei minha primeira nota vermelha na faculdade e eu sou paranóica com essas coisas e.e'

Então saibam que o próximo cap é o pessoal da folha em ação o/

Beijos, Unni.


End file.
